Le grand pas vers la liberté
by Myriadelle
Summary: En quelques mois, Camille avait compris qu'elle ne serait jamais aimée par les Duciel. Elle n'était pas chez elle ici. Heureusement, elle allait croiser la route d'Edwin Til' Illan. Général des armées de Gwendalavir, maître d'armes de l'Empereur, vainqueur des dix tournois, commandant de la Légion noire... et cherchant désespérément un guide pratique pour élever une petite fille !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas  
**

1

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était dans une pièce spacieuse, un homme assis de l'autre côté d'un bureau qui lui paraissait immense. Elle était assise sur une chaise sans rien dire mais observant tout avidement. De son côté, il y avait un couple, habillé strictement. Françoise et Maxime Duciel, s'étaient-ils présentés. Ils demandaient au juge s'ils devaient absolument la prendre, elle. La femme s'adressa soudainement à elle :

– Quel est votre nom ?

Prise au dépourvu d'être mise sous le feu des projecteurs, elle balbutia :

– Ew… Ewi…

Elle ne se souvenait plus.

– Camille. Vous vous appelez Camille, fit la femme dédaigneuse. Elle est visiblement attardée.

– C'est sans doute le choc, adoucit l'homme de l'autre côté.

Le couple ne parut pas convaincu. Camille, n'en était elle-même pas sûre. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas se souvenir du visage de ses parents ? Que leur était-il arrivé ? Etait-ce la nature de l'incident qui lui avait fait enfermer tout souvenir au fond de sa mémoire ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, le couple décida de la prendre avec eux. Ils signèrent les papiers nécessaires puis la nouvelle famille partit vers leur nouvelle maison. Elle était désormais Camille Duciel. Peu importait qui elle était auparavant, ses nouveaux parents lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'en savaient rien et que toute question serait mal venue.

Les jours, les semaines et les mois passèrent, tous semblables les uns aux autres. Camille allait à l'école, rapportait des bonnes notes et obéissaient à ses parents sans discuter. Elle était polie, avec une tenue toujours impeccable, et, à la maison, elle était discrète et silencieuse, souvent plongée dans un livre pour satisfaire sa curiosité naturelle. Heureusement pour elle, les Duciel avaient investi dans une bibliothèque pour faire chic sans pour autant y mettre les pieds, ce qui lui offrait un lieu de refuge. Elle en avait en effet bien besoin.

Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, tant qu'elle restait dans les rails qui lui étaient imposés, ses parents ne lui prêtaient pas la moindre attention. Et pourtant, se sachant rejetée pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre, elle faisait de son mieux pour être acceptée. Mais rien ni faisait. Ni sa conduite irréprochable, ni ses bonnes notes à l'école, ni sa discrétion à la maison. Comprenant que jamais ses parents ne pourraient l'aimer, un soir, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes sur son oreiller.

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas l'aimer malgré tous ses efforts ? Quelle faute irrémédiable avait-elle commise ? Avait-elle jamais été aimée ?

– Maman… sanglota-t-elle.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison… »

Il n'y eut aucun bruit.

Aucune lumière.

Dans la chambre, il n'y avait plus personne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

2

Une armée de créatures hideuses trapues appelées Raïs portant des morceaux d'armures disparates et brandissant un armement hétéroclite gesticulaient et hurlaient sauvagement à l'autre bout de la plaine. De l'autre côté, un frisson de peur parcourut les hommes s'apprêtant à mener l'assaut.

Leur commandant, Edwin Til' Illan, chevauchait devant les rangées de soldats. L'armée était hétéroclite, rassemblant des hommes de tout Gwendalavir. On y trouvait des Frontaliers, des soldats de la Légion Noire, des troupes composées de gardes de différentes villes qui avaient été envoyées au nord, des gardes impériaux, des chevaliers en quête de gloire… Bref, tout homme obligé de par son métier ou disposé à combattre.

Edwin, refusant de penser davantage aux pertes certaines qui surviendraient, lança les hommes au combat, droit vers les Raïs. Les officiers suivirent leur général et mirent en marche les troupes dont ils étaient responsables. La peur au ventre, les cavaliers s'élancèrent, suivit bien plus lentement par les fantassins.

Soudain, Edwin remarqua la présence d'une petite fille. Pile entre les deux armées qui fonçaient l'une vers l'autre. Il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas été là il y a moins d'une seconde. Un simple battement de cils et elle était apparu. Au milieu d'un champ de bataille.

Edwin talonna sa monture pour devancer l'armée. Il fut le premier sur elle. Sans ralentir, il se pencha à son approche et la souleva sans peine, la posant devant lui sur son cheval. Tenant la fillette et les rênes d'une main, il dégaina son épée de l'autre. Les Raïs étaient maintenant sur lui.

La bataille avait été floue. Comme tout conflit engageant deux armées, il était difficile de garder la trace de tout homme pendant le combat. La stratégie mise au point auparavant avait payé, mais à quel prix…

Les guérisseurs travaillaient maintenant d'arrache-pied pour maintenir les hommes en vie, devant parfois décider d'en laisser mourir pour en sauver le plus grand nombre. On procédait aux diverses réparations des armes et armures, vérifiait l'état des chevaux et réalisait leur redistribution en fonction des morts et des blessés aussi bien équidés qu'humains.

Pendant ce temps, les officiers supérieurs se rassemblèrent dans la tente de commandement pour débriefer et réfléchir à la prochaine stratégie. Edwin arriva avec son passager clandestin. L'interrogatoire commença.

– Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? demanda-t-il sèchement comme il avait l'habitude de parler à un homme qui avait désobéi.

Il regretta aussitôt son ton en voyant les larmes s'assembler dans les yeux extraordinairement violets de la gamine. Ses boucles blondes encadraient un visage possédant les rondeurs de l'enfance.

Edwin était désemparé. Il n'avait pas reçu de formation pour savoir gérer un enfant. Il se demanda amèrement si ce genre de formation était jamais dispensé. Il souhaita ardemment laisser un autre s'occuper de la gamine. Après tout, il était le plus jeune parmi les officiers et il savait que certains d'entre eux avaient des enfants. Certainement, ils étaient plus qualifiés que lui pour cette tâche ! Mais Edwin Til' Illan était du genre à effectuer ses tâches lui-même. Il commença par s'accroupir pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

– Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il plus doucement.

– Cam…Ewi… hésita-t-elle. Camille.

– Quel âge as-tu ?

– Six ans.

– Pourquoi étais-tu dans cette plaine ?

– Je voulais rentrer à la maison.

Un silence incrédule suivit sa réponse.

– Pallois, il y a des habitations par ici ? interrogea Edwin en se tournant vers l'un des officiers.

– Non commandant, nous sommes encore bien trop au nord.

– Où est-ce que tu habites ? exigea-t-il en reprenant son ton de commandement bien que toujours accroupi.

Il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte mais la petite ne sembla pas s'en formaliser non plus maintenant qu'elle se sentait un peu plus assurée.

– Je ne me souviens plus, répondit-elle honnêtement.

– Comment es-tu arrivé ici alors ? s'exaspéra Edwin.

– Je ne sais pas.

Voyant qu'il commençait à s'impatienter, Camille commença à offrir les explications qu'elle put :

– J'étais dans ma chambre et puis j'ai souhaité très fort rentrer à la maison. Je crois que j'étais partie pour rentrer à la maison mais un vieux monsieur m'a dit : « Pas par-là, il n'y a personne qui t'attend. C'est ici que tu dois être. » Et puis quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'étais dans la plaine.

– Commençons par le début, fit un Edwin un peu abasourdi par cette histoire. Si tu étais dans ta chambre, est-ce que ça ne veut pas dire que tu étais chez toi ?

– Ce n'était pas vraiment chez moi, répliqua Camille en fronçant les sourcils. Comme ce n'étaient pas vraiment mes parents. Je ne sais pas où les vrais sont et j'essayais de les rejoindre.

– D'accord, je veux bien admettre que ce soit vrai. Qui est ce vieux monsieur ?

– Je ne sais pas, je l'ai juste entendu dans ma tête. Je crois… Je crois que c'était Merlin ou Merwyn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

3

– Et tu as fait un pas sur le côté tant qu'on y est, s'esclaffa un officier.

A ces mots, Camille pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils, se concentrant. Elle était certaine que « pas sur le côté » était un terme familier qu'elle devait connaître. Elle commençait à être plus que frustrée par sa mémoire défaillante.

Elle avait l'impression qu'une muraille infranchissable avait été placée entre elle et ses souvenirs. Et bien, si elle ne pouvait la franchir, elle allait la détruire.

Elle imagina un bélier fondant encore et encore sur la muraille. Des fissures apparurent à partir du point d'impact et il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour qu'elles se propagent au reste du rempart. Encore un coup et le mur vola en éclat, les pierres se dispersants.

Les souvenirs coulèrent à flot. Loin d'être submergée, Camille se sentit rassérénée à l'idée d'avoir retrouvé son identité. Cette sérénité descendit sur elle, l'aidant à trouver la force de s'adresser au commandant de l'armée alors que les autres continuaient de se moquer de ses présomptions.

– J'ai réalisé un pas sur le côté. Un grand pas. Et je m'appelle Ewilan Gil' Sayan.

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau sur la tente. Puis les hommes éclatèrent de rire. Mais pas le commandant. Il avait ses yeux vrillés dans les siens, comme incapable de s'en détacher. Il sembla y trouver la certitude qui l'habitait maintenant.

– Elicia… murmura-t-il.

Ewilan sursauta presque. Il venait de prononcer le nom de sa mère.

– Sais-tu où est le reste de ta famille ? lui demanda-t-il.

Entendant leur commandant prendre au sérieux les propos de la fillette, les hommes se turent pour connaître la réponse à cette question irrésolue à ce jour : la disparition des Gil' Sayan.

– Je ne sais pas. Maman nous a déposé Akiro et moi dans l'autre monde pour nous mettre à l'abri de… de ça je suppose. Après je ne l'ai pas revue, ni elle, ni Papa. Akiro doit encore être dans l'autre monde…

– Pourquoi ne pas avoir donné ces informations avant ? s'enquit le commandant.

– Je ne me souvenais pas. Maman avait effacé nos souvenirs mais j'ai finalement réussi à détruire la barrière.

On sentait une certaine fierté à la conclusion de sa phrase.

– On ne s'est pas déjà croisé ? demanda-t-elle intriguée au commandant.

– Une fois, lui répondit-il. Tu n'avais pas six mois.

– Commandant, intervint des officiers, vous êtes sûr… ?

– Autant que je peux l'être, affirma-t-il. Je n'ai jamais vu de pareils yeux que chez Elicia et ses enfants. Et cela concorde avec le peu d'informations que nous possédons.

– Mais un grand pas à six ans ? ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer l'officier.

– Et puis Merwyn, réellement ? ajouta un autre homme.

– Si le premier est vrai, je ne douterais pas plus que cela du second, décréta le commandant avant de se tourner vers Ewilan. Tu crois que tu pourrais dessiner une lumière ?

Ewilan se concentra un instant, fermant les yeux. Elle avait souvent vu faire ses parents. Elle devait bien être capable de les imiter. Elle trouva le chemin vers l'Imagination et s'y engouffra. Sous les yeux de tous les hommes présents naquit une sphère bleutée qui flotta paisiblement au milieu de la tente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

4

Après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité, tous les hommes se mirent à parler en même temps, chacun y allant de son avis. Le brouhaha était tel que personne ne comprenait personne.

– Silence ! exigea finalement Edwin en se redressant.

Les hommes se turent immédiatement.

– Que faire d'elle maintenant ? demanda un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

– Personne ne doit savoir qu'Ewilan est de retour en Gwendalavir, et encore moins qu'elle est déjà capable de dessiner, commença Edwin.

– Avec le feu du combat je ne pense pas que les soldats aient remarqué son apparition au beau milieu du champ de bataille. Mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il sera nécessaire d'expliquer sa présence ici. Il n'y a que des hommes, et un camp militaire n'est certainement pas la place d'une fillette.

Ewilan comprit que les adultes ne lui prêtaient plus la moindre attention, discutant comme si elle n'était pas présente ou incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se disait. La petite fille résista à l'envie de hurler pour leur rappeler son existence. Si elle voulait rester, elle devait leur montrer qu'elle ne les gênerait pas.

Merwyn, car elle était persuadée au plus profond de son être que c'était ce personnage de légende qui lui avait parlé, avait détourné son pas sur le côté pour la conduire ici. Lui avait affirmé qu'on avait besoin d'elle en ce lieu. Ses parents avaient inculqué en elle un sens aigu du devoir. Elle ne partirait pas sans l'avoir accompli.

– Mes parents… ? demanda-t-elle incertaine. Vous savez où ils sont ?

Tous les yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur elle. Mais elle ne regardait qu'Edwin qui était le seul à ne pas avoir ri d'elle mais surtout, qui l'avait crû.

– Malheureusement nous l'ignorons, lui répondit-il. Sept Sentinelles ont trahi, tes parents se sont opposés à eux. Ils ont disparu de la circulation. Et toi et ton frère avec. Peu de temps après, les Ts'liches se sont occupés des Sentinelles restantes, affaiblies par le combat contre les Gil' Sayan. Tout laisse à penser qu'elles sont retenues captives quelque part, figées. Débarrassés des Sentinelles, les Ts'liches ont placé un verrou dans l'Imagination, empêchant nos dessinateurs d'accéder aux Spires. Ils ont ensuite enjoint les Raïs à nous attaquer. Nous sommes en guerre depuis quatre mois maintenant, et cela risque de durer longtemps sans les dessinateurs pour nous appuyer.

Si les officiers se demandaient pourquoi leur général s'était lancé dans une explication qui devait passer bien au-dessus de la compréhension d'une gamine de six ans, Edwin avait vérifié qu'Ewilan comprenait son discours.

La petite fille avait saisi dans l'ensemble les explications qui lui avaient été fournies et cela lui confirma qu'elle devait rester ici.

– Nous ne sommes pas si loin que ça des premières habitations, fit remarquer le dénommé Pallois.

– Il doit bien y avoir trois jours de marche, protesta Edwin, et les habitants les plus proches ont déjà été évacués vers le sud.

– Quel est votre idée ? demanda le cinquantenaire.

– Ewilan, se retrouvant seule parce que sa mère a… disparu, a décidé de retrouver son père.

– Une fillette de six ans qui traverse la Chaîne du Poll toute seule ? s'enquit Edwin pas convaincu.

– Les enfants possèdent d'incroyables ressources. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'entrer dans les détails pour autant. Il serait préférable de rester vague tout en collant au plus près à la réalité afin de ne pas se retrouver pris au piège par une contradiction.

Ewilan l'ignorait encore mais ce principe allait régir les années à venir.

– Et qui jouera le rôle du père ? voulut savoir Edwin.

– Vous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

5

– Pardon ? fit Edwin abasourdi. Impossible.

– Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, s'opposa le cinquantenaire. Et je ne vois pas en quoi elle est irréalisable.

– Pas avec moi dans le rôle du père, contra Edwin. Je n'ai pas d'enfant et je ne suis attaché à personne. Il serait beaucoup plus logique que l'un de vous, qui a des enfants, fasse passer Ewilan pour l'un des siens.

– Nous sommes situés bien trop au nord pour que cette fille soit autre chose qu'une Frontalière.

Edwin se tourna vers Pallois mais réalisa dans le même instant que si l'homme était un stratège d'exception, il était aussi bien trop vieux pour avoir une gamine de six ans pour fille. Ses deux fils étaient engagés dans la force frontalière et avaient chacun une vie familiale bien installée.

– Je ne n'y connais rien aux enfants, lança Edwin en désespoir de cause.

Il était étrange et un peu troublant pour les hommes présents de voir leur commandant dans un état proche de la panique, lui qui prenait des décisions et distribuait des ordres toujours avec aplomb et assurance.

– Je peux vous apprendre, raisonna la voix claire d'Ewilan dans le silence qui suivit.

Le regard d'Edwin retourna se plonger dans les grands yeux violets identiques à ceux d'un amour passé.

– Avec vos responsabilités, intervint Pallois, il ne serait pas étrange que vous n'ayez pas vu grandir votre fille.

– Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée de la garder ici, fit Edwin.

– Je serai sage, promit Ewilan comprenant que la possibilité même de son séjour était en jeu. Je ne vous dérangerai pas.

Edwin soupira.

– De toute façon, lâcha-t-il, je ne peux pas détacher des hommes pour t'emmener jusqu'à la Citadelle. Tu seras sans doute plus en sécurité ici. Aussi paradoxal que cela paraisse.

Intérieurement, Ewilan poussa un cri de victoire. Elle ne voulait pas risquer qu'Edwin ne revienne sur son accord et décide qu'il était moins dérangeant de se séparer de quelques hommes que de l'avoir à proximité. Mais Ewilan avait six mois d'expériences à ne pas déranger les adultes et à être invisible à leurs yeux. Elle ne gâcherait pas sa chance.

– Par contre, reprit Edwin, tu ne peux pas continuer de t'appeler Ewilan.

– Je peux m'appeler Camille, proposa aussitôt la fillette. C'est le nom que Maman m'a choisi pour l'autre monde.

– Très bien. Je suis Edwin Til' Illan. Mais tu devras m'appeler…

Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Camille n'éprouvait pas la même gêne, après tout, elle avait passé six mois à appeler madame et monsieur des gens qui devaient être ses parents. Elle sentait qu'Edwin l'acceptait beaucoup plus facilement et son trouble évident devant son inadéquation à s'occuper d'elle, le rendait cher à ses yeux. Elle ne laisserait pas filer cette chance d'obtenir un peu de chaleur humaine. Aussi compléta-t-elle sa phrase pour lui :

– Papa.

Ce simple mot fit bondir le cœur du guerrier. Il y a six ans de cela, en la prenant dans ses bras, il avait pensé qu'Ewilan était la fille qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Elicia. Il plongeait maintenant dans les yeux confiants de la fillette et sut qu'après cette déclaration il ne pourrait jamais lui demander de l'appeler formellement « père » comme il dénommait le sien.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

6

La relation père-fille entre Edwin et Camille commença par le premier punissant la seconde pour s'être enfuie et avoir voyagé seule. Camille accepta très bien les remontrances, comprenant aisément que le jeu avait commencé. Edwin la conduisit dans sa tente où elle devait rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Après réflexion, il lui ordonna de ne pas suivre quelqu'un d'autre que lui, même si cette personne prétendait venir de sa part.

Camille explora ses nouveaux quartiers. Elle eut vite fait le tour de la tente. Il y avait un lit de camp, une petite table avec une chaise et différentes missives dessus et un sac de toile. Déduisant qu'Edwin ne reviendrait pas avant un moment, elle décida de céder à la curiosité et de fouiller le sac mais ne trouva pas grand-chose.

Elle admira ensuite l'arc poser dans un coin et songea à le tendre avant de se raviser. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire à une telle tâche. Son regard se reporta de nouveau sur les missives qui traînaient. Quel mal y aurait-il à lire ? Là encore, elle décida de ne pas y toucher. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la punition cuisante que son frère avait reçu pour avoir lu le courrier de leur père. De plus, elle avait déjà entendu ses parents parler d'Edwin Til' Illan et de la discipline de fer des Frontaliers. Elle préférait ne pas tester la colère de son nouveau protecteur.

Avec un soupir de résignation, Camille s'assit par terre et attendit.

Et attendit.

Son estomac grognait de faim mais, comme promis, elle resta dans la tente.

* * *

– Dites commandant, je sais que la petite est punie mais il ne faudrait pas l'affamer pour autant.

La panique s'inscrivit un instant sur le visage d'Edwin et il partit en courant. Il entendit rires et moqueries suite à son départ précipité mais n'y porta pas la moindre attention. Il avait oublié Camille.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il l'avait laissée sous sa tente. Il ne s'y connaissait peut-être pas en enfant, mais sa sœur Siam lui avait donné un bon aperçu de l'agitation quasi permanente qui habitait les enfants.

Camille avait dû partir depuis longtemps maintenant. Comment allait-il retrouver une gamine dans un camp militaire aussi grand ? Cela ne faisait pas un jour qu'il était son « père » et déjà il faillait à sa tâche.

Il ouvrit brusquement sa tente, entraînant le sursaut de peur de son occupante. Camille n'avait pas bougé.

Elle le regarda, quelque peu effrayée par cette arrivée échevelée. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'Edwin arrive aussi essoufflé ? Y avait-il une urgence quelconque ? Elle ne connaissait pas assez son gardien pour savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

– Tu es là, lâcha-t-il finalement sans laisser transparaître ses émotions comme à son habitude.

– Oui, se sentit obligé de se défendre la fillette. Tu m'as dit de rester là jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me chercher. Personne n'est rentré d'ailleurs.

– Allons manger.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'un feu de camp avec les hommes que Camille avait vus précédemment. Edwin lui remit un bol contenant un ragoût de viande de siffleur. Camille était tellement affamée qu'elle se serait jetée dessus si ce n'était pour les bonnes manières que sa mère lui avait inculquées à force de répétition.

Une fois son estomac plein, elle souhaita bonne nuit aux hommes et fut raccompagnée à la tente par Edwin. Camille ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : dormir. Les paupières lourdes, elle s'installa sur le lit de camp. Elle se serait laissé prendre dans les bras de Morphée si ce n'était pour un détail. Edwin s'était enroulé dans une couverture tirée de son sac et s'était installé par terre.

Camille ramena sa couverture sur elle et se laissa glisser à terre, se posant à ses côtés. Elle ne trouvait pas juste qu'elle prenne son lit alors qu'elle était arrivée sans prévenir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le guerrier qui avait observé son manège.

– C'est ton lit, répondit la fillette.

– Je te trouverai une paillasse demain, expliqua Edwin. Pour l'instant remonte sur ce lit.

– Non, s'obstina-t-elle. C'est ton lit.

– Et je te le prête pour cette nuit. Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais laisser une gamine de six ans dormir par terre ?

Camille ne renchérit pas mais Edwin put voir son regard buté. Il trouvait cela stupide qu'ils soient deux à dormir inconfortablement mais il ne pouvait certes pas prendre le lit et la laisser ainsi.

– On peut dormir ensemble ? proposa finalement Camille. Je ne prends pas beaucoup de place.

– D'accord, consentit Edwin en espérant qu'on n'eut pas besoin de le réveiller en urgence cette nuit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

7

Les jours suivants, pour ne plus l'oublier, Edwin demanda à Camille de le suivre partout. Elle était en revanche consignée à la tente quand il partait sur le champ de bataille.

Camille se retrouva donc à trottiner voire courir toute la journée derrière le guerrier qui marchait toujours à grandes enjambées, une destination précise bien en tête. Elle écoutait les conseils de guerre avec attention.

Si, au début, elle n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, son intelligence exceptionnelle lui permit rapidement de comprendre le jargon militaire et de saisir ce qu'il se passait.

Telle une ombre, elle suivait Edwin sans bruit. Si bien que le guerrier en oublia presque sa présence. Il n'oubliait plus de lui donner à manger quand lui-même mangeait, mais il lui arrivait de sauter un repas à cause de ses obligations. Alors Camille ne mangeait pas non plus. Il n'était pas coutume pour lui d'aller se coucher tôt alors que tant de tâches lui incombaient. Alors Camille se couchait tard aussi. Il lui arrivait d'être réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour une raison ou pour une autre. Camille aurait pu rester dormir dans la tente qu'il ne s'en serait pas aperçu, mais le bruit la réveillait, et, obéissant à ses instructions, elle le suivait.

Si elle profitait des combats où elle était laissée à elle-même dans la tente pour récupérer un peu de sommeil, ce rythme de vie ne convenait absolument pas à une enfant de six ans. Mais Camille ne se plaignit jamais.

Il y eut aussi les horreurs qu'elle vit quand Edwin se trouvait sous les tentes médicales. Les râles des hommes, l'odeur fétide accompagnant certaines blessures que l'odeur des aseptiques ne pouvaient pas couvrir, la vue des blessures sanguinolentes des hommes qui n'avaient pas été encore pansés, les moignons de ceux qui avaient perdus un membre…

Mais Edwin était habitué à cette vue, et il avait oublié qu'une petite fille marchait dans son ombre.

Camille était naturellement horrifiée. Il y avait des soigneurs qui courraient en tous sens, mais pas assez pour pouvoir s'occuper de tout le monde. Ici et là, des hommes rendaient leur dernier souffle.

Pour se protéger, elle analysa ce qu'elle voyait. Les hommes soufraient. Les soigneurs ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Il y avait plus d'hommes que de places disponibles. Les hommes étaient entassés les uns sur les autres, pour la plupart assis à même le sol. Puis elle regarda ce qui était fait, comment c'était fait et dans quel cas c'était fait.

Quand elle fut sûre d'avoir bien compris, un jour, elle faussa compagnie à Edwin. Elle avait promis de le suivre partout, mais elle était certaine que le guerrier ne remarquerait pas son absence. La période était calme et, de par son intelligence récupérée dans la tente de commandement, elle savait qu'aucun combat ne serait engagé avant le lendemain à moins d'une attaque surprise.

Elle marcha avec confiance vers la zone contenant les blessés. Après avoir observé que les soigneurs étaient occupés mais pas débordés, elle approcha celui qu'elle avait identifié comme le responsable de l'unité médicale.

C'était un homme grand et imposant d'un certain âge. Ces cheveux châtain frisés tiraient sur le blanc en certains endroits. Ces yeux marrons étaient perçants et il ne souffrait pas d'être contredit. Les autres soigneurs suivaient ses instructions à la lettre, sans piper mot. La tente médicale était son champ de bataille et les soigneurs ses soldats.

Camille attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini sa discussion avec l'un de ses subordonnés avant de manifester sa présence.

– Excusez-moi Monsieur Claudius, commença-t-elle.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment l'appeler, mais elle avait entendu plusieurs hommes l'appeler Claudius et sa maman lui avait dit d'utiliser « Monsieur » quand elle s'adressait à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

– C'est juste Claudius, fit le soigneur en levant un sourcil. Et toi tu es la fille du commandant. Camille c'est bien ça ?

– Oui Monsieur, répondit poliment la petite fille.

– Tu t'es perdue ? s'enquit-il. Cela ne doit pas être évident de cavaler derrière ton père toute la journée.

Camille prit une grande inspiration avant de se jeter à l'eau :

– Je ne me suis pas perdue. Je suis venue ici parce que je veux aider.

Voilà, elle l'avait dit.

– Tu veux aider ? ne put que répéter l'homme incrédule.

– Oui, affirma Camille avec conviction. Et si je ne peux pas faire ça sur un champ de bataille, au moins puis-je apporter mon aide à tous ces soldats. J'ai vu combien vous étiez débordés après un combat.

– Et quelle aide peux-tu apporter ?

Camille fut soulagé que l'homme ne la renvoie pas sur le champ. Il lui laissait une chance de se défendre.

– J'ai bien observé comment vous faisiez, je pense que je suis capable de changer un pansement.

Elle préféra commencer par quelque chose de simple. Elle avait observé bien d'autres choses mais souhaitait d'abord gagner la confiance du vieil homme avant d'oser proposer faire plus.

De son côté Claudius qui avait eu une fille qui maintenant était une femme, décida qu'il était plus simple de céder maintenant, plutôt que la gamine ne revienne au mauvais moment pour faire un caprice. Cela n'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit de Camille, elle avait, après tout, choisi ce moment pour l'approcher car elle savait qu'il était calme. Mais Claudius ne la connaissait pas.

– Très bien, déclara-t-il. Suis-moi.

Camille fut surprise qu'il ait cédé si facilement. Elle ne savait que trop bien que les adultes ne la prenaient jamais au sérieux à cause de son jeune âge. Elle se méfia mais n'ayant pas d'autres choix, elle le suivit. Elle verrait bien quel traitement le soigneur lui réservait.

Il lui montra les stocks avant de remplir un panier de bandages et d'alcool pour nettoyer les plaies. Puis il l'emmena dans un coin où il savait que les blessures n'étaient pas trop grave. Un groupe d'hommes discutait calmement. Ils étaient presque remis et rejoindraient le champ de bataille d'ici quelques jours seulement. La conversation cessa à l'approche du soigneur et, surtout, de la fillette.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

8

– Général Til' Illan ! interpela un soldat.

Edwin se retourna.

– Le ravitaillement est arrivé. Nous avons aussi ramené une tenue plus adaptée pour votre fille.

Sur ces mots, l'homme lui remit un sac. Edwin ignorait qui y avait pensé, mais il lui était reconnaissant.

– Merci, répondit-il donc.

Tout naturellement, il se tourna ensuite vers Camille. Qui n'était pas là.

– Vous avez perdu la petite ? demanda Pallois qui venait d'arriver.

– Apparemment, répliqua Edwin les dents serrées.

– Vous l'avez vu quand pour la dernière fois ?

Edwin eut l'impression qu'on lui plantait un couteau dans le cœur.

– Je ne sais pas, dut-il admettre.

– Commandant, fit Pallois. J'ai remarqué que Camille vous suivait constamment. J'ai bien conscience que vous n'avez aucune expérience avec des enfants, mais je pense qu'il y a quelques points que nous devons mettre au clair. Un enfant a besoin de dormir et de manger. Et n'a certainement pas l'énergie de vous suivre continuellement à parcourir le camp en long en large et en travers. Une petite fille ne peut tout simplement pas suivre votre rythme de vie.

Edwin réfléchit aux derniers jours et réalisa avec mortification qu'il n'avait prêté aucune attention aux besoins de Camille, satisfait de l'avoir à proximité mais sans qu'elle ne le dérange en aucun cas.

– Comment je la retrouve ? se demanda-t-il.

– Elle a dû vous perdre de vue à un moment, avança Pallois. Elle sera sans doute retournée à votre tente.

– Mais saura-t-elle y retourner ? J'ai bien dû parcourir tout le camp trois ou quatre fois depuis ce matin.

– Justement. A force de le parcourir elle doit connaitre la disposition du camp comme sa poche. Et pensez à lui donner à manger le midi, même si vous sautez le repas.

– Je savais très bien que je n'étais pas fait pour ça, marmonna Edwin en se dirigeant vers sa tente, Pallois sur ses talons.

– Personne n'a dit que vous ne pouviez pas recevoir de l'aide.

Edwin grimaça. S'il consultait avec les autres officiers supérieurs sur les décisions tactiques, il ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit de demander de l'aide pour s'occuper de Camille. Elle semblait s'occuper d'elle-même sans problème. Mais quel idiot ! Évidemment qu'une gamine de six ans ne pouvait pas se gérer toute seule.

Il n'y avait personne sous la tente. Et maintenant ?

– Soldats ! Avez-vous vu Camille ? demanda Edwin à un groupe passant à proximité.

– Votre fille ? voulut savoir l'un.

– Oui.

– Non désolés.

Edwin sentit qu'il allait devoir parcourir tout le camp à sa recherche.

– Ah, si je me souviens, fit l'un des soldats.

Edwin fixa aussitôt son regard d'acier dans le sien.

– Gault a mentionné quelque chose à son propos en revenant de l'infirmerie, poursuivit-il rapidement. Je crois que vous pourrez la trouver là-bas général.

– Merci, lâcha Edwin avant de partir à grandes enjambées vers l'infirmerie.

Qu'était-elle allée faire là-bas ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

9

– Claudius ! appela aussitôt Edwin en entrant.

Il repéra le vieil homme facilement et se dirigea vers lui. Il était couvert de sang.

– Général Til' Illan, le salua poliment le soigneur.

– Je ne vous interromps pas dans un moment difficile ? s'enquit Edwin qui ne savait que trop bien que les soigneurs étaient continuellement au travail.

– Non, la crise est passée. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– Je cherche Camille. Ma fille, ajouta-t-il après coup. Des soldats m'ont dit l'avoir vue à l'infirmerie.

– Je suis désolé je ne… Ah ! Si !

– Elle est ici ?

– Probablement, répondit Claudius en fronçant les sourcils. Cela doit bien faire deux ou trois heures que je l'ai laissée.

– Où ? s'exaspéra Edwin se demandant s'il la retrouverait jamais.

Et si elle avait décidé de s'aventurer dans le camp dans l'espoir de le retrouver ?

– Avec des blessés et des bandages.

– Pardon ?

– Elle est venue me voir peu après midi et a demandé à aider.

– Et vous l'avez laissée faire ? Une fillette au milieu des hommes blessés ?

Edwin marqua son incrédulité par un regard circonspect aux alentours. Des hommes gémissaient de douleur, des pansements étaient couvert de sang… Il n'imaginait que trop bien ce qu'une gamine avait dû éprouver.

– Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle visite l'infirmerie, répondit tranquillement l'homme en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Edwin réalisa qu'en effet, lui-même l'avait entraînée en ces lieux, et ce lorsque les blessés étaient dans un état bien moins présentable.

– Mais vous l'avez laissée changer les bandages ? essaya-t-il de revenir sur la conversation.

Claudius dirigea Edwin vers le lieu où il avait laissé la petite fille.

– Et bien je dois admettre au début que je voulais simplement me débarrasser d'elle en lui laissant essayer puis échouer ou être tout simplement repoussée par une telle tâche, mais elle s'en est parfaitement acquittée.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le premier groupe d'hommes.

– J'ai été si agréablement surpris que je lui aie demandé de réaliser un autre bandage pour pouvoir observer sa technique. La première fois, je n'y avais pas prêté attention, pensant simplement que je referais le bandage.

– Général, le saluèrent les hommes respectueusement.

Edwin répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Les deux hommes continuèrent leur chemin le long des blessés.

– Au vu de son succès j'ai continué de l'employer. Elle est rapide et efficace et on a toujours besoin de mains en plus par ici. Malheureusement j'ai dû la laisser seule à partir de cet homme-ci à cause d'une urgence. Qui a été résolue comme vous arriviez.

A partir de ce point, les hommes progressèrent plus lentement comme Claudius vérifiaient rapidement l'état de ses patients. Il était on ne peut plus satisfait de sa nouvelle apprentie. Les hommes conscients saluaient leur général et louait sa fille pour sa dévotion et son expertise.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un homme inconscient qui respirait difficilement et dont le visage était couvert de sueur.

– Sa plaie a dû s'infecter, commenta Claudius.

– Camille s'en est occupée, intervint un soldat assis à côté.

– Pardon ? s'offusqua Claudius. Cela ne faisait pas partie de ses instructions. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qu'elle devait faire ?

– Elle a remarqué la fièvre et le fait que la plaie purulait. Elle est allée vous voir pour vous le signaler, s'étonna le soldat.

Claudius ne s'en souvenait pas. Dans un même temps, elle avait dû venir le consulter pendant qu'il était occupé. Il avait donc dû la traiter comme n'importe lequel des jeunes soigneurs qui venaient lui poser une question basique dans ce cas-là.

– Qu'a-t-elle réalisé ? s'enquit le soigneur.

Lui avait-il donné des instructions ou l'avait-il congédiée avec une remontrance ?

– Elle a lavé la plaie avant de la désinfecter. Puis elle a préparé une pâte verte qu'elle a mis sur la plaie avant de refaire le bandage. Elle lui a aussi fait boire une tisane mais j'ignore ce qu'elle contenait.

Cela ressemblait à la démarche habituelle. Restait à savoir si elle avait pris les bonnes herbes et les bonnes quantités. Mais ce n'était pas ce soldat qui pourrait le renseigner. Il était désormais impératif qu'il la retrouve afin d'établir les contre-mesures nécessaires.

Il continua son inspection avec vigueur, découvrant qu'elle avait traité similairement d'autres hommes. Ils arrivèrent à la fin de la ligne dont Claudius avait chargé Camille de s'occuper. Heureusement, un homme fut capable de leur indiquer la direction générale dans laquelle elle était allée.

Glanant çà et là des renseignements, les deux hommes naviguèrent à travers les blessés. Ils retrouvèrent finalement l'objet de leur inquiétude auprès des blessés à qui aucun soin n'avait été prodigué car ils n'en avaient plus pour très longtemps.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

10

Après avoir fini sa tâche, Camille avait pensé retourner auprès de Claudius pour qu'il lui confie la suivante. Mais elle remarqua qu'il était toujours très occupé et décida donc de voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour d'autres hommes.

Ainsi, aidant là où elle pouvait, elle avait fini par se retrouver auprès des hommes qui ne pouvaient être sauvés. « Sauf par un Rêveur… » songea l'enfant. Mais il n'y avait pas un seul Rêveur dans tout le camp.

Camille savait que ces hommes vivaient une vie retirée mais elle ne comprenait pas qu'ils n'apportassent pas leur aide à tous ces militaires qui défendaient leur vie.

Camille s'approcha timidement.

– Mia ? appela un homme. C'est toi ma petite ?

Camille alla auprès de cet homme mourant qui semblait dans ses derniers instants revoir sa fille.

– Mon bébé, fit-il. Je ne pensais plus te revoir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Je suis venue te voir Papa, répondit Camille en s'agenouillant à ses côtés et en lui prenant la main.

– Comme tu as grandi… Tu deviendras une magnifique jeune fille. Tu auras beaucoup de prétendants…

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la petite fille. Camille se força à la ravaler et à sourire.

– Tu seras là pour me protéger Papa.

– Oui. Je te protégerai toujours…

L'homme ferma les yeux et serra la main de la jeune fille. Puis tout son corps se relâcha. Il avait cessé d'être.

Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de Camille. Elle souffrait pour cette petite fille qui, à des kilomètres de là, ne verrait pas son père revenir.

Elle essuya ses yeux avant de passer à quelqu'un d'autre, offrant le réconfort qu'elle pouvait dans leurs derniers instants. Certains déliraient et voyaient en elle une fille ou une sœur, parfois déjà partie dans les étoiles. Camille s'appliqua à jouer le rôle qui lui était confié.

Elle passait un peu de temps auprès d'eux, le temps qu'ils se rendorment ou rendent leur dernier soupir. Certains luttaient pour que leurs paupières ne se closent pas, sachant qu'elles ne se rouvriraient plus.

– Camille.

La susnommée leva un regard humide vers les deux seuls hommes qui étaient debout en ces lieux.

– Papa, appela-t-elle.

Notant son état de détresse, Edwin la prit dans ses bras. Camille, reconnaissante, s'enfouit dans son étreinte.

– Je t'ai cherchée partout, lui reprocha-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– C'est déjà l'heure de dîner ? s'étonna-t-elle. Pardon, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je me suis dit que je pourrais être utile. Je ne pensais pas te causer du souci. Je ne pensais pas que tu remarquerais mon absence si je revenais pour dîner.

C'était comme si Camille lui enfonçait un couteau dans le cœur. Ce n'était pas un reproche qu'elle lui faisait. C'était une simple constatation. Si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas mentionné sa supposée fille, il n'aurait sans doute pas remarqué son absence.

– Pardon, s'excusa-t-il alors. Je ne t'ai pas porté beaucoup d'attention ces derniers temps.

– Je comprends que tu sois très occupé. Tu as beaucoup de responsabilités.

– Ne me justifie pas s'il-te-plait.

Il se sentait encore plus mal.

Claudius se racla la gorge.

– Camille, lui demanda-t-il, j'aimerais savoir les soins que tu as apporté aux blessés qui n'étaient pas des simples pansements. Notamment la façon dont tu as traité les infections.

Camille n'eut aucun mal à lui raconter sa démarche avec les noms des plantes utilisées et leur quantité. Elle n'avait rien apporté de substantiel à part cela. Dans l'ensemble, elle était plutôt confiante dans ses compétences mais elle avait préféré s'en tenir à ce qui avait été approuvé. Le soigneur, content, la félicita avant de s'en aller gérer d'autres cas qui demandaient son attention.

Edwin se redressa, tenant toujours Camille dans ses bras. Il se mit en marche vers sa tente. Il y avait laissé les vêtements pour la petite fille.

– Camille, voulut-il savoir, que faisais-tu à l'infirmerie ?

– Je voulais aider. Travailler à l'infirmerie c'est quelque chose que je peux faire.

– Tu ne crois pas plutôt que tu risques de les déranger ?

– J'y suis allée cet après-midi parce que c'était calme. Et j'ai bien observé avant comment les soigneurs faisaient quand tu m'y as emmenée.

De toute évidence, elle n'y était pas allée sur un coup de tête mais y avait bien réfléchi.

– Et observer est suffisant pour savoir ?

– Oui la plupart du temps. C'est en observant Maman que j'ai compris comment dessiner.

Edwin fut décontenancé par la réponse. Il observa longuement la fillette dans ses bras, comme si ses yeux violets lui livreraient toutes les réponses.

Qui était-elle pour absorber autant de connaissances par une simple observation ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

11

Après débat, Camille persuada Edwin de la laisser retourner aider à l'infirmerie. Le guerrier avait longuement hésité. Il n'aurait pas laissé sa sœur Siam qui avait tout juste douze ans, y aller. Mais il ne doutait pas que sa sœur n'y aurait vu aucun intérêt, et, aurait-elle été présente, elle l'aurait ennuyé sans répit pour pouvoir aller sur le champ de bataille. Devant son refus, elle aurait sans doute même cherché à se faufiler aux milieux des soldats.

De plus, Edwin savait bien qu'il était un peu tard pour se soucier de l'impression que la vue sanguinolente des blessés aurait sur Camille. Il l'y avait déjà exposée. Et au moins, elle aurait à manger. Un repas était toujours maintenu au chaud pour les soigneurs qui ne mangeaient pas forcément aux heures habituelles à cause de leur occupation.

C'est ainsi que la routine de Camille changea. Le matin elle prenait son petit-déjeuner avec Edwin avant d'aller à l'infirmerie où elle aidait toute la journée, prenant le temps de faire une pause déjeuner. Cela lui permit d'apprendre beaucoup sur l'art de la médecine. Il demeurait néanmoins en elle une certaine insatisfaction car sa soif de savoir ne parvenait à être contentée auprès de ses nouveaux collègues. Elle aurait souhaité avoir un livre décrivant en détails le corps humain.

Le soir, elle dînait avec Edwin et souvent d'autres. Ils retournaient souvent tous ensemble sous la tente de commandement où Camille écoutait avec attention. Elle réfléchissait au nombre de blessés qui iraient à l'infirmerie le lendemain si tel ou tel plan était suivi. Elle ne pouvait estimer le nombre de morts car elle avait peu de données à leur sujet, n'assistant plus au debriefing d'après bataille.

Après cette journée bien remplie, Camille se retirait avec soulagement sous la tente d'Edwin. Ce dernier prenait un moment pour la tenir dans ses bras et écouter la fillette raconter sa journée. Bien souvent, elle s'endormait à la fin de sa narration. Edwin la bordait alors, et, après un moment d'hésitation, lui déposait un baiser sur le front avant d'aller lui-même se coucher.

Il était déterminé à ne plus la négliger. C'était une petite fille, pas un soldat.

XXX

Cinq mois passèrent ainsi. L'anniversaire de Camille était venu et reparti sans marquer le coup, mais la concernée elle-même ne l'avait pas vu passé. En effet, elle était maintenant totalement immergée dans le camp. Tous les soldats la connaissaient et la respectaient pour le dévouement qu'elle avait envers leur bien-être. Il lui arrivait désormais le midi de déjeuner avec un groupe de soldats, créant une certaine camaraderie, mais aussi afin de mieux les connaître. Elle s'était rendu compte sous la tente de commandement que les soldats étaient plus des nombres que des êtres vivants.

Mais elle savait qu'Edwin considérait chacun d'entre eux avec importance et pesait chacune de ses décisions. Qui l'empêchaient parfois de dormir la nuit. C'était ainsi que Camille s'était aperçue qu'il se souciait de toutes ces vies qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il se réveillait parfois la nuit brusquement. Il prenait sa tête dans ses mains et essayait de se calmer et de retrouver une respiration normale. Notant sa détresse, Camille se levait pour lui apporter le réconfort qu'elle pouvait. Elle finissait alors sa nuit à ses côtés.

Edwin n'était pas du genre à montrer ses faiblesses. Camille était heureuse de connaître son côté humain. Trop souvent de jour, il ressemblait à une machine.

Camille avait rapidement compris que c'était une nécessité. Sous la tente de commandement, les officiers lui obéissaient surtout pour un titre ou un autre qu'il possédait. Le respect n'était pas toujours présent. Edwin effectuait aussi des réunions avec d'autres personnes pour coordonner les différents efforts.

Les Frontaliers le respectaient car il était leur Prince et avait montré son courage par de précédents exploits, et son honneur par sa conduite exemplaire tous les jours. « Honneur et courage » telle était la devise des Frontaliers.

Les soldats de la Légion noire le respectaient parce qu'il était leur commandant et avait depuis longtemps fait ses preuves à leurs côtés. Ils étaient fiers de servir sous ses ordres et leur loyauté lui était acquise.

Les armées impériales se soumettaient à ses ordres parce qu'il en était le général. Et dans l'armée, on obéissait aux supérieurs.

Les chevaliers lui portaient une admiration sans borne pour avoir vaincu des Ts'liches à la seule force de sa lame et pour avoir remporté les dix tournois. Cette admiration tournait plus à la crainte qu'au respect. Edwin était souvent plus froid avec eux qu'avec la moyenne générale car ils n'appartenaient à aucun bataillon et n'avait donc pas de formation appropriée. Il confiait généralement leur organisation à un groupe de chevaliers déjà vétérans, mais s'assurait quand même étroitement du suivi de ses ordres.

Et puis il y avait les armées provenant des différentes citées de Gwendalavir, menées le plus souvent par leur Seigneur ou un membre de la famille. Ces derniers avaient du mal à obéir, habitués qu'ils étaient à donner les ordres. Les plus sages avaient appris à respecter Edwin, le jugeant à travers ses actes. Certains lui cédaient car ils reconnaissaient qu'il possédait de meilleures connaissances qu'eux. Les autres cherchaient sans cesse à se rebeller, pensant savoir mieux que lui. Ceux-là étaient habitués à ce qu'on cède à leur moindre caprice et à ce qu'on leur donne toujours raison. C'était eux qui donnaient le plus de fil à retordre à Edwin. Mais il ne pouvait se résigner à les laisser faire comme bon leur semblait. La vie de beaucoup d'hommes en dépendait après tout.

– C'est complètement ridicule ! s'exclama le fils du Seigneur d'Al-Chen.

Edwin venait d'expliquer le plan pour le lendemain. Seul le Seigneur Saï Hil' Muran était admis dans la tente de commandement général. Il commandait aussi les armées impériales. Surtout, il s'y connaissait en guerre et avait véritablement quelque chose à apporter à la mise en place de la stratégie.

– Je ne vous demandais pas votre avis, fit Edwin froid. Je vous informais seulement de ce que vous et vos troupes ont à faire demain.

L'homme ne sembla pas remarqué le ton glacial de son général et continua de protester. Edwin était en train de peser le pour et le contre de lui fracasser la tête et de le remplacer par un homme d'expérience.

– Ce que je trouve ridicule…, intervint finalement Camille.

Le silence retomba instantanément sur la tente, tous les yeux fixés sur Camille. Elle ne se démonta pas.

– …c'est que vous n'avez aucun argument, aucune proposition. Après tout, c'est si facile de critiquer.

– Pff… Tu n'es qu'une gamine, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, déclara l'accusé dédaigneux.

– Mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas donné mon avis mon garçon.

Prit d'un accès de colère d'être ainsi rabaissé au même rang d'enfant que Camille, l'homme lança son poing contre elle. Bien mal lui en prit. En un instant, Edwin fut sur lui, bloquant son attaque avant de l'envoyer valser par terre après deux atémis dans les côtes. L'homme se recroquevilla et gémit de douleur.

– Touche à ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux et ton père recevra ton cadavre le jour-même.

Le ton d'Edwin était froid et sans appel. L'homme gémit un acquiescement. Personne ne songea à lui porter assistance. Edwin jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Camille mais la fillette ne semblait pas le moins du monde troublée par ce qui venait de se produire.

– Je t'aurais crûe un minimum choquée de te faire attaquer.

– Pourquoi ? s'étonna réellement Camille. Tu étais juste à côté. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu la moindre chance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

12

L'histoire fit le tour du camp en moins d'une soirée. Deux points en ressortirent. Premièrement, que Sedyn, le fils du Seigneur d'Al-Chen s'était fait remettre à sa place par une fillette et secondement qu'Edwin Til' Illan ne serait pas clément avec quiconque toucherait à sa fille.

La réputation de Sedyn descendit tellement bas que plus personne ne le prit au sérieux. Il ne fut donc pas étonnant que l'intelligente Camille décida de limiter leurs rencontres, craignant une vengeance impromptue de l'homme par ressentiment. Il était tellement bruyant qu'il n'était pas difficile à repérer et à éviter. Si bien qu'elle ne se trouvait en sa présence que lorsqu'Edwin était là. Personne n'était assez fou pour tenter quelque chose devant le maître d'armes.

Camille se comportait avec la plus grande discrétion, comprenant le danger qui venait d'être une petite fille au milieu d'hommes aux intentions plus variées que le nombre d'îles dans l'Archipel Alines.

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle vécût dans la peur. Elle prenait simplement le plus grand soin avant de révéler sa présence aux soldats. En général, elle faisait leur connaissance quand ils étaient blessés. Ils étaient alors dans un moment de faiblesse et avait bien du mal à cacher leur véritable nature. C'était principalement sur ces rencontres que Camille fondait son opinion.

X X X

Au cours du temps, le camp avait bougé plusieurs fois d'emplacement, cédant toujours davantage de terrain aux Raïs. Le problème résidait en ce que l'on ignorait combien de temps la guerre durerait. En effet, sans l'aide des dessinateurs, l'armée ne semblait pouvoir au mieux que tenir ses positions.

– Il faut sacrifier des troupes ou c'est le massacre de toute l'armée qui nous attend, soutenait le Seigneur Saï Hil' Muran un soir dans la tente de commandement.

– Nous n'allons pas envoyer des hommes délibérément à la mort ! protesta un autre officier. La guerre peut durer encore des années, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre autant d'hommes en une attaque.

– Nos forces sont mal placées, les pertes seront bien plus grandes si nous ne sacrifions pas une escouade.

– Général Til' Illan ! appela finalement le second homme.

– Je suis d'accord avec le Seigneur Hil' Muran, décréta Edwin. J'hésite simplement sur le groupe à envoyer.

Le général avait parlé, ce point n'était plus à discuter.

– Les Frontaliers subiront sans doute le moins de pertes, intervint Pallois.

– C'est aussi ce que je pensais, mais je me demandais s'ils ne seraient pas plus utiles ici, déclara Edwin en montrant un emplacement du champ de bataille sur la carte.

– Même si cette position est plus un sacrifice qu'autre chose, il faut que la position tienne.

– C'est décidé. Les Frontaliers prendront cette position.

Peu de temps après, la discussion prit fin et chacun alla de son côté vaquer à ses occupations. Camille suivit Edwin pendant qu'il faisait le tour des officiers pour s'assurer que chacun ait bien ses ordres. La petite fille savait déjà qu'il en coûtait beaucoup à l'homme qu'était Edwin de sacrifier autant de soldats, de Frontaliers, de ses frères, le lendemain.

– Ce serait tellement plus simple si nos dessinateurs pouvaient agir, soupira un chevalier après l'exposé de la situation.

– Papa, fit Camille en sortant de la tente.

Elle s'assura que personne ne se trouvait à proximité pour les écouter mais baissa sa voix par précaution.

– Moi je peux dessiner.

– Hors de question, objecta aussitôt Edwin.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'être au milieu du champ de bataille pour ça, indiqua Camille.

Elle était soudainement résolue à participer le lendemain.

– Le col de Hyenis me permettrait d'avoir une vue dégagée mais aussi d'être loin de tout conflit, poursuivit-elle rapidement.

Edwin ne paraissait pas convaincu.

– Général Til' Hillan, salua un chevalier qui passait.

Camille trouva en lui son salut.

– Messire Vil' Redis, l'arrêta aussitôt la fillette.

Le chevalier, intrigué, se retourna pour voir ce que la fille du général pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il avait déjà discuté avec elle à plusieurs reprises et elle avait traité ses blessures plus d'une fois à l'infirmerie, toutes plutôt superficielles.

– Vous me protégeriez de tout danger, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda innocemment Camille.

– Sur mon honneur, Mademoiselle, je ne laisserai rien vous atteindre tant que je serai près de vous.

Camille sourit à Edwin, presque victorieusement, demandant son approbation finale. Edwin réfléchit longuement, jetant un long regard scrutateur au chevalier qui résista tant bien que mal à se dandiner, mal à l'aise. Le jeune chevalier ignorait de quoi il retournait mais, sentant que le grand Edwin Til' Illan pourrait avoir besoin de ses services, il resta où il se tenait.

– Très bien, céda finalement Edwin. Mais Juden t'escortera aussi.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

13

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, alors que les soldats se préparaient au combat à venir, Camille s'en alla escortée du jeune chevalier Vil' Redis et du Frontalier Juden. Ce dernier était expérimenté mais commençait à être trop vieux pour un champ de bataille. Son endurance n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Néanmoins, il restait mortel pour tout ennemi, son expérience compensant. Camille savait que c'était pour cette raison qu'Edwin l'avait assigné à sa protection. Au vu de la position des Frontaliers dans le combat à venir, il voulait le mettre à l'abri mais en même temps il savait pouvoir lui confier la protection de Camille.

Le trio était parti à cheval, le col étant loin. Camille montait son propre étalon, Edwin désirant qu'elle puisse s'enfuir rapidement seule au besoin. Heureusement, ses parents lui avaient appris à monter.

Arrivés en haut du col, le trio put aisément voir les troupes se mettre en place, aussi bien alliées qu'ennemies. Messire Vil' Redis semblait regretter de ne pas être en bas avec les autres mais il était trop honoré d'avoir été choisi pour escorter la fille du général pour se permettre le moindre commentaire. Pour sa part, il ignorait pour quelle raison ils se retrouvaient à surplomber le champ de bataille.

Juden observait d'un œil expert les préparatifs. Lui avait été mis dans la confidence et savait quel rôle Camille était amenée à jouer. Il était un piètre dessinateur et admirait la faculté que Camille semblait posséder de dessiner malgré le verrou ts'lich et à un si jeune âge. Il se posait aussi beaucoup de questions.

– Camille, lui demanda-t-il sans cesser de scruter la plaine, est-ce que tu peux contacter ton père et lui dire que deux hordes Raïs se préparent à l'ouest. Il faudrait repositionner les troupes d'Al-Chen afin qu'elles puissent contrer cette attaque.

– Je vais essayer.

Camille se concentra. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle cherchait, en quelque sorte. Elle n'avait jamais établi de contact mental avec quiconque auparavant mais ses parents l'avaient déjà contactée de cette façon quand ils étaient pris par leur travail et ne pouvait venir lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Elle avait appris à connaître Edwin au cours des derniers mois. Cela ne devrait pas être compliqué. Il lui fallut quand même plusieurs tentatives avant de réussir à le joindre, l'exercice était loin d'être simple.

– _Papa_ , appela-t-elle simplement

– _Camille ?_ s'affola Edwin. _Tu vas bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

– _Je vais bien_ , le rassura-t-elle. _J'ai un message de la part de Juden._

– _Je t'écoute._

Camille répéta mot pour mot ce que le Frontalier avait dit.

– _Je suis trop loin pour m'y rendre_ , déclara Edwin. _Est-ce que tu peux contacter directement Sedyn et lui transmettre les ordres ? Ou me mettre en relation avec lui ? S'il ne compte pas obéir, fais appel à Hil' Muran, il ne devrait pas être situé trop loin des armées d'Al-Chen._

– _D'accord, je vais essayer._

Vu la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à contacter Edwin, elle ignorait si elle était capable de contacter des personnes qu'elle connaissait peu. Mais elle avait compris le concept général pour communiquer.

– _Sedyn… Sedyn…_

– Quoi ? Qui me parle ? fit le dénommé surpris.

Autour de lui, les soldats le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou.

– _C'est Camille Til' Illan. Et vous pouvez juste penser vos réponses. Pas la peine de parler à voix haute._

– _Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à la poupée_ , répliqua-t-il acerbe.

– _J'ai des ordres à vous transmettre de la part du général Til' Illan_ , poursuivit-elle comme si de rien n'était. _Deux hordes de Raïs s'apprêtent à flanquer nos troupes par l'ouest. Vous devez tourner vos hommes dans cette direction pour pouvoir contrer l'attaque._

– _Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes gamineries. Et pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une fillette._

– _Et vous n'en recevez pas, je ne fais que les transmettre. Êtes-vous si orgueilleux que vous laisseriez vos hommes se faire massacrer pour une vengeance contre ma personne ? N'avez-vous aucun sens des responsabilités envers eux ?_

– _Je ne…_

– _N'avez-vous aucune pitié pour ces femmes et ces enfants qui attendent le retour de leur mari, de leur père ?_

– _Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire !_ Tourner les troupes vers l'ouest, deux hordes de Raïs sont cachés dans les bois !

Camille sourit et se retira de son esprit.

Ils purent observer le mouvement des troupes plus bas effectuant la manœuvre nécessaire.

– Très bien, la félicita Juden.

Camille contacta rapidement Edwin pour l'informer que les ordres étaient bien suivis.

– _Parfait. Sois prudente._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

14

Alors que les troupes se mettaient en mouvement, Camille se glissa dans l'Imagination. Une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur les Raïs. Cette attaque qui jaillissait apparemment de nulle part, sema peur et confusion chez les créatures cochons, brisant ainsi leur élan. Puis les troupes impériales furent sur eux, profitant de leur vitesse d'attaque menée par la cavalerie et de la confusion de leurs ennemis pour leur porter un coup important.

– Incroyable, s'émerveilla le chevalier.

Camille ne lui prêtait qu'une relative attention. Elle était concentrée sur le champ de bataille et les Spires. Comme Edwin le lui avait recommandé la veille, Camille fut très prudente avec ses dessins afin qu'ils ne pénalisent pas leurs propres hommes.

Juden, en bonne escorte, surveillait les alentours, ne laissant son regard errer sur le champ de bataille que rapidement et peu fréquemment.

– Ils sont dépassés par le nombre à droite, les Raïs sont en train de franchir nos rangs, indiqua Juden à Camille.

Cette dernière savait qu'elle devait agir vite mais se força à se calmer et à ne pas agir dans la précipitation. Cela aurait pu faire plus de mal que de bien. Finalement, elle se décida.

Plus bas, une plaque d'acier sembla s'élever de terre au milieu des rangs Raïs. Le petit groupe ainsi isolé fut promptement occis par les soldats, ce répit leur permettant de regagner le terrain cédé et de colmater la brèche.

Soudain, le mur d'acier se transforma en fumée.

– Oh oh, fit Camille en comprenant la signification de ce changement.

Les hommes cherchaient encore à reprendre pied. Camille transforma la brume en millions d'aiguilles qui retombèrent sous la force de la gravité en une pluie mortelle sur les Raïs.

Une pluie de rochers se matérialisa au-dessus des troupes impériales. Camille ne laissa pas le temps aux projectiles de prendre de la vitesse. Ayant repéré le dessin avant même qu'il ne bascule dans la réalité, elle appliqua une contre-mesure. Des dizaines de toiles se matérialisèrent, propulsant les rochers comme le ferait des catapultes sur les Raïs. Le vent emporta naturellement les toiles sur les Raïs semant panique et confusion dans les rangs.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes tout au plus, les efforts de Camille furent de contrer les attaques de ce dessinateur adverse. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, la fillette transformait les attaques ennemies en attaques contre les guerriers cochons. Qui que soit le dessinateur adverse, il ne semblait pas tenir à la vie des troupes qu'il défendait. Il essayait visiblement de distraire Camille pour l'empêcher de participer au combat mais ne cherchait pas à protéger ses alliés quand son dessin se retournait contre eux. Il semblait surtout s'entêter à prouver qu'il était meilleur dessinateur que Camille, avec peu de succès. Agile d'esprit, la fillette contrait chacune de ses attaques.

Les dessins ennemis cessèrent brutalement. Camille resta concentrée, attendant la prochaine fourberie. Quelle était la ruse derrière tout ça ? Car elle refusait de croire que l'ennemi ait renoncé.

Soudain elle comprit, sentant le dessin se former à proximité. Il était en train de faire un pas sur le côté !

Camille n'eut pas le temps de prévenir ses deux escortes, à peine celui de se retourner.

Ayant un sixième sens pour sentir le danger, Juden fit volter son cheval pour faire face à la menace. Son étalon, aussi bien dressé qu'il fut, ne put que se cabrer sous la peur. La surprise de Juden face à l'ennemi l'empêcha de rester en selle. Il fut désarçonné, la chute l'assommant. Déjà une tâche rouge s'élargissait au niveau de sa tête.

Le chevalier réussit à maîtriser sa monture et fonça épée au clair sur l'ennemi. Un coup de ce dernier l'envoya valdinguer, s'écrasant contre un pan de la montagne. Son cheval en profita pour s'éloigner au galop.

Face à Camille, ses deux protecteurs à terre et inconscients, se tenait une créature de cauchemar, croisement entre une mante religieuse géante et un lézard non moins démesuré qui se serait tenu sur ses pattes arrière, ses avant-bras prolongés par une lame osseuse.

Face à Camille se tenait le cauchemar de l'humanité.

Face à Camille se tenait un représentant de la race ayant autrefois réduit les humains en esclavage.

Face à Camille se tenait un Ts'lich.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

15

– Ewilan, s'étonna la créature. Nous ne pensions pas te trouver avant quelques années. Mais qu'importe. Le problème sera réglé bien plus vite que prévu. Seul ton frère pourrait encore être une quelconque menace pour nos plans. Jamais il ne trouvera les Sentinelles.

Et sur ces belles paroles, il leva son bras pour trancher la fillette de la base du cou à la hanche. Mais son discours avait permis à Camille de reprendre un peu ses esprits, et, la peur la guidant, elle se jeta à bas de son cheval, roulant pour amortir le choc. Sa monture, paralysée par le pouvoir ts'lich, n'eut pas cette chance. Elle fut promptement décapitée en lieu de sa cavalière. Au moins la bête ne souffrit pas.

Un peu sonnée, Camille se remit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds. Le Ts'lich enjamba le cadavre de son cheval comme s'il n'avait pas été là. Les yeux de Camille parcoururent affolés le paysage, cherchant une échappatoire au milieu de ce tas de cailloux.

Mais elle n'était pas un oiseau et quand bien même elle l'aurait été, les deux lames du Ts'lich aurait eu tôt fait de la transpercer, avant de pouvoir se mettre en dehors de sa portée.

Mais oui !

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Camille se jeta dans l'Imagination. Alors même que le Ts'lich abattait sa lame sur la fillette acculée, un pieu d'acier traversa l'air pour se planter dans son thorax. Il fut emporté jusqu'à ce que le pieu rencontre la roche. Là il s'effondra, mort.

Camille avait du mal à respirer. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se recroqueviller et se mettre à pleurer. Elle avait vu des centaines d'hommes mourir au cours des derniers mois, parfois même alors qu'elle était en train d'essayer de leur sauver la vie. Pourtant, la mort n'avait pris un sens réel qu'à cet instant.

Jamais encore ne l'avait-elle vue de si près.

Pas quand son grand pas l'avait menée entre une horde de Raïs et les troupes impériales. Edwin avait été là.

Pas quand elle se baladait dans le camp au milieu de soldats à la morale douteuse. Edwin avait été là.

Pas quand elle avait fait face à Sedyn. Edwin avait été là.

Mais aujourd'hui, Edwin n'était pas là et une peur sans nom lui étreignait le cœur.

X X X

Edwin avait remarqué de drôles d'objets surgir de l'Imagination, tantôt menaces pour les impériaux, tantôt salvateurs. Il se doutait que quelque chose clochait et espérait que tout allait bien pour Camille.

Il avait confiance en Juden. Vil' Redis avait juré de protéger Camille sur sa vie et il ne doutait pas de la parole du chevalier qui avait engagé son honneur. Il était plutôt capable et, à eux deux, ils devraient pouvoir faire en sorte que rien de fâcheux ne puisse arriver à Camille.

Par ailleurs, les dessins continuant d'apparaître avec un avantage certain pour les troupes de l'Empire, Edwin en déduisit que Camille s'en sortait. Enfin, de là où il était, en plein milieu du champ de bataille, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle.

Alors, repoussant son inquiétude quand les dessins cessèrent de jaillir, il se concentra sur les troupes qu'il dirigeait et l'ennemi qu'il abattait. Se répétant comme un mantra qu'elle allait bien.

X X X

Edwin confia le repli des troupes et le transport des blessés au Seigneur Saï Hil' Muran. Pour sa part, il prit une dizaine de Frontaliers avec lui et les mena au galop au camp, trop inquiet pour Camille. Aux abords du camp, le groupe trouva un cheval sellé, sans cavalier.

– C'est la monture de Juden, reconnut un homme.

Edwin ne perdit pas de temps à lui demander s'il était sûr. Il talonna son étalon en direction du col de Hyenis. Les Frontaliers lui emboitèrent le pas sans hésiter.

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent un autre cheval sellé errant seul au milieu des rochers. L'équipement qui le recouvrait le désignait comme la monture d'un chevalier. L'angoisse noua le ventre de la troupe, chacun craignant ce qu'ils trouveraient là-haut.

Edwin marqua un temps d'arrêt en arrivant au col. Il remarqua d'abord le cheval décapité qu'il avait confié à Camille le matin même. Puis le Ts'lich étalé dans une mare de sang vert. Après, le reflet d'un rayon de soleil attira son attention sur la forme inerte de Vil' Redis. Enfin, au milieu de tout cela, se trouvait Camille, accroupie près du corps inanimé de Juden, la roche imbibée de la couleur vermeille du sang.

Edwin envoya deux Frontaliers auprès de Vil' Redis, trois pour vérifier que le Ts'lich était bien mort. Il en garda un avec lui par précaution et envoya le reste s'assurer que le site était sécurisé.

Il se précipita ensuite aux côtés de Camille. Son visage ruisselait de larmes et elle tenait un bout de chiffon appuyé sur la tempe de Juden.

– Camille, appela-t-il doucement de peur de l'effrayer.

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Visiblement en état de choc, elle avait le regard fixé sur Juden mais ses yeux restaient dans le vague.

– Camille, réessaya le guerrier en lui touchant le bras pour lui signaler sa présence.

Lentement, le visage de la fillette pivota vers lui, sans pour autant le voir. Edwin fit signe au Frontalier de prendre la place de la petite fille auprès de Juden tandis qu'il l'attirait contre lui pour la réconforter.

Edwin commença à la regarder sous toutes les formes pour voir si elle était blessée. Du sang recouvrait ses mains et ses avant-bras mais aucune blessure n'était visible. Le guerrier en déduisit qu'il s'agissait du sang de Juden qu'elle avait essayé d'épancher. Pour le reste, elle ne cria pas de douleur tandis que son gardien vérifiait son état.

– La blessure à la tête a arrêté de saigner, informa le Frontalier. Il vit encore. J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas perdu trop de sang.

Edwin eut un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers les deux Frontaliers détachés auprès de Vil' Redis qui revenaient vers lui. Le chevalier reposait en travers des épaules de l'un. Il leva un sourcil comme pour poser une question. Celui qui n'était pas chargé secoua la tête négativement, indiquant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Edwin savait que ce serait un coup dur pour Camille qui avait demandé à ce que le chevalier en particulier l'escorte.

– Allez chercher un brancard pour pouvoir évacuer Juden, leur ordonna Edwin.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ils grimpèrent sur leurs chevaux, plaçant le corps de Vil' Redis sur l'une de leur monture afin de ramener son corps.

Les hommes détachés auprès du Ts'lich vinrent faire leur rapport.

– Il est bien mort, mais l'on ignore la cause. Un objet d'un diamètre d'une vingtaine de centimètres l'a traversé de part en part au niveau du thorax. Le trou est bien trop parfait pour être l'œuvre d'un rocher.

– C'est de ma faute, s'éleva soudainement la voix de Camille.

Elle avait toujours les yeux dans le vague, et sa voix était faible, mais c'était le premier signe de réaction qu'elle donnait.

– Je n'ai pas dessiné assez vite, poursuivit-elle de la même voix monotone.

– C'est elle qui a… ? s'étonna l'un des hommes.

– Apparemment, lui répondit un autre en haussant les épaules. Cela expliquerait l'absence d'arme. Son dessin se sera effacé.

Les Frontaliers envoyés en exploration revinrent, n'ayant trouvé aucune trace. Edwin les laissa là pour qu'ils protègent Juden en attendant l'évacuation par brancard. Pour sa part, il prit deux hommes avec lui et remonta en selle en direction du camp, Camille toujours serrée dans ses bras.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

16

Edwin ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Camille était en état de choc et lui faisait penser à un soldat qui montait au front et voyait la mort pour la première fois. Il aurait su parler à cet homme. Mais Camille n'était pas un homme.

Il n'était pas analyste ni un dessinateur de talent, mais il aurait dû se souvenir que le dessin laissait une trace dans l'Imagination et que les Ts'liches étaient capable de localiser le dessinateur. Comment avait-il pu exposer Camille à pareil danger ?

Certes ses dessins avaient sauvé la vie de plus d'un homme, mais il avait agi inconsciemment en exposant une petite fille à de tels risques. Il l'avait traitée comme un soldat. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour être responsable d'une enfant.

Et maintenant, que devait-il faire ?

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent au camp, Camille sembla se réanimer.

– Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie, déclara-t-elle.

– Tu es blessée ? s'alarma Edwin.

– Non, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils pour marquer sa confusion. Mais ils doivent avoir besoin d'aide là-bas.

Edwin la regarda un instant perplexe.

– Camille, après ce qu'il s'est passé, tu n'as pas à aller là-bas. Pas aujourd'hui.

– Les blessés n'attendront pas demain.

– Les soigneurs se sont occupés de l'infirmerie bien avant ton arrivée. Ils pourront bien se passer de toi un jour.

– Ce n'est pas parce que l'infirmerie fonctionnait avant moi que les soigneurs n'étaient pas débordés pour autant.

Edwin fixa ses yeux aciers dans ceux violets de la petite fille. Il vit dans son regard qu'elle avait pris sa décision et qu'elle était résolue.

– Si tu paniques ou que tu t'effondres au milieu de l'infirmerie, tu gêneras plus que tu n'aideras, essaya le guerrier une dernière fois.

– Je ne tomberai pas.

– Très bien, accepta finalement le guerrier.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à l'infirmerie et la regarda un instant tandis qu'elle déambulait dans les allées de blessés jusqu'aux stocks médicaux. Elle commença par se laver les mains, se débarrassant du sang de Juden dans une bassine d'eau chaude. Puis elle remplit un panier de divers onguents et bandages avant de se diriger vers son premier patient.

Edwin l'observa un instant et, constatant qu'elle faisait son travail comme à son habitude, il s'en alla finalement vaquer à ses propres occupations. Il ne s'en faisait pas tellement, il savait que certains préféraient s'occuper plutôt que de faire face au choc. Camille s'effondrerait, mais pas maintenant.

X X X

– Camille.

La petite fille leva la tête en entendant son nom.

– Errel, salua-t-elle en reconnaissant le Frontalier.

Il changea de direction et lui emboîta le pas pour pouvoir discuter avec elle. La petite fille avait fini son service à l'infirmerie et allait retrouver Edwin au niveau des tentes de commandement.

– Comment te sens-tu après ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit le Frontalier.

– Ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'étonna Camille ne comprenant pas à quoi l'homme faisait référence.

– Tu n'as sans doute pas remarqué mais je faisais partie du groupe de Frontaliers qui est venu te chercher au col de Hyenis.

– Ah.

Camille n'aurait effectivement pas su dire qui avait été présent ni même combien ils étaient. Elle se souvenait juste des bras rassurants d'Edwin. Tout le reste était flou.

– Tu étais à l'infirmerie ? lui demanda-t-il en constatant de quelle direction elle venait.

Camille acquiesça.

– Après ce qu'il s'est passé n'aurais-tu pas dû être avec ton père plutôt qu'au milieu des blessés ?

– Pour quoi faire ? Autant être utile. M'apitoyer sur moi-même ne fera pas revenir les morts.

Errel avait une fille qui avait peut-être un ou deux ans de plus que Camille. Et il ne pouvait l'imaginer aussi grave et fataliste, aussi clairvoyante que l'était la petite fille à ses côtés. L'éducation à la frontalière était dure, mais les enfants restaient des enfants.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

17

Après un dîner réalisé sous la tente de commandement pour que la réunion soit poursuivie et conclue, Edwin emmena Camille sur son cheval jusqu'à la rivière proche. A cet endroit, la rivière s'élargissait, réduisant ainsi considérablement le courant.

Camille, ravie de pouvoir se baigner, n'hésita pas et se déshabilla rapidement avant de pénétrer dans l'eau glacée. Elle nagea avec vigueur pour se réchauffer. Finalement, elle vint s'agripper à Edwin, réalisant qu'il ferait un excellent système de chauffage.

Edwin était lui habitué à la température des eaux des Marches du Nord. Il ne perdait jamais de vue Camille et la vit arriver vers lui. Il tint la petite fille dans ses bras un instant sans rien dire, bien conscient qu'il aurait pu la perdre le matin même. Qu'aurait-il dit à Elicia ? Il n'aurait jamais pu lui faire face. Comment aurait-il pu _se_ regarder en face ?

– Demain matin nous partons pour Al-Jeit, annonça-t-il finalement.

Camille fut pour le moins surprise, rien de ce qu'elle avait entendu n'avait laissé supposer un départ avec la capitale de l'Empire pour direction.

– Nous ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

– Juste toi et moi, clarifia Edwin. Des affaires nécessitent ma présence auprès de l'Empereur et il est hors de question que je te laisse seule.

– Seule ? s'étonna Camille avec espièglerie. Entourée de milliers d'hommes ?

– Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, répondit Edwin avec un de ses rares sourires.

Le froid commençait à étreindre les deux êtres humains et ils sortirent de l'eau.

– Juden va s'en sortir, déclara Camille en enfilant sa tunique. Il a perdu pas mal de sang. Claudius m'a dit que les blessures à la tête saignaient toujours beaucoup. Mais la blessure est peu importante. Il devrait être sur pieds d'ici trois jours. Même avant, mais Claudius préfère le garder en observation au cas où.

– C'est une bonne nouvelle, commenta Edwin tandis qu'il grimpait sur son cheval.

Il hésita un instant avant de décider qu'il était préférable que Camille connaisse la vérité dès maintenant.

– Vil' Redis n'a pas survécu, l'informa-t-il alors.

– Je sais, répondit Camille le visage fermé. Sa nuque s'est brisée contre la montagne. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

Edwin réalisa alors que Camille, en soigneuse consciencieuse, avait vérifié l'état de ses deux compagnons. Elle ne s'était pas simplement rendue auprès de Juden parce qu'elle avait vu du sang ou parce qu'il était le plus près.

– Vil' Redis a accompli son devoir en te protégeant. Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort, assura Edwin.

– Il n'avait aucune chance, commenta dans un murmure Camille. Si je n'étais pas restée paralysée par la peur…

– Camille, la secoua Edwin en la prenant par les épaules. Un Ts'lich n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Des hommes plus âgés et plus expérimentés que toi se sont enfuis devant ces créatures ou se sont mis à trembler, à s'évanouir à leur seule vue. J'ai même entendu parler d'un homme dont le cœur aurait lâché rien qu'en en apercevant un.

– Vil' Redis a chargé le Ts'lich.

– Alors il est mort avec honneur.

– Qu'importe l'honneur si l'on cesse d'être ?

– Certains ne seront pas de ton avis mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Néanmoins, pense que son attaque t'a permis de reprendre tes esprits et de vaincre ce Ts'lich. S'il n'avait pas attaqué, vous seriez peut-être tous les trois morts. Sa mort n'a pas été vaine et c'est une fin qui l'aurait satisfait.

– Sans doute, fit Camille en pensant à ce qu'elle connaissait du chevalier.

Ils continuèrent de chevaucher en silence. Edwin n'était pas sûr de quelles réassurances il pouvait encore offrir à Camille. Cette dernière était perdue dans ses pensées. Si elle se sentait utile à l'infirmerie, elle n'était pas mécontente de s'éloigner du camp pour quelques jours. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de prendre du recul sur les derniers évènements.

Camille avait pris une décision concernant un homme et cet homme était mort. Edwin prenait des milliers de décisions concernant des milliers d'hommes. S'il continuait d'avancer malgré tout, alors elle ne pouvait pas rester derrière.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur tente, ils se préparèrent rapidement pour la courte nuit. Edwin avait annoncé un départ avant le lever du soleil.

– Papa ?

La voix de Camille s'éleva quelques minutes à peine après s'être couchée.

– Hmm ? fit Edwin pour montrer qu'il l'écoutait.

– Je peux dormir avec toi ?


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

18

Le réveil fut quelque peu difficile, la journée de la veille avait épuisé Camille encore plus que d'habitude. Elle ne se plaignit néanmoins pas. Elle était contente, elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. La présence d'Edwin était toujours aussi rassurante, comme une promesse qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

A cette heure matinale, le camp était très silencieux. Camille aurait eu l'impression qu'ils traversaient un camp fantôme si ce n'était pour les ronflements qui s'élevaient. Ils saluèrent les soldats de garde qu'ils croisèrent.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'enclos des chevaux, l'étalon d'Edwin avait déjà été sellé et les fontes remplies. Edwin attacha son sac de voyage en plus, avant de guider sa monture hors du camp. Il n'avait prévu qu'un cheval pour deux. Camille était légère et peu encombrante, le cheval supporterait facilement la charge supplémentaire, même pour un long trajet.

Edwin n'était pas sûr que la petite fille puisse maîtriser un cheval de guerre sur une aussi longue période. Il songeait à lui acheter un cheval plus fin et plus docile quand il en aurait l'occasion.

Les premiers jours de trajet furent monotones et sans incident. Edwin connaissait bien la région pour y avoir grandi. Ils passaient la nuit chez des Frontaliers qui étaient toujours très accueillants, montrant un grand respect à leur Prince et une certaine curiosité vis-à-vis de sa fille jusqu'à lors inconnue.

Mais Edwin restait avare en réponses concernant Camille et ne la laissait pas se mêler aux autres enfants s'il y en avait. Il ne pensa pas que Camille était une petite fille et qu'elle aurait pu avoir envie de se sociabiliser avec des gens de son âge. Il ne pensa pas que Camille ait eu envie de parler avec des inconnus.

Il avait toujours été réservé, et discuter relevait plus de l'épreuve que du plaisir. Il avait appliqué à Camille ce que lui ressentait. Et il pensait avoir raison parce que Camille ne manifestait aucune envie de se mêler aux autres enfants. Si sa jeune sœur Siam voulait quelque chose, elle l'annonçait à toute la Citadelle avec peu de décorum.

Camille mourrait d'envie de poser un millier de questions aux adultes et de jouer avec d'autres enfants. Mais elle ne voulait pas ennuyer Edwin avec sa curiosité et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Alors elle restait sagement à ses côtés et se taisait.

X X X

Ils eurent droit à une attaque de bandits le cinquième jour peu avant midi. Ces derniers venaient du sud, la direction vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient.

Ils les virent arriver de loin. Ils étaient dans une plaine, sans couverture possible. En revanche, ils ne les identifièrent pas tout de suite comme des bandits. Edwin se tint sur ses gardes mais n'altéra ni sa course ni son allure afin de ne pas alarmer le groupe qui venait à leur rencontre.

– Quoiqu'il se passe, ne panique pas, demanda le guerrier à la petite fille. Reste bien en selle.

Quand le groupe fut à moins de trois cents mètres d'eux, les hommes lancèrent brutalement leurs montures au galop et sortirent leurs armes, montrant clairement leurs intentions belliqueuses. Ils eurent un temps d'arrêt quand ils virent l'homme qui leur faisait en face en faire de même. L'hésitation ne dura pas longtemps. Il était seul, ils étaient vingt.

N'ayant pas de position à défendre, Edwin utilisa sa monture à son avantage. Il faisait sans cesse des va et vient afin de ne pas se laisser encercler par l'ennemi. Il devait aussi protéger Camille. Mais la petite fille ne prenait pas de place et n'était pas la cible des bandits. Après tout, elle était inoffensive, le guerrier était une menace autrement plus importante.

Les bandits réalisèrent rapidement que, s'ils avaient le nombre pour eux, les compétences du guerrier les surclassaient largement. Presque chacun des coups d'Edwin étaient mortels.

Une rage sans nom les consumait lorsqu'ils voyaient leurs camarades tomber sous les coups de celui qui aurait dû être leur victime.

Ils redoublèrent d'ardeur, réclamant vengeance.

Toujours plus venaient périr sur la lame du Frontalier.

Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

Ils fuirent.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

19

Suite à cet incident, Edwin décida d'entraîner les réflexes de Camille. Si elle devait le suivre partout, autant qu'elle soit préparée. Ainsi, tous les soirs avant d'aller se coucher, le guerrier lui apprenait à éviter les coups puisque la force lui faisait défaut pour les parer. Il lui enseignait aussi à utiliser sa petite taille à son avantage.

De passage à Al-Chen, ils traversèrent la ville sous les yeux émerveillés de Camille qui céda finalement à la curiosité et posa une question à son protecteur. Ce dernier lui répondit sur un ton qui laissa penser à la petite fille qu'il était ouvert à la discussion. Elle continua donc à s'étonner de tout ce qu'elle voyait et lui de répondre en mêlant des anecdotes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent chez un forgeron où Edwin se procura un poignard. Puis ils se rendirent à une auberge où ils passeraient la nuit. Cela faisait longtemps que Camille n'avait pas mangé de poisson et elle se réjouit d'être dans la ville du lac. Un lac si immense qu'elle ne pouvait en voir la rive opposée.

Le lendemain, avant de repartir, Edwin glissa à la ceinture de Camille le poignard qu'il avait acheté la veille. Camille fut surprise mais apprécia la marque de confiance d'Edwin. A la maison, ses parents ne la laissaient même pas toucher un couteau pour couper sa viande.

Dès lors, l'utilisation du poignard fut ajoutée à l'entraînement du soir.

X X X

Lorsqu'ils dormirent pour la première fois à la belle étoile, Edwin sortit trois bâtons emplumés de son sac qu'il planta autour du camp.

– Qu'est- ce que c'est ? demanda Camille qui sentait un certain pouvoir émaner sans réellement le comprendre.

– Des alarmes de Merwyn, répondit Edwin sans développer.

Camille n'osa pas insister. Ils se rendaient à la capitale de l'Empire, elle aurait bien un moyen là-bas de trouver l'information par elle-même.

Finalement, après des jours de voyage et une rencontre avec des ogres qu'Edwin avait semés dans la forêt, Al-Jeit apparut. Camille en eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait grandi dans cette ville mais les couleurs s'étaient ternies dans ses souvenirs. Elle retrouvait tout l'éclat, toute la pureté et la luminescence des tours élancées, de la cascade éternelle qui descendait en un dôme autour de la ville. Elle était de retour chez elle.

Ils entrèrent au nord par la porte d'Améthyste. Cette dernière portait bien son nom. Tout en ce point était teinté de violet jusqu'à l'eau de la cascade qui semblait diffuser cette couleur aux alentours.

Edwin ne perdit pas de temps et les mena directement au palais. Il se fit reconnaître rapidement et, laissant son cheval à un écuyer, il se dirigea à grand pas à travers le bâtiment par un chemin bien connu de Camille. Plus d'une fois elle l'avait emprunté avec sa famille. Edwin frappa trois coups à la porte avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse comme ses parents le faisaient d'habitude. Pour un peu, la petite fille eut crû qu'elle les trouverait de l'autre côté.

Mais il n'y avait qu'une table immense jonchée de papiers et de cartes derrière laquelle un homme d'une trentaine d'années se tenait. Il était grand, vêtu simplement d'un pantalon et d'une tunique blanche sur laquelle était passé une côte de maille légère.

– Edwin ! salua-t-il son vieil ami. Je suis bien content de te voir.

– Majesté, répondit poliment Edwin.

Puis l'homme remarqua la petite fille qui accompagnait le maître d'armes.

– Ewilan ! s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que…

Comme transporté, il fit le tour de la table pour mieux la voir. Camille, ravie de revoir une figure connue, laissa sa joie s'exprimer. Elle se jeta dans ses bras en s'écriant avec allégresse :

– Monsieur l'Empereur !

Sil' Alfian accueillit la petite fille avec un bonheur certain.

– Monsieur l'Empereur ? demanda Edwin amusé.

Sil' Alfian rit de bon cœur. Ewilan rougit. Ses parents lui avaient enseigné à utiliser « Monsieur » et « Madame ». Aussi quand elle s'était adressée à lui pour la première fois elle l'avait appelé « Monsieur ». Ses parents lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait s'adresser ainsi à l'Empereur et, avant qu'ils n'aient pu lui donner la bonne formule, elle l'avait salué d'un « Monsieur l'Empereur ». Sil' Alfian avait été enchanté et l'avait laissée continuer à le nommer ainsi, au grand dam de ses parents.

Ewilan s'éloigna donc de l'Empereur et effectua une révérence un peu maladroite puisqu'elle n'était pas en robe comme lorsqu'elle avait appris à le faire.

– Majesté, se reprit-elle.

– Maintenant que les salutations ont été faites, est-ce que tu peux me dire comment Ewilan s'est retrouvée avec toi ? demanda l'Empereur, s'adressant à Edwin.

De sa correspondance avec l'Empereur, Edwin n'avait osé évoquer Ewilan de peur que le message soit intercepté. Il ne lui raconta donc que maintenant tout ce qui était survenu ces derniers mois concernant la fille des Gil' Sayan. Sil' Alfian fut stupéfié par ce qu'il entendit.

– Tu n'as que six ans et tu peux déjà dessiner et ce, malgré le verrou ts'lich…

– J'ai sept ans maintenant, le corrigea Ewilan.

– Cela ne change guère ton exploit. Mais Edwin a raison, il ne faut pas que nos ennemis apprennent ta présence. Ne sont-ils pas déjà au courant puisqu'elle a dessiné ?

– Je ne pense pas, intervint Ewilan. Le Ts'lich avait l'air surpris de me voir. Je ne l'ai pas senti communiquer par l'Imagination et je l'ai tué. Ils savent sans doute qu'un des leurs est mort mais sans doute pas que c'est de mon fait et donc ils doivent ignorer ma présence.

– De plus Ewilan a été faite passée pour ma fille au sein du camp, ajouta Edwin. Toute l'armée la connait comme Camille Til' Illan.

– Tu as donc hérité d'une fille, s'amusa l'Empereur. Enfin, maintenant qu'elle est là que comptes-tu faire ?

– Nous irons faire un tour chez les Gil' Sayan pour voir si elle souhaite récupérer quelque chose. Je pensais ensuite lui faire rencontrer les maîtres dessinateurs. Il me paraît important qu'elle apprenne à maîtriser son Don.

Ewilan n'était pas sûre de ce que les professeurs pouvaient lui apporter mais elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir Edwin car elle restait persuadée que sa place était à ses côtés. Alors elle obéirait.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

20

Ils passèrent encore quelques heures avec l'Empereur à discuter de la situation dans le nord et des problèmes qui en résultaient dans le reste de l'Empire. Ils dînèrent en sa compagnie puis Edwin décida d'aller faire un tour chez les Gil' Sayan.

Ewilan entra avec excitation dans la demeure dans laquelle elle avait toujours vécue. Elle fit trois pas, le temps de franchir l'entrée et d'arriver dans le salon. Puis elle s'effondra en pleurant, rattrapée par la réalité.

L'appartement était vide.

Ses parents ne rentreraient pas ce soir la border.

Son frère ne lui raconterait pas d'histoire de monstres cachés sous son lit.

Son père ne gronderait pas Akiro pour avoir effrayé sa petite sœur.

Sa mère ne viendrait pas lui chanter une berceuse pour la rassurer.

X X X

Ewilan se réveilla dans un grand lit confortable qui n'était pas le sien et où elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie. La petite fille rassembla rapidement ses souvenirs. La veille au soir, ses larmes avaient été intarissables. Edwin l'avait prise dans ses bras pour essayer de la consoler. En vain. Épuisée, elle avait fini par s'endormir. Ewilan en conclut donc que le guerrier l'avait ensuite portée ici.

Ayant retracé son chemin, Ewilan se leva promptement. Elle tira les rideaux et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand. Elle constata avec satisfaction que le soleil était à peine levé. Elle s'habilla promptement, sans oublier de ceindre le poignard qu'Edwin lui avait offert. Elle était loin de savoir maîtriser son maniement mais elle était suffisamment douée et intelligente pour ne pas se couper avec ni le considérer comme un jouet.

Comme s'il avait été averti qu'Ewilan était prête pour la journée, Edwin fit irruption dans la chambre. Il regarda un instant Ewilan d'un œil critique. Cette dernière se demanda si c'était dû à son comportement de la veille. Elle résista à grandes peines de se dandiner sous le regard scrutateur du maître d'armes qui prit finalement la parole :

– Tu as grandi. Nous achèterons de nouveaux vêtements à ta taille tant que nous sommes en ville.

Et donc, après un copieux petit déjeuner avec l'Empereur qui avait insisté pour voir Ewilan autant que possible, la petite fille se retrouva en compagnie d'un tailleur mandaté par Sil' Alfian. Heureusement, Ewilan, contrairement à la plupart des enfants de son âge, était capable de rester immobile aussi longtemps que le tailleur le souhaitait.

Edwin n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de faire venir exprès un tailleur mais s'était plié à la volonté de Sil' Alfian qui tenait à offrir ce qu'il y avait de mieux à la petite fille. Edwin avait quand même défini les réels besoin d'Ewilan en vêtements. Il était inutile d'être surchargé. Sil' Alfian ajouta quand même une robe de bal à la commande.

Une réception était prévue dans quatre jours et, comme ils seraient toujours présents, Edwin et Ewilan y prendraient part. Edwin n'en avait aucune envie, mais il était un personnage trop important dans l'Empire pour ne pas y assister.

Edwin avait laissé Ewilan pour vaquer à d'autres occupations et revint la chercher en fin de matinée. Le tailleur lui assura que tout serait prêt dans deux jours. Après le déjeuner, toujours avec l'Empereur, Edwin emmena sa protégée à la rencontre des maîtres dessinateurs.

– Voici maître Elis Mil' Truif, présenta le maître d'armes. Il pourra t'instruire sur l'Art du dessin et répondre à tes questions. Je viendrai te chercher. Tu ne quittes l'enceinte de l'Académie sous aucun prétexte. Tu ne sors qu'avec moi et moi seul. Pas de tiers que j'aurai envoyé.

Ewilan hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

– Maître Elis, je vous confie Ewilan et compte sur votre discrétion.

– Personne ne saura rien de sa présence, promit le dessinateur.

Maître Elis et les autres professeurs étaient certainement curieux de voir ce prodige qui pouvait soi-disant dessiner à sept ans.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

21

Le soleil était depuis longtemps couché déjà et Sil' Alfian décida de conclure la journée. Lui et son maître d'armes reprendraient les affaires le lendemain. Un bon dîner et puis il irait se coucher. Mais avant cela, l'Empereur souhaitait revoir Ewilan et savoir comment son apprentissage auprès des maîtres dessinateurs s'était passé.

– J'ai hâte de revoir la petite, commenta Sil' Alfian. Je suis bien content que tu l'aies retrouvée.

– Camille ! s'alarma Edwin. Je l'ai encore oubliée.

– Comment ça encore ? demanda l'Empereur qui ne savait pas s'il devait rire.

D'habitude, Camille faisait en sorte de ne pas être oubliée. Mais d'habitude aussi, elle se baladait assez librement dans le camp et se débrouillait toute seule.

– Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais aller la chercher, proposa l'Empereur. Finis donc de regarder ces documents et nous nous retrouverons avec la petite dans la salle topaze pour dîner.

Son travail pour la soirée conclus, Edwin se rendit dans la salle à manger pour découvrir que le couvert était prêt mais que ni l'Empereur ni Ewilan n'était de retour. Le premier réflexe d'Edwin fut de s'inquiéter, imaginant qu'un incident soit survenu. La probable raison lui apparut bien vite. Il avait ordonné à Camille de ne partir avec personne d'autre que lui. Edwin ne doutait pas une seconde que Camille se refusât à suivre contre ses indications Sil' Alfian, tout Empereur qu'il était.

Edwin rit en imaginant la tête de l'Empereur devant une gamine qui refusait sans doute obstinément de le suivre.

X X X

Ewilan avait passé une fin de journée épouvantable. D'abord, les maîtres dessinateurs ne comprenaient pas ses questions, ou alors ils n'avaient pas de réponse satisfaisante à lui donner.

– Comment fait-on pour ne pas être repéré quand on dessine ? demanda-t-elle presque de but en blanc.

Ewilan ne se souvenait que trop bien du Ts'lich qui était apparu alors qu'elle dessinait. Maître Elis lui répondit :

– Il est vrai que les dessinateurs débutants laissent toujours traîner une part de leur esprit dans l'Imagination. Ils semblent en effet attirés par le pouvoir…

Ce n'était pas la question qu'Ewilan avait posée mais cela soulevait un problème dont elle ignorait l'existence. Maître Elis continua de discourir sur les raisons qui faisaient qu'un débutant ne savait pas masquer son don mais ne semblait pas près de lui fournir la solution. Ewilan le mit donc en sourdine et se concentra.

Elle devait sortir complètement de l'Imagination. Pénétrer dans les Spires… Entrer… Sortir… Pour accomplir ces actions, il fallait une ouverture. Pour bloquer cette ouverture, il fallait une porte. La réponse lui apparut en toute simplicité. Ewilan, plongée dans l'Imagination, imagina refermer une porte. Un lien dont elle ignorait l'existence se rompit. Elle était sortie entièrement de l'Imagination.

Elle coupa court au discours qui n'avait pas cessé et qui n'avait pas plus avancé.

– Mais comment faire pour dessiner sans se faire repérer ? insista-t-elle en espérant avoir une réponse concise cette fois.

– C'est impossible. Dessiner est un acte bruyant et, plus le dessin est important, plus le bruit qui en résulte est important.

– Mais le bruit doit-il forcément conduire à la personne qui a dessiné ? Ne peut-il être redirigé ?

– Non, c'est impossible.

Ewilan s'essaya à d'autres questions, comme la possibilité de guérir par le dessin mais elle fut renvoyée aux Rêveurs. Très rapidement, elle comprit que les professeurs étaient fixés et rigides dans leurs certitudes et qu'elle n'obtiendrait que des réponses négatives de leur part.

Ewilan cessa donc assez rapidement de leur poser des questions. Ils passèrent à la partie pratique, sceptiques. Les professeurs ne pensaient pas obtenir grand-chose de la petite fille malgré les assurances du maître d'armes.

Ewilan s'ennuya très rapidement et se demanda si cela valait vraiment le coût de passer du temps auprès de ces hommes qui n'étaient même pas capable de répondre à ses questions par autre chose que « impossible ». Alors quand ils lui demandèrent de dessiner une flamme, la petite fille sut que l'après-midi allait être très longue…

Finalement, après de longs et fastidieux exercices, les maîtres reconnurent qu'Ewilan avait un certain talent. Mais ils n'appréciaient guère de reconnaître qu'une petite fille de sept ans sache dessiner mieux qu'eux. Aussi décidèrent-ils de tester la Volonté et de lui imposer un défi en premier exercice.

– Je vais colorer cette sphère en rouge, et vous vous efforcerez de la rendre bleue, expliqua maître Elis bien décidé à s'affirmer.

Ewilan, bien qu'exaspérée par le programme, n'avait pourtant montré aucun signe de rébellion et s'était soumise aux ordres de ses professeurs comme elle l'aurait fait pour Edwin. Bien qu'elle n'éprouvât pas le même respect pour eux que pour le guerrier. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils devant le ton employé mais ce fut la seule expression de son mécontentement. Elle ne pouvait savoir que les professeurs étaient mal à l'aise face à un élève beaucoup plus jeune que d'habitude, qu'ils ne savaient pas gérer, et que son manque d'expression passait pour de l'impertinence.

La sphère blanche qui avait été apportée, prit rapidement une couleur vermeille. Ewilan n'eut aucun problème à reprendre le contrôle du dessin. La boule prit une jolie couleur turquoise. En vain, maître Elis tenta d'imposer sa volonté. Ewilan avait besoin de ne faire aucun effort pour contrer la tentative du professeur au front perlant de sueur. Il se tourna finalement stupéfait vers ses collègues qui se jetèrent à leur tour dans l'Imagination. Ewilan savait que tout effort de leur part était inutile. Jamais cette sphère ne serait autre chose que bleue à moins qu'elle ne le souhaite.

Elle en avait assez. Devant la persistance des professeurs refusant d'admettre qu'ils avaient perdu, Ewilan décida de modifier son dessin. La sphère vira du turquoise au marine puis inversement. Une inscription s'étala sur sa surface en lettres dorées : « Tricher n'est pas jouer ! ».


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

22

– Petite impertinente !

Ce n'était pas une gamine de sept ans qui allait s'imposer devant les maîtres dessinateurs de l'Académie d'Al-Jeit ! S'ensuivit une course poursuite manquant cruellement de dignité. Heureusement, personne n'était là pour voir les prestigieux maîtres courir après une gamine de sept ans qui dessinait des pots de peintures pour les aveugler, des cordes pour les faire tomber ou encore des filets pour les entraver.

Ewilan n'avait qu'une envie, c'était qu'Edwin vienne la récupérer. Elle ne comptait certainement pas repasser ne serait-ce qu'une seule heure avec ces professeurs après aujourd'hui.

Constatant que ses solutions n'étaient que temporaires et qu'une définitive était hors de question, Ewilan décida de partir. Elle amorça un pas sur le côté vers sa chambre avant de se souvenir des ordres d'Edwin. Elle changea donc de direction en cours de route pour se trouver sur le toit de l'Académie. Là, personne ne viendrait la chercher.

Ewilan s'assit et prit son mal en patience, inconsciente du chaos qui régnait après son départ. En effet, si les maîtres n'avaient aucune envie de reconnaître le talent d'une gamine, ils craignaient la colère d'Edwin Til' Illan s'ils ne retrouvaient pas la précieuse petite fille qui leur avait été confiée.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'ils remarquèrent la petite silhouette sur le toit par un coup de chance. Après ça, ils essayèrent de la faire redescendre. En vain. Ewilan n'avait aucune intention de retourner auprès d'eux et était déterminée à attendre le retour d'Edwin là où elle était.

Le problème c'était que le toit n'était pas accessible normalement. Il fallait faire un pas sur le côté, puisque cette partie du toit était visible depuis une fenêtre de l'Académie, ou se livrer à des acrobaties en partant de ladite fenêtre pour se limiter à un minimum de voltige. Or, aucun des professeurs n'était équipé pour ce sport et le verrou ts'lich les empêchait d'accéder aux hautes Spires permettant le pas sur le côté.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que l'Empereur lui-même arriva pour récupérer Ewilan. Quelle n'était pas la gêne pour les maîtres dessinateurs de devoir admettre en face de leur suzerain qu'une petite fille remettait leur autorité en question !

– Ewilan, appela l'Empereur, redescends de là et viens ici. C'est dangereux.

– Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas Majesté, je fais très attention de ne pas tomber, répondit la petite fille. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous obéir.

– Comment osez-vous répondre ainsi à l'Empereur ! s'énerva maître Elis en tentant à grand mal de contenir le vocabulaire coloré qu'il avait déjà employé.

Mais l'Empereur était présent, et ce n'était pas des termes qu'il souhaitait que Sil' Alfian entende. Ewilan ne prit pas même la peine de répondre au dessinateur. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle les ignorait tous royalement.

– Et pourquoi ne peux-tu pas venir Ewilan ? demanda l'Empereur concerné à l'idée que la petite fille soit coincée là-haut sans pouvoir redescendre.

– Edwin m'a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher et de l'attendre, répondit-elle obligeamment.

– Je viens te chercher de la part d'Edwin, expliqua patiemment l'Empereur.

Ewilan fronça les sourcils.

– Tu veux bien descendre maintenant ? ajouta Sil' Alfian.

– Croyez bien que j'en suis désolée Majesté, mais je ne peux accéder à votre requête, répondit toujours aussi poliment Ewilan. Mais Edwin m'a bien spécifié de ne suivre personne d'autre que lui.

– Très certainement l'autorité de l'Empereur supplante celle de son maître d'armes ! s'impatienta maître Elis.

– Edwin m'a dit de l'attendre, je l'attendrais ! se borna la fillette.

Cela continua ainsi, maître Elis vociférant presque, Sil' Alfian cajolant, et Ewilan restant ferme sur ses positions aussi bien argumentatives que physiques. Puis Edwin arriva, trouvant son Empereur et les maîtres dessinateurs le nez en l'air. Suivant la direction de leurs regards, il fut surpris de voir sa protégée perchée sur le haut du toit.

– Ewilan ! appela-t-il.

– Edwin ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie.

Et la susnommée fit aussitôt un pas sur le côté. Elle se retrouva juste devant Edwin à hauteur d'homme. Le guerrier la rattrapa dans ses bras sans problème.

– Que faisais-tu là-haut ? s'enquit-il surpris.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, maître Elis ragea auprès du maître d'armes :

– Elle est incapable d'obéir ! Il est impossible de travailler avec cette… cette enfant ! De ma vie je n'ai été aussi bafoué !

– J'aurais plutôt dit humilié, souffla Ewilan à Edwin qui retint un rire.

Il faut dire que l'ensemble des professeurs offraient un piètre spectacle, tout recouvert de peintures qu'ils étaient. Le guerrier était quand même bien surpris du mécontentement du maître dessinateur.

– Ce n'est pas la peine de la ramener demain ! conclut maître Elis.

– Je n'avais aucune intention de revenir, répliqua calmement Ewilan. Vous êtes vraiment mauvais.

Les professeurs virèrent au rouge. Sil' Alfian était dépassé par l'opinion arrêté et défavorable de la petite fille qu'il aimait affectueusement. Edwin était pour le moins étonné de la tournure qu'avait pris la leçon. Camille ne lui avait jamais désobéi, la preuve si nécessaire par son refus de suivre l'Empereur contre ses ordres, et avait toujours été attentive et obligeante. Claudius, le référant soigneur, en avait été très satisfait. Puis Edwin réalisa le problème :

– Certainement les professeurs sont moins bons dessinateurs que toi, mais cela ne les empêche pas d'être d'excellents pédagogues.

– Ça c'est sûr qu'ils sont nuls pour dessiner, commenta Ewilan sans se départir de son ton froid inhabituel. Même en trichant ils n'arrivent pas à me battre.

– En trichant ? s'étonna Sil' Alfian.

Les yeux d'Edwin s'étrécirent sur les pauvres professeurs mal à l'aise tandis qu'Ewilan racontait ce qu'il s'était passé avec la sphère.

– Effectivement, conclut Edwin en constatant que sa charge n'avait pas le plus grand tort, je retire ce que j'ai dit sur leurs qualités en tant que pédagogues. Tu ne reviendras pas ici.

Il laissa donc une poignée de professeurs tremblants sous son regard d'acier qui semblait persister même après son départ. Il n'oublia pas de féliciter Ewilan pour lui avoir obéi, encore grandement amusé d'avoir supplanté l'Empereur. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avouerait à son suzerain.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

23

Edwin trouva facilement une autre occupation à Camille. Il la laissait désormais passer sa journée dans la grande bibliothèque impériale pour le plus grand bonheur de la petite fille. Cette dernière avait désormais accès à toute la connaissance qu'elle souhaitait. Elle s'en donna à cœur joie, à commencer par les traités de médecine. Elle n'avait pas oublié les soldats sur le front.

Elle étudia le corps humain mais comprit bien vite que les Rêveurs détenaient le plus grand savoir. Or, elle n'avait pas l'intention de devenir Rêveur. Ce qui tombait bien car seuls les hommes pouvaient intégrer cette guilde. Peut-être pourrait-elle les espionner ? Elle oublia bien vite cette pensée et la classa comme utopique pour le présent.

La médecine n'était pas tout ce qui l'intéressait, et le troisième jour la trouva dans les rangées de vieux livres poussiéreux oubliés. Pour la plupart il s'agissait de vieilles légendes ou de travaux tombés en désuétude.

– Maudit soit Edwin Til' Illan !

Camille se figea.

– Chh ! fit une voix d'homme à voix basse. Tu cherches à alerter tout le palais ?!

La petite fille se rapprocha discrètement pour mieux entendre la conversation.

– Bah, fit le premier homme en baissant d'un ton, il n'y a jamais personne par ici à part le personnel qui vient faire le ménage. Et ils ne viennent dans la bibliothèque que tôt le matin.

– Ce n'est pas une raison, protesta le second. Il peut très bien y avoir un de ces vieux fous qui décident subitement de consulter un ouvrage oublié.

Le premier homme ne répondit pas. Camille se demanda s'il avait haussé les épaules dans un geste indifférent.

– Pour ce qui est de Til' Illan, reprit le second, on va devoir faire avec. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'une occasion pareille ne se représentera pas. Il suffit de s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas à côté de l'Empereur au moment voulu. Ce ne devrait pas être bien compliqué. Cet homme est toujours impliqué dans tout. Il suffira de déclencher un incident à l'autre bout du palais.

Camille n'était pas sûre de ce dont il s'agissait exactement, mais le fait que cela impliquât d'éloigner Edwin de l'Empereur indiquait un complot contre l'Empire.

– Par contre la sortie risque d'être compliquée, intervint le premier.

Elle devait en savoir plus sur l'identité de ces hommes, mais aussi déterminer s'ils avaient d'autres complices. Le problème c'était qu'elle n'avait aucun visuel, et, retrouver ensuite ces hommes par la voix uniquement serait pratiquement impossible.

– On va suivre le plan comme prévu. Même avec Til' Illan dans la partie, on devrait avoir suffisamment de temps.

La réunion semblait être à son terme. Camille se devait de trouver rapidement une solution. Elle ne pourrait pas les suivre tous les deux et risquait fort d'être dans les ennuis s'ils s'apercevaient qu'elle les épiait.

Elle devait contacter Edwin au plus vite. Heureusement, le maître d'armes lui avait accordé le droit de dessiner tant qu'elle restait dans l'enceinte du palais car les soldats de la Légion Noire en faisait un lieu sûr et protégé. Camille se demanda un instant si elle avait vraiment le droit de dessiner puisque malgré la protection des soldats d'élite le palais ne paraissait plus si sûr que cela en lieu de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle mit cette pensée de côté pour une réflexion ultérieure.

X X X

– _Edwin ?_

Le susnommé était en plein milieu d'un conseil d'une importance vitale. Pourtant, en entendant son nom résonner dans son esprit, il en oublia presque où il se trouvait.

– _Ewilan ?_ s'inquiéta-t-il. _Où es-tu ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

Autour de lui, la discussion continuait. Personne n'avait remarqué sa relative absence.

– _A la bibliothèque. Si tu es libre, est-ce que tu pourrais venir ?_

Le guerrier ne nota aucune urgence dans le ton de sa protégée et se calma. Pourtant, une certaine inquiétude régnait toujours en son cœur. Camille ne l'avait jamais dérangé pour quoi que ce soit de superflu.

– _Que s'est-il passé ?_

– _Ce n'est pas urgent, urgent… Je pense que j'ai la situation en main._

La situation en main ? Ce n'était pas une expression qui rassurait Edwin. Camille avait-elle renversé une étagère et s'était-elle retrouvée prisonnière sous des centaines de livres ?

– _J'arrive._

Il s'excusa rapidement auprès des personnes présentes avant de sortir en trombe de la salle. Les gens ne comprirent pas la raison subite de son départ. Il n'y avait après tout personne qui était rentré signaler au maître d'armes un problème requérant son attention.

Edwin courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque, faisant un signe de la main aux soldats qu'il rencontrait de rester en place. Il ne devrait normalement pas avoir besoin de leur aide. Il décida au dernier moment de demander à deux soldats de l'accompagner.

Un homme sursauta lorsqu'il vit Edwin entrer à vive allure dans la salle dont il s'apprêtait à sortir. Edwin ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Le guerrier observa rapidement son environnement. Il y avait des étagères chargées de livres à perte de vue. Des tables et des fauteuils étaient perdus en divers endroits afin de pouvoir étudier les livres à son aise ou de former des petits groupes d'étude sans gêner.

– Camille ! appela-t-il, brisant le silence sacré des lieux.

– _Je suis au fond_ , répondit la petite fille qui n'avait pas brisé le lien. _Prends la cinquième à droite._

Edwin se précipita en suivant les instructions que Camille continuait de lui donner pour le diriger. Au-delà de son inquiétude, le Frontalier était impressionné par la faculté de la petite fille à pouvoir le diriger dans ce labyrinthe. L'architecte aurait quand même pu faire des rangées de livres avec une allée centrale plutôt que ce véritable dédale.

Les deux soldats suivaient docilement leur commandant, ignorant quel était le problème. Ils avaient le plus grand respect pour Edwin et lui conférait une confiance sans bornes. Les trois guerriers s'arrêtèrent net devant la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

Deux hommes, dont un en uniforme de la Légion Noire, étaient complètement saucissonnés par une corde épaisse avec une balle jaune fluo dans la bouche, les bâillonnant effectivement. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, un filet lesté les clouait au sol, des barreaux d'acier puis une cage en verre formaient une prison des plus sûres. A deux mètres de la structure se tenait une petite fille blonde aux yeux violets qui détaillaient les nouveaux arrivants avec suspicion.

– Camille ? demanda Edwin. Que s'est-il passé au juste ?

Cette dernière lui fit un rapport détaillé de la conversation qu'elle avait surprise et des mesures qu'elle avait prises en conséquence. Mais toute cette partie ne se fit entendre que dans la tête du maître d'armes.

Les deux soldats qui n'étaient pas inclus dans la conversation et qui ne voyait qu'une petite fille regardant leur commandant avec ce qu'ils pensaient être de l'obstination et une volonté de ne pas parler, étaient mal-à-l'aise. Tout le monde obéissait au commandant Til' Illan. Comment une petite fille osait-elle remettre en question son autorité ?

– Et tu avais besoin de tout ça ? fit finalement Edwin presque amusé en désignant les deux prisonniers.

– J'ai préféré prendre mes précautions, répondit Camille.

– Enlève-moi tout ça mais garde-les entravés, ordonna Edwin. Nous allons les transférer dans une cellule.

Camille s'exécuta. Les différentes cages disparurent mais les bras des deux hommes restèrent plaqués contre leur torse toujours saucissonné. Leurs jambes avaient été libérées mais leurs chevilles étaient maintenant liées par une chaîne afin de limiter l'amplitude de leurs pas.

Les deux soldats s'empressèrent d'encadrer les prisonniers. Puis le petit groupe se mit en marche, faisant une sortie remarquée de la bibliothèque.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

24

Le soir du bal arriva. Edwin aurait été moins réservé et plus vocal, Camille l'aurait entendu râler toute la journée. Edwin aurait été moins réservé, peut-être aurait-il moins craint la soirée à venir. Outre le fait qu'il jugeait cette activité comme une perte de temps, cet exercice social était pour lui un supplice.

Camille, elle, était ravie. Cela lui rappelait sa vie de famille. Elle n'avait jamais participé à un bal, mais ses parents lui avaient raconté à sa demande comment tout se déroulait. Son frère Akiro avait assisté à l'un d'entre eux à ses dix ans. Il avait détesté et avait juré de ne plus y mettre les pieds.

Edwin portait ses habits de Frontalier comme d'habitude, son épée dépassant de ses épaules. Camille, quant à elle, avait troqué sa tenue usuelle contre une jolie robe bleu pâle offerte par l'Empereur. La petite fille était quand même bien déçue de devoir laisser son poignard derrière. Elle ne pensait nullement qu'elle en aurait besoin, elle ne s'en était d'ailleurs jamais servi jusque-là et n'aurait sans doute pas causé grand tort à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un enfant. Mais pour elle, cet objet représentait la confiance qu'Edwin lui accordait.

D'ailleurs, le maître d'armes et sa fille avaient passé la journée ensemble. Depuis la veille, ils avaient procédé à une série d'interrogatoires et d'arrestations. Des deux complices qu'avait démasqués Camille, en était ressorti un groupe important de traîtres.

Camille s'était beaucoup amusée. Edwin s'était servi de ses talents de dessinatrice pour mener ses interrogatoires. Ces derniers avaient été bien plus rapides que d'habitude. La petite fille à l'imagination fertile avait fait naître sous leurs yeux leurs pires cauchemars. Cela n'avait pas fonctionné sur tout le monde, mais il y en avait suffisamment qui s'étaient mis à parler sous la peur.

L'un dans l'autre, le complot avait été arrêté, les hommes démasqués.

La salle de bal était somptueuse. Les piliers immenses qui s'élançaient à plus de cinq mètres étaient d'émeraude, recouverts de guirlandes de lys blancs. Les rayons de lune formaient des ombres qui dansaient sous le déplacement des lanternes qui flottaient. Un orchestre de renom avait été engagé et les cuisines du palais avaient travaillé sans relâche pour parer les tables de cette fête de mets somptueux.

Camille se serait crûe princesse dans un de ces contes de fée qu'elle avait lu dans l'autre monde. Loin d'être intimidée par tant de grandeur, la petite fille s'aventura dans la salle à la rencontre d'autres enfants de son âge. Les soldats c'étaient bien, mais leur compagnie avait sa limite pour une enfant.

Elle fit la connaissance de Sabrina, une petite fille blonde aux cheveux bouclés, un peu plus grande qu'elle, avec des yeux bleus. Elle portait une robe rose couleur barbe à papa possédant de nombreux froufrous. Ses cheveux étaient ornés de rubans tout aussi rose, mêlés de perles bleues s'accordant avec ses yeux. Ses escarpins roses possédaient des talonnettes lui faisant gagner quelques centimètres. Peut-être finalement était-elle en réalité plus petite que Camille.

L'un dans l'autre, Camille trouvait qu'elle avait l'air ridicule. Ce genre d'accoutrement lui donnait plutôt envie de fuir. Mais elle avait bien conscience que ce n'était pas l'enfant mais les parents qui choisissaient la tenue. Elle remercia d'ailleurs fervemment Edwin d'être intervenu dans la complexité de sa robe. Elle savait que l'Empereur voulait bien faire et que c'était la dernière mode, mais quand même. Le mauvais goût avait ses limites.

C'est ainsi que Camille donna sa chance à Sabrina. Et désenchanta aussitôt.

De son côté, Edwin parlait politique avec d'importants personnages. Quitte à être ici, autant qu'il rentabilisât son temps. Il commençait donc des réunions avant qu'elles n'aient lieu ou revenait sur des points importants qu'il désirait que les hommes présents considèrent. Il savait aussi que les femmes pouvaient avoir une grande influence sur leur époux et il s'efforçait donc de surmonter sa timidité pour leur parler afin qu'elles les persuadent d'agir selon ce qu'il désirait.

Bien entendu, au milieu de tout cela, il fallait échanger des banalités. Le point sur lequel les gens revinrent sans cesse était bien évidemment Camille, sa supposée fille. On peut dire qu'Edwin avait surpris tout le monde en ramenant avec lui une fille sortie de nulle part. Le guerrier impénétrable avait un enfant. Vraiment, qui l'eut crû ?

Les réponses d'Edwin, sans être impolies, restaient tout de même assez courtes, surtout en ce qui concernait la mère de Camille. Chacun en tira ses conclusions. Pour certains, Camille était le résultat d'une nuit de passion comme s'y adonnait un peu trop souvent les soldats, pour d'autres, la femme était une Frontalière et donc naturellement inconnue. Qui savait ce qu'il se passait dans le grand nord ? Le caractère et le comportement d'Edwin ne se prêtant pas à la première hypothèse, la deuxième fut admise plus généralement.

Toujours vigilant, le maître d'armes gardait un œil sur Camille et sur l'ensemble de la salle, malgré la présence à l'extérieur de soldats de la Légion Noire pour assurer la sécurité des lieux. Il aurait quand même été plus à l'aise à la Citadelle où chacun savait se battre.

– Votre fille semble avoir charmé la mienne.

Edwin se retourna vers son interlocuteur. Ce dernier ne le regardait pas mais observait l'endroit où se tenait Camille avec la même petite fille à la robe rose qu'il avait vu depuis le début.

– Elles ne se quittent pas. Je suis sûre que nous assistons là à la naissance d'une belle amitié.

Camille semblait en effet beaucoup s'amuser. Un sourire radieux éclairait son visage et, s'il ne pouvait l'entendre, Edwin l'avait vu rire souvent au cours de la soirée.

– Très certainement mon vieil ami, intervint l'Empereur qui se tenait avec les deux autres hommes en ce moment, tu ne vas pas obliger la petite à te suivre.

– Camille est sous ma responsabilité, déclara le Frontalier.

– Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, intercéda le troisième homme, mais vous n'emmenez pas votre fille sur un champ de bataille, j'espère ?

– Non, Messire Fil' Kiner.

– Allons Edwin, insista l'Empereur, un camp militaire n'est pas un endroit pour élever un enfant. Laisse-la au palais. Je t'assure que je m'occuperai personnellement de son bien-être et de son éducation.

– Voyez comme elle est heureuse ici, ajouta Fil' Kiner. Elle pourra voir Sabrina tous les jours et avoir des amis de son âge.

Edwin contempla la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Oui, Camille semblait bien plus heureuse avec des enfants de son âge qu'avec lui. De plus, il n'avait jamais beaucoup de temps à lui accorder. Par ailleurs, n'avait-il pas été contre l'idée d'être son père depuis le début ? On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait assuré dans ce rôle. En la laissant ici, Camille bénéficierait de la protection de la Légion Noire, aurait l'éducation que ses parents auraient voulu pour elle, des amis, et l'Empereur lui-même s'assurerait qu'elle ne manque de rien. En bref, c'était la solution la plus logique. Alors pourquoi l'idée de se séparer de la petite fille maintenant lui déchirait le cœur ?


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

25

La soirée de Camille avait été un véritable calvaire. Elle avait préféré en rire que de piquer une crise, mais quand même. Les enfants avec qui elle avait discuté étaient tellement déconnectés de la réalité…

Bien entendu, la guerre avait été évoquée. Ce n'était pas un sujet réservé aux adultes. Mais ce qui avait choqué Camille c'était la façon dont le conflit était perçu. Pour les garçons, il s'agissait de gloire et d'exploits qui n'attendaient qu'eux pour être accomplis. Comme si leur seule présence pouvait changer la boucherie qu'était le combat. Les filles plongeaient dans le romantisme. Un preux chevalier vainquant mille dangers pour les sauver… Camille se demandait quelle tête elles feraient si elles voyaient les héros de guerre gémissant de douleur, leurs plaies sanguinolentes d'où jaillissait du pus.

Elle avait essayé de leur faire comprendre que la guerre n'avait rien d'épique et encore moins de romantique, mais ils avaient rejeté ses mots d'un revers de la main. Elle avait rapidement renoncé. Elle ne voulait pas créer de scandale, et puis, ils auraient bien le temps de grandir.

En se glissant dans son lit ce soir-là, Camille n'avait qu'une pensée, c'était de s'éloigner d'ici. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, qu'Edwin l'emmène ailleurs. L'Empereur était bien gentil, mais il la traitait comme une petite fille. Or, Camille avait laissé cette vie derrière elle depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Si elle avait su comment le lendemain allait se passer, Camille serait restée dans son lit ou se serait perdue dans la bibliothèque. Sa journée commença normalement : petit déjeuner avec Sil' Alfian et Edwin puis immersion dans la bibliothèque suivie du déjeuner en l'illustre compagnie de l'Empereur une fois de plus. Ce fut après que tout se dérégla.

Tout d'abord, le Seigneur Fil' Kiner arriva à la fin du dit déjeuner, tenant sa fille par la main. Camille aurait dû s'enfuir à ce moment-là. Malheureusement, elle pensa simplement que l'homme avait à faire avec l'Empereur ou le maître d'armes et n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'emmener sa fille avec lui. Après tout, Camille avait assisté à plus d'une réunion en compagnie d'Edwin. Même si elle n'était pas sûre que Sabrina sût se comporter convenablement, c'est-à-dire en silence.

Mais ce n'était pas le programme. Camille et Sabrina furent conduites dans une salle à la décoration rose bonbon, remplit de poupées et autres jouets en tout genre. Abasourdie, Camille se retourna vers Edwin quand il lui fût expliqué ce qu'on attendait d'elle : qu'elle joue avec Sabrina toute l'après-midi.

Les adultes partirent et la porte se referma comme la porte d'un bagne. Si c'était une farce, elle était de très mauvais goût. Comment Edwin avait-il pu la trahir ainsi ?

Sabrina, elle, était très contente et était déjà en train de comparer les poupées pour savoir avec laquelle elle allait jouer. Puis elle se ravisa et décida de toutes les asseoir en rond pour faire un salon de thé. Elle avait repéré un service à thé en porcelaine décoré de fleurs dans les tons roses et mauves.

– Ne reste pas plantée là, aide-moi à préparer le thé ! exigea Sabrina.

Camille bougea, mais elle était plus en mode pilote automatique qu'autre chose.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? s'indigna Sabrina. Tu devrais porter une robe, ça t'irait beaucoup mieux. Si tu veux je demanderai à Père si je peux t'en prêter. Je ne pensais pas que le Seigneur Til' Illan était si pauvre qu'il ne pouvait fournir des habits décents à sa propre fille. Je suppose que les Frontaliers sont pauvres. J'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait si froid là-bas que rien ne poussait. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils sont pauvres. Il paraît que les céréales sont la base de la richesse. Mais moi je n'y crois pas. Tout le monde sait que c'est l'argent. Père en a beaucoup. Il peut m'acheter tout ce que je veux. Oh ! Mais je ne devrais pas te dire ça. Père dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas dire aux gueux qu'ils sont pauvres et que nous sommes riches. Ou quelque chose comme ça. En tous cas, je n'imagine pas pouvoir être pauvre…

Et elle devait supporter ça toute l'après-midi ?! Camille allait devenir folle ou commettre un meurtre avant que l'on ne revienne les chercher. En plus, elle ne pouvait même pas s'échapper. Elle devait attendre le retour d'Edwin pour quitter la pièce. Et si elle faisait un pas sur le côté et revenait un peu avant qu'il n'arrive ? Non. Impossible. Sabrina la dénoncerait à coup sûr, volontairement ou involontairement. Cette fille ne savait pas se taire.

Mais pourquoi Edwin lui avait-il infligé cela ? Puis elle eut une illumination. Peut-être bien qu'en effet le Seigneur Fil' Kiner avait une réunion de la plus haute importance, et qu'il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que d'emmener sa fille mais qu'il savait aussi qu'elle ne se tiendrait pas tranquille, ou pire, qu'elle parlerait de ce qu'elle aurait entendu. Il avait donc été décidé que Camille l'occuperait le temps de ladite réunion. Voilà ! Mystère résolu.

Et puisque c'était une mission qu'Edwin lui avait confiée, elle l'accomplirait de bonne grâce. Puisque c'était un service pour Edwin, elle pourrait bien survivre aux prochaines heures.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

26

Camille était sûre qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que quand la porte de la chambre de tortures s'ouvrit sur Edwin.

– Papa !

Elle lâcha aussitôt la poupée qu'elle tenait et courut vers lui. Le guerrier se pencha et la prit dans ses bras pour la porter à la grande surprise de Camille qui s'était attendue à une étreinte chaleureuse mais brève. Cette dernière ne s'en plaignit pas.

L'échange entre Sabrina et le Seigneur Fil' Kiner fut plus formel. La petite fille délaissa avec grande peine ses poupées pour aller à la rencontre de son père.

– Père, salua-t-elle.

– Tu t'es bien amusée Sabrina ?

– Oui, Père. Moi et Camille…

– Camille et moi, la corrigea son père.

– Camille et moi avons joué avec les poupées toute l'après-midi. Elles sont si jolies…

– Je suis sûr que tu auras l'occasion de revenir.

– Oh oui Père, ce serait fantastique !

– Pour l'instant, il est l'heure de rentrer à la maison. Va donc remercier nos hôtes.

Edwin laissa glisser Camille à terre. Sabrina vint faire une révérence devant eux.

– Je vous remercie de m'avoir accueillie cet après-midi Seigneur Til' Illan. Camille, j'espère que nous nous reverrons prochainement.

Camille était étonnée du changement de tournure de phrases de Sabrina.

– Je suis ravie que ces heures passées en ma compagnie t'aient plut, répondit Camille.

Puis Sabrina changea de discours et parla avec énergie des différentes poupées, ce qui amena Camille à penser qu'elle avait appris des phrases par cœur qu'elle ressortait dans certaines situations. Les Fil' Kiner prirent congé et s'en retournèrent chez eux, Sabrina débitant encore tel un moulin à paroles.

Edwin reprit Camille dans ses bras avant de se mettre en route. Cette dernière était on ne peut plus étonnée du comportement pour le moins inhabituel du guerrier. Usuellement, elle devait trottiner derrière lui pour ne pas le perdre car il marchait toujours à grandes enjambées. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de la porter aujourd'hui ? Elle n'était pourtant pas malade ni ne s'était blessée.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils arrivèrent à la salle de dîner habituelle où l'Empereur était déjà installé. Des serviteurs amenaient des plats qui recouvraient déjà la table. Camille ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait toujours autant de nourriture alors qu'ils n'étaient que trois à chaque fois. Mais au moins cela lui permettait de goûter différents plats. Cela changeait en tous cas du ragoût de siffleur qui était souvent servi au camp militaire.

Edwin la déposa en entrant dans la salle. Camille avait une faim de loup. On pouvait dire que l'après-midi avait été éreintante. A la demande de l'Empereur, elle raconta ce qu'elle avait fait avec Sabrina. Elle était une bonne conteuse et réussit à rendre ce moment dramatique en quelque chose de joyeux. Pour un peu elle aurait elle-même crû qu'elle avait été enchantée de jouer avec Sabrina.

– Je pars demain, annonça Edwin à la fin de son histoire.

Ouf ! ce n'était pas trop tôt. Camille était soulagée à l'idée de finalement quitter Al-Jeit. Mais elle jugea qu'il serait impoli de montrer une telle émotion devant l'Empereur qui l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts.

Ne jugeant pas que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait mais qu'Edwin ne faisait que formuler ses intentions, Camille ne dit rien. Puis Sil' Alfian et Edwin échangèrent un regard qui ne plut pas à Camille. Quelque chose lui échappait.

– Comment ça « je » ? releva-t-elle finalement.

Edwin fut soulagé qu'elle ait compris toute seule. En même temps, il ne doutait pas de son intelligence.

– Tu resteras ici, déclara-t-il. Au palais.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-elle choquée.

Les mots se bousculaient dans la bouche d'Edwin sans parvenir à sortir. Il n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de la petite fille. Il devait rester concentré pour transmettre un message cohérent. C'était son devoir envers Ewilan. Et personne ne pouvait dire que le Frontalier n'était pas capable d'accomplir son devoir.

– Tu resteras avec Sil' Alfian, se força-t-il à articuler. Tu auras une chambre au palais, non loin de ses appartements.

– J'ai déjà commencé à chercher des professeurs pour t'enseigner tout ce dont tu as besoin, ajouta l'Empereur gaiement. Et tu pourras jouer avec la petite Fil' Kiner tous les jours.

– Je ne peux pas, lâcha finalement Camille.

Elle tourna des yeux larmoyants vers Edwin.

– Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Edwin était abasourdi de voir qu'elle prenait cela comme une punition. Puis il réalisa qu'elle se sentait simplement abandonnée. Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur et le lui broya en même temps.

– Tu as été parfaite, expliqua-t-il une boule dans la gorge. Mais c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Tu seras bien mieux ici qu'avec moi. Beaucoup plus en sécurité. Et tu pourras avoir des amis de ton âge.

– Jouer avec des poupées plutôt qu'avec des couteaux, ajouta l'Empereur en fusillant son maître d'armes du regard.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Edwin avait confié un poignard à la petite fille. Cette dernière ne semblait pas prêter la moindre attention à Sil' Alfian, toute son attention focalisée sur Edwin.

– Emmène-moi avec toi, supplia Camille. Je ferais plus d'efforts, je serais plus utile…

Elle éclata en sanglots. Edwin se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler. Faire plus d'efforts ? Être plus utile ? Comment pouvait-elle imaginer faire plus qu'elle ne faisait déjà ? Camille avait soigné des hommes sans relâche pendant des mois, avait appuyé les troupes à l'aide de ses dessins et avait vaincu seule un Ts'lich.

S'il avait décidé de la laisser à Al-Jeit, c'était parce que pour la première fois il prenait en compte ses besoin à elle. Elle qui ne s'était jamais plainte, qui n'avait jamais manifesté aucun désir, aucune opinion sur la manière dont il la trimballait comme il en avait besoin.

– Chhh, fit-il. Tu as beaucoup fait. Bien plus que n'importe quel homme. Je ne te laisse pas parce que tu as été un poids. Au contraire, tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Mais tu seras mieux ici. Tes parents…

– Mes parents ont disparu ! intervint Camille avec force.

– Ewilan, intercéda Sil' Alfian, sois raisonnable. Tu seras bien plus heureuse ici.

Camille comprit alors une chose. Si elle devait rester ici, ce n'était pas par la volonté d'Edwin mais par celle de l'Empereur. Elle se redressa sans pour autant se détacher d'Edwin. Ses yeux violets, encore humide de par les larmes qui y avaient coulé se fixèrent dans ceux de l'Empereur.

– Pour rester au milieu d'enfants ignares ? Ils peuvent bien rester dans leurs illusions. Mais moi je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici jouer à la poupée. Des enfants de mon âge ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'entendre avec eux. Seuls des faux semblants me permettent de m'intégrer. Et il est hors de question que je passe ma vie dans un mensonge. Ce que voulaient mes parents c'était me mettre à l'abri dans l'autre monde. J'aimerais bien vous voir essayer de m'y renvoyer. Ewilan Gil' Sayan a disparu elle aussi. Désormais je suis Camille Til' Illan. Et je pars avec mon père !


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

27

– Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère, murmura Sil' Alfian.

Camille ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réponse. Sa colère retomba aussitôt. Elle se demandait maintenant qu'elle était la réaction d'Edwin et n'osait pas se retourner. Elle s'était après tout affirmée Til' Illan et l'avait reconnu comme père. Sans même lui demander son avis.

Mais il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle s'inquiétât. Si, extérieurement, le visage d'Edwin était toujours de marbre, à l'intérieur, le Frontalier souriait stupidement. Elle le choisissait lui. Il savait bien que c'était uniquement l'absence d'Altan qui le permettait mais quand même. Elle préférait ce qu'il avait à lui offrir par rapport à Sil' Alfian.

– Mais tu n'as que sept ans, se reprit l'Empereur. Ta place n'est pas sur un champ de bataille ou sur les routes…

– Je pars avec Edwin, se réaffirma Camille.

Edwin contempla un court instant l'idée de laisser l'Empereur affronter la petite fille têtue.

– Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? s'adressa-t-il finalement à Camille.

– Certaine, répondit-elle sans flancher devant le regard d'acier du maître d'armes.

– Edwin, chercha à s'opposer Sil' Alfian. Elle est bien trop jeune. Comment pourrait-elle prendre une telle décision ?

Camille se mordit la langue pour ne pas exploser.

– Elle a vécu pendant des mois dans le camp, répondit Edwin. Elle sait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre. Si elle change d'avis, elle pourra toujours rester à la Citadelle par laquelle je compte passer.

– Je vois que ta décision est prise, soupira Sil' Alfian qui ne connaissait que trop bien son vieil ami.

Edwin se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête.

– Et bien nous nous reverrons une dernière fois demain matin avant que vous ne partiez, déclara Sil' Alfian s'avouant vaincu.

Puis l'Empereur se retira.

– Il va peut-être falloir que je t'explique la hiérarchie dans l'Empire, plaisanta Edwin les yeux riants.

Camille lui renvoya un magnifique sourire.

X X X

C'était comme si une barrière s'était effondrée. Il n'y avait plus rien entre Edwin et Camille. C'était comme si les deux protagonistes avaient finalement accepté pleinement leur rôle dans la vie de l'autre.

Camille s'était glissée dans le lit d'Edwin cette nuit-là. Le Frontalier l'avait tenue contre lui avec joie. Camille continuait avec lui.

– Ne me laisse plus jamais derrière, chuchota Camille.

– C'est promis.

Au petit matin, l'un comme l'autre se leva de bonne humeur, prêt à partir. Camille avait eu sa dose de noblesse et Edwin sa dose de sociabilisation. La seule chose que Camille regretterait était la bibliothèque.

Sil' Alfian, lui, semblait morose mais en voyant l'énergie rayonnant d'Ewilan qui ne semblait qu'attendre le départ, il se résigna. Avant de la laisser partir cependant, l'Empereur tenait à lui faire un dernier cadeau.

Il mena donc la petite fille aux écuries. Une jument à la robe couleur sable lui fut présentée. Camille fut conquise par le regard intelligent qui se dégageait de ses yeux noirs.

– Quel est son nom ? s'enquit-elle émerveillée.

– Celui que tu lui donneras, lui répondit le palefrenier avec un sourire.

Camille réfléchit quelques instants. C'était la première fois qu'elle devait baptiser quelqu'un.

– Cascade, déclara-t-elle finalement.

La longue crinière dorée de la jument lui faisait penser à un ruissellement de soleil. Ainsi la jeune jument reçut-elle son nom.

Sil' Alfian fit ses adieux à la petite fille tandis que sa jument était sellée. Edwin dut intervenir pour couper court aux aurevoirs ou ils ne seraient pas partis avant midi. Le Frontalier avait bien conscience que Sil' Alfian laissait repartir Camille avec réluctance.

Afin de couvrir le plus de distance le plus rapidement possible, les cavaliers alternaient trot et pas. Edwin vérifiait que Camille parvenait à maintenir l'allure imposée. Mais Camille tenait bon. Pendant les moments de pas, Camille, plus à l'aise, posaient une infinité de questions à Edwin qui trouvait pour une fois un réel plaisir à parler.

Les jours passèrent rapidement, ils dormaient dans des auberges ou cherchaient l'hospitalité dans des fermes. Quand ils ne pouvaient faire autrement, ils dormaient à la belle étoile. Néanmoins, le temps ne s'y prêtait guère. En effet, l'automne qui parait les feuilles de rouge en plus d'être humide, laissait peu à peu place à l'hiver, surtout alors qu'ils remontaient vers le nord. Mais ils s'emmitouflaient dans des peaux de siffleurs et faisaient avec. Bien évidemment, le soir, Edwin continuait d'entraîner Camille au combat au corps à corps comme à l'utilisation efficace de son poignard.

Enfin, la Citadelle fut en vue.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

28

La Citadelle était vertigineuse.

Située sur un piton rocheux dominant la plaine, ses murs immenses et ses tours colossales semblaient défier quiconque d'attaquer ce fort. Ce qui retint particulièrement l'attention de Camille, ce fut cette tour plus grande que les autres semblant disparaître dans le ciel. Elle était recouverte d'un dôme de cristal.

– Nous dirons la vérité à mon père, expliqua Edwin avant qu'ils n'arrivassent dans la cité des Frontaliers. En revanche pas un mot à ma sœur Siam.

Devant la mine étonnée de sa protégée, Edwin développa :

– Ce n'est pas que je ne lui fais pas confiance, mais il lui arrive de parler plus vite qu'elle ne réfléchit. Cela lui passera sans doute avec l'âge. Si elle l'ignore, au moins le risque est nul. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre que quelqu'un découvre la présence d'Ewilan Gil' Sayan. Il en va de ta sécurité.

Camille hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était stressée à l'idée de rencontrer sa « famille ». Ce fut donc avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle pénétra dans la Citadelle.

Ils se rendaient directement voir le Seigneur des Frontaliers. Sur le chemin, les Frontaliers qu'ils croisèrent saluaient avec respect leur Prince et dévisageait rapidement mais avec une certaine curiosité la petite fille qui l'accompagnait.

Camille restait proche d'Edwin de peur de se perdre. Ses yeux papillonnaient de gauche à droite pour observer le décor qui était, certes austère, mais grandiose en même temps de par ses murs qui s'élevaient gracieusement puis se transformaient en arc pour se rejoindre au milieu du plafond. C'était un mélange élégant de pierre et de métal. De grandes baies vitrées apportaient la lumière à travers les longs couloirs.

Camille attrapa la main d'Edwin pour se rassurer. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une lame s'abattit sur ce dernier. Camille l'entravait mais ses réflexes d'exception le poussèrent à rouler à terre tout en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle soit blessée.

Camille ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi étaient-ils attaqués à la Citadelle ? Elle eut néanmoins la bonne réaction de lâcher Edwin après leur chute et de se redresser loin de leur agresseur. C'était après tout un scénario où Edwin lui avait appris comment réagir.

De son côté, Edwin se releva prestement et sortit son épée dans le même temps d'un geste fluide. Il se plaça automatiquement entre Camille et leur assaillant. Sa lame chanta et en trois mouvements, il désarma son adversaire et l'envoya valser à terre.

Tandis qu'Edwin rengainait sans plus se soucier de son opposant, Camille jeta un coup d'œil curieux presque timide à la personne se relevant promptement comme si de rien n'était. A la grande surprise de Camille, leur agresseur était une agresseuse. Cette dernière était une fille de quatorze-quinze ans, habillée comme une Frontalière, une longue tresse blonde lui battant les épaules tandis qu'elle ramassait son épée en jurant.

– Siam, fit Edwin dangereusement.

Camille apprenait suffisamment de ce genre de mots au milieu des hommes, il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle en apprenne de nouveaux par sa sœur. D'ailleurs, il se demandait où et avec qui cette dernière avait traîné pour apprendre ces termes pour le moins colorés.

– Edwin ! s'exclama Siam ravie en se jetant dans les bras de son frère sans remarquer le ton employé. Tu m'as manqué. Mais la prochaine fois je t'aurais !

Edwin soupira sachant que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'empêcherait Siam de l'attaquer par surprise pour tenter de le battre. Camille regarda avec une curiosité accrue l'inconnue qui se révélait être la sœur d'Edwin. Elle avait les mêmes yeux gris acier que son frère. Mais Camille sentit tout de suite que la jeune fille était bien plus extravertie que lui.

– Tiens, t'es qui toi ? demanda soudainement Siam en apercevant Camille.

– Tu aurais dû t'apercevoir de sa présence avant de m'attaquer, en profita pour lui reprocher Edwin. Tu dois toujours estimer le nombre d'opposants auxquels tu dois faire face, et établir la dangerosité de chacun.

– Bah, fit Siam dédaigneuse, facile. Elle ne présente aucun risque.

– Parfois, un innocent pourra se trouver parmi les cibles que tu attaqueras. Il faut prendre cette ou ces personnes en compte. Il peut y avoir des otages que tu devras délivrer. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'attaquer aveuglément. Aujourd'hui, en m'attaquant sans réfléchir tu la mise en danger.

Siam eut le bon sens de prendre l'air contrit. Mais cela ne dura pas.

– Et sinon, c'est qui ?

Edwin soupira, exaspéré.

– Je te présente Camille. C'est ma…

Il n'arrivait pas à terminer. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Camille posait pour sa fille, mais Edwin était toujours aussi incapable de le prononcer. Heureusement, Camille vola à son secours.

– Papa ? C'est ta sœur Siam ? Pourquoi elle t'a attaquée ?

– Une de ses habitudes pour se tester, répondit Edwin beaucoup plus à l'aise sur ce sujet. Siam essaie de me prendre en défaut.

– Dans ce cas est-ce que ce ne serait pas pour _te_ tester ? s'enquit Camille. Si c'était pour elle-même alors elle t'affronterait de face, non ?

– Une minute ! intervint Siam qui était restée estomaquée devant la révélation. Comment ça « Papa » ? Tu as une fille ?! Pourquoi je suis pas au courant ?! C'est quoi ce délire ?!

Edwin qui ne savait pas trop comment répondre décida simplement de se remettre en marche sans rien dire. Camille le suivit, grandement amusée, non pas par la stupeur de Siam, mais par le désarroi d'un Edwin mal-à-l'aise qui préférait cacher ses émotions.

– Edwin ! appela Siam en courant pour les rattraper.

Elle continua de le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent devant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait leur père. Edwin était resté silencieux tout du long. Il frappa à la porte.

– Entrez.

Edwin poussa la porte et fut suivit de Camille et de Siam.

– Edwin, mon fils, fit le Seigneur de la Citadelle visiblement heureux de retrouver son aîné. Je désespérais de ne jamais te revoir. Et je suppose que cette jeune fille qui t'accompagne est ta fille ? J'ai été très surpris en apprenant que j'étais grand-père.

Camille ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce que pensait le vieil homme. Était-il en colère ? Curieux ? En tous cas, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à son identité. Il ressemblait trop à Edwin pour ne pas être de la même famille. Enfin, au vu de leurs âges respectifs, c'était plutôt Edwin qui lui ressemblait. Hander Til' Illan portait la même tenue en cuir que tout Frontalier et il se dégageait de lui une aura de puissance certaine. Ce n'était pas un homme que l'on souhaitait contrarier.

– Père, salua Edwin ne parvenant pas à cacher tout son embarras.

Camille réalisa alors que peut-être Edwin aurait souhaité qu'elle l'appelle « Père » et qu'elle le vouvoie. L'avait-elle mis dans l'embarras pendant tout ce temps ? Elle s'était simplement basée sur la manière dont elle avait toujours procédé avec son propre père. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, mais elle regretta d'avoir imposé sa façon de faire au Frontalier. Après tout, elle avait bien conscience que les mœurs pouvaient différer d'un individu à l'autre.

– Je vous présente Camille, poursuivit Edwin.

Et le guerrier poussa légèrement la fillette en avant.

– Bonjour, déclara presque timidement Camille.

Elle ignorait comment se comporter. Edwin ne lui avait pas donné de conduite à tenir face à Hander Til' Illan. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne pensait pas que cela puisse poser un problème. Elle n'en avait eu aucun pour s'adresser à l'Empereur ni même aux différents Seigneurs présents au camp militaire.

– Viens plus près ma petite, n'aie pas peur, demanda Hander Til' Illan.

Camille s'exécuta. Hander Til' Illan la scruta longuement de ses yeux gris acier implacables. Camille eut l'impression qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Transpercée de part en part, elle avait encore plus peur que la première fois où Edwin l'avait dévisagée sous la tente à son arrivée. Finalement, l'examen prit fin.

– Je crois que tu as beaucoup de chose à me raconter mon fils, déclara le Seigneur des Frontaliers en reportant son attention sur ce dernier.

– Oui Père, répondit Edwin.

Puis ce dernier se tourna vers les deux demoiselles présentes.

– Plutôt que de vous ennuyer toutes les deux avec mon rapport, commença-t-il, je me disais que Siam tu pourrais faire visiter la Citadelle à Camille.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une suggestion, mais plutôt un ordre. Mais si Siam s'intéressait de prêt aux combats, elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre son frère discourir des progressions de l'armée.

– Génial ! se réjouit-elle donc.

Elle pensait surtout à s'éloigner de cette salle avant que son frère ou son père ne changeât d'avis et ne lui imposât de rester pour qu'elle en apprît davantage sur son devoir.

– Une dernière chose avant que vous ne partiez, fit Edwin. Siam, Camille reste avec toi en tout temps. Tu ne la perds pas dans un couloir ou un autre. Rien de dangereux. Pas de combat. Camille n'a que sept ans. Vous restez dans l'enceinte de la Citadelle. Pas de sortie. Et vous êtes de retour toutes les deux pour le dîner. Pas de retard. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

– Oui Edwin, répondit Siam qui comprenait que son frère était tout à fait sérieux.

Et elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas braver Edwin quand il employait ce ton. Enfin, encore moins que d'habitude. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée de dépasser les limites plus d'une fois. Le prix à payer était assez cher, surtout que son frère et son père étaient en colère et qu'il fallait être fou pour affronter un Frontalier en colère, qui plus est le Seigneur de la Citadelle et son fils. Même si la personne en question était de leur famille.

– Camille. En sécurité. Avec toi, déclara une nouvelle fois Edwin alors que les deux filles quittaient la salle.

– Oui, oui, lui assura Siam.

Edwin soupira tandis que la porte claquait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Enfin, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il arrivât quoi que ce soit à Camille ici. Et elle pourrait sans doute contenir les ardeurs plus téméraires de Siam. Allons bon… Voilà qu'il comptait sur la plus jeune pour surveiller que l'aînée ne fisse pas de bêtise.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

29

Camille réalisa rapidement que Siam n'était pas du tout organisée et agissait souvent par coup de tête. Ainsi, les deux jeunes filles parcoururent la Citadelle en tous sens, suivant ce que Siam souhaitait montrer.

Cette dernière, soucieuse d'obéir à son frère, vérifiait souvent que Camille était toujours à ses côtés ou derrière elle. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en faire, Camille avait l'habitude de courir derrière Edwin et autant dire que c'était d'un tout autre niveau.

Camille entre-aperçut la bibliothèque plusieurs fois mais Siam ne s'y arrêta jamais. Il n'y eut pas le plus petit commentaire à son sujet. C'était de toute évidence une salle d'une activité tertiaire pour la Frontalière.

A un moment, elles montèrent dans une tour située au milieu d'une cour cernée par des pommiers. Il s'agissait de la plus haute, celle au dôme de cristal qui avait tant attiré l'attention de Camille à son arrivée.

Les marches semblaient ne jamais en finir. Il n'y avait aucun palier. Camille se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se cacher là-haut. Peut-être le trésor des Frontaliers afin de décourager les voleurs ? Cette explication lui semblait peu probable mais elle pouvait toujours rêver…

Enfin, elles atteignirent le sommet. L'une comme l'autre était essoufflée même si Siam essayait de le cacher. Camille contempla avec curiosité la seule ouverture présente qui donnait sur d'autres escaliers. Un rideau bleu en bloquait l'accès. Camille sentit qu'il y avait un rapport avec le dessin et que ce n'était pas dangereux, sans parvenir à en déterminer l'utilité.

– Voici la Vigie, présenta Siam après avoir retrouvé suffisamment son souffle pour que cela ne s'entende pas. Après toi.

Et elle fit un geste de la main pour accompagner ses paroles. Camille se demanda si la Frontalière ne la prenait pas pour une demeurée.

– Je ne touche pas à cette lumière avant que tu ne m'aies montré qu'elle ne soit pas dangereuse, décréta Camille.

– C'est juste un jeu de lumière, tenta une dernière fois Siam.

Camille croisa les bras et continua de fixer Siam, butée. Cette dernière soupira, déçue.

– Bon, concéda-t-elle. Ça ne fait pas mal.

Et elle posa sa main contre la lumière.

– C'est comme un mur, continua-t-elle.

– Donc il existe dans la Citadelle une tour qui s'élève à des dizaines de mètres de haut, et qui ne mène à rien ? fit Camille incrédule.

– Ça ne mène pas à rien, protesta Siam. C'est juste que seuls les Dessinateurs de haut niveau peuvent y accéder. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai essayé d'entrer…

Camille avait vraiment bien fait de refuser de passer. Elle serait passée de l'autre côté sans problème et Siam aurait su qu'elle savait dessiner.

– Et qu'y a-t-il de l'autre côté ?

– La Vigie. Apparemment on peut voir la moitié de l'Empire de là-haut. Et les quartiers des Sentinelles qui résident ici en temps normal. Les traîtresses. Sinon, c'est aussi le seul endroit où l'on peut dessiner dans toute la Citadelle.

– On ne peut pas dessiner dans la Citadelle ? s'inquiéta Camille mais Siam n'en perçut rien.

Après tout, elle n'imaginait pas que Camille puisse dessiner. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune.

– Oui, répondit la Frontalière. On dit que ça a un rapport avec Merwyn mais je ne vois pas lequel. De la même façon, des Hiatus peuvent se former dans les Marches du Nord empêchant l'accès à l'Imagination.

C'était plutôt mauvais pour Camille. Edwin aurait pu la prévenir quand même ! Enfin, lui-même ayant admis être un piètre dessinateur, il ne devait pas se soucier de l'impossibilité d'accéder aux Spires. Jusque-là, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de dessiner alors cela ne devrait pas réellement poser de problème. Mais il était quand même rassurant de savoir que l'on n'était pas démuni en cas de difficulté.

Les deux filles redescendirent donc après avoir vu un mur de lumière. Ce fut peu de temps après qu'elles croisèrent des amis de Siam qui paraissaient très excités.

– Siam ! s'exclama une jeune fille brune. Il faut absolument que tu viennes ! Lahm pense avoir découvert la grotte de Merwyn cachée derrière des buissons, pas loin de c'est qui cette fille ?

Les adolescents venaient de remarquer Camille. Pour des Frontaliers, cette dernière trouvait qu'ils manquaient de vision globale. En l'occurrence, ils ne voyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient.

– Je vous présente Camille, fit Siam avec fierté.

Camille se demanda pourquoi sa guide bombait soudainement le torse comme si Camille était un prix spécial qu'elle détenait.

– C'est la fille de mon frère, continua la Frontalière.

– Ce qui fait de toi sa… commença un jeune homme.

– Je n'y avais pas pensé, admit Siam.

Camille était amusée de voir que le frère comme la sœur avaient du mal à prononcer leur supposé lien de parenté.

– Nous pourrions peut-être plutôt nous considérer comme des sœurs ? suggéra Camille.

– Génial ! acquiesça Siam avec ferveur. Je n'ai jamais eu de petite sœur ! C'est décidé. Je serais ta grande sœur. Tu verras, je vais tout t'apprendre.

Camille était légèrement inquiète de l'enthousiasme de Siam pour sa nouvelle position. Enfin, elle survivrait bien le temps qu'ils repartent au camp militaire.

– Super, déclara sans conviction la brunette qui avait abordé Siam, maintenant est-ce qu'on peut revenir à ce que je disais ?

– Ça à l'air génial, approuva Siam. On part quand ?

– Ben maintenant, informa un troisième adolescent. On te cherchait pour y aller.

– Edwin a dit de rester dans la Citadelle, intervint Camille avant que Siam n'ait pu répondre par l'affirmative.

A cette nouvelle, Siam se renfrogna. Camille avait employé exprès le prénom de son « père » afin que Siam se rendisse bien compte de qui elle parlait.

– On n'a qu'à la laisser derrière, proposa la brunette.

– Hors de question ! s'opposa Siam. Mon frère va m'étriper s'il voit l'une de nous sans l'autre. Il m'a dit de veiller sur elle.

– Et bien on n'a qu'à l'emmener. Comme ça elle sera avec toi.

– Edwin a bien précisé de rester dans l'enceinte de la Citadelle, insista Camille.

– Tu es vraiment une Til' Illan toi ? se moqua l'un des garçons. Ha ! Tu es morte de trouille à l'idée de sortir. La blague. Il n'y a rien dehors. Rien à des kilomètres à la ronde !

– Je t'aurais crû plus intelligent que ça, attaqua alors Camille sans mordre à l'appât et comprenant que les Frontaliers n'écouteraient pas la voix de la raison. Car ce n'est pas du courage mais de la stupidité que de vouloir défier Edwin Til' Illan.

– Dis donc toi ! s'emporta aussitôt le Frontalier.

– Du calme, l'enjoignit Siam.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser sa petite sœur se faire découper en rondelles. Ou ce serait elle qu'Edwin découperait.

– On y va tous, décréta finalement Siam. Après tout, Edwin ne voulait sans doute pas que nous ne sortions que toutes les deux. Avec nous tous, tu seras en sécurité.

– Tu y crois vraiment ? demanda Camille sceptique.

Siam ne répondit pas mais se mit en marche à la tête du groupe. Camille suivit le mouvement. Elle regrettait vraiment de ne pas pouvoir utiliser l'Imagination pour contacter Edwin. En tous cas, elle espérait qu'ils ne rencontreraient pas d'ennuis. Ces adolescents pensaient peut-être qu'ensemble ils étaient invincibles, mais Camille savait mieux qu'eux. Tous Frontaliers qu'ils étaient, ils restaient jeunes et inexpérimentés.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

30

– Pas besoin des chevaux, déclara un garçon. Ce n'est pas très loin et on sera plus discret.

Camille n'était absolument pas certaine qu'une bande d'adolescents qui sortaient à pieds de la Citadelle ne faisait pas extrêmement louche. Néanmoins, personne ne les arrêta. Une fois à l'extérieur, les Frontaliers se mirent à trottiner afin de couvrir la distance plus rapidement. Camille dut courir pour se maintenir à leur niveau, puis pas trop loin derrière eux. Ils l'avaient complètement oubliée.

Elle ne parvint à les rattraper que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant des buissons épineux. La végétation avait du mal à s'affirmer dans les Marches du Nord. Elle était souvent chétive et rabougrie, les arbres se dressant solitaires dans ce paysage désolé.

Camille profita de ce que les adolescents réfléchissent au meilleur moyen de passer cet obstacle pour reprendre son souffle et observer ce qu'il y avait de si fascinant avec ces buissons. Derrière ces derniers se trouvaient en réalité une grotte dont l'entrée bien mince était facile à manquer.

– Et bien on va utiliser nos épées pour débroussailler, décréta Siam. On va bien réussir à se tailler un passage. Lahm avec moi.

Les deux Frontaliers se mirent au travail et rapidement l'ensemble de la troupe put accéder à la caverne. Des torches furent allumées.

– On cherche quoi au juste ? voulut savoir Camille.

– Pas quoi. Qui, la reprit la brunette.

Mais elle n'ajouta rien. Camille soupira avant de redemander :

– On cherche qui au juste ?

– Merwyn, lui répondit Siam.

– Dans une grotte ? fit Camille incrédule.

– On ne sait pas ce qu'il lui est advenu il y a des siècles déjà, mais beaucoup s'accordent à dire qu'il n'est pas mort, expliqua Lahm. Qu'il est peut-être endormi quelque part… Sous l'emprise d'un puissant dessin.

– Et vous pensez qu'il est dans cette grotte ? insista Camille qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

– Merwyn est un Frontalier, se buta le jeune garçon. Il y a donc de fortes chances qu'il soit quelque part dans les Marches du Nord, près de la Citadelle.

– On cherche des endroits cachés, non explorés, ajouta un autre garçon. Comme cette grotte. La présence de ces ronces montre bien que personne n'est venu ici depuis longtemps.

– Vous imaginez si on découvrait Merwyn ? fit Lahm. Il pourrait faire sauter le verrou ts'lich et renverser le cours de la guerre !

Camille avait fait quelques tests à Al-Jeit mais n'était même pas parvenue à voir le verrou. Elle passait directement dans l'Imagination et les hautes Spires comme s'il n'existait pas.

Au final, les adolescents ne trouvèrent qu'un mur vierge de toute inscription. Ils essayèrent quand même de débloquer un mécanisme quelconque en vain. La roche était bel et bien de la roche.

– Et bien il n'y a plus qu'à faire demi-tour, soupira Lahm défaitiste.

– C'était une belle piste, tenta de le consoler l'autre garçon.

– On aura plus de chance la prochaine fois ! positiva Siam. Au moins on sait que Merwyn n'est pas dans cette grotte. C'est déjà ça en moins à explorer.

Le moral des Frontaliers remonta à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la sortie. Où les attendait une surprise de taille. Entre eux et la Citadelle se trouvait une horde de Raïs. En un instant, les lames des Frontaliers s'étaient retrouvées dans leurs mains.

– On devrait rester ici, fit Camille.

– Pour se retrouver piégés comme des rats morts ? Non merci. On va forcer le passage jusqu'à la Citadelle, décréta Siam. Reste bien à l'abri derrière nous.

– Ce sera plus facile de nous défendre dans cet espace exigu, protesta Camille mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Pourquoi écouter une gamine de sept ans ? Ils foncèrent l'épée au clair. Camille n'eut d'autres choix que de les suivre. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ils se retrouvèrent cernés de toutes parts par les guerriers cochons et ils étaient incapables d'avancer dans la moindre direction. Dès qu'un Raïs tombait, un autre le remplaçait aussitôt, n'hésitant pas à piétiner le cadavre de son congénère.

Camille, située au centre du cercle formé par les jeunes Frontaliers, était satisfaite de voir que leur habileté à l'épée était supérieure à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Néanmoins, elle savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour vaincre la horde entière. Elle cherchait donc désespérément une idée pour les sortir de là. Mais la décision de Siam les laissait acculés de toutes parts sans nulle part où se réfugier.

Soudain, Lahm s'effondra dans un cri de douleur. Un Raï avait réussi à passer sa garde. Ce dernier relevait d'ailleurs maintenant sa lance pour l'achever. Sans réfléchir, Camille sortit son poignard et se lança contre le Raï. Ce dernier recula sous le choc mais n'était qu'égratigné. Qu'importe. Camille avait sauté en arrière et traînait Lahm vers le centre. Le cercle se referma, comblant l'espace libre restant.

Malgré la férocité de leurs attaques, les jeunes Frontaliers devaient se rendre à l'évidence. Ils ne tiendraient pas encore bien longtemps. Une erreur ou la fatigue les prendraient tôt ou tard. Un à un ils tomberaient et le cercle se réduirait jusqu'à disparaître.

Camille ne trouva qu'une solution. Priant pour ne pas être dans un Hiatu, elle se lança dans l'Imagination en espérant ne pas attirer quelque chose de plus terrible. Que pouvait-elle faire contre tous ces Raïs ? Elle ne devait pas blesser les Frontaliers en même temps qu'elle dessinait. Elle en vint rapidement à la conclusion qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'occuper des Raïs les plus proches sans risque. Elle devait faire confiance à Siam et aux autres pour s'en débarrasser.

Une immense grille d'acier hérissée de pics acérés se matérialisa au-dessus des Raïs, un carré de ciel bleu se détachant là où se tenait les humains. La gravité fit son effet et les pics vinrent empaler leurs ennemis. Des cris de douleur atroces s'élevèrent. Si certains étaient morts sur le coup, plus encore avaient survécu et se trouvaient prisonniers de la grille, un pic leur transperçant le corps.

Camille ferma les yeux. C'était elle qui avait fait ça. Ce massacre. Cette boucherie. Elle avait envie de vomir.

Heureusement pour elle, les Frontaliers, bien que surpris, ne s'étaient pas posés de questions devant cette aide providentielle et n'avaient donc pas diminué le rythme.

– On se tire de là, déclara Siam après avoir réglé leur compte au Raïs qui avaient échappé à la grille.

Deux Frontaliers soutinrent/portèrent Lahm tandis que Siam s'emparait de la main de Camille pour la faire avancer. Ils coururent sur la grille pour sortir de cet enfer. Ce ne fut qu'en posant à nouveau le pied à terre que les jeunes se rendirent compte qu'un groupe de cavaliers galopait à leur rencontre, mené par le seigneur de la Citadelle lui-même. A ses côtés se trouvait son fils.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

31

Arrivé à la hauteur des jeunes Frontaliers, Edwin descendit aussitôt de sa monture. Siam se retint de fermer les yeux et se prépara au sermon monumental que son frère ne manquerait pas de lui faire. Contre toute attente, il lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil tout en se précipitant à ses côtés. Là, il s'agenouilla et prit Camille dans ses bras.

Siam avait complètement oublié la petite fille avec l'arrivée de sa famille. Edwin était peut-être occupé à réconforter et à rassurer Camille, mais cela laissait le champ libre à Hander Til' Illan pour exprimer son mécontentement.

– Et bien ma fille, à quoi pensais-tu donc ? Ta tête serait-elle aussi vide que celle d'un Raï ? Il y a quelques heures à peine tu t'es engagée auprès de ton frère pour rester dans l'enceinte de la Citadelle avec Camille. Et pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai évoqué en ta présence l'arrivée imminente de nos ennemis à nos portes. Alors, dois-je m'inquiéter pour ta mémoire ou dois-je remettre en question ton sens du devoir ?

Siam se fit toute petite.

– Je m'excuse Père, ne put-elle que prononcer.

– Tu t'excuses ? fit le Seigneur de la Citadelle d'une voix calme et froide.

Involontairement, la jeune fille rentra la tête dans les épaules comme pour se protéger. Son père était très en colère.

– Il semble que vous étiez heureux et que vous n'ayez pas souffert de pertes, poursuivit-il. Qu'aurais-tu fait si tes actions inconscientes avaient entraîné la mort d'un de tes compagnons ? Penses-tu que tes excuses pourraient satisfaire la perte d'un enfant ? Regarde le jeune Lahm.

Siam obéit. Le pantalon imprégné de sang et le visage pâle, Lahm était soutenu par deux Frontaliers qui le hissèrent sur un cheval où son frère aîné le recueillit, inquiet.

– Il est gravement blessé à la jambe. Il pourrait très bien ne jamais s'en remettre. Est-ce que tes excuses lui permettront de marcher à nouveau ?

– Non Père.

– Que faisiez-vous au-dehors ?

– Nous explorions une grotte.

– Vraiment ? J'espère qu'elle en valait la peine.

Siam ne répondit pas mais baissa la tête, honteuse.

– Pourquoi n'y êtes-vous pas restés dans cette grotte ? intervint Edwin.

– On ne voulait pas se retrouver piégé par les Raïs, s'expliqua Siam davantage sûre d'elle.

– Le passage ne semble pas bien grand, commenta Edwin. Vous auriez pu défendre facilement l'entrée à une ou deux personnes plutôt que de vous retrouver encerclés.

– C'est ce que Camille a dit, s'étonna une fille.

Le regard d'acier d'Edwin se vrilla aussitôt sur cette dernière qui regrettait d'avoir formulé sa pensée à voix haute.

– Et bien la prochaine fois, vous écouterez Camille. Cela vous empêchera de vous attirer bien des ennuis.

Les jeunes Frontaliers hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

– Ne restons pas ici, ordonna finalement Edwin. Les Raïs ne sont pas tous morts et d'autres peuvent surgir à n'importe quel moment.

Chacun des dissipés grimpa derrière un cavalier. Siam monta avec son père tandis qu'Edwin se remettait en selle sans lâcher Camille qui se cramponnait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le chemin du retour se fit au pas afin de ménager la blessure de Lahm qui ne pouvait d'ailleurs se retenir de gémir de douleur au rythme du cheval. On avait noué un bandage serré pour éviter qu'il ne se vide de son sang, le reste des soins s'effectuerait à l'abri des murailles.

Au vu de leur allure, Edwin en profita pour demander un rapport plus détaillé du combat qui avait eu lieu. Siam annonça et assuma donc sa décision de sortir et raconta ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle avait eu le dos tourné à Lahm et laissa donc quelqu'un d'autre narrer cet épisode.

– Tu m'as sauvé la vie, fit Lahm à l'attention de Camille tout en serrant les dents. Je ne l'oublierai pas.

Les autres jeunes se mirent à louer le courage de Camille et à décrire son opération de sauvetage avec moult détails. La petite fille, qui s'était entretemps calmée, trouvait qu'ils en faisaient beaucoup trop. Elle n'avait pas réalisé grand-chose, un coup de poignard rapide et une retraite toute aussi preste dans le cercle protecteur. Elle en fit part à Edwin.

– Tu n'as que sept ans, lui répondit le guerrier, et un entraînement très rudimentaire. Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de courage.

Pendant ce temps, le récit avait continué à avancer.

– … et puis d'un coup, cette grille est sortie de nulle part et à écraser les Raïs, poursuivait Siam. On était juste dans le trou. Vous croyez que c'était un effet de Merwyn ? Comme si on avait déclenché un piège ? En tous cas on a eu de la chance.

Edwin comme son père se retinrent de commenter. Ils savaient d'où venait la grille, eux.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

32

Le soir même on organisa une petite fête en l'honneur de Camille au cours de laquelle le Seigneur Hander Til' Illan en personne lui remit son premier sabre.

– Aujourd'hui Camille, tu as démontré ton courage face à l'adversité. Je suis fier de te compter dans ma famille et c'est avec une immense fierté que je te remets ce sabre. Puisses-tu t'en montrer digne.

Et il lui tendit l'arme. Camille, sous l'ordre d'Edwin, s'était agenouillée pendant le discours du Seigneur. Elle avait baissé la tête mais regarda maintenant Edwin, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bon. Ce dernier se tenait à la gauche de son père. Il lui offrit un petit signe de tête. Camille récupéra la lame avec la plus grande révérence, consciente de l'importance de ce moment. Puis, d'une légère pression sur l'épaule, Hander l'invita à se relever et à faire face à la foule, composée des proches des Til' Illan principalement.

– Honneur et courage ! s'écria le Seigneur des Frontaliers.

– Honneur et courage ! répéta son peuple.

Les gens vinrent féliciter Camille et frapper sa main à la mode frontalière comme il était traditionnel. Tout ce petit monde passa ensuite dans une autre salle où un banquet avait été dressé. Camille eut, bien entendu, la place d'honneur à la droite du Seigneur de la Citadelle. Edwin était situé en face d'elle.

Siam, quant à elle, était assise bien plus bas sur la table. Outre le fait qu'elle ne soit encore considérée que comme une enfant, elle avait pris une série de décisions qui aurait pu coûter la vie à l'un de ses camarades. En s'assumant chef de leur petit groupe, elle devait aussi en accepter les conséquences. Mais elle ne serait pas la seule à être punie. De leur groupe, seule Camille était exemptée.

La petite fille avait failli protester, demander à être punie elle aussi puisqu'elle était avec eux. Puis elle s'était rappelée qu'elle avait tenté de les dissuader, de les persuader ensuite de rester dans la grotte, et qu'enfin, Edwin avait confié sa protection à Siam. Alors elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait quand même été surprise quand le guerrier lui avait annoncé la petite cérémonie en son honneur.

Les victuailles furent dévorées avec entrain et une ambiance chaleureuse régnait. C'était une expérience assez étrange pour Camille dans le sens où les Frontaliers s'adressaient à elle comme à une adulte. Elle se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été traitée comme une enfant depuis qu'elle était revenue en Gwendalavir. Mis à part à Al-Jeit en compagnie de l'Empereur. Était-ce parce qu'il l'avait connue avant et qu'il l'avait vue grandir ? Edwin lui-même, s'il la protégeait, reconnaissait son talent. Elle avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait se rendre utile et il l'avait laissée faire. Camille avait bien conscience que ses parents ne l'auraient jamais laissé vivre ainsi. Mais elle se sentait étrangement bien.

Est-ce qu'Akiro se sentait bien dans l'autre monde ? Est-ce que ses parents adoptifs l'aimaient contrairement aux Duciel ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être. Mais peut-être les Duciel pourrait la renseigner. Elle pourrait faire un Pas vers l'autre monde et récupérer son frère à défaut de ses parents. Ce serait déjà ça. Puis Camille renonça à cette idée. Leur monde n'était plus sûr. Si leurs parents avaient décidé de les abriter dans l'autre monde, ils devaient avoir une bonne raison. Et si Akiro se sentait mal là-bas, alors il serait revenu comme Camille. Après tout, même si elle n'avait jamais vu son frère réaliser un Pas sur le côté, elle savait qu'il savait dessiner.

Et puis elle ne voulait pas ajouter une charge de plus à Edwin qui portait déjà beaucoup sur ses épaules. Elle savait qu'Akiro pouvait se montrer parfois capricieux, surtout ces derniers temps. Leurs parents avaient parlé de crise d'adolescence. Camille n'avait pas bien compris le concept, mais elle espérait ne pas être comme cela. Elle se demanda si c'était contagieux. Visiblement non puisqu'elle n'avait pas cessé d'être elle-même. Quand même, il fallait qu'elle se renseignât sur cette maladie. Elle n'avait rien vu qui traitait d'un tel sujet dans les livres de médecine à Al-Jeit et les soldats ne semblaient pas en souffrir non plus. Peut-être pourrait-elle demander à Claudius en rentrant au camp ?

Pour l'heure, Camille commençait à ressentir pleinement la fatigue accumulée dans la journée. Entre le voyage à cheval depuis l'aube jusque dans l'après-midi, la visite de la Citadelle en tous sens puis l'excursion qui s'était transformée en bataille pour finir par cette petite fête, autant dire que la petite fille était épuisée aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Heureusement pour elle, les Frontaliers n'étaient pas du genre à faire la fête jusqu'au petit matin avec l'alcool coulant à flot toute la nuit.

Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'elle gagna son lit. Une chambre non loin de celle d'Edwin lui avait été préparée. Le Frontalier vint la border. Il écarta une mèche de ses cheveux blonds qui lui retombait sur le visage. Il contempla un instant la petite fille dont les paupières avaient le plus grand mal à rester ouvertes. Il lui sourit.

– A demain. Bonne nuit.

Puis il sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt, Camille, qui quelques instants auparavant se sentait glisser vers le pays des songes, sentit le sommeil la fuir. Tous ses sens se réveillèrent se mettant en alerte. Il n'y avait pourtant rien dans cette chambre qui la menaçait ou qui paraissait alarmant. Une peur sans nom et inexplicable la tenait. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Finalement, elle se leva précipitamment et courut en-dehors. Elle s'arrêta à peine dans le couloir, le temps de reconnaître la porte de la chambre d'Edwin. Elle s'y engouffra avant de se jeter dans les bras du guerrier qui était en train de se déshabiller pour la nuit.

– Camille ? s'inquiéta-t-il en la réceptionnant sans mal.

– J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas rester toute seule.

– Sh… C'est bon, tu peux rester avec moi pour cette nuit.

Il déposa la petite fille sur son lit avant de finir de se changer. Puis il s'installa sous la couverture, Camille venant se lover contre lui. Elle avait eu une dure journée, Edwin en avait bien conscience. Mais comme d'habitude, il ignorait ce qu'il était censé faire pour la rassurer. Il avait bien demandé à son père s'il existait une formation pour être père. Hander s'était contenté de rire en disant qu'on apprenait par l'expérience. Que chaque enfant était différent. Et d'ajouter que rien ne valait une femme pour en comprendre une autre.

Edwin retint un soupir. Il serra Camille un peu plus contre lui. Si la prendre dans ses bras chassait tous les monstres de la journée, alors il l'acceptait. Bizarrement, il comptait plus sur Camille que sur lui pour faire fonctionner leur relation père-fille. En l'occurrence, elle avait plus d'expérience que lui en la matière. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il espérait juste ne pas faire trop d'erreurs.

Camille se sentait rassurée. Elle prit le temps de faire un bilan de sa journée. Elle commença par le négatif, classant les évènements, les rangeant dans un coin de sa tête pour en tirer des leçons pour le futur. Puis elle repensa à l'accueil des guerriers des Marches du nord. Leur Seigneur lui-même lui avait remis son premier sabre, la cérémonie sans doute la plus importante parmi ce peuple, et l'avait acceptée dans sa famille, la reconnaissant devant tous.

Camille ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était acceptée. Elle était Frontalière.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

33

– Camille ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Edwin.

C'était le beau milieu de la nuit et la petite fille qui dormait à ses côtés s'était soudainement redressée. Un coup d'œil à l'environnement permit au guerrier d'établir l'absence d'une menace proche.

– Je pensais aller à la Vigie, répondit-elle.

– Maintenant ? s'étonna Edwin incrédule.

Camille osa à peine réaliser un petit hochement de tête affirmatif.

– Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? poursuivit Edwin.

Camille se contenta de regarder ses mains. Elle savait qu'elle était ridicule. Elle s'était réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit avec cette idée qui ne voulait pas la quitter. C'était une impulsion qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contenir.

– Très bien, fit Edwin en soupirant. Allons-y.

Le guerrier se leva et commença à se rhabiller, sous les yeux étonnés de Camille.

– Tu comptes me regarder longtemps ? s'amusa le Frontalier. Mets quelque chose de chaud, il fait froid dans la Citadelle. Surtout la nuit.

Camille s'empressa de lui obéir. Edwin lui donna une couverture en peau de siffleur pour la couvrir davantage. Il faudrait qu'il lui trouve des habits frontaliers, plus chauds. L'hiver approchait à grand pas et le champ de bataille était situé dans les Marches du Nord.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, illuminés seulement par la lune visible à travers les grandes baies vitrées. Seuls les pas des deux humains résonnaient dans le silence de la nuit. Camille n'aurait pas été surprise si un fantôme avait surgi devant eux. Aussi prit-elle bien garde de rester près de son protecteur. Juste au cas-où.

Il fallut monter les marches de la plus haute tour. De nuit, elles étaient toujours aussi vertigineuses. La montée fut plus dure que dans la journée pour une petite fille déjà bien fatiguée. Camille ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en voyant Edwin monter les marches sans s'essouffler.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant le rideau de lumière. Camille reprit son souffle avant de le traverser. Elle commença à monter les marches avant de constater qu'Edwin ne la suivait pas.

– Tu ne viens pas ? demanda-t-elle en constatant qu'il était toujours debout sur le palier.

– Mon niveau de dessinateur est bien trop médiocre pour que je puisse entrer, répondit le guerrier en secouant la tête.

Camille fronça les sourcils, cherchant une solution. Elle redescendit quelques marches et tendit sa main à travers le voile. Edwin la saisit, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en tête. Il fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il sentit le pas sur le côté. Il avait franchi la barrière d'énergie ! Pour la première fois, un dessinateur de bas niveau était dans la Vigie.

– Comment…

– Et bien comme on peut dessiner dans la Vigie…

Camille souriait espièglement. Edwin ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle était formidable. Elle défiait toute expectation. Les deux compagnons finirent de gravir les marches et se retrouvèrent dans la Vigie même.

Il y avait un espace de vie meublé confortablement au centre de la coupole. Camille s'intéressa aussitôt aux paysages. La petite fille découvrit bien vite les propriétés grossissantes de cette matière au toucher tiède et s'amusa à explorer les paysages de l'Empire ainsi que la vie des animaux nocturnes. Edwin, lui, avait commencé à fouiller les affaires laissées à l'abandon.

– Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? s'enquit Camille en observant le guerrier fureter.

– La Vigie sert aussi de lieu d'habitation pour les Sentinelles en poste à la Citadelle. Or, Eléa Ril' Morienval en fait partie. J'espère trouver des indices qu'elle aurait pu laisser derrière. Peut-être y a-t-il la location de tes parents cachée quelque part. Bien que j'en doute fortement. Elle n'a pas dû laisser de traces de son crime. En revanche, on trouvera peut-être une piste à défaut d'une liste de ses complices.

Camille se mit à fourrager elle aussi. Ils ne trouvèrent rien de concluant. C'était bien dommage, mais il aurait été trop bête de ne pas saisir cette chance.

– Tu voulais voir quelque chose de particulier dans la Vigie ? demanda finalement Edwin.

– L'Imagination.

Une petite pause.

– Je crois, conclut Camille en fronçant les sourcils.

Le visage d'Edwin ne trahit pas sa surprise. Il laissa faire la petite fille. Camille pénétra aisément dans les Spires mais sans savoir ce qu'elle cherchait. Se concentrant sur son environnement, elle se sentit aussitôt baignée dans le pouvoir. C'était comme si la Citadelle même irradiait. Camille se laissa gentiment flotter avant de se refocaliser. Petit à petit, elle parvint à localiser la source, remontant à travers le flux.

– En bas, déclara-t-elle soudainement.

Puis elle se mit à dévaler les escaliers.

– Camille ! la retint Edwin.

La petite fille s'arrêta net.

– Je ne peux pas sortir sans toi, lui rappela-t-il.

Camille prit la main d'Edwin. Ils apparurent sur les dernières marches tout en bas de la Vigie.

– Où va-t-on ? demanda curieusement Edwin.

– En bas, répondit Camille. Vers la source.

– J'ignore à quelle source tu fais allusion mais nous ne pourrons pas descendre plus bas.

– La source de pouvoir. Et pour descendre en bas il suffit de prendre les marches.

– Quelles marches ?

– Celles-là, fit Camille en désignant le sol.

Edwin la regarda sceptique. Il se demandait si la petite fille ne commençait pas à délirer dans la fatigue.

– Camille, il n'y a pas de marches, expliqua doucement le guerrier.

– Bien sûr que si ! répliqua-t-elle.

Et pour prouver ses dires, elle entreprit de les descendre. Edwin vit le pied de Camille disparaître à travers le sol. Puis son autre jambe.

– Arrête ! s'écria-t-il paniqué.

– Edwin ? s'étonna la petite blonde.

– Remonte s'il-te-plaît.

Elle s'exécuta. Edwin respira mieux en voyant le corps complet de sa protégée. Une fois remis de ses émotions, ce qui ne lui prit pas longtemps, Edwin expliqua la situation à la petite fille. Ils refirent ensuite une tentative, Camille indiquant à Edwin où commençait les marches. Mais Edwin, au lieu de s'enfoncer, rencontra le sol.

– Ce n'est pas une illusion, conclut-il.

Camille pouvait de toute évidence passer, mais pas lui. Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la laisser aller seule dans ce lieu inconnu qui pouvait receler d'innombrables dangers.

– Essayons autrement, proposa l'ingénieuse dessinatrice.

Ce fut les yeux fermés, guidé par Camille, qu'Edwin descendit les marches. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour constater qu'ils étaient dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Puis une lumière se mit à danser au bout des doigts de Camille.

– Tu parviens à dessiner dans la Citadelle ? s'étonna-t-il impressionné.

– Difficilement, le contredit la dessinatrice. C'est comme si j'essayais de monter une pente glissante avec une luge.

Les marches descendaient encore. Camille passa la première puisqu'elle avait la lumière. Néanmoins, Edwin restait proche, prêt à récupérer la petite fille au moindre signe de danger. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte basse en bois vermoulu. Edwin essaya la poignée sans succès.

– Essaie, proposa-t-il à Camille. Jusqu'ici, tu es la seule présence qui a été acceptée.

Mais le toucher de Camille n'y changea rien, la porte demeura close. Le bois semblait vermoulu, Edwin songeait donc à forcer le passage. Ou à faire demi-tour. Si cette porte était condamnée de quelque façon que ce soit, il y avait sans doute une bonne raison à cela.

Camille frappa poliment à la porte qui pivota sur ses gonds.

Edwin fut aussitôt sur ses gardes. Mais il n'y avait personne derrière. A travers l'encadrement, on pouvait observer un paysage forestier.

– Je crois savoir où on est ! s'exclama Camille soudainement ravie.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

34

Quand plus tard Edwin lui demanda comment elle avait su ce qu'il fallait faire, Camille avait haussé simplement les épaules en déclarant que sa mère lui avait appris à frapper avant d'entrer.

Ils marchaient au sein d'un paysage ensorcelant, sous un ciel bleu qui n'aurait pas dû être là, dans une forêt aux arbres et aux buissons chargés de fruits tentateurs, bien mûrs. Un coup d'œil en arrière permettait de s'apercevoir que la porte par laquelle ils étaient passés, était taillée dans le tronc d'un arbre immense tel qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu.

Edwin avait beau être émerveillé, il n'en demeurait pas moins sur ses gardes. Cette vision enchanteresse pouvait tout aussi bien se révéler être un piège. Camille ne semblait pas avoir le même tracas, marchant gaiement au milieu de la verdure, observant tout avec curiosité.

– Camille, fit Edwin pour la rappeler à l'ordre.

Le guerrier hésitait vraiment à faire demi-tour. Camille se retourna pour voir l'inquiétude et la méfiance qui se peignaient sur le visage d'Edwin. Elle en fut surprise.

– Nous ne risquons rien, lui assura-t-elle.

– Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Ils venaient d'arriver au bord d'un lac au centre duquel émergeait un lopin de terre. Au loin, on pouvait désormais voir des montagnes.

– La chaussée des géants, expliqua Camille en montrant de grosses dalles de pierre rosée permettant de rejoindre l'île.

– J'ai déjà entendu ce terme quelque part, murmura le guerrier.

Mais impossible de se rappeler où, ni dans quelles circonstances. Camille s'avança sur le lac.

– Où vas-tu ? la rappela Edwin.

– A Avalon.

Edwin ne put cacher sa surprise :

– Quoi ? Avalon ? Mais ce serait là que…

Camille se remit en marche et le Frontalier se dépêcha de la suivre. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais Edwin était complètement perdu. Il n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre. Il croyait Camille mais demeurait à l'affût du moindre danger. Ce paysage qui se voulait chaleureux et rassurant lui faisait peur et lui donnait froid dans le dos.

Ils parcoururent ensuite un sentier serpentant entre les chênes et les bouleaux jusqu'à atteindre une maisonnette basse devant laquelle était assis un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux yeux noisette sans âge, pétillants d'intelligence.

Instinctivement, Edwin repoussa Camille derrière lui. L'inconnu était assis et avait un visage ouvert, mais la situation pouvait rapidement changer. Son nez légèrement tordu pouvait être la marque d'un combat passé.

– Allons Edwin, fit l'homme, nul besoin d'être ainsi sur le qui-vive. La seule personne que tu effraies c'est Camille ou devrais-je dire Ewilan.

Le fait que l'homme connaisse leur nom alors même qu'ils ne s'étaient pas présentés ne rassura absolument pas Edwin.

– Bonjour Merwyn, salua poliment Camille. Ou devrais-je dire Merlin.

– Impossible, décréta immédiatement Edwin.

– Autant que faire un grand pas sur le côté à six ans ? s'amusa l'autre homme.

– C'est que…

– Allons, toi, mon descendant le plus prodigieux douterait de mon existence ?

Edwin hésita un moment avant de finalement relaxer sa posture et de s'asseoir à côté de Camille. Il ne ressentait aucune menace venant de cet homme et cela le déroutait.

– Où sommes-nous ? demanda finalement le Frontalier.

– Je pense que Camille est à même de te répondre, répondit tranquillement Merwyn en tournant son regard vers l'enfant.

– Nous sommes dans votre dessin, déclara la petite fille. Tout ce qui nous entoure est réel. C'est vous qui avez créé ce monde.

Elle hésita un instant avant de reprendre :

– Vous dessinez ce monde pour Vivyan. Pour qu'elle vous revienne. Je pense à vous, et j'ai mal.

Une larme unique perla sur la joue de Merwyn pour aller se perdre dans l'herbe. Edwin se tut, conscient de la solennité du moment. L'expression de la profonde tristesse de l'homme qui lui faisait face, apportait une certitude nouvelle au guerrier. Il croyait.

– Merci Ewilan, déclara simplement le dessinateur. Je sais ce que tu voudrais me demander. Je pourrais t'apprendre à lever le verrou ts'lich, mais tu ne resterais pas en vie bien longtemps après cela, et le verrou bloquerait à nouveau l'Imagination.

Edwin s'apprêta à solliciter une aide plus directe, mais il fut interrompu avant d'avoir commencé par un geste de la main de Merwyn.

– Je ne peux pas vous aider comme je l'ai fait autrefois, décréta Merwyn. J'ai ici bien trop de travail.

Edwin ne chercha pas à protester.

– Il vous faudra trouver et délivrer ceux que vous appelez les Sentinelles par vos propres moyens, poursuivit le dessinateur. Vous deux êtes la clé pour l'avenir de l'humanité. Mon fils, si tu es le guerrier absolu, n'oublie pas que toi aussi tu peux faillir. Ewilan, aujourd'hui, la seule leçon que je peux te donner est celle-ci. Il s'agit de la plus importante. Tu es encore jeune avec un esprit ouvert et le champ des possibles t'est infini. Alors n'oublie jamais que rien n'est impossible.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

35

Le lendemain, lorsque Camille se réveilla, elle constata qu'Edwin n'était plus là. Après leur rencontre avec Merwyn, une vive lumière les avait ramenés dans le lit d'Edwin. C'était presque comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Camille ouvrit les lourds rideaux pour constater que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Puis son estomac grogna. Camille rougit, même s'il n'y avait eu personne pour l'entendre.

La petite fille s'habilla. Juste avant de saisir la poignée de la porte, elle hésita. Avait-elle le droit de sortir seule ? Edwin ne lui avait laissé aucune instruction. D'habitude, elle devait attendre le guerrier pour se déplacer d'une pièce à une autre. Mis à part la veille où elle était avec Siam. Ce qui n'était sans doute pas près de se reproduire au vu de l'issue de la visite.

Camille décida finalement d'y aller. Elle déambula dans les couloirs à la recherche du Prince des Marches. Elle croisa quelques Frontaliers qui lui offrirent un signe de tête respectueux qu'elle leur renvoya. La démonstration de son courage la veille avait déjà fait le tour de la Citadelle. Elle en profita pour demander aux Frontaliers s'ils savaient où était son père. Elle trouva ainsi ce dernier très facilement.

– Camille ! fit Edwin surpris par l'entrée de la petite fille. J'allais justement te chercher pour le déjeuner. Tu as bien dormi ?

– Très bien, répondit-elle. Bonjour… Grand-Père.

La désignation était nouvelle pour Camille mais elle avait été informée que c'était ainsi qu'elle était supposée s'adresser à Hander Til' Illan. Cela lui demanderait un peu de temps d'adaptation mais elle s'y habituerait certainement.

– Siam n'est pas là ? s'étonna Camille.

– Non, à cette heure-là, elle doit être en train de travailler aux cuisines.

Cette tâche faisait partie de la punition. L'ensemble des jeunes avaient des travaux collectifs ou réflexifs à réaliser. Ils n'étaient bien entendu pas affectés à la même tâche ensemble afin d'éviter qu'ils ne se dissipent. Même Lahm avait commencé, bien que rien de physique ne lui soit demandé pour l'instant afin de ménager sa blessure.

– Tu n'as pas pris ton sabre, remarqua Hander.

Camille rougit avant d'avouer :

– Je ne sais pas comment le porter.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

– Je te montrerai après le repas, promit Edwin.

Pour l'heure, Edwin conduisit Camille vers l'un des réfectoires de la Citadelle. C'était des lieux où les Frontaliers pouvaient se restaurer. Ainsi, seuls une poignée cuisinait pour les autres, libérant du temps pour les guerriers. Le fonctionnement des Frontaliers était simple et bien mis en place depuis des générations. Si chacun devait être capable d'assumer n'importe quel rôle au sein de leur société, ils avaient tous une fonction, une place, bien définie.

L'après-midi de Camille ne serait pas passé idylliquement. Tout d'abord, Edwin lui apprit à attacher son épée. Puis, trouvant que les cheveux de la petite fille étaient trop longs, il décida de les nouer, utilisant un lien de cuir pour les maintenir relevés. Camille fut surprise de découvrir que le guerrier possédait une telle compétence.

Enfin, Edwin lui présenta un Frontalier, répondant au nom de Ker, qui commença sa formation au maniement de l'épée. Il n'y alla pas de main morte. A la fin de la séance, tous les muscles de la petite fille étaient endoloris et elle était couverte d'ecchymoses. Épuisée, elle rejoignit Edwin avec un certain soulagement. La journée était finie.

– Ton entraînement s'est bien passé ? demanda Edwin.

Camille hocha la tête silencieusement. Elle n'avait plus la force pour former une réponse plus construite. Edwin défit ce qu'il restait de la coiffure de Camille avant de recommencer rapidement. En moins de cinq minutes, la petite fille était de nouveau présentable si on exceptait sa tenue couverte de sueur et son air fatigué.

– Tu t'es bien amélioré, félicita Hander.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis amélioré, c'est le modèle, le contredit Edwin. Siam a toujours été incapable de tenir en place plus de dix secondes.

Hander éclata de rire. Ils arrivèrent au réfectoire. Camille avala son repas goulûment sous l'œil amusé d'Edwin et de son père.

– Elle a bien tenu le coup, fit une voix dans le dos de la petite fille.

Camille ne se retourna pas, ayant reconnu la voix de son instructeur. Ce dernier se glissa à la place libre à côté d'elle.

– Je la récupère demain ? demanda-t-il à Edwin.

– Oui, répondit le Prince. Nous ne partons que d'ici deux à trois jours.

Camille retint un soupir en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle savait qu'il serait malvenu. Néanmoins, si elle avait apprécié la séance d'entraînement, elle n'était pas certaine que son corps soit tout aussi content du résultat. Heureusement qu'elle avait déjà gagné un peu d'endurance en aidant au camp militaire.

– Tu ne veux pas la laisser ici ? intervint Hander.

Edwin regarda un instant Camille qui lui fit un petit signe de la tête négatif.

– Non, répondit-il. Elle viendra avec moi.

– Si tu es sûr de toi mon fils…

Edwin repensa aux mots de Merwyn.

– Certain.

Hander accepta sa décision. Si son fils jugeait qu'il valait mieux pour Camille qu'elle l'accompagnât, il ne s'y opposerait pas. Il lui avait laissé l'option de la Citadelle pour la petite fille. Edwin le savait. S'il changeait d'avis, Camille serait toujours accueillie ici à bras ouverts.

Camille était un peu surprise du manque de résistance du Seigneur de la Citadelle. L'Empereur s'était montré beaucoup plus insistant pour qu'elle demeurât à Al-Jeit. Observant le père d'Edwin, elle réalisa que, si lui et l'Empereur étaient deux hommes de pouvoir, ils ne partageaient pas la même vision pour autant. Ce qui amena Camille à réfléchir au gouffre qui séparait les Frontaliers du reste des Alaviriens.

Après le repas, Edwin conduisit Camille aux bains. Cette dernière, morte d'épuisement, suivit machinalement le Frontalier. Elle se déshabilla avant de se laisser tomber dans l'eau. Glacée. Camille fit un bond et ressortit aussitôt. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle température. S'il y avait bien une chose qui lui manquait de l'autre monde, c'était l'eau chaude. Ici, si elle en souhaitait, elle devait d'abord faire chauffer l'eau au-dessus du feu. L'eau du bain était en fait un lac souterrain dont la source provenait de la chaîne du Poll.

Pour le coup, Camille était revigorée. Elle pénétra de nouveau dans l'eau avec moins de précipitation, son corps s'accoutumant à la température. Néanmoins, elle n'y demeura pas longtemps. Elle se sécha et se rhabilla en songeant qu'elle n'avait plus aussi sommeil à présent. Le froid l'avait sortie de sa léthargie et son esprit était vif et éveillé.

Camille décida donc de passer par la bibliothèque avant d'aller se coucher, consciente que la journée du lendemain serait chargée et qu'elle avait intérêt à reprendre des forces. Edwin approuva son plan. Camille fut surprise de trouver Siam entre les rangées de livres.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Camille était persuadée que la jeune Frontalière ne connaissait pas le chemin jusqu'à la porte de la bibliothèque.

– C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, protesta Siam. Moi je suis punie, mais toi tu es libre, non ?

– Je suis à la bibliothèque pour lire, expliqua Camille.

– Lire ? s'étonna Siam. Tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner.

– Et c'est ce que j'ai fait toute l'après-midi. Maintenant j'entraîne mon esprit. C'est important tu sais.

– Bah, à quoi bon rêver des exploits des anciens. Autant réaliser les siens !

– C'est en apprenant des erreurs de nos aînés qu'on évite de les répéter.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait fait la veille, Siam prit le temps de réfléchir aux paroles de la petite fille. Edwin avait dit de l'écouter. Si son frère reconnaissait ses compétences, alors Siam aussi.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

36

Edwin vint réveiller Camille aux aurores. Cette dernière était toute courbaturée. Elle avait beau avoir étudié le corps humain, elle découvrit de nouveaux muscles en se levant. Elle ne put retenir une grimace. Edwin eut un sourire indulgent.

– Allez, l'encouragea-t-il. Lève-toi si tu veux avoir le temps de déjeuner avant que Ker ne vienne te chercher.

Camille étouffa un grognement et se dépêcha d'obéir. Elle se dirigea jusqu'au réfectoire les yeux à moitié fermés, sa main dans celle d'Edwin pour se guider. Elle eut à peine le temps de se sustenter que son instructeur personnel l'entraînait vers l'un des nombreux dojos pour débuter la séance.

Au fil de la journée, ils croisèrent d'autres groupes de jeunes en apprentissage auprès de différents adultes. Camille remarqua même un groupe d'enfants de son âge. Elle ne savait pas si elle les avait surpris dans un bon moment ou si ce n'était qu'une impression, mais leur entraînement lui sembla plus léger que le sien.

– C'est leur jour de repos ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

– Serait-ce une plainte ? riposta le Frontalier. Dix tours.

Camille s'exécuta, se maudissant d'avoir parlé. Cela avait été plus fort qu'elle.

– Non, ce n'est pas jour de repos, lui répondit le Frontalier après qu'elle eut fini de courir.

Il lui envoya un sabre en bois. Camille râla intérieurement. Extérieurement, son visage ne laissa rien paraître. Elle allait encore se recevoir des coups. Ce n'était pas méchant, mais faisait quand même sacrément mal. Son instructeur avait déclaré qu'elle ferait moins de fautes plus rapidement si elle souhaitait éviter la douleur. Camille trouvait cela complètement stupide. Il faudrait des années pour qu'elle soit en mesure de contrer le Frontalier.

– Ton entraînement est plus intensif car tu n'es là que deux ou trois jours. Bien que je ne doute pas qu'il continuera au front. Et puis eux ne vont pas à la guerre.

– Je ne suis pas sur le champ de bataille non plus, protesta Camille.

Le Frontalier sourit avant de lui asséner un premier coup qu'elle bloqua de justesse. Elle ressentit la puissance de la frappe résonner tout le long de ses bras. D'expérience, elle savait que cela n'en resterait pas là. Elle recula pour se désengager et revenir à l'attaque.

Son épée finit par lui échapper. Elle roula sur le côté pour éviter le coup qui venait. En se relevant, elle se baissa de justesse, le poing de son instructeur la manquant de peu. Ce dernier avait laissé choir son sabre et continuait l'apprentissage au corps-à-corps. C'était souvent comme cela. Il ne lui laissait pas le temps de récupérer et enchaînait directement. Un combat n'était pas terminé parce que l'un des adversaires perdait son épée. Il avait d'ailleurs déclaré qu'elle avait de la chance qu'il ne continue pas avec une épée alors qu'elle était désarmée. Il avait ajouté que ce cas de figure viendrait plus tard.

L'heure du repas ne pouvait arriver assez tôt. Camille prit place avec reconnaissance à une table en compagnie d'autres jeunes. Les instructeurs s'asseyaient souvent à part. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les tablées étaient mixtes dans le sens où chacun était regroupé avec ses amis. La présence de différentes tranches d'âge était plutôt liée à la longueur des tables rectangulaires.

Un adulte s'assit à côté de Camille tandis que les autres places étaient récupérées par un groupe de jeunes adultes qui devaient être en fin de formation. Camille se sentit toute petite.

– Ben alors, choupette, tu t'es perdue ? fit l'adulte.

Camille ne savait pas quoi répondre. Y avait-il des places attitrées même si l'ordonnancement ne semblait suivre aucune logique ? Elle entendit un soupir d'exaspération derrière elle.

– Elle est avec moi.

Camille se tourna avec reconnaissance vers son instructeur.

– Décale-toi, ordonna-t-il à l'autre adulte.

Ce dernier, avec force râlements, se déplaça, obligeant tous les autres à glisser d'une place sur le banc. L'instructeur de Camille s'assit entre elle et l'adulte sans un mot.

– Entraînement particulier ? demanda l'adulte.

– Camille Til' Illan, se contenta de répondre l'instructeur.

Le premier homme poussa un sifflement appréciateur.

– Gilanart Hanzim, se présenta-t-il en se penchant pour mieux l'observer. Mais appelle-moi Gil.

Il tendit une main à la petite fille.

– Enchantée, répondit Camille en appliquant sa paume avec force comme une véritable Frontalière.

– Je suis l'instructeur de ces faces de Raïs que tu vois là.

– Hé ! protesta la jeune fille qui était juste à sa gauche.

Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras.

– Mais tu sais bien que je ne parlais pas de toi, se défendit-il avec un sourire.

Elle l'embrassa chastement.

– Ça devrait être interdit de flirter avec des élèves, intervint l'instructeur de Camille.

Camille comprit soudainement pourquoi Gil était un des rares instructeurs à être attablé avec ses élèves.

– Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux, rétorqua Gil. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es toujours célibataire.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de se chamailler amicalement pendant le reste du repas.

– Et alors, elle est comment la choupette ? demanda Gil à un moment.

– Elle fait ce qui lui est demandé, répondit brièvement Ker.

– C'est-à-dire que j'encaisse les coups et je me tais, répondit Camille malicieusement.

Elle se sentait à l'aise ici, au milieu des Frontaliers. Il n'y avait pas toutes les formalités qui existaient à Al-Jeit. On te reconnaissait par ton mérite et rien d'autre. Il n'y avait pas de fioritures, pas de détails inutiles, tout était simple et direct et cela lui convenait. Même si quelques fois les Hommes du nord lui paraissait un peu rudes sur les bords.

– Ha ! Ha ! rit Gil. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois bien douée pour la seconde partie. Tu as la langue bien trop pendue !

– Ça ne peut pas venir d'Edwin, il est plutôt silencieux, fit remarquer Ker avec amusement.

– Il dit toujours que je ressemble beaucoup à Maman…

Camille se sentit mélancolique. Elle évitait habituellement de trop penser à ses parents ou elle aurait passé son temps à pleurer. Remarquant le changement d'humeur de la petite fille, les deux hommes revinrent à un sujet de conversation plus joyeux.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

37

Le cœur de Camille se serra un peu le jour du départ. Elle s'était rapidement attachée à quelques Frontaliers, dont Ker, malgré le traitement sans merci dont elle avait bénéficié de manière privilégiée. Ce matin encore, tout son corps criait sa souffrance. Plus d'une fois elle serra les dents pour ne pas laisser une plainte s'échapper lorsqu'elle réalisait un mouvement qui sollicitait un peu trop ses muscles courbaturés.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, déclara Edwin sur la route. Au camp, il y a plein de Frontaliers qui seront ravis de t'aider à t'améliorer.

– Ce n'est pas la peine de te moquer de moi, répondit Camille avec une grimace.

Décidément, le cheval n'était pas le meilleur moyen de transport quand on n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Heureusement pour la petite fille, ils atteindraient le camp en début de soirée. Mais cela signifiait aussi que la ligne de front était descendue bien au sud.

Camille fut heureuse de retrouver le camp. Les soldats qu'ils rencontrèrent saluèrent respectueusement le retour de leur commandant. Camille suivit Edwin qui fut rapidement informé de la situation et des derniers évènements.

La routine s'installa de nouveau pour Camille qui retrouva la tente médicale. Comme promis, de nombreux Frontaliers se succédèrent pour lui apprendre l'art du combat, que ce soit à mains nues, au poignard ou au sabre pour l'instant. Chacun formait la petite fille quand il le pouvait et qu'elle-même n'était pas à l'infirmerie. Bien souvent, il s'agissait de Frontaliers en cours de rétablissement.

Edwin l'entraînait personnellement tôt le matin avant que le camp ne soit réveillé. Le dîner marquait la fin de la journée pour la petite fille. Camille ne traînait pas longtemps après, à moins qu'il y ait une réunion stratégique. Elle se glissait avec bonheur sur sa paillasse.

Bien sûr, il arrivait qu'elle soit réveillée au milieu de la nuit. Quand il y avait une attaque nocturne. Quand un aide de camp venait chercher Edwin à cause d'un problème qui était survenu, requérant son attention immédiate. Quand elle faisait un cauchemar. Quand Edwin n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause des conséquences des décisions qu'il avait prises.

X X X

L'hiver de cette année-là fut terrible. Il faisait froid et il neigea beaucoup. La poudre blanche se transforma rapidement en boue dans le camp, les soldats pataugeant et maugréant. On ne pouvait pas dire que le moral des troupes était au plus haut. Ils avaient tellement reculé ces dernières semaines qu'ils avaient dépassé la Citadelle. Et le temps ne faisait rien pour ajouter à leur bonne humeur.

Une épidémie se répandit rapidement, surtout parmi les blessés, les achevant dans une longue agonie. La seule bonne nouvelle était que cette maladie semblait aussi toucher les Raïs en nombre. L'entraînement de Camille était plus au moins au point mort, tant elle avait à faire auprès des malades.

– Ralentis, lui ordonna un jour Edwin.

Camille leva de grands yeux étonnés vers lui.

– Si tu continues à ce rythme, tu vas épuiser tes réserves et tomber malade à ton tour, expliqua le guerrier. Et les souffrants non pas besoin de ça. Et je n'ai pas besoin de cela.

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée si doucement que Camille crût un moment l'avoir rêvée. Elle remarqua alors le visage inquiet du guerrier. Elle vint l'embrasser chaleureusement et lui promit de faire attention.

– Toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle. Si tu tombes malades, les hommes seront complètement perdus. Alors fais attention à toi.

Edwin sourit. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne s'était préoccupé de sa santé.

– C'est promis.

Camille se demanda s'il la prenait vraiment au sérieux.

– Si tu tombes malade, ne compte pas sur moi pour te soigner, insista-t-elle donc.

L'un comme l'autre savait qu'elle serait la première à courir à son chevet. Fort heureusement, les deux compagnons parvinrent à tenir leur promesse. Aucun des deux ne succomba à la maladie cet hiver-ci.

Camille nota d'ailleurs que très peu de Frontaliers tombèrent malades. Ils étaient habitués au froid depuis toujours. L'hiver était plus rude cette année, mais ils en avaient connus d'autres et de pires seraient à venir.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

38

Camille continuait d'assister aux réunions stratégiques. Elle avait gagné suffisamment d'expérience par l'observation pour qu'elle décidât un jour d'intervenir. Ce fut avec un grand étonnement que les hommes l'écoutèrent. La stupéfaction fut plus grande encore lorsque leur général préféra le conseil de la petite fille au leur.

Edwin était un homme intelligent et utilisait efficacement les ressources qu'il avait à disposition. Si une enfant était plus capable qu'un homme, alors il n'avait aucun problème à appliquer ses recommandations. Or, il avait depuis un moment déjà remarqué les capacités d'analyse de Camille. Elle parvenait à prendre tous les paramètres en compte et à les réorganiser pour l'appliquer sur un champ de bataille. Si bien qu'Edwin l'emmenait souvent observer le relief du lieu du prochain combat. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il la gardait sous la tente de commandement.

Un jour, il y eut un clash monumental entre le général des armées alaviriennes et sa fille. Cela aurait pu être une scène comique mais elle terrifia plutôt les hommes quand le père et la fille se mirent à se crier dessus. Les hommes sous la tente avaient envie de disparaître. Ils n'osaient pas bouger, de peur d'attirer le courroux de l'un ou de l'autre sur leur personne. A l'extérieur, les soldats ne s'attardaient pas pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Ils avaient reconnu les voix.

– Dehors ! s'exclama finalement Edwin à bout. Tu n'es qu'une petite fille qui n'a rien à faire là !

– Quoi ! s'indigna Camille. Ça te va bien de me chasser maintenant que nos opinions divergent ! Mon avis t'intéressait bien hier et avant-hier et la semaine passée et ces sept derniers mois !

– Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

– Et bien explique-moi ! Contrairement à toi, moi je suis prête à écouter !

Ils continuèrent à se disputer pendant un bon moment, frôlant parfois les insultes. A eux deux, ils réussirent quand même à constituer un plan qui n'avait finalement rien à voir avec ce que l'un ou l'autre avait proposé au départ. Mais ils quittèrent la tente fâchés.

Camille alla trouver un Frontalier pour s'entraîner afin de se défouler, de faire retomber la pression induite par sa colère et son sentiment d'injustice. La vapeur se changea rapidement en eau. Il était trop douloureux de ne pas être à cent pour cent dans un combat, même factice, contre un Frontalier. Il n'acceptait pas le manque de concentration de la part de son élève.

– Je suis sûr qu'on vous a entendu hurler dans tout le camp, déclara-t-il alors qu'il laissait une pause à Camille.

Cette dernière grimaça à cette annonce. Elle n'avait vraiment pas fait attention au volume quand elle s'était énervée.

– On peut dire que tu as des poumons pour un microbe, poursuivit-il. Entendre crier Edwin, c'est rare. Y a pas à dire, tu es douée.

Camille commença à se sentir mal vis-à-vis de la situation.

– Ça en valait le coup ?

– On était tous les deux en tort et il faut que je m'excuse parce que je suis allée trop loin, reconnut-elle.

Une fois l'entraînement terminé, Camille partit à la recherche d'Edwin. Elle trouva le guerrier pensif, en train de brosser un cheval.

– Edwin ! appela-t-elle.

Le susnommé se retourna, surpris d'entendre son nom avec cette voix familière.

– Je suis désolée de m'être emportée, enchaîna Camille.

– Mais pas d'avoir remis mes ordres en question ?

– Ce n'était pas encore des ordres. Et puis tu avais tort.

– Toi aussi.

– Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

Les deux compères souriaient. Puis Edwin redevint sérieux.

– Je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû me comporter ainsi.

Camille vint le serrer dans ses bras et le guerrier sut que tout était pardonné. Il savait aussi qu'ils recommenceraient à se disputer à un moment ou un autre. Il était bien trop autoritaire, et Camille bien trop têtue pour qu'il en aille autrement.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Camille ajouta avec un sourire espiègle :

– Mais maintenant que j'y repense, c'était aussi marrant. Tu te souviens de la tête que faisait les hommes ? Ils étaient complètement terrifiés.

Edwin éclata d'un rire franc et clair. Les hommes, tout aussi inhabitués à entendre leur commandant rire que crier, se retournèrent pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. En découvrant que Camille était encore à l'origine de ce changement, les soldats frissonnèrent mal-à-l'aise. Leur routine bien intégrée avait des difficultés à accepter ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

39

Ce que Camille préférait par-dessus tout, c'était quand elle parcourait Gwendalavir sur Cascade aux côtés d'Edwin. Ce n'était certes pas des voyages de plaisances mais des trajets rendus obligatoires par les fonctions du Frontalier, néanmoins Camille adorait voir les paysages défiler et être loin de tout, oubliant pour peu la guerre qui faisait rage au nord.

Et, par-dessus tout, Edwin avait du temps à lui consacrer. Il était en général aussi plus détendu, n'ayant pas d'hommes à commander, ni de décision à prendre autre que celle du chemin à emprunter. Ayant déjà lui-même traverser Gwendalavir en tous sens, il avait une foule d'anecdotes à raconter que Camille absorbait comme une éponge.

Ces déplacements signifiaient aussi qu'ils rejoignaient la civilisation et donc une bibliothèque que Camille s'empressait de rejoindre tant qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle était aussi retournée chez ses parents une fois qu'ils étaient revenus à Al-Jeit. Elle ne considérait plus l'appartement comme chez elle. Désormais, chez elle, c'était où Edwin allait. Cependant, elle avait récupéré les travaux de ses parents, notamment sur l'autre monde. Elle avait beaucoup appris, mais fut déçue de ne pas trouver de piste pour les retrouver.

Un jour, peu après midi, Edwin et Camille arrivèrent à une ferme en pleine effervescence. Ce n'était pas l'activité habituelle qu'on s'attendait à voir dans un tel lieu. Chacun semblait courir d'un bout à l'autre sans savoir réellement où aller, et on pouvait aisément sentir la panique qui régnait.

Edwin fit signe à Camille de rester légèrement en retrait derrière lui, tandis qu'il s'avançait pour connaître la situation. Un enfant, remarquant les deux cavaliers, hurla de peur avant de déguerpir dans une maison. Cela attira efficacement l'attention de la population.

Les hommes serraient une fourche, une pelle ou encore une faux dans leurs mains. Les femmes reculèrent, emmenant les enfants avec eux tandis que les hommes formaient un barrage entre leur famille et les étrangers.

Edwin fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la raison de cette animosité. Habituellement, les fermiers étaient plutôt accueillants, souhaitant connaître des nouvelles du monde. Plus d'une fois Camille et lui avait profité de leur hospitalité pour la nuit ou leur avait acheté des provisions.

Puis les hommes remarquèrent la présence de la petite fille et cela sembla les calmer. Ils baissèrent leurs armes improvisées et s'avancèrent tranquillement vers les deux cavaliers. Edwin n'était pas certain pour autant qu'ils n'allaient pas les attaquer. Après tout, les fermiers avaient montré un comportement inhabituel et Camille et lui n'étaient peut-être toujours pas les bienvenus.

– Holà étrangers, fit un homme musclé aux cheveux grisonnants. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ?

– Nous sommes des voyageurs qui ne faisions qu'emprunter la piste qui traverse votre ferme, répondit Edwin.

– Vous ne devriez pas continuer vers le nord, les informa le même homme. Le groupe de bandits menés par Gruth a été repéré ce matin. Ils se dirigent par ici. Comme vous le voyez, nous nous préparons à les recevoir.

– Je vous en prie, aidez-nous noble guerrier, intervint une jeune femme rousse.

Camille grimaça devant le ton suppliant de la femme et la manière dont elle s'adressa à Edwin, se jetant pratiquement sur lui. Camille avait depuis longtemps compris qu'Edwin était un homme désiré et que certaines femmes n'hésitaient pas à se coller à lui de manière aguicheuse. C'était encore plus vrai quand elles savaient qu'il était Edwin Til' Illan. En ce jour, la jeune femme voyait simplement un guerrier qui pouvait les protéger plus efficacement qu'aucune autre personne présente.

– Papa, injecta Camille pour bien montrer qu'Edwin n'était pas tout à fait libre.

– Saltha, retourne à l'abri, intervint le porte-parole. Je m'excuse pour le comportement de ma fille étranger. Néanmoins, elle n'a pas tort, votre aide serait la bienvenue. Vous êtes un Frontalier, n'est-ce pas ? Nous connaissons la réputation de votre peuple et votre prouesse avec les armes.

Et voilà qu'ils continuaient à chercher à amadouer Edwin. Décidément, le père comme la fille étaient bien les mêmes. Mais Camille savait que la flatterie ne fonctionnait pas avec Edwin.

– Papa ?

Camille désirait savoir ce qu'Edwin comptait faire. Ils étaient pressés, mais pouvaient-ils vraiment laisser ces pauvres gens se défendre seuls ? La décision fut prise pour eux. Un hurlement sauvage résonna. Tout le monde se tourna dans cette direction. Une vingtaine de bandits fonçait sur le complexe fermier.

– Mets-toi à l'abri, décréta Edwin à l'attention de Camille.

La petite fille se retint de protester et engagea Cascade dans la grange. Les villageoises fermèrent les portes derrière elle. Camille descendit de sa jument et s'approcha d'un mur dont deux planches étaient mal ajustées, laissant un interstice pour voir ce qu'il se passait au-dehors.

Edwin chercha rapidement à organiser les hommes mal armés et mal coordonnés mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un jeune garçon qui tenait une fourche dans ses mains tremblantes. Face à eux, les bandits chargeaient, lame au clair, sans la moindre hésitation, une lueur morbide dansant dans leurs yeux.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, Edwin sut qu'il devait intervenir s'il ne voulait pas que ces paysans se fassent massacrer. Il talonna son cheval qui bondit en avant. En un instant, il fut sur les bandits, son sabre chantant, tranchant le fil d'une vie à chacun de ses mouvements. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour faucher un champ de blé, Edwin se retrouva seul au milieu de ces corps sans vie.

Tandis que les hommes contemplaient hébétés le spectacle qui s'offraient à eux, Camille ouvrit la porte de la grange et monta Cascade pour rejoindre Edwin. Les femmes et les enfants sortirent peu à peu, ne pouvant qu'observer la macabre vue des corps sanguinolents. Puis tous les yeux se fixèrent incrédules sur Edwin.

– Monstre ! cria la jeune femme rousse.

Son cri fut repris par les autres paysans. C'était un mélange de peur et de colère.

– Silence ! intervint finalement Camille ne pouvant plus supporter leurs exhortations.

Les gens se turent en un ensemble parfait. Leur attention se reporta sur la petite fille qui s'était placée entre eux et le guerrier, et dont les yeux violets brillaient de colère.

– Qui êtes-vous pour le juger ? poursuivit Camille. C'est vous qui lui avez demandé de vous protéger ! Et maintenant qu'il a fait le travail à votre place, qu'il a sauvé vos vies, vous le condamnez ? Vous le condamnez pour avoir accompli ce que vous étiez incapables de faire ? Ces bandits vous auraient tué voire même pire, et ce, sans la moindre hésitation. Alors dites-moi, qui êtes-vous pour le juger ?

Sa voix avait résonné claire et forte sur la foule stupéfaite. Aucun n'osa parler. Aucun n'osa détourner le regard. Aucun n'osa bouger. Cela aurait pu continuer indéfiniment si Camille, écœurée, n'avait pas fait faire demi-tour à sa jument pour rejoindre Edwin.

– Allons-y, déclara-t-elle.

Edwin opina simplement de la tête avant de la suivre, un dernier regard posé sur le jeune garçon. Ses mains tremblaient toujours.

Ils chevauchèrent longtemps en silence jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne tombât et qu'il ne fasse trop sombre pour avancer. Camille s'activa pour mettre le camp en place, démarrer le feu, attacher les chevaux… Edwin se laissa simplement glisser à bas de sa monture et resta là, les yeux dans le vague. Camille le prit par la main et le guida près du feu puis le fit s'asseoir. Tandis que leur dîner mijotait tranquillement au-dessus du feu, Camille vint placer ses bras autour d'Edwin. Elle savait que les paroles des paysans avaient fortement déstabilisé Edwin et l'avaient profondément blessé.

– Tu n'es pas un monstre, lui murmura-t-elle. Je sais que tu ne prends aucun plaisir à tuer. Je sais que chaque vie que tu prends te coûte énormément. Sans toi, ces gens auraient tous été massacrés. Tu leur as sauvé la vie. Les bandits avaient pris leur décision en choisissant d'emprunter ce chemin. Personne ne peut sauver tout le monde. Pas même toi. Edwin…

Il leva un regard humide vers la petite fille. Puis il la serra dans ses bras et il pleura. Toutes les émotions qu'il contenait depuis toujours en lui se déversèrent comme un torrent avec Camille et les étoiles pour seules témoin.

Il avait mal. Longtemps dans la nuit, Camille continuerait à bercer l'homme blessé. Ils finiraient par s'endormir blottis l'un contre l'autre à la recherche de chaleur humaine. Le lendemain matin, ils agiraient comme si rien ne s'était passé et ils reprendraient leur route.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

40

En plein cœur de la bataille, Edwin se demandait ce que faisait les troupes sous le commandement du Seigneur Hil' Muran. Elles auraient dû être là depuis longtemps. Par trois fois déjà le signal avait été envoyé. Mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de la cavalerie.

Étaient-ils eux-mêmes tombés dans une embuscade ? Ne comptant plus sur leur arrivée, Edwin chercha frénétiquement une idée pour les sortir de cette impasse qui allait se transformer en massacre s'il ne réagissait pas très vite. Déjà, les premières lignes commençaient à céder.

Soudain, un roulement, un peu comme un grondement de tonnerre se fit entendre. Edwin reconnut aisément la charge d'une cavalerie. Enfin les renforts étaient arrivés ! Le guerrier prit quand même le temps de tourner la tête pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de ses troupes et non d'ennemis supplémentaires.

La vision qui s'offrit à lui, lui glaça le sang. C'était comme si le temps était soudainement suspendu, comme si son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, comme s'il avait oublié comment respirer. Une peur sans nom lui tenaillait le ventre.

C'était bien ses troupes qui arrivaient au galop. Mais elles n'étaient pas menées par Saï Hil' Muran. Non. A leur tête se trouvait Camille, sabre au clair. Jamais de sa vie, Edwin ne s'était senti aussi effrayé, aussi démuni. Camille n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

Puis le temps sembla reprendre son cours et la cavalerie vint percuter violemment les troupes de Raïs. Edwin se débattait comme un diable pour se décaler vers Camille, tentant désespérément de la rejoindre. Il la voyait échanger des coups avec l'ennemi. Il lui semblait aussi qu'elle encourageait les hommes à grand renforts de cris.

Jamais il ne parviendrait à l'atteindre.

X X X

Camille surplombait le champ de bataille. Elle n'avait pas d'autre rôle que celui d'attendre l'issue de l'assaut pour s'occuper des blessés. Il n'y avait pas d'hommes pour transporter ces derniers. Pas alors que le combat faisait rage et qu'on avait besoin de tous les bras disponibles.

Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Les troupes étaient acculées, sur le point de se faire massacrer. Mais où était donc Saï Hil' Muran et ses hommes ? Selon le plan mis au point la veille, il aurait dû mener la charge depuis un moment déjà.

Inquiète, Camille courut jusqu'à Cascade qu'elle harnacha rapidement, une aisance venue avec la pratique. Elle galopa au point de stationnement où les hommes semblaient attendre impatients et nerveux sur leurs montures le signal du départ. Ils regardèrent Camille avec curiosité mais ne cherchèrent pas à l'arrêter quand elle remonta la colonne.

A son plus grand désarroi, elle vit quatre hommes se disputer véhément. Elle les reconnut aisément. C'étaient tous des hauts gradés. Trois autres hommes tout aussi titrés, se tenaient un peu à l'écart, observant le match et attendant l'issue du combat. Nulle trace de celui qui devait les commander.

– Où est le Seigneur Hil' Muran ? trancha la voix de Camille sèchement.

Les hommes se turent, remarquant enfin la présence de la fille du général. Embarrassés, ils restèrent cois.

– Et bien ? s'impatienta Camille sans élever la voix. L'un de vous va-t-il me répondre avant la fin de la bataille ?

A force d'observer Edwin, elle avait appris à s'adresser aux hommes.

– Caradel, ordonna-t-elle en se fixant sur l'un d'eux.

Les autres se retinrent de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Celle qui leur faisait face n'était qu'une petite fille de neuf ans, mais elle réussissait à les intimider fortement quand elle le souhaitait. Bien qu'ils ne l'admettraient jamais.

– Il a fait un malaise Madame. Il a été évacué vers l'infirmerie.

– Et qu'attendez-vous pour mener la charge ? voulut savoir Camille.

Le cheval de Caradel s'agita sentant la nervosité grandissante de son cavalier.

– Qui a repris le commandement ? s'exaspéra la petite fille.

Personne ne lui répondit et tous les regards se firent fuyant. Camille compris alors la source du conflit auquel elle avait assisté à son arrivée. Ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point.

– Vous comptiez rester là combien de temps ?! Vos frères d'armes sont là-bas, en train de se battre et attendent votre aide ! Votre général compte sur vous !

Camille avait d'abord souhaité asséner un discours assassin avant de se désintéresser des premiers pour s'adresser à l'ensemble des hommes, les exhortant au combat. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour un long discours.

– En avant ! conclut-elle en faisant volter Cascade.

Elle s'élança sur la piste entre les falaises. Les soldats hurlèrent en la suivant. Les sabots des chevaux se mirent à battre le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière. A la tête de la colonne, Camille ne pensait qu'à une chose : « Edwin va me tuer. ».

X X X

Enfin la bataille prit fin. C'en était fini pour aujourd'hui. Humains comme Raïs récupéraient leurs blessés et évacuaient les lieux. Le massacre reprendrait demain à moins qu'un camp ou l'autre ne décide d'attaquer cette nuit.

Edwin put enfin rejoindre Camille. Il constata avec soulagement qu'elle tenait encore sur son cheval. En revanche, elle était couverte de sang. La respiration haletante, elle regardait les Raïs reculer. Elle semblait quelque peu perdue dans des pensées lointaines. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait fermement son sabre. Son bras tremblait.

– Camille ! appela Edwin inquiet.

La petite fille releva la tête en entendant son nom et sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle secoua son sabre puis fit glisser la lame sur son index replié pour finir de la nettoyer comme ses professeurs le lui avaient appris et comme elle l'avait déjà réalisé des centaines de fois avec du sang imaginaire. Puis elle rengaina.

– Papa ! répondit-elle soulagée.

L'un comme l'autre descendit de sa monture. Edwin prit Camille dans ses bras pour se rassurer qu'elle fût bien là. La petite fille lui rendit son étreinte avec force, soulagée que le combat soit fini. Elle s'était battue sans réfléchir, assénant des coups d'épée çà et là, repoussant une attaque, pourfendant un ennemi… C'était son premier bain de sang, mais elle avait agi avec un certain automatisme qui lui venait de ses nombreuses heures d'entraînement.

Edwin sembla se calmer puis se reprendre. Il se défit des bras de Camille avant de la contempler. Cette dernière soutint son regard, se demandant ce qu'il cherchait. Finalement, Edwin la gifla. Camille tomba, plus sous l'effet de la surprise que sous la violence du coup. Atterrée, elle regarda sans comprendre le général qui la dominait.

– Tu étais censée restée au camp, asséna-t-il d'une voix froide qui fit comprendre à Camille que le Frontalier était dans une colère extrême.

Il serra et desserra ses poings comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Camille se demanda s'il allait la frapper. Puis, sans rien ajouter ni laisser une chance à Camille de s'expliquer, il tourna les talons, enfourcha sa monture et partit vers le camp.

A terre, Camille était paralysée. Son souffle était haletant, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Mais ce n'était plus l'effet de l'adrénaline engendrée par le combat. Elle avait peur. Elle avait peur d'Edwin. Pour la première fois en trois ans, il l'avait frappée. Et c'était aussi la première fois que sa voix blanche était tournée contre elle.

Un Frontalier s'approcha et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la prit machinalement et se remit sur ses pieds. Le Frontalier l'accompagna jusqu'à Cascade, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Camille n'entendait qu'un léger bourdonnement, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il lui disait. Ce fut tout juste si elle réussit à regagner le camp sans s'évanouir.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

41

Ker avait été ravi de constater les progrès de son élève quand il avait rejoint l'armée trois mois auparavant. Camille avait bien progressé sous la tutelle des Frontaliers. Cela n'avait pas empêché l'ancien instructeur d'être pris par la peur lorsqu'il avait constaté que la cavalerie était menée par la petite fille.

Il avait assisté de loin à la réunion pour le moins mouvementé entre le père et sa fille. De retour au camp, il se mit en quête de sa jeune élève. Il la trouva près des chevaux, sa jument tentant de la réconforter par de petits coups de nasaux. D'autres Frontaliers l'entouraient, lui parlant gentiment, essayant de la faire réagir. Ker se plaça en face d'elle, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Son regard était dans le vide, ses yeux violets fixés sur un point situé à l'infini.

– Viens, fit-il en la guidant une main sur son épaule.

Camille mit un pied devant l'autre. Puis répéta son geste. Et encore. Les Frontaliers échangèrent un regard inquiet.

– On devrait peut-être l'amener auprès d'Edwin, suggéra l'un d'eux.

– Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ? s'étonna un autre. Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Devant le signe de tête négatif de l'autre, une explication détaillée fut fournie. La gifle magistrale que Camille avait reçue souleva une grande indignation auprès du groupe.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?!

– Un Raïs lui a fendu le crâne ?!

– Il est devenu complètement fou ?!

– Un Ts'lich a pris possession de son esprit ?!

Ker débarbouilla Camille à l'aide d'un tissu et d'un peu d'eau, lui ôtant le sang ennemi qui lui recouvrait le visage. Il ne put néanmoins pas effacer la marque rouge laissée par la main d'Edwin. Camille restait toujours aussi catatonique. La colère monta en lui. Il allait dire deux mots à Edwin. Prince des Marches ou non. Général ou non. Il comptait bien le remettre à sa place.

Ker se dirigea donc à grands pas furieux vers la tente de commandement où il pensait trouver Edwin. Les deux gardes à l'entrée hésitèrent un instant avant de le laisser pénétrer sans chercher à l'arrêter. L'État-major était réuni. Une partie d'entre eux ne faisait pas les fiers et n'osait pas regarder leur général.

– Et bien ! s'énervait Edwin. L'un de vous va-t-il se décider à me répondre ?! Comment avez-vous pu laisser une enfant mener la charge ?

Edwin jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Ker à son entrée avant de se désintéresser de lui.

– Caradel !

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de passer d'un pied sur l'autre, mal-à-l'aise. Cela faisait deux fois dans la même journée qu'il était désigné. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était son jour de chance.

– Le Seigneur Saï Hil' Muran a fait un malaise, balbutia l'officier.

Ker ne chercha pas à interrompre l'interrogatoire. Lui aussi souhaitait savoir comment Camille avait pu se retrouver dans cette position.

– Et ? poussa Edwin constatant que le reste de l'explication ne venait pas.

– Et euh…

L'officier n'osait pas répondre. Il avait bien trop honte et avait bien trop peur de la réaction du général quand il connaîtrait tous les tenants. Il se contenta finalement de baisser la tête et de regarder ses pieds. Ce comportement ne fit qu'aviver la colère d'Edwin.

– Je vois, fit Edwin d'une voix froide. Aucun de vous n'est capable d'assumer ses actes. Très bien. Restez silencieux si vous le souhaitez, j'irais chercher la réponse auprès des hommes. Il y en aura bien un qui sera capable de me répondre.

Edwin sortit, Ker sur ses talons. A l'intérieur, les coupables n'en menaient pas large. Ils n'osaient toujours pas bouger. Ils s'attendaient à tout instant à ce que leur général revînt et craignaient qu'il ne décidât de les passer au fil de son sabre. Dans un même temps, leurs collègues, qui avaient été aux côtés d'Edwin lors de la bataille, les fusillaient du regard, les maintenant en place plus sûrement que des chaînes d'acier.

– Qu'y a-t-il Ker ? s'enquit Edwin.

– Et bien je me demandais ce que vous pensiez accomplir en giflant Camille.

– Elle n'avait pas à se trouver là, répondit sèchement Edwin.

Mais Ker avait vu une grimace brièvement traverser le visage de son supérieur. Edwin reconnut à cet instant un cavalier.

– Storndel, appela-t-il. Que s'est-il passé avec la cavalerie ?

– Et bien, commença le soldat. Après que le Seigneur Hil' Muran ait fait son malaise, les autres officiers ont commencé un vif débat que je n'ai pas saisi. Quelques temps après, Camille est arrivée pour, je pense, savoir pourquoi nous n'avions pas encore chargé. Ils ont échangé quelques mots puis Camille a pris la tête de la cavalerie et tout le monde a chargé avec elle.

– Je vois. Merci.

– Cela ne nous renseigne toujours pas sur la raison de ce conflit, commenta Ker.

– Probablement une lutte de pouvoir, conclut Edwin. Ils vont être ravis de pouvoir de nouveau gravir tous les échelons. Il va falloir que je pense aussi à donner certaines promotions pour compenser le manque d'effectifs des hauts gradés.

– Pour en revenir à Camille, reprit Ker qui n'avait pas perdu son objectif de vue même si la véhémence l'avait quitté. Elle est sous le choc.

– C'est vrai que c'était la première fois qu'elle se battait, mais elle en a vu d'autres, elle s'en remettra.

– Ce n'est pas la bataille en soi qui l'a traumatisée, mais plutôt votre réaction.

Edwin s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher et fit face à son interlocuteur :

– Comment ?

– On dirait plus une morte-vivante qu'un être pensant.

– Conduis moi à elle.

Ker dévia obligeamment sa course, satisfait d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait. De grandes enjambées les menèrent rapidement à la petite fille qui n'avait pas bougé. Les Frontaliers jetèrent un regard noir à leur Prince. Edwin ne se laissa pas démonter et passa. Les hommes ne cherchèrent pas à le retenir. Mais ils ne s'écartèrent pas pour lui faciliter le passage pour autant.

En voyant l'état de Camille et en remarquant immanquablement la marque rouge qui s'étalait sur son visage et qu'il savait être de son fait, Edwin se sentit coupable. Il s'approcha doucement de la petite fille comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer. Mais elle ne réagit pas à sa présence, se contentant de regarder loin devant elle. Alors l'homme la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

– Camille… Je suis désolé. J'ai eu tellement peur… Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Je suis désolé.

Camille se mit finalement à pleurer.

– Papa, sanglota-t-elle.

Et maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle se sentait incapable de s'arrêter. Elle se raccrocha à Edwin comme à une bouée de sauvetage.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

42

Pendant toute la soirée, Edwin accomplit ses devoirs tout en portant Camille. Il la posait de temps en temps, un bras restant autour de ses épaules tandis que la petite fille restait collée à lui. Il s'en voulait énormément mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour autant.

Edwin était retourné à la tente de commandement pour constater que personne n'avait bougé. Les hommes purent constater l'état misérable de Camille. Les sept gradés qui ne le demeureraient plus longtemps pâlirent. Ils pouvaient voir la conséquence de leur indécision. D'habitude, la présence de la petite fille avec l'impressionnant général des armées alaviriennes donnait un côté rassurant à l'homme, adoucissant son image. Aujourd'hui, Edwin avait beau porter Camille dans ses bras, il était terrifiant. Il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins :

– Vous êtes tous les sept rétrogradés au rang de soldat.

Aucun n'osa protester.

– Vous allez commencer par travailler aux cuisines immédiatement. Votre affectation vous sera donnée ultérieurement. Estimez-vous heureux que nous ayons besoin de tous les hommes disponibles.

La respiration des soldats se bloqua dans leur gorge. Ils eurent un moment d'étourdissement avant qu'ils ne réalisent qu'ils avaient encore besoin d'air.

– Vous pouvez partir, conclut Edwin.

Autant dire qu'ils ne trainèrent pas et se dépêchèrent d'aller éplucher des pommes de terre. Edwin passa à la suite. Il devait maintenant trouver sept nouvelles personnes pour reprendre leurs postes. Il discuta donc un moment avec les hommes présents des différentes possibilités. Camille avança deux noms mais sa voix était si faible qu'Edwin crût un instant rêver l'avoir entendue. Au final, il retint quand même l'un des deux.

Même si Camille était encore loin d'être fonctionnelle, Edwin était soulagé de constater qu'elle avait de nouveau conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Le dîner se déroula en silence, la petite fille toujours blottie contre lui. Ils mangèrent avec un groupe de Frontaliers qu'Edwin savait proches de Camille.

Les sept personnes nouvellement promues furent ensuite appelées et l'on se réunit sous la tente pour établir la stratégie du lendemain. La réunion se termina tard dans la nuit. Pourtant, si Edwin avait songé à envoyer Camille se coucher, il n'en avait rien fait. Elle était en ce moment trop fragile et trop dépendante de lui pour que l'envoyer loin de lui soit acceptée par la petite fille.

De même, une fois qu'ils eurent finalement regagné leur tente, Edwin ne chercha même pas à faire coucher Camille dans son propre lit mais l'entraîna aussitôt dans le sien. Il avait beau être fatigué de sa journée, Edwin demeura les yeux grands ouverts pendant de longues heures, contemplant la petite fille qu'il tenait contre lui.

Il n'aurait pas dû réagir comme cela. Camille n'aurait pas dû se retrouver sur un champ de bataille. Était-il vraiment ce qu'il lui fallait ? Plusieurs fois l'Empereur avait proposé à Camille de rester à Al-Jeit. Toujours, Camille avait refusé et demandé à continuer avec Edwin. Même si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait, était-ce ce dont elle avait besoin ?

Qu'en aurait pensé Altan et Élicia ? C'était lui qui élevait leur fille en leur absence, mais en avait-il vraiment le droit ? Merwyn était celui qui l'avait placée sur sa route. Le vieil homme lui avait d'ailleurs annoncé que l'avenir de l'humanité était entre ses mains et celles de Camille. Mais avait-il le droit d'utiliser Camille ainsi ? Elle avait beau être extraordinaire, dépasser toutes les limites du possible, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une petite fille.

Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que la nuit atténue son traumatisme.

X X X

Le lendemain, Camille se sentait mieux. Elle était reposée et elle prit le temps de relativiser. Charger contre les Raïs comme elle l'avait fait avait été une expérience terrifiante. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la fois où elle avait tué le Ts'lich. Elle s'était trouvée en danger, et avait réagi comme elle le pouvait. La veille, son acte avait été délibéré.

Plus d'une fois elle avait trouvé une lame bien trop près d'elle pour son confort. Seuls des gestes répétés depuis des mois et des mois lui avaient sauvé la vie. Elle avait vu des hommes tomber à ses côtés. En repensant aux évènements, Camille sentit la bile remonter le long de sa gorge. Elle se força à la faire redescendre.

Son cœur se remit à battre à cent à l'heure, sa respiration se fit sifflante, ses paumes devinrent moites. Elle paniquait. Elle s'accrocha à Edwin qui était étendu auprès d'elle. Elle n'était pas seule. Inspirer. Expirer. Edwin était là. Lentement, son activité cardiaque reprit une allure normale. Edwin la protégeait.

Cela ramena ses pensées à ce qu'il s'était passé directement après la bataille. Edwin avait été tellement en colère. Edwin avait eu tellement peur. Sa réaction avait été complètement irrationnelle et pourtant tellement logique. Camille le voyait à présent.

Elle avait aussi compris qu'Edwin n'était pas le seul à avoir été effrayé de la trouver à la tête de la cavalerie. Divers Frontaliers l'avaient entraînée à leurs heures perdues et s'étaient rapprochés d'elle. Eux aussi avaient crû halluciner. S'ils ne lui avaient pas fait la morale, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était sous le choc et que, quoi qu'ils aient pu dire, elle n'aurait rien assimilé.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle les voyait partir au combat mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle y prenait part. Inspirer. Expirer. Camille réalisa qu'elle tremblait. Elle chercha à s'enfouir encore plus contre Edwin. A se cacher de la vie et de la mort dans l'ombre du guerrier.

Elle était vivante. Inspirer. Expirer. Tout irait bien. Inspirer. Expirer. Non. C'était un mensonge. Tout ne pouvait pas aller bien. Inspirer. Expirer. Pas alors qu'ils étaient en guerre. Inspirer. Expirer. Mais elle ferait en sorte que tout aille pour le mieux. Inspirer. Elle avait toujours Edwin. Expirer.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

43

Au loin, Al-Jeit crépitait de mille feux sous les rayons du soleil couchant. Edwin et Camille s'arrêtèrent un instant pour contempler le spectacle. Leur voyage touchait à sa fin. Même s'ils n'avaient prévu que de rester une dizaine de jours dans la capitale. Impatients d'avoir un repas chaud ainsi qu'un lit confortable, ils se remirent en route.

– Tu m'as promis de ne plus jamais me laisser derrière, intervint Camille.

– Je…

– Tu m'as promis.

Camille avait remarqué les regards hésitants et incertains d'Edwin depuis l'incident où elle s'était retrouvée au milieu de la bataille. Elle avait aussi parfaitement compris leur signification. Et il était tout simplement inenvisageable de se séparer d'Edwin. Elle tenait donc à mettre les choses au clair avec lui avant que Sil' Alfian ne décidât de s'en mêler. Edwin soupira.

– Camille, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée pour toi de continuer ainsi.

– Parce que tu crois que je vais soudainement me mettre à jouer à la poupée ?

– Tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

– Comme n'importe quel homme. Cela ne les empêche pas de retourner au combat. En plus, je ne suis pas certaine qu'Al-Jeit soit si sûre que cela.

Des complots fleurissaient partout dans l'Empire, bandits et autres rapiats profitant du manque d'effectifs généré par la guerre.

– Je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de toi, avoua Edwin sans problème. Mais ce que toi ou moi souhaitons est secondaire.

– Exact, le coupa Camille. Et Merwyn a dit qu'on devait rester ensemble.

Edwin soupira.

– Ça, c'est ce que tu as interprété. Je ne pense pas qu'une petite fille doive être sacrifiée pour cela.

– Et je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. C'est aussi pour ça que tu m'entraînes non ? Ou toutes ces heures passées avec les Frontaliers c'est juste pour remplir mon emploi du temps ?

Edwin laissa tomber la discussion mais Camille voyait bien qu'il n'était pas convaincu. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas encore décidé de l'abandonner. Donc tout demeurait possible. « N'oublie jamais que rien n'est impossible. » C'était ce qu'avait déclaré Merwyn. Il n'avait pas précisé le champ d'application. Alors Camille continuait à espérer. Elle saurait convaincre Edwin.

En arrivant au Palais, ils eurent la surprise de se faire conduire directement auprès de l'Empereur qui avait laissé des instructions à cet effet. Edwin se demanda ce qui était si urgent que cela ne puisse attendre le lendemain tandis que Camille contenait un soupir dépité. Elle était épuisée et aurait préféré retrouver son lit. Mais elle était décidée à accompagner Edwin. S'il se passait quelque chose de grave, elle tenait à être au courant.

– Majesté, salua Edwin.

Camille effectua une courbette impeccable. La porte se referma et ils se retrouvèrent seuls avec l'Empereur. Ce dernier semblait visiblement contrarié, les sourcils froncés.

– Ewilan, comment vas-tu ? s'enquit doucement Sil' Alfian.

Camille fut déroutée aussi bien par le ton que par la question. Aussi eut-elle un petit temps de retard pour lui répondre.

– Je me porte bien votre Majesté.

L'Empereur fixa ses yeux dans les siens, comme s'il cherchait à déceler la vérité. Camille avait l'impression d'être de retour sur le champ de bataille, juste avant qu'Edwin ne la gifle. Elle se demanda un instant si Sil' Alfian agirait de même. Probablement pas. Mais il lui ferait sans doute un sermon. Bah… Elle en avait déjà reçu plusieurs par diverses personnes, surtout des Frontaliers à vrai dire. Mais là encore, la réaction de l'Empereur ne fut pas celle qu'elle attendait. Ce dernier se tourna vers Edwin et ne chercha pas à dissimuler sa colère :

– Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'est passé par l'esprit ?! Et ne cherche pas à nier les faits, tout l'Empire est au courant ! Camille Til' Illan mène la charge et conduit nos troupes à la victoire ! Par le sang des Figées ! Comment as-tu pu oser l'exposer ainsi ?!

– Cela ne se reproduira plus, affirma Edwin.

– Pour ça, tu peux en être sûr ! Ewilan restera ici !

– Il est nécessaire que Cam… qu'Ewilan reparte avec moi.

– Pourquoi ?! Tu manques d'officiers ?! Si c'est le cas, je te rappelle que tu as le pouvoir d'en promouvoir, sans utiliser de petites filles !

– Je ne…

– Assez ! Je n'ai que faire de tes justifications. Ewilan restera ici. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire confiance la première fois que je t'ai laissée l'emmener. Ni même les fois d'après. Tu es un excellent maître d'armes et chef des armées, mais tu n'es absolument pas qualifié pour élever une enfant. Ni Élicia ni Altan, ni même aucun autre parent ne souhaiterait ça pour leur fille. De toute évidence, tu ne te soucies pas du bien-être d'Ewilan. De toute façon, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur la question. Altan est peut-être absent pour le moment, mais cela ne fait pas de toi le père d'Ewilan pour autant.

Edwin serra les dents. C'était comme si l'Empereur l'avait giflé. S'il avait eu des difficultés avec ce concept les premiers mois, le Frontalier avait fini par véritablement adopter Camille dans son cœur. Et se faire ainsi ramener à la réalité faisait mal.

– Il en sera fait selon votre volonté.

Puis il partit sans attendre d'être excusé. La porte claqua. Camille était désormais en face-à-face avec l'Empereur.

– Vous n'aviez pas le droit, lui reprocha-t-elle.

Elle sentit des larmes de rage et de frustration commencer à lui obstruer la vue.

– Vous n'aviez pas le droit de lui parler comme ça ! C'était ma décision. Edwin n'a rien à voir avec ça. Et si vous croyez pouvoir me retenir dans votre cage dorée, vous vous bercez d'illusions. J'irai où je le souhaite, et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher.

Puis Camille sortit en trombe à la poursuite d'Edwin.

– Papa ! Attends !


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

44

– Excuse-moi, tu lis Contes d'un autre monde de Vil' Arthor ?

Assise à une table dans la bibliothèque du Palais, Camille releva la tête pour voir qui l'interpelait ainsi. Son interlocutrice, une jeune fille qui devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus qu'elle, l'observait de ses yeux gris.

– C'est exact, répondit Camille.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais le lire plus tard ?

– Pardon ?

– C'est-à-dire que je dois rendre une étude sur ce livre pour la semaine prochaine et que j'avais complètement oublié. Du coup ça m'arrangerait énormément si tu acceptais de me laisser ce livre pour la semaine.

– Je ne serais plus là dans une semaine.

D'un autre côté, ce livre ne contenait aucune information capitale dont Camille aurait besoin dans l'immédiat. C'était simplement la curiosité qui l'avait poussée à sélectionner cet ouvrage. Elle pouvait bien le laisser à cette jeune fille. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner le précieux livre, un garçon blond dans la même tranche d'âge s'avança vers elle d'un pas suffisant.

– De toute façon, tu es bien trop jeune pour comprendre Vil' Arthor, déclara-t-il. Donne le livre à Kamil et retourne jouer à la poupée.

– Liven ! siffla la dénommée Kamil.

– Quoi ? se défendit-il. C'est vrai. Elle a quoi, sept ans ?

– J'ai neuf ans, le corrigea Camille.

Il balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

– Peu importe. Dans tous les cas tu n'es qu'une petite fille.

– Parce qu'à douze ans tu te crois meilleur que moi ?

– C'est évident. Je suis Liven Dil' Ventin et j'ai l'intention d'entrer à l'Académie d'Al-Jeit. Tu as devant toi la future élite de Gwendalavir.

Camille cligna des yeux, abasourdie devant ce discours pompeux. Puis elle éclata de rire.

– Dis-donc ! s'offusqua Liven. Pour qui te prends-tu au juste ?

Camille affichait maintenant un sourire amusé et mystérieux. Elle referma son livre dans un bruit sec. Croyant avoir gagné, Liven tendit la main pour qu'elle le lui remette. Mais ce n'était pas l'intention de la petite fille. Elle se leva, son livre dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers les étagères où elle sélectionna deux autres ouvrages. Puis elle prit la direction de la sortie.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? voulut savoir Liven.

Camille continua de l'ignorer et poursuivit son chemin.

– On ne te laissera pas partir avec des livres, la prévint le garçon.

Camille déposa les livres qu'elle souhaitait emporter sur le comptoir.

– Tu pars déjà ? s'étonna l'homme assis derrière.

– Oui, répondit poliment Camille. C'est devenu trop bruyant.

Les yeux de l'homme s'étrécirent sur les deux jeunes gens qui étaient restés en retrait.

– Je peux les faire partir, proposa-t-il à Camille.

– Non merci, ça ira.

Il enregistra les livres et, sous les yeux abasourdis de Kamil et Liven, Camille passa sans problème les portes de la bibliothèque. Ils se dépêchèrent de la rattraper.

– Comment tu as fait ? s'enquit Kamil. J'ai déjà du mal à ce qu'on me laisse emporter un bouquin, alors trois ?

– Je n'ai jamais eu de problème, répondit Camille dans un haussement d'épaules.

– Tu ne vas pas me donner ce livre ? demanda Kamil avec une pointe de désespoir.

– Non. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre pour pouvoir lire tranquillement.

Kamil allait tuer Liven. Elle était certaine que sans son intervention, la petite fille lui aurait céder le livre sans opposition. Maintenant, elle ne pourrait pas lire ce fichu livre, ni réaliser son étude, et dans une semaine son professeur l'assassinerait sans remord.

– Vous comptez me suivre longtemps ? demanda Camille en se retournant.

Au même moment, un soldat de la Légion Noire s'avança :

– Il y a un problème ? s'enquit-il.

– Aucun, s'empressa de répondre Kamil paniquée d'avoir attiré l'attention d'un garde.

Cela ne sembla pas le satisfaire car son regard se porta sur Camille.

– Tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle. Merci Ruther.

Le soldat laissa un instant son regard peser sur les deux jeunes avant de reprendre sa patrouille. Camille reprit elle aussi son chemin. Kamil et Liven, après un instant de stupéfaction, coururent après la petite fille. A leur plus grande surprise, et surtout à leur effroi, ils continuèrent de se faire alpaguer par des soldats de la Légion Noire. Que la petite fille connaissait tous par leur nom.

– Mais qui es-tu au juste ? voulut savoir Liven. La fille cachée de l'Empereur ?

– Ça aurait pu, répondit Camille avec amusement. Mais non.

– Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant, insista Kamil. Et pourtant, mon père est quelqu'un d'important, et il en rencontre du monde. Comment se fait-il que je ne t'aie jamais croisée ?

– Je ne suis que de passage.

– Tu ne peux pas n'être que de passage et connaître tous ces soldats par leur nom ! protesta Liven.

– J'ai rencontré la plupart d'entre eux sur le front dans les Marches du Nord. Et mon nom est Camille Til' Illan.

Et elle planta là les deux jeunes gens stupéfaits.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

45

– Tu as passé une journée intéressante ?

Comme chaque jour au dîner, Sil' Alfian s'enquérait de la journée d'Ewilan.

– Oui, répondit-elle sans développer.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? insista l'Empereur.

– J'ai lu à la bibliothèque puis dans ma chambre.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Camille n'en avait que faire. Elle n'avait pas pardonné à Sil' Alfian la manière dont il avait traité Edwin. Et elle pouvait se montrer très têtue quand elle le souhaitait.

– J'ai entendu que deux jeunes gens te poursuivaient, intervint finalement Edwin. Kamil Nil' Bhrissau et Liven Dil' Ventin. Que te voulaient-ils ?

– Un livre que j'avais emprunté, répondit Camille moins froidement. Ce n'est rien.

Edwin accepta sa réponse d'un simple hochement de tête. Il avait confiance en Camille et ce n'était pas deux enfants de nobles qui pouvaient représenter une réelle menace pour la petite fille formée par des Frontaliers.

La tension était toujours palpable à la table, le bruit des couverts s'entrechoquant tintant dans le silence. Camille reposa son argenterie.

– J'ai terminé, déclara-t-elle devant son assiette vide. Bonne nuit.

– Bonne nuit Ewilan, la salua Sil' Alfian tandis qu'elle se levait.

Et tandis que la porte se refermait, l'Empereur laissa sortir un soupir dépité. Suite à sa confrontation première avec Edwin, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu Ewilan. Il espérait simplement que sa rancune ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Son vieil ami ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, c'était déjà cela de gagné. Non, Edwin s'était bien trop reproché l'exposition de Camille au danger pour reprocher à Sil' Alfian de vouloir la protéger.

Aucun des deux n'avait remis le sujet sur la table pour autant. Si d'habitude les deux hommes s'entendaient à merveille et ne laissait jamais traîner de problème, ils n'arrivaient aujourd'hui pas à en parler. Ils n'osaient pas en parler.

Sil' Alfian préférait laisser les choses se tasser afin de ne pas blesser Edwin davantage mais il était bien déterminé à garder Ewilan près de lui cette fois. Elle s'était retrouvée dans une situation dangereuse une fois de trop pour qu'il ne le tolérât.

De son côté, Edwin n'était pas sûr de la décision à prendre. D'un côté il estimait plus prudent de laisser Camille à Al-Jeit, de l'autre il y avait les paroles de Merwyn. Et son désir de l'avoir à ses côtés. Mais ses envies passaient après ses devoirs. Et quel était son devoir auprès de Camille ?

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur rencontre avec le Dessinateur légendaire et ils n'avaient toujours pas la moindre piste concernant les Figées. Fallait-il que Camille soit prête ? Devaient-ils mener une recherche plus active par eux-mêmes ? Cette guerre se prolongerait-elle encore pendant des années ?

Rien n'était sûr, et, tant qu'il ne serait pas décidé sur la marche à suivre, Edwin préférait éviter cette conversation. De toute façon, il était convaincu qu'à la fin, Camille ferait ce qu'elle souhaitait, quoi qu'ils en disent.

X X X

– Salut !

Camille ne répondit pas au ton enjoué de la fille aux yeux gris de la veille qui venait de s'installer en face d'elle et resta la tête penchée sur son livre.

– Je ne me suis pas présentée. Kamil Nil' Bhrissau.

Camille fit simplement glisser sur la table le livre tant désiré la veille, espérant que cela suffirait pour que la jeune fille la laisse tranquille. Elle avait déniché un traité de médecine sur l'amplification des maux physiques par l'esprit et ne souhaitait pas être dérangée.

Kamil prit le livre avec joie – elle ne mourrait pas la semaine prochaine ! – mais ne se découragea pas pour autant face au manque de loquacité de la petite fille aux yeux violets qui l'intriguait tant.

– Tu es vraiment Camille Til' Illan ?

La susnommée se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et répondit avec le plus grand sérieux, sans la moindre trace de sarcasme :

– Non, je voulais juste voir la tête que vous feriez.

– C'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur toi ?

– Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur moi ?

Camille reporta un peu plus de son attention sur la jeune fille. Elle était curieuse de savoir comment elle était perçue par les Alaviriens.

– Que tu as renversé le commandement et pris la tête de l'armée. Et que maintenant c'est toi qui diriges nos troupes.

– Et… tu penses que c'est vrai ?

– Non. Mais il doit bien y avoir un fondement alors j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

Camille sourit. Elle n'avait jusque-là pas eu de bonne expérience avec des enfants, mais il semblerait qu'il y avait des exceptions.

– Disons qu'il y a eu un souci avec la cavalerie et que j'ai pris les choses en mains. Au cours d'une seule bataille.

– Tu as vraiment chargé à la tête de milliers d'hommes ?

– Il le fallait bien. Si je n'avais rien fait, ils seraient encore à attendre leurs instructions.

– N'empêche… Mon père m'aurait tué pour avoir fait un coup pareil.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu droit à ma dose de sermons. Non seulement par mon père, mais aussi par bon nombre de Frontaliers.

– Ah oui ?

– Comme mon père n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour me former, ce sont les Frontaliers disponibles qui s'occupent de moi. Du coup je me suis rapprochée de beaucoup d'entre eux ces dernières années.

– Ça doit être génial…

– Ça dépend ce que tu appelles génial. C'est la guerre là-bas.

– Ce qui me fait penser… Comment tu as fait pour charger ? J'aurais été morte de peur à ta place.

– J'étais morte de peur. Mais il y a des moments où ce qui doit être fait est plus important que la peur. De toute façon, il faut être complètement fou pour ne pas avoir peur. Beaucoup y ont déjà laissé la vie.

Un silence tranquille s'installa tandis que Kamil essayait de digérer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Camille se replongea dans sa lecture. Elle lisait encore et encore le même paragraphe, incapable de se concentrer sur les mots alignés devant ses yeux. Une question s'était immiscée dans son esprit et l'obsédait à présent.

– C'est comment ? demanda-t-elle finalement ses yeux allant se plonger dans les yeux gris de son interlocutrice.

– Pardon ? demanda Kamil en sortant de ses pensées.

– C'est comment de vivre ici ? De grandir en sécurité, d'aller à l'école… ?

Kamil fut prise au dépourvu par la question de la petite fille. Puis elle réalisa tout ce que la petite blonde n'avait pas connu en grandissant sur le front. Alors elle lui raconta.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

46

– Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, remarqua Edwin. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose de bien ?

Camille souriait comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Al-Jeit.

– Je me suis fait une amie, répondit Camille.

Elle se dépêcha d'ajouter :

– Cela ne signifie pas que je resterai ici.

Mais il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'attacher à des personnes de son âge. En revanche, elle était devenue bien plus à l'aise avec les soldats.

– Nous en reparlerons plus tard, décréta Edwin.

– Oh mais c'est tout vu.

– Tu es vraiment impossible. Je me demande comment je t'élève…

– Si tu es incapable de t'opposer à moi, c'est parce que tu es d'accord avec moi.

X X X

– Salut !

– Salut, répondit Camille.

– Tu es toujours fourrée à la bibliothèque ? s'enquit Kamil.

– Les livres sont difficilement accessibles sur le front alors je profite d'être en ville.

– Je vois. Tu ne souhaites pas aller te balader dans ce cas je suppose ?

– Tu as une destination précise ?

– J'aurais bien aimé te montrer quelques places sympas dans Al-Jeit.

– Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir du Palais.

– Et bien je peux te montrer quelques coins sympas à l'intérieur du Palais.

Camille referma son livre.

– Tant que l'autre blond ne nous rejoint pas… soupira Camille.

– Qui ? Liven ? Il n'est pas méchant.

– Non, juste arrogant.

– C'est juste que tu ne le connais pas. Il est très gentil. Et très intelligent. Bon d'accord il peut se montrer un peu hautain parfois.

– A peine, fit Camille amusée en se levant.

– Non mais vraiment, je t'assure.

– Il me prend juste pour une idiote parce que je suis plus jeune que lui. Enfin, j'ai l'habitude.

– Comment ça tu as l'habitude ? s'étonna Kamil.

– Tu ne crois quand même pas que les soldats prennent une gamine au sérieux ? Quoique ces derniers temps ils me regardent autrement… De toute façon, j'ai l'appui de mon père.

– Je ne suis pas sûre de tout saisir.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Alors tu voulais aller où ?

Les deux jeunes filles déambulèrent dans les couloirs, Kamil montrant les beautés cachées ou non du Palais. Il était vrai que pour toutes les fois où elle était venue, Camille n'avait jamais pris le temps d'en explorer les moindres recoins. Avec ses parents, elle avait été trop jeune pour qu'on la laisse seule et avec Edwin, elle préférait utiliser son temps précieux au milieu des livres.

– Papa ! appela Camille en reconnaissant la silhouette d'Edwin au détour d'un couloir.

Le Frontalier se retourna et lui sourit.

– Je suis surpris de te trouver en-dehors de la bibliothèque, la taquina-t-il.

Puis son regard se posa sur Kamil qui rougit et se dandina intimidée par le maître d'armes.

– Je te présente Kamil Nil' Bhrissau, déclara Camille.

– Seigneur Til' Illan, salua poliment la jeune fille.

– Ta nouvelle amie ? s'étonna Edwin.

– Oui, confirma Camille.

– Et Liven Dil' Ventin ? désira savoir le guerrier.

– Pas revu.

Kamil pâlit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Camille sans remarquer le soudain malaise de son amie.

– Je vais inspecter les Aspirants de la Légion Noire, répondit Edwin.

– Oh, mon frère en fait partie, s'exclama Kamil.

Elle piqua de nouveau un fard d'avoir ainsi ramené l'attention du commandant sur elle.

– On peut venir ? demanda Camille.

– Si vous voulez, répondit Edwin avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il savait que Camille ne créerait pas d'ennui et que si elle le proposait à la jeune Nil' Bhrissau c'était que cette dernière saurait aussi se tenir. Il se remit en route, les deux filles sur ses talons. Kamil tira la petite fille par la manche afin qu'elles retombassent un peu en arrière.

– Camille, chuchota-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ton père à propos de moi et Liven exactement ?

– Rien, répondit honnêtement la petite blonde.

Puis elle sembla finalement remarquer l'air inquiet de son amie.

– Par contre, le jour même où on s'est rencontré, il a reçu un rapport des soldats de la Légion Noire comme quoi vous m'aviez traquée.

– Super, fit Kamil en serrant les dents.

Camille éclata de rire ce qui incita Edwin à se retourner. Il leva un sourcil inquisiteur et Camille secoua la tête négativement. Elle lui raconterait plus tard. Elle ne voulait pas ajouter à la mortification de Kamil dont le visage semblait constamment hésiter entre le rouge tomate et le blanc fantôme.

– Il n'est pas méchant, glissa finalement la petite fille avec un sourire espiègle.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

47

Lorsqu'Edwin et les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent dans la cour où étaient réunis les Aspirants, une commotion semblait avoir lieu sans qu'ils n'en comprennent l'origine.

– Que signifie ce désordre ? s'enquit Edwin.

– Commandant Til' Illan !

Les soldats se mirent aussitôt au garde-à-vous, bien vite imités maladroitement par les Aspirants. Ce semblant de retour à l'ordre permit de mettre en avant un jeune homme qui se tenait seul au milieu de tous.

– Kardal, demanda Edwin en trouvant le plus haut gradé parmi les présents, que se passe-t-il ?

– Un recalé qui refuse de partir, répondit le susnommé. Nous nous apprêtions à le faire sortir de force.

– Ce n'est pas juste ! intervint le jeune homme. J'étais malade le jour des épreuves.

Les yeux d'acier d'Edwin se fixèrent sur lui. Ses protestations moururent aussitôt sur ses lèvres.

– Donnez-moi sa fiche, ordonna Edwin.

Un soldat partit rapidement exécuter l'ordre de son commandant. Un silence pesant s'installa. Kamil en profita pour chercher des yeux son frère. Elle était heureuse que ce ne soit pas lui qui ait été responsable d'un tel scandale. Elle n'aurait pu accepter qu'il amène un tel déshonneur sur leur famille. Elle le trouva finalement, somme toute aisément.

Il était le seul à ne pas regarder nerveusement le commandant. Ses yeux, montrant clairement son choc, étaient rivés sur sa petite sœur. Que faisait-elle là ? Kamil lui adressa un léger signe de tête, presque imperceptible. Elle avait trop peur d'attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit. Enfin, surtout d'attirer l'attention du maître d'armes, même si elle se tenait dans son dos. Mais rien ne semblait échapper au Frontalier.

– Aspirant Nil' Bhrissau, appela Edwin.

– Commandant, répondit le jeune homme en tentant de se redresser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Personne n'aimait être ciblé. Et encore moins par un supérieur.

– Tu as le temps que je règle ce problème pour parler avec ta sœur.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux sans comprendre. Camille avait envie de rire devant son air ahuri. Elle se contenta d'un sourire amusé. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle l'invita d'un signe de la main à les rejoindre. Le jeune homme fit un pas hésitant dans leur direction avant de regarder de nouveau son commandant. Ce dernier, remarquant que le jeune soldat cherchait encore son approbation, hocha simplement la tête.

Le jeune rejoignit alors rapidement les deux jeunes filles. Camille les entraîna un peu plus loin afin de ne pas déranger Edwin. Le garçon semblait assez nerveux et jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à son commandant, se demandant si c'était un test.

– Relax, lui assura Camille. Il ne va rien t'arriver. Enfin, tant que tu continues de réussir tes examens.

Le jeune homme sembla loin d'être rassuré par ses paroles.

– Ce que je veux dire, reprit Camille, c'est qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquences. Ton commandant t'a donné sa permission, il t'y a même invité.

Il acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête rapide.

– Comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

– Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

– C'est Camille Til' Illan, l'informa sa sœur.

Le jeune homme déglutit, son teint tirant à présent sur le vert.

– Je suis si impressionnante que ça ? le taquina Camille.

Il ignorait quoi répondre et se retrouva donc à la fixer bêtement, sans qu'un mot ne parvînt à sortir de sa gorge. Camille leva un sourcil inquisiteur devant son manque de réponse et son regard persistant. Le jeune homme s'aperçut de ce qu'il faisait, rougit et baissa les yeux sur ses bottes.

– Veuillez me pardonner, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt.

– Oula ! Pas la peine de me vouvoyer, le reprit Camille. Je n'ai que neuf ans et je ne suis personne d'important.

Ni le frère ni la sœur n'étaient convaincus mais protester leur semblait contre-productif. Le jeune homme espérait ne pas se mettre à dos son commandant en contrariant sa fille. Mais lui aussi avait entendu parler des exploits de Camille Til' Illan et, s'il ne croyait pas qu'elle ait pu prendre la tête de l'armée, il y avait indubitablement une part de vrai dans ce que l'on racontait. Il n'avait qu'à la regarder pour voir que la petite fille possédait une aura de prestance et d'assurance que possédait les hommes de pouvoir. Peu importe ce qu'elle proférait, elle n'était pas n'importe qui.

– Camille, appela soudainement Edwin.

La petite fille se détacha de ses deux compagnons pour revenir aux côtés de son père. Ce dernier tenait dans ses mains une feuille contenant des informations relatives au progrès de l'Aspirant recalé.

– Amenez deux épées d'entraînement, ordonna Edwin.

De nouveau, un soldat se dépêcha d'exécuter ses ordres.

– Je t'offre une chance de continuer la formation, déclara Edwin au jeune homme qui se tenait toujours seul au milieu de tous.

Edwin lui remit une épée. Le jeune homme déglutit. Il n'allait quand même pas devoir affronter le fameux Edwin Til' Illan, pourfendeur de Ts'liches, quand même ? Il n'avait aucune chance de lui porter ne serait-ce qu'un coup. En quoi lui laissait-il alors la possibilité de se racheter aux yeux de la Légion Noire ? Mais Edwin donna l'autre épée à la petite fille à ses côtés.

– Tu affronteras Camille, expliqua Edwin. Si tu parviens à la vaincre, tu pourras reprendre ta place parmi les Aspirants. Dans le cas contraire, tu quitteras ce lieu sans protestation. Acceptes-tu ces termes ?


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

48

– Je dois affronter… une petite fille ? fit l'homme dubitatif, ses yeux fixés sur Camille qui venait de prendre le sabre en bois.

– C'est exact, réaffirma Edwin. Acceptes-tu ces termes ?

L'homme ne comprenait pas où était le piège. Que se passerait-il vraiment quand il l'aurait vaincue ? Car il ne doutait pas un instant de sa victoire sur une gamine qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. A aucun moment il ne considéra le sabre qu'elle portait dans son dos. A aucun moment il ne prit en compte l'air assuré de la petite fille lorsqu'après un regard vers le commandant elle sut qu'elle pouvait le vaincre. Il ne remarqua que son jeune âge et sa frêle apparence. Alors il acquiesça.

Un cercle fut aménagé pour les deux combattants. L'homme sentit une perle de sueur lui couler dans la nuque. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait que quelque chose clochait. Un coup d'œil à son commandant lui apprit que ce dernier était serein. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi rimait cette mascarade. Qu'était-il censé prouver ?

– Commencez.

Edwin venait de donner le signal du début. L'homme n'eut d'autre choix que de reporter son attention sur son adversaire… qui était déjà sur lui. Il ramena rapidement et maladroitement son sabre pour parer le coup. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'un nouveau coup survenait en direction de sa tête. En panique, il remonta son sabre. Puis ce fut son estomac qui fut visé. De justesse, il parvint à dévier l'assaut.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Trop pour qu'il parvienne à ne mener qu'une seule fois l'attaque. Il était constamment sur la défensive, incapable de faire autrement que de ramener son épée sur la trajectoire du sabre au dernier moment. Il ne pouvait deviner ou devancer les mouvements de son adversaire et ne ramenait son sabre qu'à la dernière seconde pour bloquer l'autre.

Soudain, une douleur fusa dans son poignet tenant la lame. Il lâcha son arme en poussant un cri de douleur. La petite fille avait violemment asséné son sabre sur le poignet. Voyant un nouveau coup venir, il bondit en arrière pour l'éviter. Puis il courut, sauta ici ou là, et plongea afin de saisir de nouveau son épée. Une fois de plus, il dut la ramener vivement devant son visage pour se protéger. Mais d'où sortait cette fille ? Elle n'était pas humaine !

Sans répit, les coups continuaient de pleuvoir, sans pitié. Ce n'était pas tant qu'ils étaient violents, mais ils étaient nombreux et rapides. Le bois frappa sa cuisse. Il tint sa position. Les lames semblèrent soudainement s'enrouler l'une autour de l'autre et son sabre lui échappa une nouvelle fois. Avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit, une frappe vint le cueillir dans le ventre, lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Un coup précis derrière les genoux l'amena à terre. Désespéré, il roula sur le côté et se retrouva sur le dos pour voir effaré le sabre s'abattre en direction de sa gorge.

– Assez.

La voix nette d'Edwin venait de trancher l'air. Le sabre arrêta sa course à quelques centimètres du cou exposé de l'homme qui avait instinctivement fermé les yeux avant l'impact. Camille recula, pointe baissée.

– On va en rester là. Les lames auraient été faites d'acier et non de bois que tu aurais perdu la vie à plusieurs reprises. Et on ne meurt qu'une fois.

L'homme se releva tant bien que mal. Il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait de manière incontrôlable. Pourquoi ? Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite fille. Le démon qui l'avait vaincu. Et il comprit. Il avait peur. Sans demander son reste, il partit. Il s'enfuit. Contournant largement l'emplacement où se tenait Camille.

Un frisson d'effroi parcourut les Aspirants. Inévitablement, ils se demandaient s'ils auraient mieux fait que le soldat déchu. Le combat avait-il été équitable ? Jamais ils n'avaient pensé cela. Néanmoins, si au début ils avaient trouvé cela injuste envers la petite fille, ils en étaient venus à croire l'inverse. Qui était-elle ?

– Tu t'es bien débrouillée, la félicita Edwin en lui caressant la tête.

Camille lui sourit. Elle ne s'était crûe capable de réaliser cet exploit que parce qu'Edwin croyait en elle. Et elle était heureuse qu'il continue de lui faire confiance, même après l'incident avec les Raïs.

Edwin passa finalement à la raison de sa venue. Une inspection des Aspirants. Ces derniers se réalignèrent promptement quand cela leur fut ordonné, le jeune Nil' Bhrissau se hâtant de rejoindre ses camarades. Kamil retourna aux côtés de la petite blonde, la regardant autrement. Entre entendre ce qu'il s'était passé loin dans le nord et voir sa nouvelle amie mettre à terre un homme qui avait plus de dix ans qu'elle, faisait deux fois sa taille et pesait certainement deux fois son poids, il y avait une grande différence. Quelque part, elle pouvait désormais facilement imaginer des hommes suivre ces yeux violets au cœur de la bataille.

Les Aspirants étaient raides comme des piquets. Quelque part, ils craignaient davantage la petite silhouette qui se dressait à côté de leur commandant que leur commandant lui-même. Pendant le discours d'Edwin, leurs regards revenaient invariablement sur la jeune guerrière. Et tout au long de la revue, ils jetèrent des coups d'œil craintif dans sa direction.

– Ils me regardent bizarrement, commenta Camille à voix suffisamment basse pour que seuls Edwin, Kamil et Kardal qui étaient à côté l'entendent.

L'officier laissa échapper un rire sonore, attirant immanquablement l'attention des Aspirants qui remarquèrent le regard courroucé qu'elle lui lançait. Edwin lui caressa de nouveau la tête, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres. Kamil la regarda avec incrédulité.

– Tu les as complètement terrifiés ! chuchota cette dernière. Comment veux-tu qu'ils te regardent ?

– Je ne suis qu'une petite fille, déclara Camille.

– C'est sans doute ça le pire…

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Que je serais incapable de désarmer un homme comme tu l'as fait.

– Bien sûr que non. Tu ne t'es jamais entraîné à ce genre de chose.

– Les petites filles ne s'entrainent pas à se battre normalement. Comment veux-tu que ces hommes te perçoivent autrement que comme une déesse guerrière ?

– Une déesse guerrière ? Tu ne vas pas un peu loin ?

Après un moment de réflexion, Camille conclut :

– S'ils pensent vraiment cela, c'est que ces hommes ne connaissent pas les Frontaliers.

Edwin sourit avec fierté en entendant la remarque. Bientôt, une rumeur circula parmi les rangs des Aspirants. C'était le jeune Nil' Bhrissau qui leur apprenait l'identité de cette nouvelle divinité. Camille Til' Illan, la fille du commandant, le célèbre Edwin Til' Illan.

– Et bien elle n'a pas volé son nom, commenta l'un d'eux.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

49

Camille fronça les sourcils en trouvant un groupe de jeunes femmes agglutinées autour d'Edwin. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Ce n'en était pas plus plaisant pour autant. Elles étaient comme une meute de loups en chasse, s'apprêtant à bondir sur leur proie.

Edwin était bien trop timide pour se sortir de ce genre de situation. Même son masque froid, dû à sa réserve habituelle, ne semblait pas décourager ces femmes. Heureusement pour lui, Camille avait mis au point une technique imparable.

– Papa !

Son cri attira l'attention de tous. Camille courrait vers Edwin comme si elle était en détresse. Elle percuta volontairement une femme qui se trouvait sur son passage et se jeta dans les bras du guerrier qui s'était baissé pour la réceptionner.

– Camille ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

La petite fille secoua négativement la tête contre son torse et continua de se coller à lui.

– Veuillez m'excuser, déclara Edwin aux personnes présentes avant de se relever, Camille dans les bras.

Il s'éloigna ensuite à grands pas vers un lieu plus discret.

– Camille ? s'enquit-il à nouveau.

– Je vais bien, répondit la petite blonde tranquillement. Tu viens juste d'assister à mon opération de sauvetage.

Ses yeux violets brillaient de fierté.

– Ton opération de…

Edwin éclata de rire.

– Merci, déclara-t-il simplement. Je ne savais pas comment m'en débarrasser. Mais où as-tu été chercher une idée pareille ?

– Facile. Je commence par t'interpeler ce qui leur rappelle que je suis ta fille et donc que tu es déjà pris. Puis je joue sur le côté secret pour que tu nous emmènes loin d'elles. Ce qui montre que tu te préoccupes plus de moi que d'elles. Et donc qu'elles devront faire avec moi si elles te veulent toi. Sachant que je me suis montrée peste avec elles et que j'ai bien l'intention de le leur rappeler, elles devraient te laisser tranquille. Une gamine insupportable ne vaut pas la peine d'obtenir Edwin Til' Illan. Tout est calculé.

Edwin rit de nouveau.

– Toi alors… murmura-t-il affectueusement en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Camille était contente. Non seulement son plan avait réussi, bien qu'elle n'en eût pas douté une seconde, mais elle avait aussi réussi à faire rire Edwin. Somme toute, cette journée était plus que satisfaisante.

X X X

Ils repartaient le lendemain. Le bilan de ce séjour à Al-Jeit restait mitigé pour Camille. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était certaine que, même si elles ne se verraient pas beaucoup dans l'avenir, Kamil resterait une amie pour la vie. Enfin, il restait une dernière épreuve, dîner avec l'Empereur. La petite fille laissa échapper un soupir.

– Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de dîner avec l'Empereur, lui fit remarquer Edwin.

– Vu que pratiquement tous nos dîner à Al-Jeit se font en sa compagnie…

– Tu ne t'es toujours pas décidée à arrêter de bouder ? la taquina Edwin.

– Dis comme ça, ça fait vraiment puéril… Je ne boude pas, j'aimerais juste qu'il arrête de se préoccuper autant de mes affaires. Il doit bien avoir assez d'un Empire pour ne pas se mêler de ma vie, non ?

– Il tient à toi, tout simplement. Nous… avons une histoire particulière avec tes parents.

– Ça, je l'avais bien compris… marmonna Camille.

Elle n'avait pas demandé de détails, mais la façon dont l'Empereur et Edwin évoquait ses parents, surtout sa mère à vrai dire, laissait entendre une histoire commune importante. Et des sentiments.

– Allons-y, déclara Camille en redressant les épaules.

Elle marchait comme si elle se rendait sur un champ de bataille. Et non dans une salle à manger. Edwin se retint de rire mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils n'avaient pas encore réévoqué le futur de Camille mais il était certain que Sil' Alfian allait remettre ce sujet sur le tapis. Pour rien au monde, le guerrier n'aurait voulu être à la place de son Suzerain. Camille pouvait être terrible quand elle était décidée.

Le repas se passa relativement silencieusement, Edwin et l'Empereur échangeant des informations une dernière fois avant que le maître d'armes ne reparte sur le front. Camille était toujours étonnée de la quantité de responsabilités qui pesaient sur les épaules d'Edwin. N'aurait-il pas été plus judicieux de répartir ces tâches sur plusieurs personnes ? D'un autre côté, elle comprenait que l'Empereur ait une confiance presque aveugle en Edwin qui était un ami de longue date. Edwin menait toujours ses missions à bien. Ce qui laissait penser à Camille qu'il valait mieux ne pas être trop doué si on ne voulait pas crouler sous le travail et les responsabilités.

– Tu pars donc demain, déclara finalement l'Empereur vers la fin du repas.

– Nous partons demain, intervint Camille.

Elle tenait à mettre les choses au clair, et non pas à quitter l'enceinte du Palais comme une voleuse.

– Ewilan, il a été décidé que tu resterais ici, en sécurité, décréta l'Empereur.

– Non. _Vous_ avez décidé, s'opposa Camille.

– Edwin, appela Sil' Alfian alors que le guerrier se levait.

– J'ai des préparatifs à finir pour demain. Je vous laisse en discuter avec elle. Bon courage.

Et il sortit. Sil' Alfian ne put cacher sa sidération devant cette retraite précipitée.

– Il a décidé de t'emmener, déclara-t-il sur un ton accusateur.

– Non, le contredit Camille. Il a juste compris qu'il ne servait à rien de s'opposer à moi.

L'homme soupira.

– Ewilan…, tenta-t-il de la raisonner.

Mais l'un après l'autre, la petite fille écarta tous ses arguments. Plongeant dans les yeux violets qui lui rappelaient tant la femme qu'il avait aimé, Sil' Alfian n'y vit qu'une détermination qui ne ploierait pas. A moins de l'enfermer dans une cellule avec un gommeur, il ne la retiendrait pas.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

50

Camille profitait du paysage qui défilait, les sabots de Cascade résonnant sur le sol alors qu'elle avançait au trot aux côtés de l'étalon monté par Edwin. La petite fille se retrouva soudainement en tête. Elle tourna rapidement la tête pour voir monture et cavalier choir ensemble. Edwin ôta ses pieds de ses étriers et s'éjecta pour ne pas se retrouver écrasé par son cheval.

– Papa ! Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Camille en descendant de sa jument avant même qu'elle ne soit arrêtée.

Elle avait véritablement gagné en expérience de cavalière ces dernières années.

– Je vais bien, répondit Edwin en se relevant couvert de poussière.

Il récupéra ensuite son cheval qui s'était remis sur ses sabots de lui-même. Ce dernier favorisait clairement sa patte arrière gauche. Edwin s'approcha pour l'inspecter, Camille sur ses talons.

– C'est déjà enflé, constata-t-il. Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas loin du prochain village. Je voulais m'arrêter là pour déjeuner de toute façon.

– Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Camille.

– Il n'a pas dû remarquer un défaut dans la route et se prendre la patte dedans. Un trou, une racine…

Les deux chevaux furent menés par la bride pendant moins d'un kilomètre.

– Je vais changer de cheval, annonça Edwin. Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre à l'auberge et te commander à manger. Je te rejoindrais.

Camille opina de la tête et se dirigea vers l'établissement indiqué. Quand elle pénétra dans la salle, il lui apparut immédiatement que l'ambiance était chargée d'ondes négatives. Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour en remarquer l'origine.

L'ensemble des clients semblait se tasser sur eux-mêmes, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Leurs regards étaient tous dirigés sur un groupe de soldats qui encerclaient une ou des personnes que Camille ne pouvait distinguer.

– Et alors, vous avez perdu votre langue ? demandait l'un des soldats.

Une voix lui répondit dans une langue inintelligible. Camille réalisa avec surprise que les personnes ainsi menacées devaient être des Faëls ! Elle en avait croisé au cours de ses voyages, mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de converser avec l'un d'eux.

– Pour ce que vous en faites, on devrait la couper, poursuivit le même soldat.

Les gardes se mirent à ricaner. Camille fronça les sourcils. Les soldats n'étaient visiblement pas en mission pour remettre de l'ordre dans l'auberge. C'était eux l'origine du chaos. Que faire ?

– Hé ! interpela Camille avant d'avoir réfléchi à un plan.

Elle n'était pas du genre à rester les bras croisés lorsqu'une injustice se déroulait sous ses yeux. Et aucun des clients ne semblait décidé à venir à la défense des Faëls.

– Hein ? fit le soldat qui semblait être le chef.

Il se retourna pour voir qui osait ainsi l'importuner. Il constata qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite fille. Il éclata de rire, rapidement rejoint par les autres.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a fillette ? Tu as perdu ta poupée ?

Et il ricana de plus belle se croyant sans doute drôle. Ni lui ni aucun des soldats ne sembla remarquer la garde de l'épée qui dépassait des épaules de la nouvelle venue. A moins que tout simplement, ils ne la prennent pas pour une menace. Armée ou non, elle restait une gamine à leurs yeux.

– J'ignorais qu'il était dans les prérogatives des gardes impériaux de molester des voyageurs, répondit Camille calmement.

Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle n'en imposait pas le moins du monde. Sa force, comme lui avait souvent répété Edwin, résidait dans le fait que ses ennemis la sous-estimeraient. En ce moment, Camille aurait préféré un peu plus de respect. Elle était désormais connue pour son petit exploit dans le nord, mais pas reconnue. Si elle donnait son identité, les hommes éclateraient sûrement de rire comme ils semblaient si prompt à le faire dans cette petite auberge au milieu des gens apeurés.

– Hein ? fit le soldat ses yeux s'étrécissant sur elle. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde fillette.

A peine visible entre deux armures, Camille croisa une paire d'yeux étirés comme ceux des chats, lui renvoyant un regard effrayé. Elle ignorait que ce sentiment provenait d'une préoccupation liée à la sécurité de la petite fille. Cela ne fit qu'attiser la colère de Camille qui se força à rester calme, au moins en apparence, afin que la situation ne dégénère pas en conflit.

– Il est du devoir d'un soldat de s'assurer que l'ordre règne dans l'Empire, insista-t-elle.

– Ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit, intervint un homme assis juste derrière elle.

Il chercha à l'attraper pour la mettre en dehors du chemin des soldats. Camille l'évita souplement d'un simple mouvement des épaules suivit d'un pas sur le côté. Elle lui lança un regard courroucé.

– Lâche, déclara-t-elle.

Puis elle retourna aussitôt son attention sur les soldats pour voir ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Son plan était de retarder la confrontation le plus possible en attendant l'arrivée d'Edwin. Lui saurait se faire respecter de ces hommes.

– Saisissez-la.

Camille soupira. Elle savait son plan bancal, mais quand même. Il venait juste de voler en éclats. Deux soldats se détachèrent du groupe pour l'attraper. Ou plutôt, essayer de l'attraper.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

51

Camille ne s'attarda pas. Elle ne fuit pas l'auberge pour autant. Elle ne pouvait en toute conscience pas laisser ces Faëls seuls face à ces gardes. Qui savait ce qu'il pourrait se passer le temps qu'elle aille chercher Edwin. Pour l'instant, elle était devenue une distraction pour les gardes.

Elle songea un instant à sortir son sabre ou son poignard avant de rapidement renoncer. Si elle se mettait à utiliser une arme, les soldats en feraient autant. Et cela se terminerait en bain de sang. Elle ignorait si elle était assez douée pour gérer un seul de ces hommes, mais elle savait surtout qu'elle n'était pas assez bonne épéiste pour ne pas tuer ou blesser gravement l'un d'eux par inadvertance. Sans compter les clients encore assis qui semblaient statufiés. Non, une lame n'apporterait rien de bon.

La petite fille s'esquiva donc entre les tables. Elle repoussa bien vite l'idée de se cacher en-dessous. Elle se serait retrouvée prise au piège. Non, elle devait rester agile et mobile. Les gardes, prenant conscience de son mouvement, se refermèrent sur elle, bloquant le passage entre les clients. Elle se retrouvait dans une souricière.

Camille n'hésita pas. Prenant appui sur un banc entre deux clients, elle grimpa sur la table. Elle se baissa pour éviter un bras qui se tendait pour la saisir. Dans le même geste, elle saisit une assiette qu'elle balança à la tête de son agresseur. Surpris, ce dernier ne put rien faire pour l'éviter. Il poussa un grognement tout en reculant jusqu'à buter contre la table derrière lui et basculer en arrière.

Mais Camille ne s'était pas attardée pour voir le résultat. Elle avait déjà sauté sur une autre table, saisit un autre plat et faisait face à un nouvel adversaire. Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse, prenant en compte l'emplacement des soldats, essayant de prédire au mieux leurs prochains mouvements, et pestant contre les clients inutiles qui s'écartaient tout juste sur son passage quand ils pensaient que la petite fille allait s'appuyer sur leur visage pour passer.

Elle nota dans un coin les deux êtres de petites tailles, qui étaient quand même plus grands qu'elle, à la peau sombre ornée de bijoux décorés et de perles. De la fourrure couvraient leur corps, laissant libres leurs bras et leurs jambes. Les deux Faëls avaient décidé de prêter main forte à la petite fille qui s'était mise en danger pour eux, plutôt que de profiter de la confusion pour s'éclipser. Camille ne savait pas si elle leur était reconnaissante pour leur aide ou passablement énervée qu'ils ne cherchent pas à se protéger. En même temps, elle était mal placée pour le leur reprocher considérant ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un jeu du chat et de la souris, le chef du groupe pestant contre la petite fille et vociférant à s'en briser les cordes vocales. C'est peut-être pour cela que personne n'entendit la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Camille esquiva trois mains, sauta sur une table déjà saccagée par un passage précédent, évita un coup de poing, roula sur le sol, se releva… avant de voir un nouveau poing fuser vers elle. En un instant, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Elle ramena en hâte ses avant-bras devant son visage pour se protéger un peu de l'impact. Elle n'avait pas la force physique nécessaire pour bloquer un coup. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux.

Elle entendit le son de la chair percutant la chair. Elle entendit un os se briser. Elle entendit un cri de douleur. Mais elle ne sentit rien. Presque timidement, Camille ouvrit les yeux. Le soldat gisait sur le dos, une main au niveau du visage d'où du sang semblait s'écouler. Étonnée par ce revirement, la petite fille tourna la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante qui venait de la sauver. C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle avait la peau mate, de longs cheveux noirs brillants tirés en arrière et tressés. Ses vêtements de cuir sombre mettaient en valeur sa silhouette élancée. Elle portait un long coutelas à la ceinture.

– Depuis quand les gardes impériaux s'en prennent-ils à une enfant ? siffla-t-elle.

Son arrivée avait suspendu un instant le combat mais cela ne dura pas. Camille admira cette jeune femme entrer dans la danse. Elle brisait des poignets, se coulait comme une rivière à travers la foule, assénait deux atémis, glissait comme un murmure, délivrait un coup de pied fouetté, louvoyait comme de la brume, tout cela sans jamais perdre Camille de vue afin de s'assurer qu'elle demeurât en sécurité.

– Que se passe-t-il ici ?!


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

52

Le combat s'arrêta de nouveau. Camille sourit en reconnaissant Edwin. Ce dernier balaya rapidement la scène du regard, nota la présence de deux Faëls, releva la position et la posture des gardes, et repéra Camille.

– Qui encore ? râla un garde à voix basse.

– J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, murmura la jeune femme à côté de Camille.

La jeune femme sembla évaluer la menace comme plus sérieuse car elle porta la main à son poignard. Elle se plaça de manière à faire face à l'individu mais aussi pour être située entre la petite fille et le guerrier.

– On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! cracha un garde. Fiche le camp d'ici où on te met en prison.

Camille ne put se retenir. Elle éclata de rire. Tous les yeux se fixèrent aussitôt sur la petite fille, comme si elle était soudainement prise d'une crise de folie. Après de longues secondes, elle se reprit, bien qu'un large sourire s'étalât encore sur son visage et que ses yeux violets brillassent de larmes laissant penser qu'elle pouvait retourner à n'importe quel instant dans son état d'hilarité.

– J'aimerais bien voir ça, déclara-t-elle.

Un soldat, piqué dans son orgueil d'être ainsi rabaissé, s'avança menaçant vers elle. Il n'alla pas bien loin. A peine avait-il amorcé un pas qu'Edwin, déjà en mouvement, était sur lui. Le soldat ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Un instant il était sur le point de mettre une bonne correction à une gamine impertinente, l'autre, il était sur le dos, le souffle coupé, ses côtes le lançant atrocement.

– Edwin Til' Illan ! s'exclama la jeune femme en claquant des doigts.

– Correct, répondit le susnommé sans rien ajouter.

– Ed… Edwin Til 'Illan ? gémit celui qui avait joué le rôle de chef.

Les soldats pâlirent devant la nouvelle. La jeune femme souriait, clairement amusée par le revirement de la situation. Sa main avait quitté son coutelas et elle semblait décidée à profiter du spectacle qui s'annonçait.

– Camille, que s'est-il passé ? demanda le Frontalier.

– Je ne sais pas comment cela a commencé, mais quand je suis arrivée, ces soldats importunaient ces Faëls. Ils disaient qu'ils allaient leur couper la langue. Alors, je leur ai parlé pour qu'ils arrêtent. Ils n'ont rien voulu savoir et ont rapidement décidé de se débarrasser de moi.

Les soldats pâlirent en entendant la formulation de la gamine qu'ils avaient maintenant compris être la fille de leur général. L'un d'eux chercha alors à intervenir pour se défendre, mais Edwin le fit taire d'un geste de la main sans même le regarder.

– On a mis un peu le bazar dans notre course-poursuite, reconnut aisément Camille. Et puis cette jeune femme est arrivée et m'a aidée. Voilà.

– Je ne comptais pas m'attarder dans ce village ni même faire un détour par la caserne, soupira Edwin, mais cela semble désormais être nécessaire.

Les soldats se rigidifièrent. Cela ne sonnait pas bon du tout pour eux. Ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Voire même au-delà.

– Bien, fit Edwin. Vous allez commencer par me remettre de l'ordre dans cette auberge. Toute réparation sera retenue sur votre solde.

Les soldats grimacèrent mais se retinrent de protester. Pendant que les soldats se murent pour suivre ses ordres, Edwin s'approcha des deux Faëls.

– Et moi qui croyais que ces Faëls étaient les deux seuls assez courageux pour aider une petite fille, je me suis bien trompée, déclara la jeune femme à Camille qui, comme elle, observait le déroulement des évènements.

Elle était clairement impressionnée par la petite blonde qu'elle mesurait maintenant du regard avec intérêt.

– Ils auraient pu profiter de la cohue pour s'éclipser mais ils sont restés pour se battre, lui fit remarquer Camille.

– C'est vrai, reconnut la jeune femme.

Edwin présentait ses excuses aux Faëls qui les balayèrent d'un geste de la main. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous les trois vers Camille. Les deux Faëls ne parlaient pas l'humain, mais ils firent comprendre qu'ils étaient reconnaissants à la petite fille pour son intervention. Puis ils quittèrent finalement les lieux.

– Très bien, déclara Edwin à l'attention des soldats. Maintenant que vous avez fini ici, vous pouvez rentrer à la caserne, informer votre commandant que je passerai après le déjeuner, et préparer vos bagages. Vous êtes désormais affectés sur le front, et vous partez avec moi. Cela devrait satisfaire votre envie d'action.

Le visage des hommes prit un ton crayeux en entendant la nouvelle. Ils avaient profité d'une petite vie tranquille et sans histoire jusqu'à présent, et n'avaient aucune envie d'être envoyés au combat. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils se complaisaient dans leur vie douillette. Silencieusement, chacun d'eux se fit la promesse que s'il en sortait vivant, il deviendrait un garde exemplaire. Ils sortirent piteusement de l'auberge, certains visages ornés d'ecchymoses.

Edwin vérifia que Camille n'était pas blessée et elle lui assura qu'elle n'avait rien. Le Frontalier trouva une table libre et s'y installa guidant Camille à ses côtés. La jeune femme s'assit avec eux sans un mot. L'aubergiste s'approcha finalement.

– Trois plats, une bière, un verre de lait de siffleur, commanda Edwin avant de tourner un regard interrogatif vers la jeune femme.

– Une bière pour moi aussi.

L'aubergiste opina de la tête et partit chercher leur commande.

– Ellana Caldin, se présenta la jeune femme.

– Camille et Edwin Til' Illan, répondit la petite fille. Mais je pense que vous le savez déjà.

– En effet, mais s'il-te-plaît tutoies-moi. Je n'ai que vingt-et-un ans, l'âge d'être ta sœur, pas ta grand-mère.

– D'accord. Merci pour ton aide.

Ils passèrent tous trois un agréable repas, Camille et Ellana échangeant avec un réel plaisir et une certaine curiosité, Edwin se contentant de courts commentaires çà et là. Si Ellana aurait aimé discuter davantage avec le Frontalier, elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'il n'était pas bavard et n'insista pas en voyant que Camille ramenait constamment son attention sur elle.

– Bonne route, leur souhaita Ellana en se levant. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

– Pour nous aussi, répondit Camille. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour nos chemins se croiseront de nouveau.

– Je l'espère aussi, fit Ellana.

Une lueur indéfinissable brillait dans ses yeux alors qu'elle dévisageait Camille une dernière fois. Elle salua Edwin qui répondit d'un signe de tête. Puis elle rejoignit son cheval qu'elle enfourcha, continuant de suivre sa voie.


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

53

Edwin était loin d'être satisfait de son inspection de la caserne, d'autant plus que le commandant et ses soldats avaient été prévenus près d'une heure auparavant. Ils avaient clairement rangé à la va-vite, procédant au plus urgent afin d'obtenir un lieu et des hommes qui ne faisaient pas trop désordre. Non, Edwin n'était pas impressionné.

– Ai-je vraiment besoin de pointer ce qui ne me convient pas ? demanda-t-il exaspéré au commandant de la garnison qui l'avait accompagné lors de son tour.

– Non mon général, répondit-il blanc comme un linge en se mettant au garde-à-vous. Ce sera corrigé dans les plus brefs délais mon général.

– Cela vaudrait mieux pour vous.

Le commandant déglutit péniblement.

– Étant donné que je ne vais pas vider une garnison complète et que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ici, poursuivit Edwin, je n'emmènerai que les huit soldats que j'ai nommés précédemment.

– Bien mon général, acquiesça l'homme visiblement soulagé.

– De nouveaux hommes seront envoyés pour compléter l'effectif de cette garnison et quelqu'un viendra inspecter avec minutie ce qu'il se passe ici. J'espère que lorsque cet homme viendra, il n'aura qu'un rapport vierge à me remettre puisque tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

– Oui mon général.

Ils étaient de retour devant l'entrée de la caserne, les huit soldats prêts à partir si ce n'était mentalement, tout du moins physiquement. Camille avait attendu Edwin à côté de leurs chevaux et lançait un regard peu impressionné aux soldats qui évitaient absolument de la regarder.

– Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? demanda Edwin curieusement en grimpant sur son nouvel étalon à la robe bai.

– Ils étaient lents et maladroits, expliqua Camille. Ils faisaient sans cesse tomber leurs affaires. Alors je leur ai raconté ce qui était arrivé à un soldat qui avait maladroitement perdu sa lance pendant un combat. Ainsi que l'histoire du soldat qui s'était maladroitement pris les pieds dans un brin d'herbe piétiné et qui s'était étalé de tout son long alors qu'on sonnait la retraite. Les histoires qui circulent habituellement dans le camp… Je voulais les préparer un peu, les mettre dans l'ambiance.

– Je vois, commenta Edwin. Tu es d'habitude plus indulgente avec les soldats. Je me souviens t'avoir vu peu avant notre départ réconforter un jeune soldat.

– Roderic, l'informa Camille. Je suis sans doute trop dure avec eux. Mais je n'ai pas aimé qu'ils s'en prennent à deux Faëls alors qu'ils étaient huit. C'était lâche de leur part. Surtout qu'ils y prenaient plaisir.

Puis elle ajouta à voix basse pour être sûre que les hommes ne l'entendent pas :

– Et je n'ai pas envie de m'attacher à des gens qui vont mourir.

A ses mots, Edwin jeta un coup d'œil aux soldats et les évalua du regard. Mal habillés, mal rasés, leurs paquetages mal ficelés, ils ressemblaient davantage à des mules qu'à des guerriers. Non, ces hommes n'étaient pas prêts pour le front. Ils n'étaient pas des survivants. S'ils se sortaient vivant de leur première bataille, alors peut-être auraient-ils une chance de survivre à la guerre.

– Allons-y, commanda Edwin.

X X X

Ils avançaient bien plus lentement qu'Edwin ne l'aurait souhaité. Cela l'inquiétait dans la mesure où Camille, une petite fille de neuf ans, montrait plus d'endurance que ces soldats. C'était d'ailleurs cette dernière qui montait le camp tandis que les hommes s'effondraient de fatigue. Avant qu'Edwin ne distribue des ordres et qu'ils ne se dépêchent de se remettre debout. Il était hors de question que Camille s'occupe de tout.

La petite fille tint cependant à préparer le repas. Étrangement, elle ne faisait pas confiance aux hommes pour obtenir quelque chose de mangeable. Elle nota qu'Edwin les assignait deux par deux pour les tours de garde de cette nuit. Visiblement, lui non plus ne les estimaient pas très fiables.

Camille choisit de dormir contre Edwin. Elle avait par trop l'impression d'être entourée de cadavres. Le Frontalier ne protesta pas. Il se demandait plutôt ce qu'il allait faire de ces hommes. Il ne pouvait décemment pas les envoyer à une mort certaine. Mais ils étaient complètement rouillés, probablement incapables de tuer ne serait-ce qu'un seul Raï. Cependant, Edwin ne pouvait pas leur consacrer des heures et des heures d'entraînement. Peut-être pour commencer pourrait-il les affecter à la cuisine ou à d'autres tâches manuelles ?


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

54

– Le camp est attaqué !

Camille se réveilla en sursaut au cri du Frontalier. Sa main se porta automatiquement vers la poignée de son sabre mais Edwin la repoussa à terre. Camille se força à sortir de la torpeur induite par son sommeil interrompu. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il se passait avant de foncer tête baissée.

Dans un premier temps, elle analysa la position des hommes. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas en danger immédiat. Des bruits de lames s'entrechoquant et des cris d'hommes agonisants résonnaient dans la nuit à quelques pas d'elle, mais suffisamment loin pour qu'elle ne se prenne pas un coup perdu. Si elle restait immobile, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'on la prenne comme un élément du décor. Après tout, Edwin s'était levé de cet emplacement, et leurs assaillants n'avaient pas de raison de penser que quelqu'un d'autre avait dormi avec le guerrier.

La petite fille reconnut aisément la silhouette d'Edwin parmi les hommes. Il était en train de batailler contre deux autres. Un troisième attaquant semblait prendre un par un les soldats qui n'avaient aucune chance de l'emporter. Que pouvait-elle faire pour les aider ? Camille ne doutait pas un instant que ces hommes étaient des assassins professionnels. Qui sait, peut-être étaient-ils des mercenaires du Chaos ?

Le plus grand handicap venait de l'obscurité à travers laquelle les assassins semblaient se déplacer avec aise, comme s'il faisait plein jour. De la lumière. C'était quelque chose que Camille pouvait obtenir. La petite fille se concentra, tentant d'oublier les bruits de combat. Si elle ratait, elle risquait d'amener plus d'ennemis. Elle n'avait jamais tenté cela auparavant. Ce n'était qu'une théorie qui lui avait traversé l'esprit une nuit passée aux chevets des blessés. L'exercice pratique était pour maintenant. Elle ne savait même pas si cela était possible. Et elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. « N'oublie jamais que rien n'est impossible. »

Camille plongea dans l'Imagination. Dessiner une lumière ne requérait pas de s'avancer loin dans les Spires. Elle n'avait pas besoin de toutes ses capacités pour atteindre ce simple dessin. Seule une partie d'elle y pénétra. Un peu de volonté, un peu de créativité, et le double de pouvoir. Une signature différente. Elle n'était plus ni Camille Til' Illan, ni Ewilan Gil' Sayan.

La scène s'illumina d'une pensée.

Seul Edwin ne laissa pas la surprise altérer son rythme et il profita de la stupéfaction de ses deux adversaires pour percer la garde de l'un, son sabre trouvant sa place à la base de son cou. L'autre assassin jura. Il savait son compagnon mort et devait maintenant s'assurer de rester en vie.

– Il était censé être seul ! s'énerva le troisième en retirant sa lame de la cuisse d'un soldat.

Ce dernier hurla en se tenant la jambe ensanglantée. L'assassin releva son sabre pour l'achever. Camille se précipita vers la paire et parvint de justesse à dévier le coup mortel avec son sabre. L'homme effectua un pas en arrière sous l'effet de la surprise avant d'éclater de rire en constatant qu'il avait affaire à une petite fille.

– Dis-donc gamine, que fais-tu si loin des jupons de ta mère ?

Le sang d'Edwin se glaça.

– Capture-la ! hurla le premier assassin. Ça doit être la fille de Til' Illan. Si on la tient, il n'osera plus rien faire.

Puisque ces hommes comptaient la prendre en otage, Camille n'avait qu'à ne pas se laisser capturer. Mais le mercenaire ne désirait pas jouer au chat et à la souris. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il s'approcha du soldat qui essayait de ramper loin de lui. Les yeux de Camille s'emplirent d'horreur. Et elle retourna au corps-à-corps. L'homme rit de plus belle.

– Tu veux jouer dans la cour des grands, gamine ? Et bien jouons.

– Dépêche-toi ! protesta l'autre homme. Ce n'est pas toi qui te bas contre Til' Illan ! Il a déjà eu Kreyg !

Camille évalua rapidement le niveau du mercenaire comme inférieur à celui d'un Frontalier moyen mais cependant bien supérieur au sien. Son adversaire fut surpris de la coriacité de la petite fille. La tuer aurait été des plus aisés mais il devait la prendre vivante. Et elle ne voulait pas rester sagement en place. L'homme parvint finalement à blesser Camille à la jambe. C'était une estafilade peu profonde mais quand même loin d'une simple égratignure. Camille hurla de douleur.

– Camille ! s'affola Edwin en redoublant d'efforts.

La petite fille roula à terre pour éviter la lame de son adversaire et se releva sur une jambe. Elle serra les dents et referma sa prise sur la poignée de son sabre, bien décidée à ne pas se rendre. Mais elle ne put rien faire face au coup de pied qu'elle reçut en plein torse et qui l'envoya mordre la poussière. Le même pied qui la cloua sur place tandis que son arme volait de ses mains.

– On fait moins la maligne maintenant ? ricana l'homme.

Le compagnon de ce dernier mourut finalement sous la lame d'Edwin. Le Frontalier n'attendit pas que le corps heurte le sol. Il se retourna, fonçant sauver Camille.

– Ne bouge pas où la petite est morte.

Edwin se figea dans son élan.

– Ton épée.

Edwin laissa choir son arme.

Le mercenaire était énervé que ses deux compagnons soient morts. Non pas qu'ils aient été amis ni quoi que ce soit, cependant il le prenait comme un affront personnel. Il ferait souffrir Edwin Til' Illan. Mais il devait aussi penser à rester en vie. La vengeance venait après la survie.

Le Frontalier cherchait un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin. Rien n'empêchait réellement le mercenaire de tuer Camille, si ce n'était le levier qu'elle représentait contre lui. Il concentra son attention sur la petite fille. Elle souffrait visiblement et semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Sans doute à cause de la masse qui faisait pression sur sa cage thoracique.

Le guerrier vit la main droite de la petite fille descendre doucement vers le poignard qui était toujours accroché à sa ceinture. Le mercenaire le remarqua aussi. Le poids ne comprimant soudainement plus son torse, fut le seul avertissement de Camille qui retira promptement sa main avant que le pied ne vienne l'écraser.

Edwin profita de la diversion pour bondir en avant dans l'intention de couvrir rapidement la distance qui le séparait du mercenaire. Ce dernier ramena son épée à la gorge de la petite fille. Puis soudainement, il tituba, porta une main à son cou, et lâcha son arme avant de tomber. Il ne bougea plus.

Edwin se précipita pour voir ce qu'il se passait, ne comprenant pas la mort subite de l'assassin. Il découvrit l'artère aorte sectionnée, du sang coulant librement de la plaie. Dans sa gorge, une lame. Un dessin de Camille.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

55

Après s'être assuré de la mort des trois mercenaires, Edwin se précipita sur Camille. La petite fille était allongée sur le dos, tenait douloureusement sa cuisse blessée et respirait en haletant plus ou moins laborieusement.

– Camille.

Cette dernière sentit au ton du Frontalier qu'il était sur le point de paniquer et que ce n'était que ses années d'expérience qui lui permettait de rester calme. Elle se força à s'asseoir. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

– Camille, répéta Edwin.

La petite fille observa la blessure. La vue du sang lui donna le tournis. Elle ferma les yeux et détourna le regard. Elle prit le temps de respirer profondément. Elle n'avait qu'à faire comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, elle avait vu des blessures bien plus horribles à l'infirmerie. Camille déglutit et observa de nouveau la jambe du patient.

– La blessure a l'air nette et peu profonde, commenta-t-elle. Elle ne saigne pas tant que ça. Il faut juste la désinfecter.

Edwin partit chercher une gourde et le nécessaire médical dans les fontes de la petite fille qu'elle emmenait toujours. Elle récupéra ce dont elle avait besoin et nettoya la plaie.

– Ça va, constata-t-elle. Ce n'est que superflu. Tu devrais aller t'occuper des autres.

– Tu es sûre ? voulut s'assurer Edwin.

Le guerrier avait l'habitude de voir des blessures et il ne jugeait pas celle de Camille importante. Mais c'était de sa fille dont il s'agissait et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. De plus, il reconnaissait aisément que Camille avait plus d'expérience que lui dans le domaine médical.

– Ça fait super mal mais ce n'est pas grave, lui assura Camille.

Edwin jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

– Dans tous les cas, mieux vaut ne pas traîner ici, déclara-t-il. Je suis surpris que nous soyons encore seuls, mais tes dessins ont dû attirer l'attention.

– Ce sont des dessins de basses Spires, protesta Camille.

– Chaque Dessinateur à une signature particulière, expliqua Edwin. Même si tu te déplaces dans les Spires les plus basses, je doute que tu passes inaperçue.

– J'ai réglé ce problème, annonça fièrement Camille oubliant momentanément la douleur. Ça demande une grande agilité mais j'ai brouillé les pistes.

Edwin l'observa, un sourcil inquisiteur levé.

– Je t'expliquerai en détails plus tard, lui promit la petite fille.

Edwin la quitta finalement pour voir ce qu'il était advenu de ses hommes. Ce fut ce moment que choisit la lumière surnaturelle de Camille pour disparaître. Heureusement, le soleil commençait à se lever et de timides rayons venaient éclairer la scène.

Edwin effectua un rapide tour du périmètre. Il trouva les deux soldats de garde, égorgés. Ils n'avaient probablement rien vu venir et rien n'eut le temps de sentir non plus. Un troisième homme était toujours dans sa couche, lui aussi couvert de vermeil au niveau du cou. Deux autres étaient morts, visiblement en combattant. Mais leur niveau pitoyable ne leur avait donné aucune chance face aux assassins aguerris. Le sixième homme était blessé à la jambe principalement. C'était celui que Camille avait sauvé. Il manquait deux hommes à l'appel.

Pendant ce temps, Camille, après s'être occupée de sa jambe, se convainquit avec difficulté que ce n'était pas douloureux et se leva. Elle clopina jusqu'à l'homme blessé et lui demanda de se retourner sur le dos pour qu'elle puisse observer la plaie. Non sans mal, le soldat lui obéit. Camille se laissa plus ou moins choir au niveau de la blessure qu'elle commença par rincer avec de l'eau. L'homme serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Elle prépara ensuite une mixture à base d'herbes afin de protéger la plaie contre une éventuelle infection. Une fois de plus, le soldat eut le plus grand mal à ne pas crier sa douleur. Camille utilisa la même composition sur sa propre plaie. Puis elle sortit un fil et une aiguille pour rapprocher les lèvres de la plaie. Contrairement à sa blessure, la lame avait pénétré profondément dans la jambe du soldat. Il semblait quand même avoir eu la chance de ne pas avoir un nerf ou un ligament sectionné et que la blessure soit nette. Le mercenaire avait une bonne lame bien entretenue.

Camille releva brusquement la tête au son de pas maladroits et de petits cris de panique. Elle constata qu'Edwin revenait avec deux soldats qui ne semblaient pas blessés. Puis elle remarqua le visage déformé par la colère du Frontalier.

– Vous me dégoûtez, déclarait ce dernier d'une voix blanche. Vous avez fui, vous vous êtes cachés, pendant qu'une enfant défendait vos camarades à votre place.

Il venait de faire un geste vers Camille. Automatiquement les yeux des deux déserteurs se portèrent sur elle. Ils virent une petite fille assise à même le sol, une jambe et les avant-bras ensanglantés. Ils fixèrent ses yeux violets qui retournèrent leur regard sans ciller. L'un se retourna précipitamment avant de régurgiter. L'autre ne vomit pas tripes et boyaux mais il avait un teint un peu verdâtre.

– Pourquoi vous sentez-vous mal ? demanda Camille.

Entendre la voix d'une petite fille au milieu de ces cadavres était pire pour les deux hommes que si le fantôme d'un de leurs camarades était soudainement apparu pour leur reprocher de les avoir laissés mourir. Celui qui n'était pas à quatre pattes en train de vomir, tomba à genoux sous le choc.

– Pardon… murmura-t-il comme une prière.

Camille se leva avec difficulté, mais sur ses pieds elle se mit. Puis elle avança lentement vers eux, absolument inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle faisait aux deux soldats. L'aurait-elle su, elle n'aurait pu faire autrement. Elle n'essayait pas de se donner un genre. C'était simplement que sa jambe la lançait toujours horriblement.

– Pitié… l'implora le soldat.

Camille s'arrêta sans comprendre. De quoi parlait-il ? A quoi s'attendait-il de sa part au juste ? Elle regarda Edwin d'un air inquisiteur. Ce dernier la rejoignit.

– Il leur est arrivé quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard inquiet dans la direction des deux hommes qui lui paraissait être devenus cinglés.

– Rien, répondit Edwin. Ils se sont enfuis au son du combat. Et maintenant ils attendent ton verdict.

– Mon verdict ? s'étonna Camille.

– Bon, déclara Edwin à l'attention des hommes. Assez geint. Commencez à creuser des tombes pour les soldats morts.

Les deux hommes se dépêchèrent d'obéir, manquant de retomber plus d'une fois en se relevant. Camille les observa, toujours aussi intriguée par leur comportement.

– Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'ils attendaient de moi.

– Ça n'a pas d'importance, déclara Edwin. Ils n'ont rien à attendre de toi.

Le visage du guerrier était fermé. Il serra Camille contre lui avant de l'envoyer se coucher. La petite fille allait protester, mais maintenant que l'adrénaline était redescendue, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait effectivement bien besoin de repos.

Edwin aida le blessé à trouver une position confortable puis remit de l'ordre dans le camp tandis que les deux valides préparaient les tombes. S'activer lui permettait aussi d'évacuer sa colère. Il était bien évidemment énervé contre ces deux déserteurs, mais il était bien plus en colère contre lui-même. Il n'avait pas su protéger Camille. Elle avait dû se défendre toute seule. L'échec était difficile à accepter et laissait un goût amer.


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

56

Camille émergea tranquillement de la brume qui l'enveloppait. Sa jambe la lançait, et elle reconnut le rythme d'un cheval qui avançait. Son corps était collé contre un autre et un bras l'encerclait, la maintenant en position. Elle sut aussitôt que c'était Edwin. En revanche, un peu plus de temps lui fut nécessaire pour se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé et comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans cette position.

– Bien dormi ? lui demanda la voix d'Edwin qui avait dû s'apercevoir de son éveil.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit Camille.

– Nous avons enterré nos morts et levé le camp. Je n'ai pas souhaité te réveiller. Nous n'allons pas tarder à faire une pause pour déjeuner. Nous devrions rejoindre Al-Chen ce soir.

– Que comptes-tu faire des soldats ?

– Je les laisserai entre les mains du Seigneur Mil' Afnair. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'encombrer de deux lâches et d'un blessé. Ce dernier ne ferait que nous retarder. De plus, il me semble qu'il y a une rotation des troupes d'Al-Chen qui est prévu. Nous voyagerons avec eux.

– Qui était les hommes qui nous ont attaqués ?

– Des mercenaires du Chaos. D'après leur échange pendant le combat, ils n'en avaient qu'après moi.

– Comment ont-ils fait pour pénétrer dans le camp comme ça ?

– Ils ont silencieusement assassiner les deux sentinelles.

– Et tes alarmes ?

– Trop tard pour ces deux hommes malheureusement.

Camille se tut, digérant les informations qui venaient de lui être révélées.

– Comment va ta jambe ? s'enquit finalement Edwin.

– C'est douloureux, répondit honnêtement Camille. Je n'ai pas de fièvre cependant donc je ne pense pas que ce soit infecté. Il faudrait que je l'inspecte pour vérifier.

– Tu t'es montrée très courageuse, la félicita Edwin. Je suis fier de toi. Par contre si tu continues à te mettre en danger comme ça, je vais devoir augmenter ton entraînement.

Camille rougit de plaisir. Edwin n'était pas le genre d'homme à donner des compliments. Alors elle prit bien le temps de savourer ce moment.

– Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi… murmura Edwin faussement mécontent.

– Je t'aime Papa, déclara simplement Camille.

Edwin entrouvrit ses lèvres comme s'il allait parler avant de se raviser. Ils continuèrent de chevaucher silencieusement. Le Frontalier sembla finalement trouver son courage :

– Moi aussi je t'aime.

Puis, avant qu'autre chose ne puisse être ajouté sur le sujet, il déclara plus fort :

– Arrêtons-nous pour déjeuner.

Il distribua des instructions aux deux hommes valides pour qu'ils aillent chercher du bois pour démarrer un petit feu pour faire bouillir de l'eau. De son côté, il sortit des rations pour le repas. Camille inspecta d'abord sa blessure et refit un pansement propre avant de s'occuper de l'autre blessé. Aucune des plaies n'était infectée. Par précaution, elle prépara quand même une infusion qu'elle fit boire à l'autre homme. Avec une grimace, elle avala sa propre tasse. Si la boisson était excellente pour lutter contre une éventuelle infection, elle n'en demeurait pas moins amère.

Le repas se déroula dans le silence le plus total. Les deux couards n'osaient regarder autre chose que leur gamelle qu'ils se dépêchèrent de manger. Le blessé était concentré afin de ne pas gémir de douleur. Il savait la petite fille elle aussi blessée et elle ne se plaignait pas. Il se voyait mal protester contre son sort dans ce cas. Edwin et Camille était assis côte à côte, profitant chacun de la présence de l'autre sans le formuler. Comme il pouvait être difficile parfois d'exprimer ses sentiments…

Camille remonta Cascade. Une poignée de minutes s'écoulèrent sans autre bruit que celui des animaux alentours et des sabots sur la route. Mais la douleur revenait à chaque pas pour la petite fille. Afin de se distraire, elle commença à poser des questions à Edwin comme à son habitude. En se concentrant sur les récits du Frontalier, elle parvenait à oublier quelque peu ces petites piqûres qui se rappelaient sans cesse à elle.

Enfin, comme promis par Edwin, peu avant le coucher du soleil, le petit groupe pénétra dans Al-Chen. Le maître d'armes les dirigea vers la demeure du Seigneur de la ville. Ils furent aisément introduits dans l'enceinte. Quelques instructions rapides de la part d'Edwin virent deux hommes transporter le blessé afin de l'emmener voir un médecin, et six gardes d'Al-Chen conduire en prison les deux déserteurs qui devaient y attendre leur sort. Un écuyer se dépêcha de prendre en charge les montures d'Edwin et Camille qui furent aussitôt conduits auprès du Seigneur Mil' Afnair.

Le Frontalier porta la petite fille pour le trajet. Il savait qu'elle devait voir un médecin elle aussi, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la quitter des yeux alors qu'elle avait manqué se faire tuer une fois encore, plus tôt ce matin. Il était aussi bien conscient que Camille constituait une cible facile pour l'atteindre. Il la reposa à terre une fois arrivés à destination.

– Général Til' Illan, s'adressa le Seigneur de la ville. Maréchale Til' Illan.

Son regard et son salut était maintenant dirigés vers Camille qui le regarda sans comprendre.

– J'ignorais que tu avais été faite Maréchale, déclara finalement Edwin avec amusement pour cacher sa surprise.

– Veuillez m'excuser si je me suis trompé, se rétracta l'homme. Il court dans tout l'Empire que vous avez dirigé nos armées dans un moment clé et que pour vous remercier de vos services l'Empereur vous a faite Maréchale. Mon fils lui-même loue votre bravoure et, bien qu'il n'ait pas assisté à l'exploit de ses yeux, m'a assuré que vous étiez tout à fait capable de mener à bien une telle mission.

Les yeux de Camille se fixèrent sur Sedyn. Le jeune homme était resté silencieux pendant l'échange, effectuant simplement une courbette pour saluer l'arrivée de ces deux personnages importants. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle savait que son histoire avait fait le tour de Gwendalavir dans des proportions exagérées, mais quand même, pas à ce point-là. De plus, Sedyn n'avait jamais été son plus grand admirateur depuis qu'elle l'avait humilié publiquement, pratiquement dès le début de leurs relations.

– Camille a effectivement mené une charge à la tête de la cavalerie, expliqua Edwin, mais elle n'a pas reçu de titre.

Il y eut un petit moment de gêne ou personne ne savait quoi dire. Puis Edwin décida de passer à la raison de sa venue ici. Il expliqua brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé dans la matinée et le comportement des deux couards. Le Seigneur Mil' Afnair promit qu'il s'occuperait de leur cas personnellement et dans les plus brefs délais. Il assura aussi au général que les troupes fraîches d'Al-Chen étaient censées partir le lendemain et lui proposa le gite pour la nuit. Edwin accepta.

Ils repartirent au petit matin, accompagnés des soldats d'Al-Chen guidés par Sedyn qui retournait au front. Edwin et Camille découvrirent à leur surprise que cette histoire de Maréchale était arrivée avant eux. Camille était désormais connue à travers tout Gwendalavir comme la Maréchale Til' Illan. Ce titre n'était pas un grade mais une distinction honorifique rendue par l'Empereur à celles et ceux qui avaient rendu service à l'Empire par un exploit militaire.

Sil' Alfian, ayant lui-même eu vent de la rumeur, régularisa cette situation au passage suivant de Camille à Al-Jeit. Bien qu'il désapprouvât toujours autant cette initiative qui aurait pu la conduire à sa mort, il reconnaissait son utilité et l'aide décisive qu'elle avait apporté, sauvant la vie de centaines, si ce n'est de milliers d'hommes. Camille était mortifiée. Heureusement, l'Empereur ne fit ni cérémonie, ni grande annonce comme l'occasion s'y prêtait pourtant. Il se contenta de remplir un papier qui alla trouver sa place dans les archives.


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

57

Sil' Alfian était inquiet. Edwin n'était toujours pas arrivé. Cela faisait bientôt une demi-heure que les hauts représentants de l'Empire l'attendaient. Le général qui n'était jamais en retard. Le maître d'armes qui était censé arriver la veille au soir. Avec Ewilan. Aucun messager n'avait été envoyé pour expliquer cette absence. Alors, oui, l'Empereur s'inquiétait de ce qu'il était advenu de son ami et de sa charge tandis qu'il voyait les autres hommes s'impatienter.

– Til' Illan ne semble pas daigner se joindre à nous, commenta un homme. Commençons sans lui.

– C'est vrai, ajouta un autre. On pourrait s'attendre à un peu plus de ponctualité de la part du général de nos armées.

Les hommes continuèrent de ronchonner, certains tentant quand même d'apaiser la situation par quelques mots vides de conviction pour la plupart. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit finalement pour laisser passer l'homme tant attendu.

– Veuillez me pardonnez mon retard, s'excusa aussitôt Edwin.

Le Frontalier était couvert de poussière qu'il avait accumulé sur la route. Conscient de son retard, il n'avait visiblement pas pris la peine de se changer avant de se rendre à la réunion.

– On a été retardé par un Ts'lich, s'éleva une petite voix aigüe.

– Un Ts'lich ! s'exclamèrent l'ensemble des présents sous le coup de la stupéfaction.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas l'échange entre les deux nouveaux arrivants. Edwin semblait lui demander pourquoi elle avait dit cela. La petite fille soutint un instant son regard d'acier l'air de dire : « Ben quoi, on a une bonne excuse pour être en retard. ». Elle était totalement impénitente.

– Vous allez bien ? demanda Sil' Alfian en observant avec attention son ami et la petite fille.

– Je n'ai pas une égratignure, lui assura aussitôt Ewilan. Vous auriez dû voir mon père pourfendre ce Ts'lich… Il était formidable !

Les yeux d'Ewilan brillaient d'admiration. Sil' Alfian vit son ami rougir d'embarras d'être ainsi mis en avant.

– Vous avez vraiment tué un Ts'lich ? demanda un homme moins sceptique qu'ébahi.

– Evidemment, assura Ewilan. Ce n'est pas le maître d'armes de l'Empereur pour rien. Et ce n'était pas son premier Ts'lich non plus. Bien que ce soit la première fois que je le vois à l'œuvre.

Il y avait une telle admiration dans la voix de la petite fille que Sil' Alfian ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de son meilleur ami. Bien qu'en ce qui concernait Ewilan, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était extrêmement envieux du lien qui les unissait. Il avait quelque part l'impression d'avoir perdu par deux fois. La première quand Elicia avait choisi Altan, et la seconde quand Ewilan avait marqué sa préférence à Edwin. Ce n'était certes pas le même type d'amour, mais il ressentait d'autant plus la solitude de sa fonction d'Empereur.

– Je suis heureux de savoir que vous vous en êtes sortis, déclara Sil' Alfian en abattant amicalement sa main sur l'épaule d'Edwin.

Ce dernier grimaça et laissa échapper un léger sifflement de douleur.

– Mais tu es blessé ! s'affola Sil' Alfian.

– Ce n'est rien, lui assura le Frontalier. Camille a pansé mes plaies.

Le regard des hommes présents se fixa sur la petite silhouette à ses côtés.

– Vous vous êtes fait soigner par une petite fille ? demanda finalement un homme sceptique.

Ewilan sembla piquée dans son orgueil :

– Cela fait bientôt quatre ans que j'exerce à l'infirmerie sur le front. Je pense que j'ai acquis suffisamment d'expérience pour m'occuper de ses blessures. J'ai déjà vu et soigné bien pire.

Les hommes restèrent un moment bouche bée, assimilant l'information.

– Quoi ? s'étonnèrent-ils finalement.

– Comment cela ?

– Vous travaillez à l'infirmerie ?

L'Empereur était tout aussi surpris qu'eux en apprenant la nouvelle. Il lança un regard de reproche à son général.

– Oui, affirma Ewilan. Mon père préfère me savoir à l'infirmerie plutôt que sur un champ de bataille. Étonnant non ?

Edwin fronça les sourcils devant le ton sarcastique qu'elle employait. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle manquait d'assurance ou qu'elle était intimidée par la présence des hommes parmi les plus important que comptait l'Empire. Mais sa raillerie sembla complètement passer au-dessus de la tête des présents.

La discussion se reporta plutôt sur la bataille menée par Ewilan l'année passée. Edwin finit par les rappeler à l'ordre et leur assurer qu'il se portait suffisamment bien pour procéder à la réunion. Personne ne protesta quand Ewilan s'assit à la droite du général. Sil' Alfian se retint de soupirer. A quel moment était-il devenu naturel qu'une petite fille assiste à une réunion ultra secrète ?

D'ailleurs, aucun homme ne fut réellement surpris quand Ewilan prit la parole. Ils considérèrent son idée avec attention, comme si elle était l'une des leurs. La petite blonde parlait peu, mais bien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à ce genre de réunion, et personne ne lui avait d'ailleurs fait de remarque quand elle était entrée avec Edwin. Tout le monde avait maintenant l'habitude de l'ombre qui semblait suivre le maître d'armes dans les moindres confins de Gwendalavir.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

58

A la fin de la réunion, Sil' Alfian insista quand même pour qu'Edwin se fasse examiner par le médecin impérial. Camille était vexée mais ne protesta pas. Il était temps de changer ses bandages après tout. Quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle pouvait bien effectuer cette tâche. Elle pouvait sans doute s'estimer heureuse que l'Empereur ne fasse pas venir un Rêveur de Fériane.

Elle repensa au combat de la veille. Elle avait été morte de peur. Ils étaient tombés sur un Ts'lich peu avant midi. Le guerrier lézard était en train de se repaître d'un petit groupe de voyageurs déjà tous morts.

Comme Edwin le lui avait répété plusieurs fois, Camille l'avait laissé s'occuper du monstre et avait fait en sorte de ne pas être sur son chemin, tout en restant quand même à proximité pour qu'elle ne soit pas enlevée ou tuée par un autre ennemi caché.

Le combat avait été titanesque. Plus d'une fois Camille avait craint pour la vie d'Edwin. S'il avait eu le dessus, il ne s'en était pas sorti indemne pour autant. Le rouge et le vert s'étaient tous deux mêlés à la terre.

Et alors qu'Edwin avait été sur le point d'achever le Ts'lich vaincu et étendu au sol, Camille avait senti le dessin de ce dernier se former. Un pas sur le côté ! Il avait été hors de question qu'il s'échappât. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Camille avait plongé dans l'Imagination et lui avait bloqué le chemin, imposant tout son pouvoir et toute sa volonté. Le guerrier lézard n'avait pas eu le temps d'exprimer sa surprise qu'Edwin lui avait tranché la tête, coupant le fil de sa vie.

– Papa !

Camille s'était précipitée sur Edwin, inquiète. Elle avait commencé à analyser les blessures d'un œil expert, bien que le mélange de sangs et de poussière n'eût pas aidé.

– Tu as dessiné ? lui avait demandé Edwin en haletant.

Il était un piètre dessinateur, mais il avait dû la sentir franchir les frontières de l'Imagination. D'autant plus que l'empreinte de Camille était bien distinctive.

– Oui, avait répondu Camille. Il faut qu'on parte. Tu vas pouvoir monter à cheval ?

Edwin avait hoché la tête, répondant par l'affirmative. Camille s'était hâtée de récupérer leurs chevaux et, après s'être assurée qu'Edwin avait réussi à se mettre en selle, elle les avait rapidement dirigés loin de la scène. Elle les avait fait passer par plusieurs courts d'eau afin que leurs éventuels poursuivants perdent leur trace. Ils avaient fini par rejoindre une piste très empruntée, leurs pas se mêlant à ceux des autres.

Edwin tenait alors difficilement en selle, lui faisant entièrement confiance et la suivant aveuglément. Camille leur avait trouvé un abri. Edwin était tombé plus qu'il n'était descendu de sa monture. Camille l'avait fait assoir avant de l'aider à retirer son armure et sa tunique afin d'examiner ses blessures. Elle avait été soulagée de constater qu'aucune ne semblait dangereuse, bien qu'il ait perdu beaucoup de sang malgré tout. Elle avait nettoyé et pansé ses blessures avant de sortir une tunique propre qu'elle l'avait aidé à enfiler. Puis elle lui avait ordonné de se reposer. Edwin avait dû ressentir les effets du manque de sang car il n'avait pas protesté.

Camille avait ainsi veillé sur le guerrier une bonne partie de l'après-midi, attentive au moindre signe de fièvre. Mais Edwin avait dormi paisiblement. Alors Camille s'était occupée des montures, avait planté les alarmes de Merwyn et préparé le repas du soir. L'odeur de ce dernier avait fini par tirer Edwin de son sommeil. Ils s'étaient finalement remis en route le lendemain, tard dans la matinée.

Edwin se sentait bien mieux, ses blessures le tiraillant quand même suffisamment pour qu'ils avancent à un pas plus lent qu'à l'accoutumée. Camille avait quand même jeté de fréquents coups d'œil inquiets dans sa direction.

– Je vais bien Camille, avait-il fini par dire légèrement exaspéré. Merci de t'être occupé de moi. Mais j'en ai vu d'autres et je connais mes forces. Si j'ai besoin de ton aide, je te le ferai savoir.

Il lui avait souri avec tendresse et s'était rapproché pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Après cela, Camille avait arrêté de l'inspecter toutes les deux minutes. Edwin avait commencé à lui raconter comment s'était déroulé son premier combat contre un Ts'lich.

Et puis il y avait eu leur entrée remarquée dans la salle de réunion.

– Alors ? s'enquit Sil' Alfian tandis que son médecin finissait de bander les blessures.

– Cette jeune fille a fait un travail remarquable, déclara ce dernier. Il faudra surveiller que les plaies ne s'infectent pas, mais cette jeune fille me semble tout à fait apte à veiller au bon rétablissement de votre maître d'armes votre Altesse.

L'Empereur, rassuré, discuta un peu avec Edwin avant de se retirer pour la nuit. Pendant ce temps, Camille échangea avec le médecin, curieux de savoir comment elle était arrivée à une telle connaissance.

Finalement, Edwin et Camille partirent se coucher dans les appartements qui leur étaient réservés. La petite fille serra Edwin dans ses bras, tout en faisant attention à ses blessures.

– Bonne nuit Papa.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

59

– Papa je saigne !

Edwin se réveilla en sursaut. Il constata rapidement qu'ils n'étaient pas attaqués et reporta toute son attention sur Camille qui était maintenant à côté de lui, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude.

– Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-il en la détaillant rapidement pour voir d'où pourrait provenir sa douleur.

La jeune fille lui montra sa couche où effectivement il y avait quelques gouttes de sang, puis son pantalon qui avait absorbé un liquide vermeil. Camille eut la surprise de voir le visage d'Edwin se détourner, rouge d'embarras.

– Comment j'ai pu oublier ça… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

– Papa ? demanda Camille toujours inquiète.

– Ce n'est rien, lui assura-t-il. Tu as quoi, onze-douze ans ?

– Bientôt douze. Mais comment ça ce n'est rien ? Je perds du sang !

– C'est normal. Tu es… euh… en train de devenir une femme ?

– C'est quoi le rapport ? Je ne comprends pas.

– Evidemment il fallait que ça tombe quand on est au milieu de nulle part…

– Papa ?

– Tu n'as pas vu ça dans tout ce que tu as lu ?

– Lu quoi ?

– Sur le corps des femmes, tout ça…

– Ben non. Les soldats sont tous des hommes. J'ai demandé à Juden pourquoi il n'y a pas de Frontalières, et il m'a expliqué qu'il y a beaucoup d'idiots dans l'armée et que les Frontalières sont très efficaces contre les idiots mais qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre autant d'hommes. J'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres d'Edwin. Par bien des aspects, Camille restait une petite fille.

– Enfin bref, reprit-elle, non je ne me suis pas intéressée aux femmes. C'est si différent des hommes ?

Edwin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. La referma. Détourna le regard, ses joues de nouveau rouges d'embarras. Puis il sembla prendre une décision. Toujours sans regarder la jeune fille, il déclara :

– Est-ce que tu peux me faire confiance sur ce point quand je te dis que ce n'est pas grave et que c'est naturel ? On te trouvera un livre ou une femme pour t'expliquer ça dès que possible.

– D'accord, accepta Camille. Mais si tu as l'explication, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas me la donner.

– Va te laver à la rivière et tu mettras un linge là où tu saignes. Ça ira très bien pour l'instant.

Camille fronça les sourcils. Non seulement elle n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre, mais en plus de cela, elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Néanmoins, elle fit ce qu'Edwin lui dit. Ce dernier se laissa lourdement retomber sur sa couche en poussant un immense soupir.

XXX

– Une caravane ! s'exclama Edwin soulagé.

Il descendit de sa monture pour examiner les traces de son passage.

– A l'allure où vont les caravanes, on devrait pouvoir rattraper celle-ci d'ici une heure et demie, déclara-t-il.

– Pourquoi tu veux rejoindre une caravane ? s'étonna Camille.

C'était bien la première fois qu'Edwin manifestait un intérêt à une colonne de marchands ambulants.

– Parce qu'il y aura forcément des femmes, lui répondit-il. Qui pourront t'expliquer ça.

Camille ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Edwin ne l'informait pas de sa situation survenue depuis ce matin, elle avait donc hâte maintenant de rejoindre cette caravane qui s'annonçait source de réponses.

– Par contre, ce sont souvent des Thüls qui escortent les caravanes, grimaça Edwin en remontant en selle.

– C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'entendent pas bien avec les Frontaliers, rit Camille.

Edwin lui renvoya un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

XXX

Comme prédit par le Frontalier, les deux voyageurs rattrapèrent la caravane en peu de temps. Cette dernière était en train d'installer son camp pour la nuit. Camille et Edwin avaient été aisément repérés par l'escorte thülle depuis quelques minutes déjà. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils prévoyaient d'attaquer la caravane. Trois des guerriers vinrent à leur rencontre, Camille et Edwin arrêtant leur monture à une distance raisonnable de la caravane.

– Que voulez-vous ? demanda sans préambule et d'un ton sec celui qui semblait être le chef.

– Nous recherchons l'aide d'une femme, commença Edwin avant de balbutier. C'est-à-dire… C'est pour la petite… Elle a… Elle est…

En face d'eux, les Thüls s'impatientaient. Camille regardait Edwin avec de grands yeux étonnés. L'homme qu'elle connaissait était toujours plein d'assurance, que ce soit face à une horde de Raïs ou pour commander des milliers d'hommes au combat. Ce ne pouvait être la présence de Thüls qui le dérangeait soudainement. Camille décida de prendre l'initiative :

– Ce matin quand je me suis réveillée j'ai constaté que je perdais du sang. Mon père dit que ce n'est pas grave mais n'a pas voulu m'expliquer ce que c'était, qu'une femme serait plus à même de…

– C'est bon ! la coupa le chef Thül.

La jeune fille remarqua que les trois guerriers avaient pris la même teinte cramoisie qu'Edwin ce matin-même.

– Je vais vous conduire à Véra, offrit aussitôt le Thül. Thard ! Occupe-toi de leurs chevaux.

Edwin et Camille descendirent de leurs montures et remirent les rênes au Thül qui s'avança. Puis ils emboîtèrent le pas au chef. Ce dernier marchait rapidement et à grandes enjambées, comme s'il cherchait à les semer, ou en tous cas à mettre le plus de distance que possible entre lui et les visiteurs. Camille devait trottiner, mais elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis longtemps derrière Edwin.

– Véra, cette jeune fille a besoin de ton aide, les introduisit le Thül à une Itinérante qui devait avoir une soixantaine d'années.

– C'est à quel sujet ? s'enquit cette dernière surprise.

– Et bien… commença Camille en constatant qu'aucun des deux hommes ne prenaient la parole.

La jeune fille s'arrêta net en voyant ces deux derniers partir précipitamment.

– Je te retrouve plus tard, lui glissa à peine Edwin.

Camille fronça les sourcils.

– Raconte-moi, lui demanda l'Itinérante le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui peut faire fuir deux guerriers.


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

60

Edwin était en compagnie du chef Thül qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Rholan. Ils étaient assis autour d'un feu de camp et discutaient aimablement

– Comment as-tu pu te retrouver dans une situation pareille ? demanda le Thül en faisant référence à Camille.

– Quand la mère de Camille a disparu, c'est moi qui me suis retrouvé avec elle, déclara Edwin. Elle n'était pas bien grande à l'époque. Et je ne l'ai pas vue grandir… J'ai une sœur plus jeune que moi, j'aurais dû prévoir pour Camille…

– Bah, tout ça se sont des affaires de femmes ! Tu ne pouvais pas laisser la petite à ta sœur justement ?

– J'aurais plus confiance en Camille pour garder ma sœur qu'en ma sœur pour garder Camille.

Le Thül éclata de rire. Les deux hommes continuèrent leur discussion plaisamment jusqu'au retour de Camille qui les retrouva facilement.

– C'est bon ? lui demanda Edwin.

– Oui, répondit la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, comme tous les deux vous aviez l'air d'avoir besoin d'explications, je me suis dit que je pourrais vous…

– Surtout pas ! s'exclama Rholan.

Edwin se contenta de piquer un fard. Camille éclata de rire. Au début, elle avait été gênée quand Véra lui avait expliqué la raison de ces saignements, mais elle avait fini par l'accepter et décider d'en rire plutôt que de mourir embarrassée.

Edwin et Camille furent invités à partager le repas des caravaniers et à passer la nuit avec eux. Ils acceptèrent, le soleil étant maintenant couché.

Il y eut un léger accrochage avec les Thüls peu de temps après le dîner. En effet, alors que les guerriers s'entraînaient, ils remarquèrent bien évidemment le Frontalier qui restait sagement assis près du feu.

D'habitude, Edwin entraînait Camille avant d'aller se coucher, mais il avait choisi de s'abstenir ce soir afin de ne pas attiser la rivalité avec les Thüls. Ces derniers n'acceptèrent pas ce retrait. Un petit groupe s'approcha donc d'Edwin.

– Hé ! Tu veux pas t'entraîner ?

– Non merci, déclina Edwin.

– On pourrait faire un petit combat amical.

– Je vais m'abstenir, déclara Edwin.

– Voir qui des Thüls ou des Frontaliers sont vraiment les meilleurs.

Edwin choisit de ne pas répondre à la provocation.

– C'est donc vrai que les Frontaliers sont des lâches.

– Bah, on fait toute une histoire des Frontaliers, mais on n'en voit pas tant que ça au final.

– Ouais, vous passez votre temps à vous cacher dans votre Citadelle.

Les insultes continuaient de fuser. Camille savait qu'Edwin n'y répondrait pas, peu importât ce que ces Thüls pouvaient dire, mais la jeune fille sentait aussi que ces guerriers trouveraient un moyen de se battre peu importe ce qu'Edwin faisait. Il était Frontalier, ils étaient Thüls. Conclusion, ils devaient se battre.

– Mon père pourrait tous vous battre ! intervint Camille.

Les Thüls se tournèrent vers elle. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarquée jusqu'à présent, trop concentrés sur leur rival héréditaire.

– Mon père c'est le meilleur, il pourrait tous vous battre, répéta Camille en constatant qu'elle avait l'attention de tous.

Les hommes contemplèrent la fillette qui se trouvaient devant eux, jambes écartées et poing sur les hanches, les regardant avec le plus grand sérieux comme si elle venait de donner la loi régissant l'Univers. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Et, juste comme ça, l'atmosphère se détendit.

– Tu m'amuses fillette, déclara un Thül. Je suppose qu'on ne peut en effet pas mettre de raclée à un homme devant sa fille.

Après cela, l'ambiance fut bon enfant.

– Bien joué, la félicita Edwin plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Camille et Edwin s'apprêtait à partir, laissant la caravane bien plus lente derrière eux, une patrouille de soldats de la Légion Noire arriva.

– Perquisition, déclara leur chef. Nous allons vérifier vos marchandises.

Edwin et Camille qui venaient de faire leurs adieux à Rholan et tenaient leurs chevaux par la bride s'avancèrent pour quitter les lieux.

– Hé… commença le chef avant de reconnaître les deux figures. Commandant Til' Illan !

L'homme se mit au garde-à-vous, rapidement imité par les autres.

– Maréchale Til' Illan. Je ne vous avais pas reconnus, poursuivit-il.

– Il n'y a pas de mal à cela, déclara Edwin.

Pendant ce temps, Rholan s'étonnait :

– Til' Illan… Edwin Til' Illan… Donc tu es…

Les quelques Thüls qui étaient à côté avaient leurs yeux qui allaient de la Légion Noire à Edwin, puis à Camille, avant de recommencer leur circuit. Finalement Rholan éclata de rire.

– Tu ne plaisantais pas hier soir quand tu disais que ton père pouvait tous nous battre, hein ?

Camille haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas offenser ce peuple fier.

– Je me demande quand même ce qu'il vaut… déclara Rholan le regard pensif, regrettant sans doute de ne pas avoir profiter de l'occasion pour affronter le meilleur guerrier connu.

Camille secoua la tête amusée avant de rejoindre Edwin.


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

61

– Impossible, décréta l'Empereur.

– Il est pourtant plus sûr que ce soit moi qui transporte les sphères graphes, insista Edwin. Rappelez-vous, la dernière fois, seule la moitié d'entre elles est arrivée au bon endroit. En plus de cela, de tous les hommes des deux caravanes, seule une jeune femme a survécu.

– Si cette jeune femme a su mener cette mission à bien, vous ne pourriez pas la recontacter ? intervint Camille.

– Malheureusement, nous ignorons qui elle est, lui répondit Edwin.

– Vous ne saviez pas qui faisait partie de ces deux caravanes ? s'étonna Camille.

– Des hommes, pas forcément des plus recommandables ni des plus fiables, avaient été assemblés pour former une escorte, expliqua le maître d'armes. Mais seuls leur chef, le maître caravanier et le marchombre qui les escortait étaient au courant de la véritable nature de cette expédition. Cette jeune femme n'était pas l'un d'entre eux. Certes, elle a mené sa mission à bien, mais elle n'était pas censée être au courant de l'existence même des sphères graphes. Et donc nous ignorons qui elle était.

Ces trois personnages importants dînaient au Palais d'Al-Jeit tout en discutant des problèmes que connaissait l'Empire, pour ne pas changer. Il était cette fois question d'une livraison de sphères graphes à Al-Vor.

– Est-ce qu'une poignée de sphères graphes serait vraiment utile ? demanda finalement Camille.

– Les sphères graphes ont un grand pouvoir, expliqua Edwin. La propriété qui nous intéresse est la capacité de défense qu'elles peuvent apporter à une cité. Elles permettent même de cacher toute une ville. C'est pourquoi des sphères graphes ont été implantées dans toutes les grandes villes, afin de les protéger. Trois mille sphères graphes auraient été implantées dans les fondations d'Al-Jeit.

– Trois mille ! s'étonna Camille. D'où ma question. Est-ce qu'une poignée de sphères graphes serait vraiment utile ?

– Des sphères graphes sont déjà présentes à Al-Vor. Il ne s'agit pas de créer une nouvelle défense mais bien de renforcer l'existante.

– Un peu comme si on augmentait la hauteur de la muraille ?

– C'est une bonne image, convint Edwin.

– Bon, reprit la jeune fille. Si ces sphères graphes sont si importantes et essentielles, pourquoi est-ce que nous ne pouvons pas les apporter nous-mêmes à Al-Vor ?

Elle s'était cette fois adressée directement à l'Empereur qui grimaça légèrement en entendant le « nous ». Malgré toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulées, il ne parvenait toujours pas à accepter que là où Edwin se rendait, Ewilan allait aussi. Mais il n'avait plus cherché à exprimer son désaccord, trop soucieux de rester en bons termes avec la jeune fille.

– Avec les problèmes sur les Plateaux de l'Est ? lui fit remarquer Sil' Alfian.

– C'est vrai que niveau problèmes, on n'est pas en manque… soupira Camille.

– Je pourrais me rendre à Al-Vor après, proposa Edwin. Je dépose les sphères graphes et je me rends au Pays Faëls.

Après l'incursion au printemps des Raïs jusqu'à Al-Chen, les Alaviriens avaient grand besoin de renforts. Ce n'était qu'au prix de pertes immenses qu'ils avaient réussi à repousser les guerriers cochons jusqu'au pied de la Citadelle. Cette aide, ils avaient décidé d'aller la trouver chez les ennemis héréditaires de leurs envahisseurs.

– De plus, envoyer mon maître d'armes ne serait pas des plus discrets, ajouta l'Empereur. Le moins de personnes au courant de l'arrivée des sphères graphes, le mieux ce sera.

– Cela impliquerait aussi que tu transportes les sphères dans la moitié de l'Empire avant qu'elles n'arrivent à destination, ajouta Camille.

– Nous pourrions envoyer quelques soldats de la Légion Noire ? suggéra Sil' Alfian.

– Pas plus tard qu'il y a trois mois on a démonté un complot impliquant des légionnaires, protesta Camille.

– Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait plus à qui l'on peut faire confiance, intervint Edwin. Nous ne pouvons même pas envisager de confier les sphères à un marchombre. Cela fait maintenant quelques années que leur guilde est agitée de remous, certains membres n'hésitant pas à passer du côté des Mercenaires du Chaos.

– Récemment, j'emploie une marchombre pour livrer des messages importants et urgents entre les cités… Je n'ai pas eu de raison de douter d'elle jusqu'à présent mais bon… Il nous faut trouver quelqu'un de confiance, conclut l'Empereur. Quelqu'un de confiance et qui n'est pas indispensable à un autre endroit.

Bien qu'inutile, Sil'Alfian s'était senti obligé d'ajouter cette dernière phrase à l'intention de son vieil ami. Un silence de réflexion intense s'installa, chacun cherchant une solution.

– Moi je peux le faire, intervint finalement la voix fluette de la jeune fille.

– Hors de question !

Les deux hommes avaient parlé en même temps.

– Pourquoi pas ? demanda Camille sans se démonter. Vous pouvez me faire confiance et contrairement à Papa, je suis tout à fait libre. En plus de ça, personne ne se méfiera de moi. Je n'ai rien de bien impressionnant. Personne ne fera attention à moi.

– Une petite fille seule sur les routes ! s'exaspéra Sil' Alfian. Par le sang des Figées, mais tu es complètement inconsciente des dangers qui rôdent !

– J'ai treize ans. Je parcours les routes avec Papa depuis que j'en ai sept, s'opposa calmement mais fermement Camille. J'ai affronté des bandits, des mercenaires du Chaos, des Ts'lichs, des Raïs…

– Edwin était là pour te protéger, la coupa l'Empereur.

Camille décida de ne pas raconter les divers accrocs auxquels elle avait participé, connaissant le côté surprotecteur de l'ami de ses parents.

– Ce qui ne change rien au fait que je suis parfaitement consciente des dangers qui existent, préféra-t-elle donc répondre. Et je ne suis pas sans défense non plus. Des Frontaliers m'ont formée au combat, dont votre maître d'armes.

– Edwin ! appela finalement à l'aide Sil' Alfian en se tournant vers le prénommé.

Il trouva son ami en pleine réflexion.

– Edwin, commença Sil' Alfian. Tu n'envisages pas sérieusement le plan d'Ewilan ?

– Une jeune fille seule battant la campagne ? Non. Mais il y a de l'idée. Il faudrait lui trouver une escorte qui ignore qui elle est et ce qu'elle transporte. Ce serait plus discret comme cela.

– Mais tu as perdu la tête ! s'exclama Sil' Alfian. Qu'Ewilan soit inconsciente du danger est une chose, mais que tu la pousses à commettre des actes mettant sa vie en jeu ?!

– Camille est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller, intervint Edwin d'une voix posée. Elle n'est plus une petite fille.

En son for intérieur Edwin grimaçait. En y repensant, il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir jamais traitée comme une petite fille. Elle n'avait pas demandé à être traitée comme telle non plus. Il n'empêchait qu'il fût responsable d'elle et qu'il ne lui avait pas imposé une vie facile.

– Les soldats me connaissent, déclara Camille souhaitant faire avancer la conversation maintenant qu'elle avait le soutien tacite d'Edwin pour accomplir cette mission. Mais je pourrais partir avec une caravane. Si je me souviens bien, la grande foire annuelle d'Al-Vor a bientôt lieu. Il y aura forcément des marchands qui chercheront à rejoindre la ville à partir d'Al-Jeit. Je pourrais me mêler à eux.

– Ta mère est morte et ton père, soldat, est envoyé sur le front, poursuivit Edwin. Il décide de t'envoyer chez ton oncle marchand qui habite à Al-Vor. Il se débrouille pour te trouver une place de commis au sein d'une caravane. Comme ça tu voyages en sécurité.

– Vous êtes aussi fous l'un que l'autre, décréta l'Empereur.

Les deux intéressés le fixèrent en attendant son verdict.

– Et je dois devenir aussi cinglé que vous. Mettons au point ce plan du début jusqu'à la fin, avant que je décide ou non de donner mon aval.


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

62

Après des heures de discussions, de négociations, de propositions et de contre-propositions, ils étaient parvenus à un accord. L'Empereur enverrait une réponse négative au Seigneur d'Al-Vor tandis que Camille partirait seule au sein d'une caravane avec pour ordre d'effectuer immédiatement un pas sur le côté vers Al-Jeit au moindre signe de danger. Il était convenu qu'Edwin la récupérerait plus tard à Al-Vor et que de là ils partiraient demander leur aide aux Faëls, sans que le maître d'armes ne passent par le palais. Ainsi, le transfert des sphères graphes serait-il des plus discrets.

– Bonjour, je suis Millette, se présenta Camille.

Son nom avait été une source de problème. Pourtant destiné à la cacher, elle ne pouvait utiliser celui de Camille qui était maintenant connu dans tout l'Empire et était suffisamment peu courant en Gwendalavir pour attirer l'attention. Il avait donc été nécessaire de se créer un nouveau patronyme, pour cacher celui qui servait déjà à la protéger de ceux qui voudraient du mal à la fille des Gil' Sayan.

– On m'a engagée comme commis, poursuivit-elle.

Ils avaient fait courir un bruit parmi les soldats comme quoi l'un d'entre eux cherchait une place pour sa fille dans une caravane se rendant à Al-Vor. La place avait été trouvée, et les pistes brouillées sans difficulté. Camille s'était présentée à l'aube sur l'esplanade des départs.

– Ah oui, se souvint le maître caravanier.

Il la détailla de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Camille subit son regard scrutateur sans broncher. Elle était maintenant vêtue comme une fille de la ville et non comme une Frontalière. C'était très étrange. Elle se sentait presque nue avec sa simple tunique gris perle comme il était à la mode, son pantalon de toile et ses bottes de cuir. Enfin, ses cheveux avaient été détachés de leur natte habituelle. Ils étaient maintenant simplement retenus par un bandeau de tissu violet afin qu'ils ne lui retombent pas sur les yeux.

Elle avait surtout dû laisser son sabre. Aucune jeune fille ne se baladait avec une telle arme dans son dos. Elle avait en revanche pu conserver son poignard qu'elle portait à la taille. Des Frontaliers lui avaient appris à se battre avec un sabre, un poignard, un bâton, à mains nues… L'un d'entre eux lui avait même fabriqué une petite lance pour qu'elle puisse en apprendre les mouvements.

– Suis-moi, ordonna l'homme apparemment satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu.

Docilement, la jeune fille lui obéit. Elle avait décidé en accord avec Edwin de ne pas s'inventer de toute pièce un personnage. Cela aurait été compliqué pour rien, et quelqu'un aurait pu facilement la prendre au piège. Elle était donc Millette, fille d'un soldat partant sur le front et dont la mère était morte.

– Linda s'occupera de toi, lui présenta l'homme.

Camille dévisagea avec une certaine curiosité celle avec qui elle passerait ces prochains jours. Le voyage devait durer cinq semaines. La femme qui lui faisait face était d'un âge moyen aux formes généreuses et plutôt jolie avec ses longues boucles brunes ramenées en une queue de cheval.

– Jirol, pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui dois m'occuper de la gamine ? se plaignit Linda.

Camille grimaça intérieurement. Ce voyage promettait d'être long.

– Tu es l'intendante, répondit l'homme. Tu lui trouveras bien quelque chose à faire.

Et il les laissa, partant vaquer à d'autres occupations qui requérait son attention. Linda se tourna aussitôt vers Camille, la fusillant du regard et lui annonçant froidement :

– Je déteste les mioches. Il est dans ton intérêt de ne pas traîner dans mes jambes et de faire ce que je te dis sans te plaindre. Est-ce clair ?

– Oui Madame.

– Appelle-moi Linda. Chez les Itinérants, ce n'est pas le nom qu'on respecte mais le travail et l'efficacité.

Elle insista bien sur ce dernier point. Elle avait de toute évidence déjà classé Camille comme une bouche inutile à nourrir.

– Bien Linda.

La femme lui donna une suite de tâches à réaliser pour le départ. Camille se dépêcha de s'exécuter, davantage pour s'éloigner de la vipère qu'autre chose.

Alors qu'elle tendait une bâche bon gré mal gré, elle sentit un regard lui brûler la nuque. Elle attacha avec expertise le câble qu'elle tendait et se retourna. Elle croisa le regard noisette d'un homme vêtu d'habits sombres. Il émanait de lui une aura de sérénité presque écrasante, que Camille avait déjà croisée plusieurs fois. Un frisson la parcourut.

Marchombre. La jeune fille était certaine que cet homme était le marchombre qui escortait la caravane. Ce qui signifiait qu'il représentait la plus grande menace pour sa mission. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il la soupçonne de transporter des sphères graphes dans la bourse qui pendait à son cou. Mais il était sans doute le seul à même de lui dérober son bien sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Cependant, il y avait normalement peu d'intérêt pour qui que ce soit de voler la bourse d'une jeune fille. Après tout, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle contienne quelque chose de valeur.

Camille se remit à la tâche, sentant encore un moment le regard perçant de l'homme.

X X X

Au départ de la caravane, Camille monta dans le chariot conduit par Linda. La jeune fille ne chercha pas à faire la conversation, n'y même à s'installer à côté de la femme. La blonde s'assit directement au fond du chariot, se calant entre deux sacs de marchandise.

– Ton nom, exigea Linda au bout d'une demi-heure de route.

Camille crût un instant avoir rêvé. Elle se demanda si c'était bien à elle que la femme s'était adressée avant de réaliser l'absurdité de l'opposé. Il était impossible qu'elle parlât avec quelqu'un d'autre, chacun étant dans son chariot ou loin sur son cheval.

– Millette, répondit-elle donc succinctement.

– Tu peux te reposer pour l'instant. Ton travail commencera quand les chariots s'arrêteront. Tu devras principalement assister Plutor, le cuisinier.

– Oui Linda, répondit poliment Camille avant de s'installer plus confortablement.

Le sommeil mit quelques temps à venir. Camille avait envie de se retourner et de se re-retourner, mais se retint pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa compagne de voyage forcée. Elle pensa à Edwin et se demanda ce qu'il faisait en ce moment et si lui aussi pensait à elle. Il était étrange de se retrouver seule après toutes ces années passées en sa compagnie. Elle savait que le Frontalier gardait toujours un œil sur elle d'habitude. Là elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même.

Juste avant que le sommeil ne la happe, deux yeux noisette s'insinuèrent dans l'esprit de Camille. Deux yeux noisette qui la traversaient de part en part.

* * *

 **Anecdote : A l'origine, Pierre Bottero souhaitait que le nom alavirien de Camille soit Millette (Camille = Camillette = Millette). Son éditrice a refusé et Millette est devenue Ewilan. Personnellement, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été tentée de lire "La Quête de Millette" ;)**


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

63

Un rythme plaisant de travail s'installa. Camille était effectivement bien occupée, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement, bien qu'éplucher des racines pour toute la caravane ne devint pas son passe-temps favori. Habituée à toujours être en action et à ne prendre du repos que lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion, la jeune fille aurait détesté effectuer tout le trajet assise dans une roulotte tirée par quatre bœufs.

Camille retint un soupir en pensant à Cascade, sa jument qu'elle avait dû laisser au Palais. Elle se contentait maintenant d'observer avec envie les guerriers Thüls qui escortaient la caravane, juchés sur leur monture. De même, elle ne pouvait que les observer s'entraîner le soir tandis qu'elle récurait la vaisselle.

Linda s'était un peu réchauffée en constatant que Camille travaillait efficacement et sans se plaindre. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire pour autant que la femme se montrait effusive. Aussi Camille prenait-elle comme un compliment l'absence de reproches de sa tutrice.

En outre, elle s'était rapprochée de Herad, l'apprenti du cuisinier qui avait 17 ans et était le plus proche de son âge. Ce n'était pas un garçon méchant, mais il ne semblait pas très débrouillard non plus, bien qu'il cherchât à montrer le contraire, tentant clairement de plaire à Camille. La jeune fille le trouvait mignon dans son approche maladroite mais n'était certainement pas intéressée.

Camille apprit que le marchombre s'appelait Sayanel Lyyant. Il n'avait pas cherché à l'approcher, mais plus d'une fois il lui avait semblé que l'homme l'observait. Elle ne savait qu'en penser, mais ne pouvant rien n'y faire, décida de ne pas y accorder trop d'importance sans pour autant l'oublier. S'il cherchait à lui dérober son bien, elle le sentirait. Sans doute pas sur le coup, mais elle s'apercevrait bien vite de la disparition des sphères graphes et de leur nouvelle position.

En effet, elle ressentait leur présence. Elle avait d'ailleurs été affolée quand on lui avait présenté la bourse contenant les précieuses gemmes. Elle avait l'impression d'être un phare au milieu de la nuit noire. Quand elle avait évoqué sa crainte d'être aisément repérable, Edwin comme l'Empereur l'avaient regardée surpris. Ils lui avaient appris qu'elle était la première à faire part d'une perception des sphères graphes. Camille avait été quelque peu rassurée, mais ne demeurait pas tranquille non plus. Si elle en était capable, d'autres le pouvaient aussi certainement.

Le troisième soir, la caravane s'arrêta dans un petit village pour commercer avec. Camille fut brièvement informée par Linda qu'elle n'était pas requise pour l'après-midi et de simplement venir à l'heure habituelle où ils s'arrêtaient pour préparer le repas. C'est ainsi que Camille se retrouva avec du temps de libre.

Elle fit connaissance avec les enfants du coin, Herad marchant sur ses talons comme un petit chiot perdu. Ils lui posèrent beaucoup de questions sur la ville que Camille décrivit de son mieux. Elle fut surprise de leur ignorance. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir jamais quitté leur village alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à trois jours de la capitale.

Elle se souvint alors d'une remarque de Kamil qui lui avait avoué avoir été privilégiée en voyageant beaucoup avec ses parents. Camille se fit la réflexion que les Alaviriens, et encore plus les jeunes, ne s'éloignaient jamais beaucoup de chez eux à moins d'être riche ou marchand. Elle trouvait cela dommage et était bien contente d'avoir suivi Edwin par monts et par vaux.

Camille s'appliqua à raconter aux enfants ce qu'elle savait d'Al-Jeit. Elle était une excellente narratrice et son public buvait ses paroles. La jeune fille nota aussi avec amusement la manière dont Herad était suspendu à ses lèvres comme s'il était l'un d'entre eux.

Puis les enfants leur firent découvrir leur monde, expliquèrent leur quotidien… Jusqu'à ce qu'un incident ne survienne. Bien évidemment, la soirée n'aurait pu se dérouler tranquillement.

– Voleuse ! accusa un garçon.

– De quoi parles-tu ? s'étonna Camille.

– Tu m'as volé ma bourse ! s'énerva le garçon.

– Je ne t'ai rien volé du tout, protesta Camille.

– Millette n'est pas une voleuse, renchérit Herad.

L'ensemble des jeunes fermiers sembla se regrouper derrière le garçon floué. Camille sentit que si elle n'intervenait pas très vite, la soirée allait vite déraper.

– Assez ! s'imposa-t-elle.

Les enfants se turent et la dévisagèrent.

– Où as-tu vu ta bourse pour la dernière fois ? s'adressa-t-elle au jeune garçon.

– Ben, euh… Je sais plus. Je l'avais quand tu parlais d'Al-Jeit je crois…

– Très bien, fit Camille avec assurance bien que les explications du garçon ne l'avancent pas plus que cela. Nous allons nous séparer par groupe de deux ou trois et nous allons parcourir tous les lieux où nous avons été ce soir. Je me mettrai en équipe avec toi, et je te prouverai que je ne suis pas une voleuse.

Le groupe continua de la regarder avec de grands yeux ronds, attendant une suite. Camille se retint de soupirer.

– Allons-y, décréta-t-elle.

Et elle commença la recherche. Avec un petit temps de latence, les autres se mirent à la suivre. Camille organisa les enfants afin qu'ils soient le plus efficace possible. Heureusement qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir Edwin commander ses soldats. Les enfants n'étaient en rien des hommes habitués à obéir sans discuter, mais avec suffisamment d'assurance, il n'était pas si difficile d'en prendre le commandement.

Camille et l'autre garçon trouvèrent finalement la bourse, placée bien en évidence sur une caisse. Le garçon se dépêcha de la saisir et d'en vérifier le contenu tandis que Camille rappelait les autres. Il ne lui présenta pas d'excuses et elle ne lui en demanda pas, préférant laisser tomber l'incident. Néanmoins…

– Qui t'a dit que je t'avais volé ta bourse ? désira-t-elle savoir.

– Je ne sais plus. Un homme de votre caravane je suppose.

– A quoi ressemblait-il ?

– Je ne sais plus… On s'en fiche non ? J'ai retrouvé ma bourse.

Cela lui importait, à elle, de savoir qui voulait la faire passer pour une voleuse et dans quel but. Camille ne chercha cependant pas à le pousser davantage, sentant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponses utiles.

X X X

– Pourquoi m'as-tu faite passer pour une voleuse ?

– Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser cela ?

Après ses corvées, Camille s'était rendue seule devant Sayanel et exigeait maintenant des explications. Elle avait pu ignorer ses regards étranges auparavant et elle avait conscience que le confronter n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée quand elle cherchait à l'éviter, mais elle avait besoin de réponses ou elle allait devenir folle.

– La bourse de ce garçon n'a pas disparu et n'a pas réapparu par miracle bien en évidence. Il n'y avait que peu d'intérêt à la lui voler vu le peu qu'elle contient, et encore moins d'intérêt à la rendre intacte après le larcin. Il dit qu'un homme l'a informé que j'avais volé sa bourse. Je pense que cet homme est celui qui lui a pris sa bourse pour commencer. Or, je ne vois que toi qui est capable de prendre un bien aussi discrètement.

– Tu penses que je suis un voleur ? s'amusa Sayanel.

– Bien sûr que non. Tu as rendu la bourse. Non, je pense plutôt que tu as voulu me tester. Pourquoi ?

– D'accord, rit l'homme. Je plaide coupable. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu prennes tous ces gamins en main. Et je n'aurais sans doute pas du sous-estimer ton esprit de déduction.

– J'ai fait les choses à ma façon, répondit la jeune fille avec équanimité. Cela te dérange-t-il ?

– Non, bien au contraire. Cela ne te rend que plus intéressante.

Une lueur indéfinissable brillait dans les yeux du marchombre.

– Je t'ai vue observer les chevaux, poursuivit Sayanel. Tu veux faire un tour sur Brume ?

– Tu essayes de me soudoyer, commenta Camille mais elle souriait.

Pour simple réponse, Sayanel siffla doucement un son étrangement modulé. Son cheval trottina jusqu'à eux. Il grimpa dessus et tendit une main à Camille. Cette dernière n'hésita pas longtemps avant de la saisir. Elle rit de plaisir quand elle sentit le vent sur son visage tandis que Brume s'élançait au galop.

– Merci pour la balade, le remercia chaudement Camille en descendant de monture.

Elle lui offrit un sourire sincère.

– Doux rêves, lui souhaita Sayanel en s'éloignant.

Camille observa le marchombre disparaître dans la nuit avant de regagner son couchage. Ce soir-là, elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, ravie d'avoir ressenti de nouveau un peu de liberté grâce à Sayanel.

Cependant, elle sentait comme une ombre peser sur le marchombre.


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

64

– Si tu n'as jamais vu l'Arche, c'est le moment, appela Linda dans la matinée du sixième jour.

Camille sortit du fond du chariot d'où elle observait le paysage défiler. Elle s'installa à côté de l'Itinérante et admira l'œuvre qui se déployait devant elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvait face à l'Arche, mais elle était toujours aussi fascinée par ce pont s'élançant gracieusement à travers les cieux pour enjamber le Pollimage.

Pour sa première vision de l'Arche, Edwin s'était assuré qu'ils arrivent au crépuscule pour la contempler. Camille avait vu l'Arche scintiller de mille feux aux rayons du soleil couchant puis se parer d'argent alors que la lune étendait sa lumière sur la plaine. Le violet de ses yeux s'était empli de larmes qu'elle n'avait pas cherchées à contenir. C'était plus qu'une vision féérique. Elle avait ressenti au plus profond de son être le dessin à l'origine de tant de beauté, et les sentiments de ceux qui l'avaient bâtie. Cela avait été à la fois déchirement et pure félicité. Aucun mot n'avait franchi ses lèvres ce soir-là.

Aujourd'hui, assise à l'avant d'un chariot tiré par quatre bœufs, Camille laissa son esprit être happée par l'Arche une fois de plus. Elle était curieuse et se demandait naturellement qu'elle matière avait été employée pour édifier ce monument. Malheureusement, seul Merwyn aurait sans doute pu lui répondre et il n'était pas l'homme le plus accessible. Peut-être un jour se reverraient-ils et alors saurait-elle…

La caravane franchit l'Arche en début d'après-midi. Il était convenu qu'elle passerait le reste de la journée à Cazan, le village situé à son pied. Les chariots s'arrêtèrent donc à la sortie du village et le camp fut installé tandis que les marchands se préparaient déjà à faire affaire.

Camille choisit d'utiliser son temps libre pour visiter le village qu'elle n'avait fait que traverser auparavant. Herad la suivit, regardant avec envie les souvenirs. Camille avait du mal à comprendre l'intérêt qu'il pouvait avoir dans des tuniques brodées « Souvenir de l'Arche » ou encore dans des boules de neige contenant une Arche miniature. Qu'il ne possédât que peu d'argent était sans doute une bénédiction pour ses économies.

La jeune fille se lassa rapidement des étals qui se ressemblaient tous, et plus encore du chiot perdu qui la suivait. Après moins d'une semaine, elle en avait déjà assez qu'Herad marche derrière chacun de ses pas. Elle profita de la foule pour le semer. Ce n'était peut-être pas charitable, mais une jeune fille avait bien le droit à des moments intimes.

En conséquence, Camille décida de se trouver un endroit calme pour réfléchir. Elle finit par sortir du village qui était sans cesse arpenté par une masse de touristes qui lui semblait infinie. Ne désirant pas être appelée par un Itinérant pour réaliser une quelconque besogne, elle s'éloigna un peu du camp discrètement. Elle contempla un instant un arbre aux branches basses avec intérêt. La jeune fille décida finalement d'y trouver refuge. Elle se cala confortablement sur une branche d'où elle avait vue sur le camp. Ainsi, elle ne risquait pas de manquer quand Plutor requerrait son aide pour préparer le dîner.

– Tout le monde te cherche, s'introduisit une voix dans les pensées de Camille.

La jeune fille sursauta, vacillant sur sa branche. Une poigne ferme l'empêcha de tomber.

– Sayanel ! s'exclama la jeune fille encore sous le coup de la surprise.

Elle ne l'avait ni entendu ni vu se hisser à sa hauteur. D'un certain côté, elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée. Elle avait été perdue dans ses pensées et il était marchombre. Une très mauvaise combinaison pour ne pas se laisser surprendre.

– Comment ça tout le monde me cherche ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Un rapide coup d'œil au ciel lui apprit que le soleil était encore haut. Elle n'avait dû être plongée dans sa rêverie qu'une petite heure. Cela signifiait que la préparation du repas ne pouvait avoir déjà commencé, première tâche où elle pouvait être manquée. Elle remarqua cependant que le clan semblait effectivement en grande agitation.

– Herad a alerté les Thüls sur ta disparition, l'informa Sayanel.

– Ce n'est pas parce que lui s'est perdu que c'est mon cas, râla Camille dans un souffle.

Son compagnon se mit à rire.

– Ça amuse au moins quelqu'un, murmura Camille en descendant de son perchoir.

Intérieurement, elle était ravie d'entendre l'homme rire. Elle avait perçu en lui une grande tristesse. Quelque part, le marchombre lui rappelait Edwin. Les deux semblaient porter un lourd fardeau, bien que celui-ci soit de nature différente. Si elle était familière avec celui du Frontalier, elle ignorait tout de ce qui pesait ainsi sur Sayanel. Par expérience, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait y remédier, mais elle comptait comme une victoire personnelle d'apporter un peu de joie dans sa journée.

– Cela t'apprendra à laisser un pauvre garçon tout seul dans un endroit inconnu, se moqua gentiment Sayanel.

– Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il n'a pas été capable de me suivre, protesta Camille faussement offensée. Tu n'aurais eu aucun problème à le faire toi. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment pertinent. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais peur de te retrouver tout seul dans un endroit inconnu.

– Il est vrai que je cherche plus que je ne fuis l'inconnu, reconnut Sayanel.

– C'est vrai que c'est excitant de découvrir de nouveaux endroits, opina Camille.

Et avec Edwin comme guide, ses expériences avaient été incroyables.

– Je suis ici ! appela Camille en s'approchant du camp.

– Millette ! s'exclama Herad encore sous l'effet de la panique visiblement.

– Herad, retourna Camille sèchement.

Le garçon ne sembla pas le remarquer.

– J'ai eu tellement peur, poursuivit-il rapidement.

Camille se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de disparaître comme ça ? lui reprocha-t-il. Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi !

– Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ?

Sa voix était froide, tranchante. Inconsciemment, Herad effectua un pas en arrière.

– Je ne… tenta-t-il. C'est dangereux pour une jeune fille de…

Camille le coupa net dans son élan.

– Vraiment ? Et qui m'aurais défendue ? Toi ?

Elle le toisa de haut en bas, peu amène. Les Thüls qui avaient suivi l'échange avec intérêt éclatèrent de rire. Le pauvre garçon ne put que rougir d'embarras et reculer encore d'un pas.

– Que les choses soient claires, intervint Camille. Je ne dépends pas de toi et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Je suis tout à fait apte à me débrouiller seule. Et si jamais j'avais besoin de protection, soit assuré que ce n'est pas vers toi que je me tournerais. J'ose espérer dorénavant que tu ne dérangeras pas tout le camp parce que tu t'es perdu au milieu d'une foire.


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

65

L'enthousiasme d'Herad avait été quelque peu douché après les remontrances de Camille à Cazan, mais petit à petit, il se remit à la suivre comme à son habitude. L'adolescente était exaspérée de voir ces yeux brillants d'admiration constamment sur sa personne.

La jeune fille avait pris l'habitude le soir venu de s'échapper, deux tasses d'un breuvage chaud à la main, pour retrouver Sayanel. Elle savait qu'Herad avait peur du marchombre et ne viendrait pas trop près. L'homme était d'ailleurs souvent seul, les Itinérants comme les Thüls l'évitant. A croire qu'il avait la peste. Camille n'avait pas ce problème et appréciait grandement sa présence. D'autant plus qu'après quelques tentatives fructueuses, elle avait découvert que l'homme ne rechignait pas à répondre à ses questions, bien au contraire. Il l'invitait tout autant à la réflexion, ce qui le rendait encore plus attrayant pour la curieuse jeune fille.

De temps en temps, Camille avait même droit à un galop sur Brume, le cheval de Sayanel. Elle se sentait grisée en sa présence et se demandait ce que c'était d'aller où on le souhaitait, sans être écrasé par les devoirs, d'être libre. Elle s'était souvent laissé aller à rêver d'une vie sur les routes en compagnie d'Edwin. Être sur un chemin sans destination, avoir tout son temps devant soi…

X X X

Camille s'étonna lorsque la caravane s'arrêta aux pieds des Dentelles Vives. Le soleil brillait encore suffisamment haut pour qu'ils franchissent la barrière avant la tombée de la nuit. L'arrêt avait été commandé par Iduej Siort, le chef des Thüls. Il discutait maintenant âprement avec Jirol. Camille vit Sayanel s'approcher et s'insérer dans la conversation. Quelques mots de sa part semblèrent calmer les deux protagonistes et le maître de la caravane ordonna l'installation du camp pour la nuit. Camille s'activa donc.

Le repas mijotant tranquillement dans des chaudrons, Camille décida d'explorer les environs, ayant un peu de temps de libre. Bien évidemment elle ne put se défaire de son compagnon habituel.

– Millette, l'appela Herad, où vas-tu ?

– Escalader les Dentelles Vives, répondit l'adolescente sans réfléchir.

– Quoi ? s'affola le garçon de cuisine. C'est de la folie !

Après réflexion, Camille considéra que son plan était finalement une bonne idée.

– Je n'ai jamais eu l'opportunité de pratiquer l'escalade. Ce n'est pas une occasion qui se représentera de sitôt.

Et la jeune fille se mit en marche d'un pas décidé. Herad la suivit, trottinant derrière elle pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Encore une habitude qui énervait Camille. Elle ne comprenait pas comment avec de si grandes jambes l'adolescent pouvait faire d'aussi petits pas au point qu'il avait du mal à la suivre.

Étant loin d'être une experte dans ce domaine, Camille observa rapidement la paroi et choisit au hasard à quel endroit commencer son ascension. Impossible pour elle de déterminer si une voie était plus facile qu'une autre. Elle agrippa donc une prise et poussa sur ses jambes pour se hisser. Puis elle répéta le mouvement, assez lentement, se laissant le temps de la réflexion.

Herad resta en bas à la regarder s'élever avec inquiétude. Au bout d'un moment Camille soupira. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle cherchait une prise pour continuer sans en trouver une qui lui convenait. Elle avait alors essayé de redescendre, sans succès.

– On dirait bien que je suis coincée, murmura-t-elle.

La jeune fille regarda plus bas. Herad se tenait toujours immobile sous sa position, trois mètres plus bas.

– Tu peux… commença Camille.

– Je vais chercher de l'aide ! s'écria le garçon en partant en courant.

– …t'éloigner, finit la jeune fille dans le vide.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Elle comptait simplement sauter de là où elle était. Ce n'était que trois mètres. Elle avait fait attention à l'élévation qu'elle prenait pour être sûre d'avoir toujours cette option et ne pas se retrouver bloquer à des dizaines de mètres de haut.

Soudain, Camille sentit une présence à ses côtés. Elle sursauta, pivota sur ses appuis gauches et porta sa main droite à son poignard.

X X X

– Iduej ! Iduej !

Le susnommé se retourna et retint un grognement. Il contempla le garçon de cuisine qui arrivait vers lui haletant, complètement essoufflé par ce qui avait dû être une courte course.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ? Tu t'es encore perdu ?

Le visage du garçon était rouge, mais il était difficile de déterminer si c'était à cause de l'effort qu'il avait fourni ou de la gêne d'être ainsi raillé.

– C'est Millette, expliqua le jeune homme tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Iduej aimait bien la gamine. Elle travaillait sans rechigner et elle n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou contrairement à Marisa qui était toujours fourrée dans les jupes de sa mère alors qu'elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Il trouvait quand même Millette des plus étranges. Quelle idée que de chercher à s'approcher de Sayanel. Il était un Thül, et n'avait peur de rien, mais l'homme lui faisait quand même froid dans le dos. Non, décidément, il préférait garder les marchombres à une certaine distance de sa personne.

– Et bien parle si tu as quelque chose à dire, s'exaspéra le Thül.

Il ne se faisait pas vraiment de souci pour la gamine. Elle avait montré qu'elle savait s'occuper d'elle et rester loin des ennuis. En revanche, il avait une piètre opinion d'Herad qui semblait constamment paniquer pour un rien.

– Elle a voulu escalader la montagne, commença Herad en prenant son courage à deux mains, et maintenant elle est coincée. Elle m'envoie vous chercher.

Iduej n'était pas sûr de croire la dernière partie du récit de l'apprenti cuisinier, mais décida d'aller voir malgré tout. Si la jeune fille avait vraiment mandé Herad pour de l'aide, elle devait être dans un sacré pétrin. Elle avait sa fierté et se débrouillait toute seule d'habitude.

– Et bien, montre-moi le chemin, exigea le Thül impatient.

– Tout de suite !

Et le gamin repartit en courant. Iduej secoua la tête, exaspéré. Il n'avait même pas besoin de courir pour suivre son guide, mais simplement de marcher comme à son habitude avec de vives et grandes enjambées.

– Et bien ? demanda le guerrier en arrivant devant une paroi vierge de toute trace de la jeune fille.

– Je ne comprends pas, fit Herad affolé. Elle était là il y a un instant !

– De toute évidence elle n'y est plus, constata le Thül.

A tous les coups elle avait cherché un moyen de se débarrasser de son boulet songea l'homme.

– Elle ne peut pas avoir disparu ! paniqua le jeune garçon.

Iduej observa la paroi de gauche à droite sans trouver Millette. Puis il leva la tête.

– Là, déclara-t-il.

Bien plus haut, deux silhouettes évoluaient côte à côte, s'élevant vers le sommet. Le Thül plissa les yeux et mit une main en visière.

– Elle est avec Sayanel, conclut-il.

De toute évidence, ce savoir ne permit pas de calmer l'autre gamin.

– Quoi ? Mais c'est dangereux ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas redescendue ?

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Ils ont décidé de grimper, ils grimpent. C'est tout.

Iduej fit demi-tour. Il n'avait plus rien à faire là.

– Vous n'allez pas la chercher ? demanda timidement l'adolescent.

– Je ne suis pas un grimpeur, répondit le Thül. Et puis elle ne risque rien avec Sayanel.

– C'est un marchombre, chuchota Herad avec la plus grande crainte.

Iduej sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Non, décidément, il ne comprenait pas l'envie de Millette de côtoyer un tel homme.


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

66

Camille contempla les lumières du camp situées bien plus bas. Son regard se reporta sur l'horizon et le soleil couchant. Elle avait l'impression de voir à l'infini et de planer au-dessus des nuages.

Elle avait été surprise de découvrir Sayanel à ses côtés. Une fois de plus elle ne l'avait ni entendu ni vu venir. Lorsque l'homme lui avait proposé de continuer l'ascension, elle avait accepté. Guidée par le marchombre, elle avait réussi à atteindre le sommet. Il lui avait conseillé de placer son corps plus près de la paroi et de se hisser à la force de ses jambes tandis que ses bras lui permettaient de s'équilibrer.

Elle se serait sans doute aplatie comme une crêpe en bas plus d'une fois si Sayanel ne l'avait pas rattrapée quand une prise semblait soudain disparaître. Elle était épuisée, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, mais elle était heureuse.

Ils étaient seuls au milieu du ciel. Camille s'assit pour récupérer, bien consciente que la descente serait sans doute plus ardue et qu'elle aurait besoin de ses forces. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas l'escalade. Sayanel vint se poser à ses côtés, contemplant lui aussi les rayons de l'astre couchant. Bien évidemment, le marchombre n'était pas le moins du monde essoufflé. Camille, bien que concentrée sur son ascension, était certaine d'avoir vu le marchombre presque marcher sur la paroi. Peut-être n'avait-ce été qu'une illusion de son esprit. Peut-être pas.

Camille fut surprise quand Sayanel défit le ruban dans ses cheveux, et plus encore quand il commença lentement à les tresser. Elle le laissa faire, acceptant ce moment simple de détente.

Pour Edwin et elle, c'était une sorte de rituel. Le matin, il lui nouait les cheveux, un instant de calme avant le tourbillon de leur quotidien. Bien évidemment, ce moment disparaissait s'ils étaient réveillés en urgence et Camille se les coiffait habilement toute seule et en vitesse pour qu'ils ne la gênassent pas. Et le soir, Edwin prenait le temps de les lui défaire et de les brosser avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher. Ce geste simple et ordinaire lui avait beaucoup manqué ces derniers jours. Son père lui manquait.

Une fois que le marchombre eut terminé, elle toucha avec curiosité sa nouvelle coiffure. Ce n'était pas la natte habituelle d'Edwin. Ses cheveux étaient plus relevés, et la tresse, composée de mèches plus fines. Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui lancer un coup d'œil inquisiteur, le marchombre lui expliqua :

– Tu me rappelles une petite fille que j'ai connue autrefois… Elle posait toujours des questions.

Camille le laissa parler.

– Elle était en quête d'identité. Je regrette d'avoir eu un élève à l'époque. J'aurais aimé la guider. C'est mon ami qui l'a prise sous sa tutelle.

Quelque chose sembla se briser en l'homme. C'était comme si une digue cédait soudainement après des années à tenter de contenir tant bien que mal les eaux tumultueuses qui faisaient rage.

Sayanel se mit à lui raconter. La défection de son élève qui avait choisi les mercenaires du Chaos et son incapacité à l'empêcher de se fourvoyer. L'assassinat de son meilleur ami dont le meurtrier demeurait inconnu…

Des larmes descendirent le long de son visage, laissant s'écouler ses regrets et sa peine incommensurable.

Ils restèrent longtemps là, assis sous les étoiles et silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que Sayanel se lève.

– Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû m'épancher ainsi sur toi.

– Nul homme ne peut tenir seul, répondit placidement Camille. Tu as perdu ton pilier avec la disparition de ton frère. Je n'ai nulle solution à te proposer, mais je peux au moins t'écouter. Parfois, le vent n'est pas suffisant comme confident. Il prend tes mots mais laisse ta tristesse derrière lui.

Sayanel l'observa attentivement.

– Je sais que je ne me suis pas confié à toi par hasard, déclara-t-il finalement. Cela ne change rien au fait que tu n'es qu'une adolescente et que je n'aurais pas dû me soulager sur toi. Même si cela m'a sans doute permis d'avancer plus que tu ne le crois.

Camille n'avait pas grand-chose à répondre à cela. Elle avait assisté en privé aux rares moments de faiblesse d'Edwin. Tout comme pour Sayanel, elle l'avait écouté et soutenu. Le Frontalier s'était reconstruit et s'était redressé à chaque fois. A chaque fois, il s'excusait de s'appuyer ainsi sur elle alors qu'il était censé être son protecteur. Au début, elle n'avait pas compris. Elle comptait sans cesse sur lui pour la protéger et l'aider à grandir. Elle trouvait logique de l'appuyer dans la mesure de ses moyens en retour. Puis Camille avait arrêté de balayer ses excuses comprenant que ce n'était effectivement pas son rôle. Elle avait accepté qu'Edwin soit son protecteur et elle, sa charge. L'adolescente songeait donc à trouver une compagne pour Edwin. Mais qui ? Certainement pas une de ces cruches qui n'avaient jamais rien connu d'autre que les demeures luxueuses d'Al-Jeit.

– Par ici, annonça Sayanel. Il y a une voie qui est plus facile à descendre.

Camille le suivit docilement et s'ensuivit une longue descente. Au vu du nombre de fois où elle dérapait sur la paroi, l'adolescente aurait dû être morte de peur. Mais elle savait que Sayanel était là pour la rattraper et elle lui faisait confiance.

– On ne peut pas dire que c'était une promenade de santé, commenta Camille sarcastique une fois que ses deux pieds eurent toucher terre.

Sayanel rit doucement.

– C'était une paroi un peu difficile pour une débutante, admit-il. Mais tu t'en es bien sortie.

– Si par là tu veux dire que je suis encore en vie, alors oui, effectivement. Mais je créditerais davantage ma ligne de survie que mes talents de grimpeuse.

Camille était fourbue et épuisée. Elle rentra avec Sayanel et se fit copieusement reprendre par Plutor, le cuisinier, pour s'être absentée aussi longtemps. Mais l'adolescente n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, il lui avait mis de côté tous les chaudrons et assiettes à récurer. Camille se retint de soupirer et s'attela à la tâche après avoir partagé les restes du repas avec Sayanel.

Le marchombre s'enfonça dans les bois tandis que la jeune fille lavait les écuelles. Heureusement pour elle, Herad, en chien fidèle, vint lui tenir compagnie et surtout l'aider. Elle ne protesta pas contre ce renfort plus que bienvenu. Ses bras étaient ankylosés par l'escalade et son cerveau prêt à dormir. Point positif, il n'y avait pas besoin de réfléchir.

Camille rangea la vaisselle et souhaita une bonne nuit à Herad avant de regagner sa couche.

– Tu t'es fait une nouvelle coiffure ? s'étonna Linda.

Camille la regarda un instant sans comprendre. Puis son cerveau se mit lentement en marche et elle réalisa de quoi l'Itinérante lui parlait.

– C'est Sayanel qui m'a fait cette tresse.

– Le marchombre ? demanda craintivement la femme.

– Euh… Oui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais à traîner avec lui ?

– Il est d'agréable compagnie.

– Tu ne sais donc pas que les marchombres sont… Enfin… Pas vraiment fréquentables.

– Non.

– Tu devrais garder tes distances ou il t'arrivera malheur.

Camille commençait à être agacée :

– Sayanel est là pour protéger la caravane, tout comme les Thüls. La seule différence c'est que tu marivaudes avec les uns mais pas avec l'autre.

– Petite sotte ! siffla Linda. Va donc te faire trancher la gorge si ça te chante. Cela ne me regarde pas après tout.

– Je ne suis pas sotte contrairement à toi. Tu ne comprends pas les marchombres. Tu ne comprends pas Sayanel. Alors tu en as peur. Tu es une Itinérante. Tu voyages et tu rencontres des personnes aux personnalités et aux profils variés. Pourtant, tu restes enfermée. Ton monde s'arrête à la limite de ton chariot. Et au lieu de chercher à comprendre, de saisir cette chance d'en apprendre plus, tu repousses tout ce qui t'est inconnu. Je trouve cela vraiment dommage. Tu ne comprendras jamais toutes les saveurs que recèle le monde et les gens qui t'entourent. J'ai de la peine pour toi.


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

67

Camille étrillait les chevaux en fredonnant à voix basse une berceuse que sa mère lui chantait et qui en ce soir lui revenait en mémoire comme un écho lointain. S'occuper des équidés était une tâche dont elle s'acquittait avec joie. Pourtant, cela lui rappelait aussi la distance qui la séparait de Cascade restée à Al-Jeit et qu'elle ne reverrait probablement pas avant de nombreuses semaines encore.

La jeune fille entendit des pas s'approcher par derrière. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres avant de l'atteindre. Si l'intention de la personne était de la surprendre, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était discrète. Camille continua de s'occuper de l'étalon comme si de rien était, mais intérieurement, son entraînement avait pris le dessus et son attention était complètement focalisée sur cet étranger non identifié.

Après quelques minutes de silence, les pas se firent entendre de nouveau, timides et hésitants. Un nouvel arrêt. Une bouche qui s'ouvre comme pour demander quelque chose avant de se refermer. Comment une personne pouvait-elle être aussi bruyante sans émettre un son ? Une seule certitude pour Camille : il ne s'agissait pas de Sayanel.

– Euh… Millette… ?

Camille fut surprise d'entendre la douce et timide voix d'une jeune femme. Elle identifia aussitôt son interlocutrice.

– Que puis-je faire pour toi Marisa ? demanda la plus jeune sans marquer de pause dans son étrillage.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir ? La jeune femme devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, mais elle restait tout le temps dans les jupes de sa mère. Ce devait être la première fois qu'elle s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents.

– Je… Tu… C'est que… Enfin…

Cela aurait pu continuer ainsi longtemps.

– Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, fais-le, intervint Camille sans montrer son exaspération. Au pire, je te répondrai juste non.

– Apprendsmoiàdevenirfortecommetoi ! débita la jeune femme à toute vitesse.

Camille marqua un temps d'arrêt et se retourna, surprise.

– Pardon ?

Marisa avait le haut du corps baissé, ses cheveux bruns retombant devant son visage pivoine. Elle regardait résolument ses pieds.

– Je veux devenir plus forte, déclara la jeune femme plus clairement. J'ai besoin de ton aide. S'il-te-plaît, prends-moi comme disciple.

Marisa avait relevé la tête un court instant, juste assez pour que Camille voit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux bleu ciel.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'enquit Camille avec sollicitude.

Elle imaginait mal un homme importuner la jeune femme alors que son père la gardait comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

– Non ! s'exclama la jeune femme mortifiée. Non… Je veux juste… Apprendre à devenir moi. J'en ai assez d'être toujours couvée par mes parents. Je veux vivre ma propre vie. Mais j'en suis incapable…

– D'accord… fit Camille perplexe. Tu attends quoi de moi au juste ?

– Tu es tellement forte, tu te débrouilles seule, tu fais ce que tu veux. Apprends-moi à être plus comme toi.

Camille était abasourdie. Dans toutes ses années d'expérience au milieu des hommes, elle n'avait jamais eu personne pour lui demander un tel service. Qu'une personne plus âgée qu'elle la prenne comme modèle était une nouvelle et étrange expérience. Enfin, ces derniers temps, il y avait bien Herad qui semblait lui faire une confiance aveugle…

– Je ne peux pas t'apprendre à être moi, déclara finalement Camille. Chacun est ce qu'il est. Personne n'est pareil et c'est très bien ainsi. Nous avons tous nos forces et nos faiblesses et nous sommes forgés à travers nos épreuves et notre histoire. Tu ne pourras jamais être moi sans mon passé et mes choix. Tu dois avancer à ton propre rythme et suivre ton propre chemin.

– Je sais bien que je ne suis pas… Que je ne pourrais jamais… Mais au moins apprendre un peu de toi ? demanda Marisa avec espoir.

– Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, lui avoua Camille. Tu dois apprendre à prendre des décisions et à t'affirmer. Prends ta vie en main. C'est la tienne, personne ne te dira comment faire.

– Mais je ne…

– Ecoutes, commence par te sociabiliser davantage. Je t'ai toujours connue cachée derrière tes parents. Essaie de parler à d'autres personnes. A moi comme tu viens de le faire, à Herad ou à Wilg par exemple.

– A Wilg ?! s'écria la jeune femme en virant au cramoisi. Jamais je ne pourrais.

Camille se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'attirance évidente de Marisa pour le jeune homme. Il devait avoir dans la vingtaine lui aussi, un visage agréable à regarder et des cheveux blonds cendrés sans cesse décoiffés par sa main incessante qui ne cessait de s'y glisser. Camille savait que Linda avait cherché son attention sans l'obtenir. Il l'avait sans doute jugée trop vieille pour son goût.

Soudain, une main se referma violemment sur le bras de Camille. Elle chercha aussitôt à s'en débarrasser. La jeune fille entendit Marisa hurler de frayeur. Que se passait-il ? Camille écrasa violemment son talon sur le pied de son agresseur. Ce dernier siffla de douleur mais ne relâcha pas sa prise.

– Tiens-toi tranquille ou ta copine est morte, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Camille n'eut pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir que Marisa avait été aisément maîtrisée. La jeune fille se figea, se laissant capturer.


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

68

Camille se morigénait intérieurement. Elle n'avait rien entendu ni vu venir. Son attention ne pouvait quand même pas avoir été à ce point accaparée par Marisa !

– Que personne ne bouge ! ordonna son agresseur à l'attention des Thüls.

D'un geste, Iduej Siort ordonna à ses hommes d'obéir. On pouvait lire une certaine rage sur son visage, mais aussi un calme froid et analytique.

– Que le marchombre s'identifie, ordonna-t-il ensuite, méthodique. Ou l'une de ces deux jeunes filles meurt.

Pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, son acolyte appuya la lame de son poignard sur le cou de Marisa jusqu'à faire couler un peu de sang. La jeune femme hurla. De peur ou de douleur, Camille l'ignorait.

– Je suis ici, déclara calmement Sayanel.

Camille aurait préféré qu'il leur plante une flèche dans la gorge. Mais avec deux otages, il était difficile d'agir. La jeune fille était certaine de pouvoir se débarrasser de son agresseur à la moindre opportunité mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas le cas de Marisa. Et elle ne pouvait consciemment pas sauver sa propre vie en ignorant la jeune femme.

– Que voulez-vous ? demanda Iduej.

– Nous savons que Lior Sil' Vantan se cache parmi vous, répondit l'homme.

Le visage de Camille prit une expression exaspérée. Elle savait qu'elle devrait plutôt avoir l'air apeuré au vu du couteau situé sous sa gorge, mais elle était surtout agacée de se retrouver dans une telle situation à cause d'un autre qui avait eu la même idée qu'elle semble-t-il, mais qui n'avait pas pris assez de précaution.

– Il est ici !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Fried qui poussait en avant Wilg, censé être son neveu.

– Traître, murmura ce dernier.

– Viens ici bien gentiment et on laissera les deux demoiselles partir, promit le chef des mercenaires.

Le jeune homme fit un pas hésitant en avant. Son regard croisa celui terrifié de Marisa puis les yeux résolus de Camille. Il effectua un deuxième pas. Doucement mais sûrement, il s'approchait des assaillants. Camille réfléchit à toute vitesse. Une fois qu'ils tiendraient leur cible dans leurs mains, il serait trop tard. Rien ne les empêcherait de les éliminer. Elle avait besoin d'une distraction.

La jeune fille eut une idée. Elle nécessitait en revanche une grande finesse. Camille comptait dessiner. Cela impliquait de modifier sa signature pour ne pas attirer d'ennemis autrement plus dangereux mais aussi de dessiner avec finesse au cas où l'un des attaquants présents ne soit un dessinateur et ne détecte son dessin.

Dans un même temps, les deux agresseurs laissèrent échapper un cri mêlant surprise et douleur, leur poignard leur échappant des mains. Camille en profita pour donner un violent coup de coude dans la trachée de son adversaire. Puis elle pivota et frappa de toute la force de sa jambe dans le genou de l'autre. Sous le choc, le genou de l'homme ploya dans le mauvais sens, se brisant avec un bruit net. Avant même que ce dernier ne s'effondre à terre, Camille avait attrapé la main de Marisa afin de lui impulser une course vers la rangée de Thüls.

Puis tout le monde sembla se mettre en marche dans un même mouvement, comme si le temps reprenait finalement son cours. Les Thüls s'élancèrent avec un cri de guerre dans un sens tandis que les mercenaires se murent dans l'autre afin de rattraper leurs otages ou d'affronter les Thüls, nul ne le savait. Une flèche fila entre Marisa et Camille atteignant un mercenaire à la carotide. Il s'effondra sans qu'un râle ne puisse sortir de sa bouche ouverte. La jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de chercher du regard qui les avait secourues. Instinctivement elle savait que la flèche avait été tirée par Sayanel.

Les deux jeunes filles dépassèrent finalement la ligne de Thüls. Camille se retourna juste à temps pour voir les guerriers se fracasser les uns contre les autres, les haches et les épées s'entrechoquant violemment. Elle compta une trentaine de mercenaires. Des cris de douleurs ne tardèrent pas à suivre quand une lame entaillait la chair profondément. Les hommes serraient les dents et poursuivait le combat. S'effondrer aurait signifier leur mort.

Des flèches particulièrement bien ajustées continuaient de semer la mort chez les assaillants, quand Camille remarqua Fried maîtriser Lior et le traîner hors de la zone tandis que l'attention de tous était accaparée par le combat des deux forces ennemies. La jeune fille se libéra de la prise de Marisa d'un coup de poignet, cette dernière s'étant entretemps agrippée à Camille et ne la lâchant plus. Puis la blonde saisit son poignard et d'un geste souple répété des milliers de fois, elle l'envoya. L'arme décrivit une longue trajectoire avant de se planter dans la nuque du fuyard. Ce dernier eut un sursaut avant de s'effondrer sur sa charge.

Petit à petit, il apparut évident que les Thüls avaient le dessus. Les bruits du combat cessèrent peu à peu, remplacer par les râles des agonisants. Les Thüls achevèrent les ennemis sans état d'âme. Camille alla chercher de quoi soigner les blessés. Elle se mit à la tâche sans tarder. Que lui importait d'être démasquée quand plusieurs vies étaient en jeu.

Mais personne ne lui posa de question tandis qu'elle s'attelait à rafistoler les guerriers. Après un moment de flottement, les Itinérants se mirent eux aussi à s'occuper des blessés du mieux de leurs capacités.

– Aïe !

– Tu ne serais pas un peu douillet ? se moqua Camille.

– Mais ça fait mal ! protesta le Thül.

– Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'un grand guerrier comme toi ne peut faire abstraction d'un peu de douleur.

Camille avait l'habitude de traiter des hommes. Elle savait les empêcher de geindre ou les forcer à se reposer. Elle savait les rassurer aussi. Trois Thüls étaient morts. Deux autres étaient dans un état critique. Dans l'ensemble, la caravane ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Il aurait pu y avoir beaucoup plus de pertes.

– Ton poignard, offrit Sayanel à Camille qui était assise devant le feu, les yeux perdus dans la danse des flammes.

– Merci, répondit Camille en le raccrochant machinalement à sa ceinture.

– Tu t'es bien battu, la félicita-t-il.

Camille haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas son premier combat. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle prenait une vie. Tuer ou être tuée. Elle l'avait accepté. Ce n'en était pas plus facile pour autant. Edwin lui avait dit qu'ôter la vie n'était jamais un acte anodin. Qu'il fallait respecter la vie. Mais aussi qu'ils étaient en guerre.

– J'ai observé les mains des deux hommes qui vous retenaient en otage Marisa et toi. Elles étaient toutes les deux ouvertes, commenta le marchombre. Une immense écharde semble s'être échappée du manche de leur poignard pour se ficher dans leur paume. Pourtant le manche de leur poignard était patiné par une longue utilisation. Et que ce soit survenu aux deux hommes en même temps… Ce ne peut être une coïncidence.

Camille haussa de nouveau les épaules.

– Peu m'importe comment ces échardes sont arrivées là, elles m'ont permis de rester en vie. Je suis trop fatiguée pour me soucier de leur origine.

– Où as-tu appris à te battre ainsi ? désira savoir le marchombre.

– C'est mon père qui m'a appris, répondit Camille. Il m'a toujours dit que le meilleur moyen de me protéger c'était de m'apprendre à me défendre par mes propres moyens. Qu'il pourrait survenir des situations où il ne serait pas là pour me protéger. Je ne regrette pas ces heures d'entraînement. Ça m'a certainement sauvé la vie aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle plaça hâtivement une main devant sa bouche.

– Va te coucher, lui ordonna Sayanel. La journée a été longue.

Sans doute était-ce la fatigue qui la fit agir ainsi, mais Camille embrassa un Sayanel surpris, comme elle l'aurait fait avec Edwin.

– Bonne nuit, déclara-t-elle.


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

69

Camille ramassait du bois pour le feu. Ce n'était pas compliqué, la route empruntée par la caravane passait à travers une forêt. Toute à sa tâche, la jeune fille réfléchissait aux derniers évènements. Les deux hommes qui étaient dans un état critique, avaient succombé à leurs blessures, l'un ne passant même pas la première nuit. En tant que soigneuse, c'était un échec pour Camille, bien qu'elle ait prédit une mort quasi-certaine à moins d'un miracle. Elle avait gardé ses prédictions pour elle mais avait déjà commencé à faire son deuil avant qu'ils ne rendent leur dernier souffle. Elle avait vu trop d'hommes mourir pour entretenir des illusions à ce sujet.

Sayanel était le seul à s'être intéressé à la douleur subite des deux preneurs d'otage. Il en avait parlé à Camille qui avait alimenté le débat comme elle le pouvait, sans réelle piste elle non plus. A aucun moment elle n'évoqua la possibilité de l'intervention d'un dessinateur. A son plus grand soulagement, Sayanel ne sembla pas songer à cette éventualité non plus. Le mystère restait donc complet.

Le cercle d'amis de la jeune fille s'était agrandi depuis. Marisa passait maintenant la plupart de son temps libre avec elle, en plus d'Herad qui continuait de la suivre partout avec ses yeux brillants d'admiration. L'un comme l'autre lui avait demandé de leur apprendre le maniement du poignard. Camille entrainait ses troupes avec une branche morte. Elle craignait bien trop qu'ils ne se blessassent eux-mêmes, adroits comme ils l'étaient.

Lior aussi s'était mis à la fréquenter. Camille ne le fuyait pas. Des trois, c'était le seul avec qui elle pouvait avoir une discussion intelligente. Les deux autres avalaient tout ce qu'elle disait sans jamais la remettre en question. La jeune fille était sûre que si elle leur avait dit de se jeter dans un ravin et qu'ils pourraient voler, ils l'auraient fait. Cela la désespérait parfois.

Se baissant pour ramasser une branche, Camille crût entendre des bruits de combat. La jeune fille déposa son tas de bois à ses pieds avant de se diriger discrètement vers l'origine de ces éclats. Si un combat avait lieu à proximité, elle préférait savoir de quoi il retournait.

C'est alors qu'après un magnifique vol plané, un chevalier en armure s'aplatit à côté d'elle dans un impressionnant bruit de casseroles. La main sur son poignard, le regard de la jeune fille se reporta aussitôt sur les environs pour déterminer ce qui avait pu causer un tel parcours aérien. Elle aperçut à la périphérie de sa vision le chevalier se redresser avec difficulté, compte tenu du poids de son armure et du choc qu'il venait d'encaisser.

– Mille milliards de morpions fumants, jura-t-il d'une voix de stentor.

C'était loin d'être la pire injure que Camille eut été donnée d'entendre. Elle avait grandi au milieu d'un camp rempli de soldats après tout. La jeune fille fut en revanche surprise lorsque le chevalier se tourna vers elle sans marquer le moindre étonnement quant à sa présence dans ces lieux.

– Veuillez m'excuser, demoiselle, la joie du combat m'a fait oublier mes bonnes manières. Il faut avouer que les Ts'liches, quoique fourbes et répugnants, sont de vaillants adversaires, mais n'ayez aucune crainte, je maîtrise parfaitement la situation.

Camille pâlit en entendant ces mots.

– Un Ts'lich… ?

Un hurlement suraigu la glaça de terreur et fit bondir le chevalier sur ses pieds. Un Ts'lich, croisement entre un lézard et une mante religieuse géante, se matérialisa devant eux. Et il n'y avait pas d'Edwin pour la protéger cette fois.

L'être hybride abattit son avant-bras en un arc de cercle meurtrier. Le chevalier para le coup avec son impressionnante hache de combat et, sous l'impact, recula de trois bons mètres. La créature le suivit de la démarche fluide caractérisant son peuple et le frappa derechef. Le chevalier contra l'assaut en n'effectuant qu'un pas en arrière avant de frapper à son tour dans un cri rageur.

Camille s'attendait à le voir se faire décapiter. Contre toute attente, son coup porta, infligeant une hideuse plaie au Ts'lich qui poussa un cri de douleur en reculant avec fulgurance. Un liquide vert et épais coula à la base de son cou. Le chevalier, réconforté d'avoir atteint la créature, s'élança de nouveau contre elle. Un premier coup fit voler son arme de ses mains tandis qu'un second l'envoyait faire un nouveau vol plané dans un buisson épineux.

Camille grimaça en entendant le fracas de l'armure suivant sa chute. Puis son attention se reporta sur la menace plus importante située à quelques mètres d'elle. Un rayon du soleil vint soudainement attirer son regard sur une chaine d'argent au bout de laquelle était accrochée une sphère bleue irisée. Une sphère graphe ! Camille ne put expliquer son geste à ce moment-là, mais, sans réfléchir, elle se saisit de l'objet que la hache du chevalier avait arraché à son porteur.

– Te voici donc, Ewilan siffla le monstre.

Camille sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en entendant l'appellation du monstre. Il savait qu'elle existait. Il savait qu'elle était de retour.

– Nous t'avons longtemps cherché, mes frères et moi, afin d'achever ce qui avait été commencé, mais tu étais introuvable. Et aujourd'hui, le hasard nous offre ta mort…

Le Ts'lich bondit en avant avec une effroyable rapidité. Mais Camille était prête. Elle évita l'assaut et roula sur le côté. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir son sabre avec elle. Bien qu'elle doutât fortement de ses chances de l'emporter face à l'ennemi héréditaire même avec son arme. En l'occurrence, elle n'avait qu'un poignard pour se défendre. En cela, elle était certaine d'avoir un gros désavantage, les avant-bras du Ts'lich lui permettant de se battre à une distance bien trop importante pour qu'elle puisse le toucher. Le seul moyen pour elle de le blesser serait de se faufiler entre ses lames osseuses pour se rapprocher. Ce qui ne présentait pas une solution viable.

Camille sentit le Ts'lich dessiner un message. S'il appelait des renforts, il était certain qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir. La jeune fille saisit la hache abandonnée et la lança de toutes ses forces vers le Ts'lich. Puis elle se lança dans l'Imagination avant de sortir brusquement des Spires, sans avoir même franchi la Frontière. Quelle n'était pas sa surprise de découvrir que la hache, lancée comme une distraction, avait fini sa course à la base de la tête du Ts'lich. Ce dernier affichait un air tout à fait surpris lui aussi. Puis il bascula en arrière, mort avant d'avoir touché terre.

Camille laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle était encore en vie. Malheureusement, le message du Ts'lich était parti vers ses semblables, les informant du retour d'Ewilan en Gwendalavir. Elle était sauve pour l'instant, mais il valait mieux ne pas trainer dans les parages. Camille jeta un coup d'œil au chevalier qui se relevait avec difficulté et force de grognements, mais qui se redressait malgré tout. Elle en conclut qu'il se portait bien et fit demi-tour, disparaissant entre les arbres, une gemme bleue dissimulée dans sa poche.


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

70

Un après-midi, Camille somnolait à l'arrière du chariot conduit par Linda. Le soleil brillait haut mais la brise printanière rendait l'air frisquet. La jeune fille s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture et se repositionna plus confortablement après qu'un cahot l'eut délogée de sa place.

Camille se réveilla en sursaut. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours mais ne détecta rien qui eut pu la tirer de sa torpeur. En se concentrant attentivement, la jeune fille crut déceler un faible murmure. De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? En observant les membres de la caravane à sa portée, elle réalisa que, s'il y avait bien un bruit distant, elle était la seule à l'entendre. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et concentra toute son ouïe pour saisir le son, tentant de faire abstraction des bruits normaux et habituels.

– _Ewilan…_

La voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, et si Camille ne s'était pas préparée à l'entendre, son message lui aurait échappé. Dans un second temps, la jeune fille réalisa que ce n'était pas un contact oral mais mental ! Quelqu'un essayait de la joindre à travers l'Art du Dessin. Camille tendit son esprit et rejoignit sans peine l'âme perdue qui semblait désespérément la chercher.

– _Ewilan,_ répéta la voix d'une femme.

– _Qui êtes-vous ?_ demanda Camille sans préambule.

– _Je suis une Sentinelle. Mon nom est Eléa Ril' Morienval._

Camille retint un hoquet de stupeur. Elle avait reconnu le nom de la félonne. Elle devait garder son sang-froid. S'énerver ne la servirait pas.

– _Où êtes-vous ?_ demanda donc la jeune fille.

– _A Al-Poll,_ répondit obligeamment la femme. _Avec les autres Sentinelles._

– _Mes parents ?_

– _Ecoute-moi attentivement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Le Gardien pourrait s'apercevoir de notre communication. Cela fait des années que j'économise mes forces. Tu es la première personne que je parvienne à contacter._

– _Si vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps, arrêtez de me parler de votre vie de statue et dites-moi ce que vous attendez de moi !_ s'impatienta Camille.

– _Très bien,_ s'agaça la Sentinelle. _Tu es proche d'une ville qui s'appelle Al-Vor._

De toute évidence, si Eléa Ril' Morienval savait où elle se situait, elle ignorait comment Camille voyageait. La Sentinelle avait probablement capté le message du Ts'lich et déduit sa position approximative.

– _Rends-toi_ _là-bas,_ poursuivit la femme, _et va trouver Duom Nil'Erg, l'Analyste. Il te testera et découvrira peut-être pourquoi c'est toi qui es arrivée ici, et non ton frère._

– _Mon frère ?_ ne put s'empêcher de laisser passer Camille.

Elle n'avait pas repensé à Akiro depuis longtemps. Elle le savait en sécurité dans l'autre monde et cela lui suffisait.

– _Lui seul a le pouvoir de nous libérer,_ répondit Eléa. _Il est primordial pour l'avenir de ce monde que ton frère revienne._

Camille ne comprenait pas bien l'intérêt de faire revenir Akiro alors qu'elle-même était déjà présente dans ce monde. Surtout que contrairement à elle, son frère n'avait peut-être pas encore pris conscience de son don du fait que leur mère ait effacé leur mémoire. Camille avait détruit le mur relativement vite. Mais est-ce que ce dernier n'était pas plus difficile à briser s'il restait en place longtemps ? Si Akiro avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, Camille était persuadée qu'il aurait fait le grand pas vers Gwendalavir par ses propres moyens. Comme il était toujours absent, elle en concluait qu'il demeurait dans l'ignorance. Ce que la jeune fille comprit en revanche, c'était qu'Eléa ignorait tout de ses circonstances et que la Sentinelle la croyait fraîchement débarquée de l'autre monde.

– _Où sont mes parents ?_ demanda Camille.

Elle savait ce dont elle avait besoin. Les Figées étaient à Al-Poll. Maintenant, elle désirait soutirer le maximum d'informations à la traîtresse tant qu'elle le pouvait.

– _Dans un endroit inaccessible._

– _Al-Poll n'est pas non plus une promenade champêtre,_ rétorqua la jeune fille.

– _Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi petite impertinente, tu pourrais le regretter._

– _Où ?_

– _Dans l'Archipel Alines,_ lâcha finalement la femme.

Camille grimaça. Effectivement, ce n'était pas un endroit facilement accessible. A Al-Poll elle irait donc d'abord. L'Empire passait avant ses désirs personnels.

– _Souviens-toi : ton frère et Al-Poll. Notre monde compte sur toi._

– _Attendez !_

Mais la connexion avait été rompue. Camille hésita à la rétablir. Elle en avait le pouvoir et elle s'en sentait capable. Néanmoins, ce choix n'était sans doute pas le plus judicieux. Le Gardien dont avait parlé Eléa, l'avait peut-être obligée à couper la communication. Camille décida de s'en tenir là pour aujourd'hui. Elle en parlerait avec Edwin et déciderait avec lui si elle devait recontacter la Sentinelle ou non.

Les heures se firent longues pour la jeune fille qui était maintenant obnubilée par une seule pensée : contacter ses parents. Elle voulait savoir où ils étaient, s'ils allaient bien… Elle voulait entendre leur voix. Un nouvel espoir était né en elle. Pourtant, malgré la piste qu'elle venait d'avoir après des années de silence, une larme perla sur sa joue. Camille s'enfouit sous sa couverture pour que personne ne voit son instant de faiblesse. Ils ne comprendraient pas, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait expliquer à des inconnus.

« Bientôt, » se promit-elle. « Maman, Papa, j'arrive. Je vous sauverai. »


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer : La Quête d'Ewilan ne m'appartient pas.**

71

Sayanel contemplait les derniers rayons du soleil qui se prenaient dans les mèches blondes d'une jeune fille, leur donnant des reflets roux. Millette s'activait à éplucher des légumes pour la dernière fois. La caravane atteindrait Al-Vor le lendemain en fin de matinée.

Le marchombre appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille qui recherchait activement sa compagnie et lui posait mille questions. Sa fraîcheur lui procurait le plus grand bien. Elle allait lui manquer quand leurs routes se sépareraient.

Son attention avait tout de suite été attirée par cette jeune fille atypique. Elle portait des habits de la ville, mais Sayanel était certain qu'elle n'y avait pas passé le plus clair de son temps. Sa fine musculature trahissait un travail manuel régulier et son port, une assurance rare à cet âge. Ce n'était pas de l'orgueil ni de la prétention, il exsudait de son corps une confiance en ses capacités.

Millette avait des réactions parfois imprévisibles. Quand il croyait la cerner, elle effectuait une action défiant la logique. Elle lui rappelait qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Sa lumière brillait avec force, attirant immanquablement les regards. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment le jeune Herad s'était accroché à elle comme si en s'approchant plus près la lumière de la jeune fille, elle allait soudainement éclairer son chemin. Ou la manière dont Marisa cherchait conseil auprès d'elle. Lior posait sur elle un regard éloquent que la jeune fille n'avait pas su interpréter ou qu'elle avait décidé d'ignorer.

D'un certain point de vue, Sayanel aussi recherchait la présence de la jeune fille. La différence avec les autres, c'était que lui ne le montrait pas. Et qu'il avait l'avantage que la jeune fille vienne à lui de son plein gré. Tous les soirs après qu'elle eût terminé ses tâches pour la journée, la jeune fille venait le trouver, deux tasses fumantes à la main, contenant du kla ou une autre décoction d'herbes. Elle lui tendait l'une des deux chopes et s'asseyait à ses côtés. Ils restaient silencieux un moment, appréciant simplement la compagnie de l'autre. Puis Millette lui posait une question ou bien c'était lui qui commençait à raconter. Sa présence à ses côtés était encore une singularité. Mais le marchombre ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle avait insufflé de la vie là où il croyait que la sienne s'était arrêtée. Elle lui avait rappelé que la vie continuait son cours et que chaque jour voyait naître de nouvelles étoiles.

Nillem avait trahi. Il n'avait pas su le guider. Jilano était mort. Assassiné. Il n'avait rien pu faire, pas même trouvé le coupable. Il était resté dans sa peine, son monde parti à la dérive, s'écroulant définitivement. Ou pas. Récemment, Sayanel s'était aperçu que le temps courrait toujours. Peut-être devrait-il partir à la recherche d'Ellana. Voir ce qu'elle était devenue ? La défection de Nillem l'avait affecté elle aussi, tout comme la mort subite de son maître. Pourtant Sayanel renonça à cette idée. Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne ferait que l'entraver. Ellana devait continuer d'avancer.

Une tasse d'où s'échappait de la vapeur se présenta sous son nez, le sortant de sa rêverie. Il la prit avec reconnaissance.

– Merci.

Millette s'installa à côté de lui et ensemble ils regardèrent les étoiles, conscients que c'était leur dernière nuit ensemble et ne voulant pas la gâcher par des mots inutiles.

– Trois ans, proposa brusquement Sayanel.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?!

– Pardon ? fit Millette ne comprenant pas ses propos.

Sayanel s'était juré de ne plus jamais prendre d'élève après Nillem. Il pouvait encore reculer. Pourtant, il se surprit à poursuivre :

– La voie des marchombres est pavée d'absolu mais périlleuse et solitaire. Elle ne t'apportera ni richesse ni consécration, elle t'offrira en revanche un trésor que les hommes ont oublié : ta liberté.

Il vit la soudaine compréhension dans les améthystes de la jeune fille. La réalisation de ce qu'il était en train de lui offrir.

– L'apprentissage dure trois ans, enchaîna-t-il. Trois années que tu m'offres de ton plein gré. Trois années qui te forgeront, parfois dans la douleur, souvent dans le doute, toujours dans la difficulté. Trois années durant lesquelles tu me devras une obéissance absolue, sans autre échappatoire que la mort.

Sayanel lut sa réponse dans ses yeux avant même d'avoir terminé. Il n'y trouva qu'un immense regret.

– Je suis désolée, déclara la jeune fille. J'aurais aimé te suivre mais je ne peux pas.

Millette se leva alors, récupéra les deux tasses vides et déposa un baiser sur la joue du marchombre avant de partir.

Sayanel eut l'impression qu'une partie de son âme s'était déchirée de nouveau, emportée par la jeune fille, tandis que son corps restait derrière dans le monde tangible des vivants. Sans un bruit, le marchombre disparut à travers la nuit.

Fin

* * *

 **Et voilà, cette histoire est terminée !**

 **Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire.**

 **Pour la suite de l'histoire, je n'ai pas l'intention de réécrire les livres, je n'y vois pas grand intérêt. J'avais pensé à un petit duo Edwin/Ewilan mais je ne vois pas comment inclure les autres dans ce cas là. Peut-être qu'un jour j'écrirai cette suite. Pour l'instant je pense plutôt écrire une série de spin-off sur certains évènements tels que je les ai imaginés dans cet univers. Ils seront dans le désordre, suivant l'inspiration, et, avec certitude, publiés de manière aléatoire.**

 **Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire.**


End file.
